Under The Weeping Willow
by Kaoru97
Summary: Soul promised Maka's mom that he would protect her if he ever found her. But when Maka's mom died without telling Soul how Maka looks like, how is Soul supposed to find her?
1. Prologue

_This is my first fan fiction! I'm finally writing it! ^^ Well if it's a little crappy or confusing just tell me and I'll update okay? I had a friend pre-read it and she liked it but I just wanted to make sure. So please, I wouldn't mind getting some reviews about it.. :) Thanks and enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater! Sadly... :/ _

**~Maka's POV~**

My father, a weapon, married my mother, a meister. For what I heard they were an amazing team. My mother made my father a Death Scythe after getting all 99 Kishin souls and a Witch soul.

Years later, my mother, on her way home from a meeting at the DWMA, died in a multi-car crash .She was a teacher there since my dad would go on missions with Lord Death. I was only 14 at the time of the accident, but as soon as I turned 15 I moved out.

I left my father, Spirit, alone. He always brought woman home and I made excuses to leave. I live in the middle of Death City in an apartment that a tall, purple headed lady by the name of Blair owns.

When I was little my parents and I used to walk around Death City all the time. Every time I walk around, I remember those times and I begin to cry. Just north Death City, is a huge desert. Keep walking for about 30 minutes, and you'll reach a cliff that over look's the ocean. I used to sit there for a few days.

One day, I sat there playing with the keys in my hands and they slipped from my hands. I looked down and saw them and a piece of grass. My curiosity got the best of me and I climbed down. I was twenty or so feet of the ground when my leg gave out and I fell. I landed on the soft grass and groaned in pain. I sat up rubbing the back of my neck when I saw the most beautiful scenery ever.

A fairly large meadow stretched for what looked like less than a mile. In the middle a single tree sat crying.

'_A Weeping Willow...' _I thought. My mother's favorite tree. She told me she only saw one in her life but she doesn't remember where. I looked around for my keys and when I finally found them I looked at the tree again. I got closer to it and moved the leaves to get to the trunk. It was shady, and cool inside. I sat, resting my back to the trunk, and sighed happily. I think I found my own personal space.

**~Soul's POV~ **

Honestly, I don't remember my early life before I was 14. The last thing I remember is waking up in a white room. I panicked and ripped the needles from my arms off. I found a pair of clothes that I assumed were mine, since they fit me fine.

I was about to leave through the window when a blond lady caught my attention. She was my roommate. She had a tube in her throat helping her breath. She looked like she was beaten pretty bad. I walked over and she looked at me.

"Please..." She breathed out coughing. I took a step back and she smiled a little.

I could tell it took all her energy to say something. "Help my... little...b-baby..." She breathed. "Her n-name... is M-M-Maka..." She reached for my hand and grabbed it, with the little force she had. "P-Promise?" She breathed one last time before closing her eyes. Her hand fell out of mine and the machine she was connected to beeped loudly. I panicked.

"I promise. I'll help your Maka." I said. I jumped out the window as I heard footsteps running toward the room. I never found out her last name. All I knew was that her daughter's name was Maka. I roamed the streets hoping to bump into the girl, but no luck. I asked around if anyone knew her, but I guess she isn't very popular.

I didn't have money so I slept in the local park on a bench. A nice girl around my age took me found me and took me in. She said her name was Tsubaki, and she lived with a very loud, and conceded guy named Black Star. I met their friends Death the Kid, Patty, and Liz. I asked them if they knew a girl named Maka, but they didn't

_'I will find you Maka.. I promise_.' I thought to myself.

_So? How was it? I really hoped you guy like it! I took me a long time to write it but if something seems unclear or confusing just tell me okay? Thank you for reading! :D_


	2. Our First Soul Resonance

So I'm really happy that people have actually reviewed my previous chapter and I got a lot of positive comments! Thanks guys! I know I did rush the first chapter and I'm sorry. Please forgive me? :D Anyway I promise I will take my time with the next chapters and again feel free to correct my dumb self! Oh and about Black Star... I just wanted to make him just a tiny bit different from the manga and anime. ;) Thank you! Love you guys~!

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater, but if I did I would make Crona a girl... Just saying...  
>_<p>

**~Normal~**

**(At Black Star's house)**  
>"TSUBAKI!" Black Star screamed crashing through the roof of the house right above the living room. Tsubaki ran from the kitchen, dropping the pan she was drying, to the living room and coughed from the amount of dust that flew around the room.<p>

"Black Star? What happened? Why did you-" Just then Black Star ran out of the dust and kissed Tsubaki cutting her off mid-sentence. Before Tsubaki could react Black Star pulled back.

"Sorry, but your great God missed you so much." Black Star, said cupping her cheek.

"You just went out to get milk. You act like you left Death City for a whole year" Soul said entering the living room looking at the roof.

"Whatever Soul, if you had a girlfriend you loved so much you would know how I feel when I don't see my Tsubaki for 10 minutes." Black Star yelled at him. Tsubaki's face turned a bright shade of pink and looked down, playing with her fingers. Black Star continued yelling, then somewhere along the way started saying that he would overpower God and become very strong.

Soul bent down to grab a piece of wood to throw at Black Star, when something shiny flew past his head and hit Black Star square in the face. Black Star fell back and a small pool of blood appeared.

"Black Star!" Tsubaki yelled, kneeling next to Black Star and caressing his head.

"Sorry Tsubaki. See he started to annoy me. Please forgive me." Kid suddenly appeared with Patty on one side and Crona holding Kid's hand. Tsubaki looked up at Kid and smiled, forgiving him.

"Ohh~ Look Kid! You threw sis a little too hard~!" Patty exclaimed leaning in to get a closer look. Soul stood up and chuckled under his breath "M-Maybe you shouldn't have thrown her to hard..." Crona mumbled.

"Oh honestly Crona, it isn't that bad. I actually enjoyed myself making Black Star bleed." Liz said transforming from gun form to human. Soul looked at Liz. He used to have a crush on her and thought about confessing but now he was silently thanking Shinigami-san he didn't. Soul then got a huge pain in his chest.

Soul looked over to Kid who by now was having panic attacks about the 'unsymmetrical' living room. Black Star started mumbling coming back into consciousness. Crona was mumbling something to Ragnarok. Soul started hyperventilating. Soul walked calmly to the door, but suddenly started running. Soul ran out and close his eyes.

**~Soul's POV~**

"_I need to get out..."_ I thought. Suddenly, the woman invaded my thoughts. "_Help my Maka... My baby..." _I ran faster. _"Please! My Maka..."_ the voice grew louder in my head. I stopped running and fell to my knees. "How am I supposed to find her? You never told me her last name, or how she looked like, or her age?" I screamed. I hit the ground with my fist and screamed more till my voice grew raw. I laid on the ground and looked around. I saw what looked like a cliff ahead and some water. I decided to ignore it but then I found myself looking again. I got up and walked toward the cliff. As I got closer I saw the ocean.

"_Maybe.. Just maybe... There's something else outside of Death City..." _I thought. I looked around and saw a small bit of green. As I leaned over a little more, careful not to fall I saw a what looked like a tree. I sat on the ground and started climbing down. Once I was sure I could land fine, I jumped off. I landed on my feet and looked around. I took in the beautiful scene before me and smelled the fresh air.

I turned to look at the tree and walked over to it. "_Kid told me about a tree similar to this... But what was the name?" _I reached the tree, pulled back the leaves, and walked toward the trunk. Compared to the hot sun outside, in the shade of the tree it was cool. I found a low branch and sat there. I looked at the leaves and sat back relaxing.

"_I really need to find this Maka chick..." _I couldn't really understand why I wanted to find her, but I know I needed to. I closed my eyes and slowly drifted into a small nap.

**~Maka's POV~**  
>I made my way to the cliff carrying a manga I just bought from the book store. My father called earlier asking if I was still joining the DWMA. I told him I still wasn't sure. I know that if I joined I would be a meister, but I didn't want a random stranger to be my weapon. I want someone cool and who is fun to be around. I reached the desert and smiled as I slowly reached my favorite place in the world.<p>

Once at the cliff I threw the book down making sure it would land on the grass and not the water. I slowly climbed down, making sure I don't fall, and picked up the book once I reached the ground safely. I walked to the willow tree, beginning to read the book.

Without looking away from the book I pulled the leaves back and sat against the tree. The book was pretty interesting but for some reason I got really sleepy. I fought the urge to sleep for what felt like forever until I gave in.

**~Normal~**

Maka opened her eyes and saw herself surrounded in a red pool floating. She could breath and move but it seemed weird to her.

"_I'm probably dreaming..." _ Maka thought. From the corner of her eye she spotted a bright white light. She tried swimming to it but didn't succeed. She gave up and let the slow current drag her to the light. As she got closer the light got brighter. She covered her eyes and waited. When nothing happened she slowly opened one eye. She found herself in a huge stage but it wasn't bright... It was dim. Maka looked around and saw that no one was watching.

She was alone in the theater. The dim lights faded and it was pitch black for a few seconds when a single spotlight illuminated a black piano in the middle of the stage. Maka took a few steps forward and stopped when a boy, which looked around her age appeared from behind the piano. Maka froze in her steps but she never took her eyes off the snow white haired boy.

Soul walked around the piano and looked at the keys. He took a breath and sat down. He had the feeling he wasn't alone but he ignored it. Soul reached out to stroke the keys and started playing. It was a song that expressed what Soul felt inside. He needed to get it out.

Maka watched as the boy with the snow white hair took a seat. As he stroked the keys, Maka slowly made her way off the stage and into a seat in the front row. The boy started playing a song that was powerful. Maka closed her eyes and felt... was it... pain? No it wasn't pain... He needed help. Help! But.. for what? Maka opened her eyes and watched the boy playing.

Soul played until his heart couldn't take it. His fingers gave out and the song ended abruptly. Soul hyperventilated a little and pounded the keys. He heard a small gasp and turned to look at the seats.

"Who's there?" Soul said.

Maka sank down into her seat afraid of what the boy with the white hair might do.

"I said 'who's there'!" Soul said a little louder. Maka jumped up and squealed, frighten by his voice. Soul could barely make out her figure in the dark but he saw her alright. "Come here." Soul said a little softer. Maka took two steps toward the stairs and breathed a couple time before she climbed them. Maka stopped at the top and looked down.

"I can't really see you. I won't hurt you, just come here." Soul said comforting. Maka took a few more steps forward, before she could step in the light, it turned off. The dim lights returned almost immediately and Soul looked at the girl.

Maka looked up at the boy with the white hair. His blood red eyes looking at her. He wore red jeans with a black and yellow track jacket. In his snow white hair he had a head band with the word 'SOUL" and a mouth surrounded with the word 'EAT'.

Soul looked at her blond hair. She tied them in two pigtails and her green eyes looked at his. She wore a faded red skirt with a black short-sleeved shirt and had small boots with white buckles. Soul felt something deep inside. Relief? Has he seen this girl before? No, he would've remembered her green eyes before. Soul took a breath before he spoke.

"Who are you?" Soul whispered. Maka opened her mouth but didn't say anything.

"Where are we?" Maka said looking at the ground. Soul looked at her and chuckled, revealing his shark teeth. Maka looked at them and leaned closer. Soul saw and froze. Maka took a step back and bowed.

"I'm sorry..." she whispered before standing straight. Soul looked around at the theater.

"In my soul." He said quietly. Maka nodded and something in her head clicked.

"How can we _both _be in_ your_ soul?" Maka asked, startling Soul. Soul stared at her and shook his head. The theater started to melt and Soul and Maka were separated by a strong force. Soul reached for Maka but he didn't reach her in time. Maka was floating in the red pool again and was being pulled into another white light. She covered her eyes and waited.

Maka opened her eyes to find she was back to reality. Behind the Willow the sky was dark. Maka got up and the memories started to flow in. A low thud was heard behind her and she turned around startled. Soul stood there looking at Maka. Relief showed in his eyes and he walked over to her.

"You're real?" Soul said touching a pigtail. Maka nodded, entranced by his red eyes. Soul smiled and Maka leaned in again to see his teeth. "You never answered me." Soul whispered.

"Hmm..?" Maka said pulling back. Confusion showing in her eyes. Soul chuckled again.

"What's your name?" Soul said looking at her hair. Maka didn't take her eyes off of Soul and whispered, "My name is Maka."

Soul froze... "_M-Maka? Maka! MAKA!" _Soul screamed in his head. "Maka? Did you say Maka?"

Maka took a step back. Soul looked at her. "Your mom told me to help you! I've been looking for you for the past year and a half!" Soul said grabbing Maka's shoulders. Maka shook her head and pushed Soul away.

"My mother died in a multi-car crash. She died instantly... How could she tell you that?" Maka said. _

Second chapter complete! I tried to take my time so this is as best as I could do! Please tell me if anything is still wrong or confusing.. So as I was writing the part where Soul was playing the piano, my Kindle (Kindle Fire! amazing thing! I got it for Christmas) started playing _'Nostradamus' _ by Maksim Mrvica and it fit amazing with it! of course it could be toned a few notches down to express perfectly what Soul was feeling.

Another thing, I couldn't put into words, much less typing out what Soul was feeling.. Let's see... Sort of like he wanted to find Maka now because he wanted her you know? So as I finished this chapter I thought of something! Remember how Soul woke up at the hospital in the first chapter? Well.. *SPOILER!* His parents have something to do with the crash.. Sorry if I ruined it but yeah! Also for the humor part... I was bugged my nephew and niece so I ran back and forth from the computer to the living room. I will try to write every weekend. 2 chapters a week. Okay?

Sorry about the long chapter and long author note... ^^; *applies duct tape to mouth* *muffled* Thank you! Goodbye!


	3. New Friends and New Partners

_It's the third chapter! Yay! ^^ I know I said two chapters a week but I guess I can add this one bonus chapter. I didn't go to school on Friday nor today (which is Monday) so I had a 4 day weekend! But once I'm in school I can think of what will happen next! Enjoy reading!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Soul Eater... I did bet with the author, Atsushi Okubo, for it but he beat my bet, $888,888,888,888.88 and 8 chickens, by betting $586,459,246,592,269.56 and 1 horse. IT WASN'T SYMETRICAL! :(_

**~Normal~**

_Soul froze... "M-Maka? Maka! MAKA!" Soul screamed in his head. "Maka? Did you say Maka?"_

_Maka took a step back. Soul looked at her. "Your mom told me to help you! I've been looking for you for the past year and a half!" Soul said grabbing Maka's shoulders. Maka shook her head and pushed Soul away._

_"My mother died in a multi-car crash. She died instantly... How could she tell you that?" Maka said. _

Soul stared at Maka. "I'm sorry..." Soul whispered, shaking his head. Maka took a step toward Soul and smiled lightly. Soul looked at the ground and clenched his hands into a fist. Maka saw and reached for his hands but stopped, pulling her hands away.

"I guess I got you confused with some other Maka..." Soul whispered. Maka nodded and sighed.

"On the day of the crash, the paramedics called us saying my mother was in the crash." Maka said slowly.

"Us?" Soul said looking at her.

"Yes, me and my father. My father ran to the crash site, and crazy me, followed close behind. We got there and I broke down. I cried in my father's arms and he was strong. He didn't cry in front of me until a the day we buried her. He fell on his knees and I hugged him. I didn't let go until he stopped."

"I'm sorry... How many people were in the crash?" Soul asked. Maka looked into his red eyes.

"A total of eight. Three ladies, four men, and one kid. What's weird is that all the woman were blond and had brown eyes, just like my mother. Except my mom had black pants and a blue T-shirt. The kid was taken to the hospital immediately, so I never met him." Maka said. Soul noticed her eyes were getting watery. Maka wiped them and laughed a little.

"I shouldn't have asked so many questions. I'm sorry..." Soul said wiping a stray tear on her cheek. Maka smiled.

"How many times are you planning on saying you're sorry?" Soul's eyes widened.

"I'm sor- I mean... I don't know..." Soul said smiling. Maka giggled and looked at his teeth.

"Are they real?" Soul chuckled and nodded. "Hmm... Are they sharp?" Maka asked, never taking her eyes off of his teeth. Soul opened his mouth and leaned in a little.

Maka hesitated before poking the top of his teeth with her index finger. They were very sharp! When she pulled it back a little, Soul snapped his mouth shut, barley missing her finger. Maka screamed and fell back and Soul laughed. Maka clutched her heart and breathed heavily. Soul couldn't stop laughing. He doesn't remember laughing this much before. Maka got up, dusted herself off, and grabbed her book.

"MAKA-CHOP!" She said as she Maka chopped Soul in the head.

"Ow!" Soul yelped, grabbing his head and crouching down. Maka laughed and Soul chuckled.

"I should get home." Maka said.

"Can I walk you?" Soul said standing up. Maka smiled and nodded. They made their way to the rocks and started to climb. Soul grabbed Maka's hand and helped her up once they got to the top of the cliff and they walked back to Death City in a comfortable silence. After a good ten minutes of walking, music started playing. Maka looked at Soul as he reached into his pocket and taking his cell phone out.

"Hello?" Soul said.

_"Hello? Soul? Where are you? You left running and we have been looking for you like crazy!" _Kid said. Soul could tell he was a little worried, but he didn't want to show it.

"Sorry Kid. I was just.. uhh.. walking around town." Soul didn't want to say anything about the place he was just at.

_"Well we split up looking for you and couldn't find you anywhere. Oh well... where are you we'll meet you there." _

"Nah it's cool. I can get to the house fine."

_"LIKE HELL YOU WILL! YOU MADE MY TSUBAKI WORRIED! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE SOUL? HUH?" _Soul pulled the phone back and held it at arm's length. He could still hear Black Star perfectly clear._ "NOW YOU BETTER LISTEN TO ME SOUL! WE ARE GOING TO MEET SOME GIRL THAT CRONA WANTS TO SEE OKAY? IF YOU'RE NOT HOME IN ONE HOUR, I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS INTO NEXT YEAR OKAY?" _Soul closed his phone and put it in his pocket.

"Who was that?" Maka said smiling. Soul shrugged.

"The guy I first talked to was Kid. The one screaming was Black Star. He thinks he'll over-power God someday." Maka laughed and they kept walking. Soul looked at Maka from the corner of his eye. _'Damn... I really hope I can see her again after tonight.'_ Soul thought. Maka shivered a little but she didn't want Soul to notice. "You cold?" Soul asked. Maka looked at him and shook her head.

"I'm okay..."

"Like hell you are." Soul said, coming to a sudden stop. Soul took his jacket off and gave it to Maka.

"No, I'm okay, really!" Maka said. Soul rolled his eyes and walked over to her. Soul forced Maka into his jacket even though she was squirming around.

"There! That wasn't so hard, was it?" Soul said smiling. Maka shook her head and breathed.

_'It smells really nice...'_ Maka thought.

They reached Death City in no time and Maka lead the way to her apartment. "How far is it?" Soul asked passing Black Stars house, noticing the lights off.

"Not that far just a few more houses." Maka said. She was right. Just eight houses away was Maka's apartment. "Would you like to come in for a moment?" Maka said. Soul nodded and they walked in.

Once at the third floor, Maka opened her house door and stepped in. Soul looked around and saw that it was just a normal apartment. "Have a look around if you'd like." Maka said taking her book to her room. She left the door open and Soul looked around.

Maka had two couches, a two people couch and a big couch. Big enough for Soul to sleep. He turned and saw the kitchen the only thing dividing the living room and the kitchen was a small wall and was that went up to the middle of Soul's chest. Soul walked over to Maka's room and stopped in front. It was a normal looking girl room. A bed for two, a desk, and a bookshelf. Next to her room was the bathroom. But what caught Soul's attention was the door straight across Maka's room. Soul opened the door to find it empty. The room was pretty big. Soul walked in and looked out the window. The view was amazing.

"Like this room?" Maka's voice came from behind. Soul turned to face her, and nodded. "I got this because of the two rooms. If I decide to go to the DWMA, my weapon would have to live here with me." Maka said, walking to the window.

"You're a meister?" Soul asked. Maka nodded. "My friend Kid wants me to join but I don't want just anyone as my meister." Soul said facing Maka. Maka nodded facing him.

"That's my reason too. My father is a Death Scythe there and he wants me to join." Soul stared at her. "What kind of weapon are you?" Maka whispered. Soul smiled and his right arm turned into a long blade. It was red and black, it zigzagged to match Souls teeth.

"A scythe." Maka's eyes widened. Soul's arm turned into normal. Maka grabbed his arm and lead him into the middle of the room.

"Do it again. Only let me hold you." Soul nodded and gave her his other arm. Maka grabbed it and they closed their eyes.

Right under Maka's feet, a yellowish light surrounded her, and an orange one surrounded Soul. Soul turned into a scythe and Maka held the metal pipe in her hands grasping it. It was really heavy but Maka concentrated more on matching wave-lengths. Soul and Maka's soul's grew brighter. Finally Soul seemed to weight absolutely nothing.

The light faded and soon the room went back to being dark except for the light in the hallway. Maka opened her eyes to find Soul still in his weapon form. Maka flung him around the room. Maka laughed as she got the hang of it pretty quick. Once she ran out of breath, she stood the scythe up. It lit up and in less than a second, the scythe turned into Soul again.

"You got the hang of it pretty quick." Soul said chuckling. Maka smiled and nodded. Soul walked over to Maka and stretched his hand out to her. "Let's both join the DWMA. We'll be partners yeah?" Soul said. Maka stared at him and nodded taking his hand in her's and shaking it. A knock on the door made them both jump.

"Coming!" Maka yelled as she ran to the door. Soul watched as she ran and smiled.

_'How uncool...' _he thought chuckling.

"H-H-Hello Maka.."

'Hello Crona! How are you?" _'Crona?'_ Soul thought.

"Hello Maka. My name is Death the Kid, son of Shinigami, but everyone refers to me as Kid."

"Well, hello Kid! Crona talks about you when she comes over to have lunch with me." Maka said.

"Well I am the almighty Black Star! And this is my girlfriend and weapon, Tsubaki! Sorry but your wish to go out with me has just been crushed because I'm not leaving Tsubaki!" Black Star exclaimed. Maka smiled.

"I'll be sure to get over it!"

"These are my weapons, Liz and Patty." Kid said gesturing to the twins.

"Yo."

"Hello~!" The twins said. Soul stepped out of the room and stared at the group. "Hi Soul~!" Patty exclaimed happily pointing to Soul. The group looked at Soul with the words 'What the hell are you doing here?' painted all over their face. Soul got closer and stood next to Maka.

"Y-Y-You know Maka?" Crona nervously asked. Soul nodded.

"I just met her today at the... uhh.."

"At the fountain in the park a few blocks away." Maka said. The group nodded and Kid looked at Maka.

"Hey, your father? Is he perhaps Death Scythe? Spirit?" Maka nodded.

"Yes, he's my father."

"I see well I imagine you're in the DWMA?" Kid asked.

"No, but I am joining." Maka smiled.

"Well, tell him quick there is only a week left in summer break okay? And be sure to get into the Especially Advanced Talent if you found your weapon okay? You'll be with us in that class." Maka nodded and smiled.

"I'll be joining as well. Can you tell your father Kid?" Soul said. The group went silent and Kid stared at Soul.

"You want to join? But it's too late to find a meister for you." Kid started hyperventilating.

"Kid, calm down. Maka here is my partner." Soul said lightly hitting Maka with his elbow. Kid relaxed and nodded. Kid walked up to the mirror, on the wall of the living room, and called his father.

"Hello my son! Is there something you need?" Shinigami said appearing on the mirror.

"Hello father. These two behind me want to join the DWMA." Kid said gesturing toward Soul and Maka.

"Well well! You must be Maka Albarn! Spirit's daughter right? A meister if I believe, like your mother?" Maka nodded.

"Yes." Shinigami nodded.

"Splendid! And you are?" He turned to Soul.

"Soul. I'm a weapon." Shinigami clapped his over large hands together.

"And are you two partners?" Maka and Soul nodded. "Great! Well come by the DWMA tomorrow around two and we'll evaluate your soul wave lengths to decide what class to put you in." Again, Maka and Soul nodded. "Splendid! Well Shinigami out!" Shinigami said before he disappeared.

"So Crona. Why did you need to see Maka here?" Liz said.

"Oh! W-Well I wanted to know if I can cancel out lunch date tomorrow. K-Kid wants to go with me somewhere." Crona asked looking at Maka nervously.

"Sure! No problem!" Maka said turning to Crona.

"Well, we should be getting home. We still have to take Crona home and we gotta catch some shut eye." Liz said yawning. Maka nodded. The group left and Maka walked them down to the main entrance.

"Bye Maka~! It was nice meeting you~!" Patty yelled. Maka laughed and Soul stayed behind.

"So, keep that room clean for me so I can start moving in, in a couple of days okay?" Soul said, turning to look at Maka.

"Of course!" Maka exclaimed.

"Do you have a phone?" Soul asked. Maka looked in the pockets of her skirt and took out her purple phone. Soul grabbed it and saved his number. He then called himself and saved her number. "I'll pick you up tomorrow around one okay?" Soul said looking at Maka. She nodded and smiled. Soul chuckled and walked down the steps.

"Hey! Wait!" Maka yelled after him. Soul turned around.

"Yeah?" Maka ran up to her apartment and came down a minute later with his jacket. Soul laughed.

"Thanks." He said, ruffling Maka's hair. Maka pulled back and giggled. Soul walked down the stairs and stopped and bottom. "Tomorrow at one?" He said. Maka nodded.

"Yeah. Good night... uhh..."

"Sorry. I never told you my name even though you heard it. Soul Eater Evans." Soul said going back up the stairs grabbing Maka's hand and kissing the top. Maka blushed and smiled.

"Maka Albarn." She said. Soul nodded and walked down the stairs.

"Good night Maka Albarn." he said.

"Good night Soul Eater Evans." Maka smiled. She walked in her apartment and waved goodbye before closing the door.

_Complete! Sorry if the chapter is long but at least its complete! :) Good night everybody! I have to go to school tomorrow and its 10 P.M. So quick wrap up! I love you guys~! :D_


	4. Nightmares

_I do know I said that I would at least write 2 chapters a week but I realized I have more days off next week and the following. With ACT testing and the PSAE around the corner the school is going insane. Now you guys know I'm a junior in high school. I'm 16... yes... I'm little... :) But anyway enjoy another chapter that I decided to add since I finished my homework early!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I'm not cool enough to own Soul Eater... According to Soul..._

**~Normal~**

_"Good night Maka Albarn." he said. _

_"Good night Soul Eater Evans." Maka smiled. She walked in her apartment and waved goodbye before closing the door. _

**~Maka's POV~**

I closed the door, looking at Soul one last time. I walked up the stairs, back to my apartment. Once I got in and locked the door I flopped on the couch and relaxed. I was thinking about Soul when a voice caught my attention.

"Maka? Open the window! It's cold out here!" I turned to the window behind the TV and saw the lady that owns the apartment, and my friend, Blair. I got up and opened the window, allowing her to get in. "I heard a familiar voice so I rushed up here to see who it was, but I guess I was imagining things." Blair said looking around the room.

Blair jumped on the smaller couch and cuddled against the cushions. "I did hear that Crona cancelled the lunch date tomorrow, so since you're doing nothing let's go shopping!" Blair happily exclaimed. I smiled at her and shook my head.

"Thanks Blair but I have a meeting at the DWMA tomorrow at two." Blair raised her head looking at me.

"You're finally joining? Good!" Blair licked her paw and lowered her head, her small, black witch hat covering her eyes.

I laid down on the couch and thought about Soul some more. I heard Blair jump off the couch and slowly make her way over to me and jumped on the couch with me. She got comfortable by my arms and I petted her head. He low soft purring was like a lullaby to me and I slowly drifted into a deep sleep.

**~Soul's POV~ **

I was able to catch a last look at Maka before she closed the door and left. As I walked back to Black Star's place, I couldn't get Maka out of my mind. I reached the house and before I could knock, Black Star opened the door.

"Soul... I'm not going to kick your ass because Tsubaki asked me not too. So if you could please never do that again..." I could tell Black Star was trying really hard not to explode and hit or yell at me. I smirked at him and walked in. The roof in the living room was still broken and Tsubaki was looking at it.

"Soul, if it's not too much to ask. How did you end up in Maka's apartment?" Tsubaki said turning her gaze to me. I gulped and ruffled my hair.

"See... I was walking around the park when I found her sitting by the fountain reading. I sat next to her and we just started talking. She told me about her mother's accident and how she died and how she lived alone in her apartment. She bought it because if she ever decided to join the DWMA her weapon would have to live with her. Before we knew it, it was dark out and I asked if I could walk her home. Around that time, Kid called me. So of course, I didn't know Maka was the girl Crona wanted to see, until later that is." I said putting my hands in my jean pockets.

Tsubaki nodded and sighed. "I guess that means you're leaving soon?" Black Star said standing next to me. I nodded.

"Think of it this way Black Star, you get your own room now." I said chuckling. Black Star nodded and scratched his head.

"Well I'll ask Kid tomorrow to help pack some things after your meeting yeah?" I shook my head.

"Sorry, but I want to treat Maka to some lunch and maybe a movie after." Black Star laughed and hit my shoulder.

"Alright, Friday then." I laughed and headed for the shower.

**~Some time after Soul's shower...~**

I got to my room and put on my pajama pants and laid on my bed. I thought of Maka and how adorable she looked in her pigtails. I closed my eyes and thought of her as I fell asleep.

I opened my eyes and saw a huge lawn in front of me. I looked around and saw I saw what looked like the DWMA, it seemed hours away. "Come on Soul! We have to hurry or else we'll be late!" A tall, blond lady walked by me and got in a car.

"Yes. Hurry Soul. Leave Blair behind! We'll be back!" Said a man with white hair to match mine. I turned behind me and saw an apartment building that looked familiar.

"It's okay Soul. Just tell me how the meeting went okay? I'll wait right here like a good kitty!" someone whispered. I looked down to find a dark purple cat looking up at me and smiling. She was wearing a small witch hat.

"Soul! Come on!" I turned and saw the man get into the car. I never once saw the face of him or the woman's... For some reason I found myself running to the car against my will._ 'Wait! What's going on?' _I screamed in my head. I got in the car and we drove off after I waved at Blair one last time.

"We are right on schedule!" The woman said. The man nodded and smiled. We were a block away from the apartment when I turned to my right. Bright white lights flashed toward us and I tried to scream but couldn't... So I closed my eyes.

When I opened my eyes again. I saw a blue sky. I heard people scream around me.

"He's alive!" Someone screamed. I felt myself being lifted into a very hard bed and carried away really fast.

"Stay with us kid okay?" _'What do you mean stay with you?'_ I thought. I felt no pain, but I knew I would after some time. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

When I awoke again I was in a white room. I got scared and looked around. _'I remember this place.'_ This is my earliest memory. I sat up and saw my arms full of needles. _'Maybe if the lady is there I can see her last name and find out which Maka I need to find." _I ripped the needles off and made my way to the lady's side of the room. Her bed was surrounded by a curtain so I pulled it back.

Instead of the lady on the bed... I found Maka, covered in blood starring at the ceiling. She looked at me and smiled. "Soul..." I grabbed her hands and fought back the tears. Maka's eyes slowly closed and I grabbed her face.

"Maka. Maka! No, stay with me okay? You have to open your eyes please?" My hands were covered in her blood when I stepped back.

"MAKA!" I screamed jolting out of bed. I was trying to catch my breath when the lights came on.

"Soul? What's wrong?" I looked to see Black Star with only jeans on standing in front of the bed. I clenched my chest over my heart and tried to catch my breath.

"Soul! Are you okay? What's wrong?" Tsubaki came rushing in the room. She had a bright yellow pajama shirt and matching pants. I nodded, closing my eyes.

"Just go back to sleep Tsubaki. I'll take care of him." Black Star said giving Tsubaki a good night kiss. Tsubaki closed the door and left. Black Star sat on his bed and waited till I caught my breath. "Want to talk about it?" Black Star said leaning against his pillow. I shook my head and untangled the blankets around my feet. My chest was shiny and beads of sweat were trickling down.

"Ima go take a shower." I mumbled getting out of bed. After my shower I went back to the room to find Black Star asleep. I turned the lights off and got into my bed. I tried to go to sleep but I just couldn't.

_'I need to sleep... If I don't I won't wake up early to go pick up Maka...' _I thought. For me waking up at twelve is pretty early. I usually wake up at two, maybe even three. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep, but I kept seeing Maka covered in blood. I turned to look at the clock next to Black Star's bed. 12:58 A.M. In 12 hours I would be at Maka's place.

I laid down again and thought of Maka's lovely smile, and her pigtails that fell down her face perfectly... I closed my eyes with her smile in my head and her laughter in ringing in my ears. I finally drifted into a deep, undisturbed, sleep.

_~So like the top note says, I will try to update some more during the days I don't have school. So this weekend, then on Monday, the Wednesday, then on Friday (since it's a half-day). So random question to you guys! How did you guys find my story? I mean other than entering my author name in the search box did I find it... Thanks for reading and good bye! Love you guys! _

_P.S. This chapter seems short doesn't it?~_


	5. The Morning Of A Fun Filled Day Part 1

_I made a decision... and that is... to eat an apple! Sorry guys, but I've been craving apples for a while. I was watching __Kaichou wa Maid-sama__ and seeing bunny apples made me want some... -Eats apples- Yummy! _

_**Disclaimer:**__ I tried to bet for Soul Eater again... but I got Maka chopped before I could even say my bet... I guess I still don't own it..._

**~Normal~**

_I laid down again and thought of Maka's lovely smile, and her pigtails that fell down her face perfectly... I closed my eyes with her smile in my head and her laughter in ringing in my ears. I finally drifted into a deep, undisturbed, sleep._

**~Maka's POV~**

I woke up around 10 and looked around. The window was slightly opened and a nice cool breeze blew in. Blair was still snuggled close to me and she stirred a little. I sat up and Blair rolled over three times before hitting the backrest of the couch. I giggled a little and walked to the bathroom. After I brushed my teeth, I walked to the kitchen and made breakfast for Blair and me.

Blair woke up a little after I finished cooking the eggs and bacon. "Maka... I'm hungry." Blair said rubbing her eyes with her paw.

"Well breakfast is ready, so hurry up before it gets cold." I said placing her cup of coffee on the table. Blair turned from cat to human in a puff of smoke. She had grey jeans with high-heeled boots that passed her knees and a bright blue dress shirt. After we ate, Blair cleaned up, washed the dishes, thanked me and left to her house on the first floor. I had nothing left to do so I decided to shower.

After, I went to my room and put on my red skirt with a black undershirt. I looked around for a nice shirt to wear when I found a plain white T-shirt hanging in my closet. I looked in the mirror and I saw no trace of black from my undershirt. I walked to the living room and saw that it was 12:30. I sat on the couch and watched some TV, waiting patiently for the moment when Soul would get here.

**~Soul's POV~ **

I opened my eyes, half expecting the scene from my dreams, and half expecting reality. I looked around and saw reality. I was home. I turned to look at the clock and saw that it was 12:15. I got up and walked to my closet. I changed into some black jeans, and orange shirt and a black jacket. I put on my black shoes and walked out. I went to the kitchen, expecting Tsubaki and Black Star to be waiting for me but they weren't there. On the refrigerator was a note.

_'Soul, Black Star and I went shopping. We will be back late. So please, have lunch and dinner without us. Tsubaki.'_ I read the note again and put it on the table. I made toast and went to sit in the living room. It was 12:30 when I turned the TV on and sat on the couch. The roof was still broken but it had a piece of plastic covering the hole. It had Black Star written all over it for the crappy job. I concentrated on finding something but there was nothing interesting... I went to the room, grabbed my keys and my phone and left the house. I locked the door behind me and slowly made my way to Maka's place.

By the time I reached the house it was 12:50. The main entrance was unlocked and I let myself in. I climbed the three short flights of stairs and reached Maka's door. I hesitated a little before I knocked.

"Coming!" I heard Maka's voice before she opened the door. Once she saw me she smiled. "Hi Soul! Come in!" She said. I shook my head. "Not now later Maka. We have to go back to my place." I said smirking. Maka looked confused but nodded. She turned the TV off and we left after she locked the door.

"How far is your house?" She asked as we went down the stairs.

"Not far, just eight houses." I said.

Maka nodded and went quiet. "If you live eight houses away, the how come I've never seen you?" I opened the front door for her and shrugged.

"I never go out a lot." Maka nodded again. We walked to Black Star's house and went through the back.

"Nice yard." Maka said looking at the garden Tsubaki grew.

"It's Tsubaki's." I said, heading to the garage. I opened the door and Maka followed. In the middle of the garage was a yellow and black motorcycle that Black Star and Tsubaki gave me for my first birthday I celebrated here. I opened the garage that led to the alley and got on the bike and turned it on.

"Come on." I said turning to look at Maka. She hesitated before getting closer. "Maka, I promise nothing is going to happen." Maka looked at me and took a step closer. "Do you trust me?" I said holding hand out to her. Maka looked at me then nodded grabbing my hand and getting on. "Hold on tight." I said slowly getting out the garage. Maka wrapped her arms around my waist and closed her eyes. Once the garage closed we sped off. Maka tightened her arms around me. "Maka, open your eyes!" I said turning a right getting on the street. Maka opened her eyes and giggled a little. I turned to look at her. "It's not so bad is it?" Maka tightened her grip around my waist and tensed up.

"Look in front of you Soul! Not at me!" I laughed and looked ahead of me. The DWMA wasn't that far and I sped up more. I enjoyed Maka's company. Even if she wasn't the Maka I was looking for.

**~Normal~**

Soul skidded to a stop in front of the DWMA. Maka got off and gave her helmet to Soul. Soul got off too and they walked in. Just as they were going to enter, a tall blue man with short army hair came out with a girl that looked like mummy.

"You must Maka, and Soul am I correct?" The tall blue man stated. Maka and Soul froze in their tracks. "My name is Sid, and this is my weapon Nygus. We were ordered by Lord Death to get you guys to take you to his office." Sid said, Mila nodded once in a greeting and they lead the way through the gigantic school.

"You wouldn't happen to be Death Scythe's daughter would you?" Nygus suddenly asked. Maka looked at her and Nygus side-glanced at her. Maka smiled a little and nodded. From the corner of Soul's eye he could see Maka look at the ground and slowly breath. You didn't have to be a genius to know that she was nervous.

"Hey, Maka?" Soul whispered. Maka looked at him and they slowed their pace.

"Yeah Soul?" Maka asked smiling a little.

"You don't have to be nervous, it's not cool. We are going to do fine." Soul said giving Maka his toothy grin. Maka looked at his razor sharp teeth and giggled. They both caught up to Sid and Nygus again. It felt like forever until they finally reached the doors that lead into Lord Death's office.

"There you are. Just go in there and go straight. The hallway leads you to Lord Death's office and your father." Nygus said. Soul could tell she smiled but the bandages covered her mouth so he wasn't sure.

"Thanks." Soul said and they walked in.

The hallway was adorned with red arches that led the way to Lord Death's office. Maka took a deep breath and cracked her knuckles. Soul chuckled and they saw the entrance ahead. They saw a huge white room and three or four steps that led to a huge platform with a mirror in the middle.

"Hello? Lord Death?" Maka asked looking around the empty room.

"Hey, Lord Death where the hell are you hiding?" Soul said, getting impatient.

"Is that anyway to talk to your future head master?" Lord Death said appearing behind the huge mirror.

"Sorry..." Soul muttered. Lord Death laughed.

"It's quite alright Soul. So we should start the exercises before your father gets here" Lord Death said clapping his hands. Before Soul and Maka could do anything they heard footsteps running toward them very fast. Soul and Maka turned and saw someone with a huge scythe running at them.

"Maka!" Soul yelled. Maka looked at him and they held arms.

Quickly, Soul turned into his weapon form and Maka swung him around before running toward the man. They met halfway and started fighting. Maka didn't pay attention to him, but she saw him wearing a white lab coat. They fought for a while, when the man hit Maka, with the handle of the scythe, in her side. That sent her flying to the wall. She groaned

"Maka! Are you alright?" Soul said worried.

"Yeah..." Maka said determined to win. She ran to him again. _'I'm not going down..."_ Maka thought. Maka knew he was going to dodge her so she was prepared. The moment she was close he moved to his left and Maka hit him with the back of blade. The man flew to the wall and it cracked. He groaned and fell, rubbing the back of his neck. The scythe he had transformed to none other than the Death Scythe, Spirit.

"MAKA! PAPA WAS AFRAID THE EVIL MAN WAS GOING TO KILL YOU! DON'T WORRY! I'LL PROTECT YOU FROM THE BAD, EVIL MAN!" Spirit ran to Maka but she dodged him and he fell, face first, to the floor. Soul changed back to his human form and smirked.

"Who's the loser?" Maka sighed and shook her head.

"My father, sadly."

"Maka... don't say that about Papa... It hurts my feelings." Maka stared at him.

"PAPA! You have feelings?" Spirit started crying on the floor.

"Well! Soul, Maka you guys did very well for your first battle! I'm impressed! For beginners you guys match wave-lengths like experienced partners. I think I'll put you guys in the 'EAT' program!" Lord Death exclaimed.

"EAT program?" Soul said, confusion showing in his eyes.

"It stands for the Especially Advanced Talent program. Lord Death's son is in it." Maka turned and saw the man she was battling standing next to her. He wore black pants with a grey longed-sleeve shirt under his white lab coat that had stitches. But what caught Maka's attention was the huge screw that stuck out of his head. He reached up and turned it. The screw made low click noises until it loudly clicked. "I am Dr. Franken Stein. I am a teacher for that class, also is the man that brought you hear, Sid, and another lady, Maria."

Soul sat on the ground and looked at Spirit who was still crying. "That reminds me. How's your rib cage? Did I hurt you?" Stein asked Maka. Maka shook her head and smiled.

"Nope. But I do need a good back crack." Maka said twisting. She felt a few cracks and sighed happily.

"By the way Spirit, who where you talking about by the bad, evil man?" Stein said smiling evilly at Spirit. Spirit bolted up right and stood.

"Certainly not you Stein, I mean you would never hurt a fly. Please don't hurt me!" Spirit coward.

"You see Maka, Dr. Stein like experimenting on people and he used to experiment on your father." Lord Death explained. Maka laughed.

"Well I don't want to keep you guys here all day. Please feel free to leave and enjoy yourselves!" Lord Death continued. Soul stood up and yawned.

"Great! Maka lets go get some lunch. I'm hungry." Soul said putting his hands in his pockets. Spirit glared at Soul and walked up to him.

"Don't think that now that Maka is your partner you can move in with her okay?" Soul looked up at him and smirked.

"Sorry old man, but my stuff is already at her place." Soul grabbed Maka's hand and they left. Maka giggled and looked to see Stein holding Spirit back while he tried to run after her.

"MAKA! DON'T DO ANYTHING BAD WITH THAT BOY! MAKAAA!"

Soul and Maka found Sid and Nygus waiting for them. They got to the exit and climbed on the bike.

"So I was thinking we could have lunch and then catch a movie. What do you say?" Soul yelled as they rode to a cafe not far from the school. Maka smiled and nodded.

"Sound's good!" She gripped Soul tighter and he sped up. _'Not only is he my friend, but he's my weapon, my roommate, and a guy I trust a lot.'_ Maka thought.

_'Man, I just met her yesterday and already we are already partners, and to top it off I'm gonna live with her!'_ Soul happily thought.

_~I'm SOOOO sorry for updating late! I had the chapter written up to where they arrived at the DWMA and then I got writers block! But have no fear! I have the next chapter set out and I just have to type it! So tomorrow! Or actually later today... It's 12:17 A.M. here... Two chapters in one day! I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter except for __**olivia the rat! **__But to the people that reviewed like:_

_**Vampireninja101, meghanmoo, mabello, Blazepatterson2, Frankie Stien, and julycancercrab**__ THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU GUYS! :3~_


	6. The Morning Of A Fun Filled Day Part 2

_Chapter 6 is here! I'm sorry for not updating like I said I would yesterday... I had planned my whole day without any distractions and I ended up watching kids and cleaning ALL DAY! But since no one reads these let's go to the story!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Soul Eater is still too good for me to own..._

**~Normal~**

_Soul and Maka found Sid and Nygus waiting for them. They got to the exit and climbed on the bike. "So I was thinking we could have lunch and then catch a movie. What do you say?" Soul yelled as they rode to a cafe not far from the school. Maka smiled and nodded. _

_"Sound's good!" She gripped Soul tighter and he sped up. 'Not only is he my friend, but he's my weapon, my roommate, and a guy I trust a lot.' Maka thought. _

_'Man, I just met her yesterday and already we are already partners, and to top it off I'm gonna live with her!' Soul happily thought._

Maka was getting used to the speed that Soul was going on his bike. Soul smiled as he sped through the massive traffic of cars. Maka shut her eyes but she forced herself to open them again after a few seconds. Soul slowed down and stopped behind a truck.

"Damn... Hurry your ass up..." Soul muttered. Maka smiled and loosed her grip on Soul. "You okay?" Soul said looking at Maka. Maka looked up at him and nodded. Soul gave her his famous toothy grin and looked around the truck. "Is there an opening around there?" Soul asked Maka. Maka looked around and shook her head.

"Nope. The cars are tightly packed." Soul groaned and looked at the sky.

The moment he bend his head back Maka and Soul collided heads. "Ow..." Maka said pulling back and rubbing her head. Soul laughed and he swung around to face her. "Sorry Maka!" Soul said rubbing her head. Maka laughed and put her hands on her lap.

"It's okay, don't worry about it!" Maka looked at Soul and he was looking at her.

"Hey! I have a question!" Someone yelled. Maka and Soul turned to find a car with two girls looking at them. Soul glared at them.

"Why are you with her? Come on and have some fun with us!" The girl that was driving yelled at Soul. Soul turned looked at Maka. Maka was looking at her hands, pretending they were more interesting. Soul looked at the girls in the car and glared at them.

"Sorry, but I don't hook up with prostitutes. Especially ones that are desperate." Maka looked at Soul and he smiled. Soul turned around and saw an opening between two trucks. "Hold on Maka!" Soul yelled over the roar of the motorcycle. Maka grabbed his waist and Soul stepped on the gas.

In no time at all, they made their way out of the traffic and Soul slowed down once they reached the cafe. Maka climbed off as Soul turned the bike off and he got off. They walked in and saw a few people ordering and eating. Soul picked a table in the back by the window and Maka sat across him.

"The food here is really good. I always like coming here when I have stuff in my mind." Soul grabbed a menu and started looking to see what he would want.

"Hello! My name is Hikaru and I will be your waiter. Is there anything you two would like to start with?" Soul looked at him and back down at the menu.

"Can I have a Coke?" Soul said putting the menu away.

"Of course! What about you miss?" Hikaru said turning to see Maka.

"Lemonade please." Hikaru nodded and walked away smiling.

"Let's play a game Maka." Soul said turning to look at her. Maka stared at him, confusion written on her face.

"What game?" Maka asked.

"Well I ask you a question and you answer then it's your turn." Soul said leaning back. Maka nodded and she folded her arms across the table.

"What's your favorite color?" Soul said. Maka looked at him and smiled.

"I love the color blue. Especially sky blue. It's a calm color." Soul smirked.

"Mine is a dark red color." Maka smiled and nodded.

"What's your favorite food?" Soul leaned in smirked.

"As long as it's edible, I'll eat anything. So if you're cooking that day, just make sure you make a lot!" Maka laughed.

"Alright, well I really love Italian food. My mother always made some at home so it stuck to me." Soul nodded and thought for a moment.

"What's your favorite weather?" Maka's eyes widened and she looked at her hands.

"Well... I hate thunderstorms. I've always been afraid of them since I was little. But a day like this when it's nice and sunny, I really love." Soul looked at her.

"You're afraid of thunderstorms?" Maka nodded.

"My mother would hold me when I was little. But after she died there were more and more storms. Since my dad was never home, I had to deal with them alone. After about a week without storms, I moved into my apartment. About three days later there were massive storms and I would hide in my closet." Soul remembered that time. He would sit in the porch with a huge umbrella and watch the sky. Maka looked at him and smiled a little. "You probably think I'm such a little kid." Soul shook his head and placed his hand on hers.

"Everybody is afraid of something." Maka looked at him and looked at their hands. Soul's thumb was drawing circles by her knuckles. Soul pulled his hand away and put it in his jacket pocket.

"You're turn." he muttered. Maka looked at her hand.

"I never heard you say anything about your parents." Soul looked at Maka and shook his head.

"I never met them. The last recent memory I have is me waking up in a hospital. There I met a lady who said that I had to help her daughter named Maka. That's why when I met you yesterday, I thought you were the Maka I needed to find." Maka stared at him and shook her head.

"I'm sorry..." Soul shrugged.

"It's not that bad. I'm pretty sure wherever they are their keeping their cool." Soul smiled at Maka.

"I'm very sorry for the long wait. I lost my balance and slipped with your first drinks." Hikaru said placing the drinks on the table.

"Are you okay though?" Maka said, looking at him with worry. Hikaru looked at Maka with a surprised look.

"Yes, please don't worry about me." Hikaru smiled at her. Soul grabbed his Coke and drank it. "Would you guys like to order something?" Hikaru said never taking his eyes off Maka. Soul felt something in his chest and flinched.

"Yeah, I want a burger with fries." Hikaru wrote it down and looked at Maka and smiled.

"What about you?" Maka looked at the menu and looked at Hikaru after a while.

"Can I have vanilla ice cream?" Hikaru nodded and wrote it down.

"Excuse me." He said to them and left.

Soul clenched his hands which rested on the table. _'Why they hell am I acting like this? It's not like I like the girl or anything. We're just friends.'_ Soul thought angrily.

"Soul? Are you okay?" Soul looked up to see Maka with a worried look in her eyes. Soul relaxed and looked at his Coke.

"Yeah, I was just thinking of some things. Sorry that was uncool of me." Maka smiled at him and they were silent. "I'll be back." Soul said getting up. He walked to the bathroom.

"Damn... Why the hell do I feel like this." Soul muttered placing his hands on the sink. A man appeared behind him and washed his hands.

"If I may ask, how do you feel about that girl you are with?" Soul looked at him and smirked.

"Like I said old man, I don't know how I- wait... How do you know who I am talking about?" The man laughed and Soul took a good look at him. He had snow white hair but had bright blue eyes. His teeth were sharp and pointy like Soul's.

"I can see the way you look at her, and you like her." Soul scoffed and looked at the sink.

"Listen man, I just met her yesterday. How the hell can I like her?" The man turned to dry his hands and smiled.

"Have you heard of that saying: It takes a second to like someone, a few years to love them, a lifetime to forget them?" Soul shook his head. "Well you just did. Anyway even if you met her yesterday that can't stop you from the way you feel about her. Plus you got jealous when the waiter was talking to her right?" Soul froze. Was he jealous? The man laughed. "Listen, even if she is you meister and you're her weapon, that doesn't mean you can't like her. Good luck okay son?" The man ruffled Soul's hair and walked out.

"Wait! I never told you she was my meister! How the hell did you know?" Soul yelled walking after him. The moment he stepped out he didn't see him but he did see Maka and that waiter talking. _'Do I really like her?'_ Soul thought. Soul shook his head and walked over to the table. His food was set in front of him and he ate a fry.

"Well I really hope you're free later today okay?" Maka smiled and nodded.

"I might be. I'll check my schedule okay?" Hikaru smiled and nodded.

"Okay, just give me a call." he said then left. Maka looked at Soul and smiled.

"So, do you want me to drop you off at your place after this so you can go with this guy?" Soul said clearly pissed off. Maka laughed and put her head on the table. She couldn't stop laughing.

"Soul! My schedule is booked today. I told him twice! I have something to do later with someone!" Maka said laughing. Soul stared at her like she was from another planet. "Soul, I'm hanging out with you today! Why would I ditch you for someone I just met?" Soul stayed silent and rubbed the back of his head. Maka stopped laughing and looked at him.

They were quiet as they ate. Maka finished her first cup of ice cream when Soul just finished his second burger. "Alright, so lunch is out of the way lets go see a movie okay?" Soul said standing. Maka looked up at him and smiled.

"Sure, I don't mind." Maka got up and followed Soul to pay.

"You're leaving?" Hikaru said at the cash register. Maka nodded. Soul got that weird feeling in his chest again. Soul gave Hikaru the money and Hikaru gave Soul his change. " Please come again!" Hikaru said to Maka. Maka lightly smiled and turned to leave. Soul glared at Hikaru and walked after Maka. "I'll be waiting for your call okay?" Hikaru yelled to Maka. Soul officially got pissed off.

"Hey, stop telling her to call you okay? She's not free today, tomorrow, or ever okay? She's my girl so she'll be with me. If you have a problem with that, I don't mind settling this right now." Soul said to Hikaru. Soul grabbed Maka by her waist and pulled her out of the restaurant. He picked her up and put her on his bike and put the helmet on her. Before Maka could say or do anything Soul sped off. Maka grabbed his waist and tensed up. Soul drove to the movie theater and parked in the back.

"Sorry Maka but that guy was giving me a headache." Soul said swinging around to see her. Maka smiled and touched his arm.

"It's okay. I was getting one too. I was really trying to hold back my 'Maka Chop'." Soul laughed and they got off.

_'Lunch was a success. Now to watch a movie. Just the two of us.'_ Soul thought.

_~I was watching Ouran High School Host Club when I was thinking of the name for the waiter. Then Hikaru started talking and I used the name! Well thanks for reading! A quick wrap up! I'm cold... My house is really cold for some reason... Bye bye!~_


	7. The Morning Of A Fun Filled Day Part 3

_I wrote this all quick about it since I was basically alone and had nothing to do! Please enjoy! _

_**Disclaimer: **__Soul__: The idiot that wrote this fell asleep so... She said something about making Kid fall for Crona even though Crona worries to much... Thank Shinigami she doesn't own Soul Eater_

**~Normal~**

Soul got off his bike and helped Maka get off after. They walked to the ticket booth which luckily had no line and they looked at the movies. "Pick whatever movie you want to see." Soul said, never taking his eyes off the movie posters.

"I want to see something scary." Maka said turning to look at the horror section. Soul smiled and pointed to a poster.

"Care Bears: Lost in Dreamland." Maka laughed and shook her head.

"That's too scary for me! How about 'The Strangers'?" Maka said pointing to the movie poster. Soul looked at it and smiled. They paid for their tickets and got their changes.

"Only a few people bought tickets for that movie today. Make sure you don't get too scared guys." He said laughing. Soul smirked and they walked in. They both got the drinks and a large popcorn that Soul wanted.

"I can't believe you can still eat." Maka said laughing.

"I told you, I'll eat anything as long as it's edible." Soul said laughing. They walked in the theater room and saw a couple sitting in the back. Soul and Maka walked to the middle row and sat down.

"SOUL!" A booming voice shouted. Soul had no time to react when Black Star crashed down on him and laughed. "Did you miss your Great God Soul? I bet you did!" Black Star screamed.

"Black Star! Come here!" Tsubaki nervously yelled at Black Star. Black Star quickly went to Tsubaki and Soul sighed.

"What a pain..." he muttered.

"Hi Soul~!" another voice happily exclaimed. Patty ran over to Soul and hugged him.

"Yo!" Liz said grabbing Patty and sitting here a row behind Maka and Soul.

"You guys wouldn't mind if we joined right?" Maka turned and saw Kid and Crona holding hands and sitting a few seats from Patty, and Liz.

"THE GREAT GOD BLACK STAR AND TSUBAKI WILL JOIN THIS GROUP!" Black Star yelled.

"Okay, but shut the hell up! The movie is going to start!"

~**During the movie~**

Soul was slumped in his seat gripping the armrests, fear showing in his eyes. Maka was gripping the popcorn bucket and was silently screaming. Black Star, with a mouthful of popcorn slowly hopped a seat over while Tsubaki clutched him like her life depended on it. Kid had Crona on his lap. Crona hid her face in his chest while Kid, clearly scared, tried to calm her down. Liz cried and hugged Patty. Patty on the other hand, laughed and clapped at the movie.

~**After the movie, in the parking lot~**

"That movie was great!" Black Star yelled as the group made their way to Soul's motorcycle.

"I-I didn't know how to deal with it." Crona nervously said, clutching Kid's arm. Kid laughed and lightly kissed Crona's lips.

"Don't worry, I'll stay with you until you can deal with it." Kid whispered.

"I thought it was pretty scary." Tsubaki said as Black Star put his arm around her waist. Soul shrugged.

"It wasn't that scary guys." Black Star laughed very loudly.

"Not scary? Look at this and tell me it wasn't scary!" Black Star took his phone out and showed it to everyone.

A video started playing and it showed Kid and Crona. Crona hiding and Kid freaking out. Then, it turned to show Tsubaki clutching Black Star's arms and softly screaming. The camera turned to Liz. She was crying and hugging Patty as she laughed hysterically and cheered. Then Black Star turned to look at the camera and whispered, "Now, let's see how Soul and Maka are taking it." Black Star pointed the camera to Soul and Maka. Maka was hugging herself and Soul had both of his feet on the chair. His knees up to his face and he hugged himself, rocking back and forth.

Black Star shut the phone and placed it in his pocket. "Now tell me Soul, was it really not scary?" Black Star said, taking a step toward Soul. Soul growled and Black Star laughed.

"W-W-Well we better get home. It's really dark and it's really cold." Liz said never letting go of Patty. Patty patted Liz's head and nodded.

"Yup~! It seems like sis is scared so Kid can we have a ride home~?" Patty said, turned to Kid. Kid nodded and said good night.

"Before I forget Soul, We're coming over tomorrow to help bring your stuff to Maka's house okay?" Kid said.

"We?" Soul said confused.

"As in Liz, Patty and I." Soul nodded. The twins and Kid walked to Kid's limo and took off.

"Well Liz is right. It is late. We should get going Soul." Maka said checking the time.

"Yeah. It's 10:47. I'll see you guys at home okay?" Tsubaki nodded as she dragged Black Star away, who was bragging to random old man about how young and awesome Black Star was. Soul and Maka got on the bike and rode off.

**~At Maka's House~**

Soul skidded to a stop in front of Maka's house. They both got off and Soul walked Maka to the door. "Would you like to come in Soul?" Maka asked. Soul shook his head.

"No thanks. I'm gonna head home and sleep." Maka smiled and nodded. Just ask she opened the door, Soul sighed.

"Uhh... Can I have a glass of water?" Maka turned, smiled, and nodded. They walked in the house and climbed up to the third floor. Maka walked in her house and walked to the sink as Soul shut the door. Soul stood by the door and saw Maka coming back with his glass of water. "Thanks." he said as he drank it. Maka leaned against the door and smiled. "I've noticed something. You don't talk a lot when I thank or compliment you. Why is that?" Soul said taking a step toward Maka. Maka tensed up and looked at Soul.

"Well... I... I don't..." Soul smirked.

"Is Maka-chan nervous?" Soul said placing his hands on the door next to her arms. Maka shook her head and put her hands on Soul's chest.. "If you're not nervous, then talk." Soul said, leaning in.

Maka opened her mouth but nothing came out. Soul lips were a few inches away from Maka's. Maka grabbed a handful of Soul's shirt and Soul moved his hands from the door to Maka's waist. Maka looked into Soul's crimson eyes and he smirked.

"If you want this, make the first move Maka." Soul said. Maka opened her mouth again but the only thing to come out was a small sound. Soul took one last step forward and was almost on top of Maka. Soul put his forehead against Maka's and he smiled. "You're so cute when you're nervous." Soul backed away and Maka let go of his shirt. Maka stepped to the side and Soul opened the front door.

"Bye Maka, I'll see you tomorrow okay?" Soul said looking at her. Maka was blushing and nodded. Soul smirked. "Maka, look at me." Maka slowly lifted her head and saw Soul walking toward her. Their eyes locked and Soul was right in front of her. Soul bent down and gave Maka a kiss on the cheek. "What's my name Maka?" Soul whispered in her ear. Soul breathed down her neck and Maka shivered.

"S-S-Soul..." Maka said. Soul shook his head.

"My full name Maka," Soul whispered smiling.

"S-Soul... E-Eater... E-E-Evans..." Maka said.

"Say it again Maka." Soul said wrapping his arms around her. Maka took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Soul Eater Evans..." Soul gave her one last squeeze and let her go. Maka was madly blushing. Soul laughed and walked out.

"You're so uncool when you blush Maka!" Maka pouted and walked to the door and close it in Soul's face. Maka leaned against it and blushed more from anger, and because of what Soul did. A knock came from the other side of the door and Maka rolled her eyes.

"What Soul?" Maka said.

"Good night Maka." Soul said. Maka turned and opened the door.

"Good night Soul." Soul smirked.

"Your blushing face when I tease you is pretty funny." Maka starred at him and smiled evilly.

"Maka..." Soul's eyes widened.

"Maka! Wai-"

"CHOP!" Maka said slamming the dictionary on Soul's head. Soul passed out in the hall and Maka smiled. _'Hmm... I can't leave there... I guess I have to take him in...'_ Maka thought as she dragged Soul to the couch. It took her five minutes to lay him down and Maka sat on the floor next to him. Maka sighed and looked at him. Maka laid her head on the couch and fell asleep.

Soul opened his eyes and looked around. He seemed to be in Maka's apartment. He took his phone out and saw that it was 4:28 in the morning. Soul sat up and saw Maka on the floor asleep. _'What an uncool idiot...'_ Soul thought. He picked Maka up and laid her on the couch with him. They fit perfectly fine snuggled there. Soul wrapped his arms around her waist and fell back to sleep.

Maka woke up and found herself asleep on the couch. She was about to get up when a pair of strong arms pulled her closer. She turned and saw Soul asleep behind her. Maka saw his arm wrapped around her and she smiled. She grabbed her phone from the floor and saw that it was 4:42. Maka tossed her phone to the other couch and fell asleep some more.

Blair woke up around nine and made her way to Maka's. She left after making sure she looked good one last time. She wore her usual black and purple witch clothes. Blair took out Maka's extra key and opened the door. There Maka was asleep on the couch with a guy holding her. Blair's eyes widened at the look of Soul.

"Soul...?" Blair whispered. Maka stirred a little and Soul tightened his grip. "Soul!" Blair yelled. Maka's eyes shoot open and she sat up. Soul jumped and turned to look at Blair. "Soul! You're alive!" Blair yelled at Soul. She ran and hugged him. Soul jumped back and got a massive nose bleed. "Oh Soul! You still get nose bleeds with me! I've missed you so much! I thought you died!" Blair yelled between sobs. Soul pushed her back and Blair stared at him. "You don't know me do you?"

_~Ohh! The tears that came at the end! How sad! But anyway thank you for reading another short chapter! The next one will be a side story! Hopefully I can add it tomorrow okay? Good night and Bye!~_


	8. A Side Story: Blair's Early Life

_I wrote this during History today and yesterday! It was very complicated writing if I do say so myself! Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer: **__Maka__: Sorry about Soul insulting the author in the last chapter but she __is__ an idiot... But she doesn't own Soul Eater! If she did I would have been with Soul a long time ago! Not that I mind..._

_Soul: __Really Maka?_

_Maka:__ MAKA CHOP! _

_**Blair's POV~**_

I always thought I would have the perfect life. My mother Sakura was amazing. She was a beautiful woman. My father, Kei, was a man with high honor. He ran the head of the biggest company in Tokyo. My brother, Nori, was a faithful brother and son. He always knew when to joke with me or comfort me. Nori always protected me from any dangers that I would have. I was 15 when my mother died of cancer. Not even a year later, my father who felt alone and said that he couldn't live without her, committed suicide. I felt loneliness and I lived alone with my brother until I was 17.

One day he brought a group of men over and they kept looking at me and whispered. The oldest man around 30 took out a large amount of money and gave it to my brother.

"Blair!" Nori said as he put the money away. I walked over to him and stood behind him for cover.

"Yes Nori?" I said. Nori got up and hugged me.

"I'm so sorry Blair, just remember that I love you okay?" Nori pulled away and pushed me toward the man. The man grabbed my wrist and took me out of my house.

"Nori! Nori please! You can't do this to me!" I screamed. The man took me to his truck and slapped me.

"Shut up! I bought you from your beloved Nori! Now you are going to do as I say okay?"

The only thing I could do that night was silently cry as he beat me. There are other things he did to me that I would never repeat. After a year or so he would sent me out to the market alone and I would get the usual: his three cases of beer and the food. I always went every Saturday, but one day, when I went to get the cases of beer first, instead of the usual stand there was an old lady who sold medicine.

"Something tells me that you want to go home." she said to me as I passed by. I stopped and looked at her. "My lovely, if you want to get out, I can help you." the lady said. I walked over to her and glared at her. "Your name is Blair right? I can help you escape him. All you need to do is bring me his gun." I widened my eyes and stepped back. "My child! Don't worry, I need something he treasures. Once I get it I'll help you." I stared at her and nodded. I ran back home and found him sleeping on the couch. I slowly went to his room and grabbed his gun from under the mattress. I ran back to the market and the store was gone.

_'Damn...I knew this was too good to be true!'_ I thought. I started crying and someone grabbed my shoulder.

"Do you have it?" I turned around and saw the lady. I nodded and gave her the gun. The lady grabbed it and smiled. She put it away and gave me a bottle with bright pink liquid. "Here, tonight at midnight you are going to drink this. When you do, you will be able to escape. I live up the mountain. You will visit me when you escape okay?" I nodded and left to the house. I got home and found the guy awake.

"Where's my beer?" He screamed. I closed my eyes as he threw the first punch at me. After what's seemed forever he stopped. "You're useless." he said as he walked away. I got up very sore and groaned. I made my way to the bathroom and saw the time. 10:23 P.M. I waited in the tub. Silently singing to myself the lullaby my mother used to sing to me.

I waited for what seemed forever until the clock read 11:58. I got up and grabbed the bottle from my pocket.

'Should I drink it...?' I thought. I didn't trust the lady... I lost trusting anyone since my brother sold me. I looked at the clock again. 12:03. I drank it and a puff of purple smoke surrounded me. I fell to the floor. I screamed in pain, and it only came out in howls. I felt like my skin was being pulled off slowly. I felt my nails grow and I 'howled' even more. Finally, relief washed over me and I found myself on the floor panting. I slowly got up and saw my reflection on the mirror. I was a purple cat. I opened my mouth but all that came out was a ' meow'. The man opened the door and I ran out. The kitchen window was opened and I jumped out. I ran and ran to the mountain where the lady said she lived.

I reached the house and saw her on her rocking chair, waiting for someone. I walked over and she laughed.

"I see you have trust issues Blair. What a bad thing, if only you trusted me and drank it when I told you!" the lady laughed and I jumped on her and was about claw her face when she grabbed my throat. I struggled to get away. "Blair, would you really claw the woman that saved you?" she whispered. I stopped struggling and looked at her. "Remember the gun Blair? If you didn't give it to me, he would've shot you. Why did you think he left after you thought he finished beating you?" I got out from her grasp. "Until you find a true friend you won't be able to talk, and until you learn to trust you'll stay a cat forever!" The lady laughed and I ran away.

I spent days roaming around until I found a nice place to rest in stayed there for weeks already calling it home. One night, I was trying to sleep while a thunderstorm was going on around me. I fell asleep when a pair of hands grabbed me and took me away. The whole time I thought I was dreaming.

-0-

I woke up and found myself on a bed. I heard light breathing behind me and when I got up I saw a boy with snow white, spiky hair. His eyes opened to reveal blood red eyes.

"Hello. I'm Soul!" I stared at the boy. With no possible way of communicating with him. I coward into a ball of protection. The boy looked at me and petted me. I jumped a little and he shushed me. "It's okay, I won't hurt you." He said. I looked at Soul, and he smiled with his shark like teeth. For some reason a strange sensation came over me and I purred. Soul hugged me and I fell asleep again.

Turns out the day he found me was on a Saturday. Soul fed me every day and showered me. When Monday came he hugged me and left for school.

"Before I go, remember to hide in my closet okay? My parents won't find you there. Bye!" Soul left the room and I laid on the bed a little longer.

"I'm going to vacuum Soul's room okay?" I heard a man say. My ears perked up and I heard footsteps approaching.

_'Damn..'_ I said jumping off the bed and running to the closet. From the crack of the door I saw a man with snow white hair and spiky teeth just like Soul's come in, the only difference was his bright blue eyes. I scrambled into the corner as the man opened the closet. He looked around when he finally noticed me. He bent down and picked me up.

"What do we have here?" he muttered. The man took me downstairs and showed me to a lady with brown hair and blood red eyes like Soul's.

"Why do you have a cat?" she said starring at me.

"Our lovely son had her in his closet." he said putting me on the kitchen table. They sat down in front of me and I relaxed.

_'Maybe if I act pretty they would keep me.'_ I thought I sat up and kept my eyes locked on the man. The man starred at me and we kept looking at each other.

"There is something about this cat that I can't put my finger on..." he said. I walked over and put my head on the lady's hand and purred.

"So, what should we do with it?" The lady asked petting me. The man shook his head.

"Hopefully Soul hasn't gotten attached to it." The man said. "If he hasn't we could take it to a shelter." My eyes widened. They can't take me away from Soul! He's the only friend I have in this world! I stepped back and laid on the table, looking at them with pleading eyes not to take me away.

"Let's just wait for Soul to come back and we'll ask him about it okay?" The woman said grabbing the man's hand. The man nodded and put me on the floor.

"Alright then. But what if Soul wants to keep it?" The woman hugged him and looked at me.

"Don't worry we'll think of something." The man hugged her back and he kissed her head. I strolled over to Soul's room and cried. At that moment, all the pain I hid inside, came out.

I fell asleep crying and woke up to someone running up the stairs. "You can't take her! She's mine!" Soul screamed. He busted through the door and hugged me. His father followed and his mom wasn't far behind.

"Honey, do you want to keep it?" The mom asked. Soul petted me and hugged me tighter.

"It's not an it! She's a she! And I do want to keep her!" Soul's father sighed and nodded. Soul's mom sat on the bed and smiled.

"Think of it as you're early 10th birthday present okay?" Soul's dad said ruffling his hair. Soul's eyes brightened up and he hugged him, after that he hugged his mom. The whole time I was squished between them.

-0-

Time passed and I learned to accept Soul into my life. "Good night, I love you." he said one night a few months later. I wanted to say that I loved him too, But I knew I couldn't talk.

"I love you too Soul." I whispered. Soul smiled. After a few seconds, the whole thing processed in my head and I realized that I talked to him. I stood up and saw Soul with his eyes wide open.

"Did you just talk?" He whispered. I shook my head.

"Soul?" I whispered. Soul sat up and I laughed. "Soul! I can talk! Finally!" I leaped on Soul and he hugged me. "My name Is Blair!" The whole night I told him my story. He was the first one to know what really happened. Soul hugged me in the end and I cried.

"It's okay Blair, I'm here for you okay?" Soul fell asleep hugging me, and I fell asleep crying in his arms.

-0-

After a few years I learned I could never age. I would stay like this forever. Soul celebrated his 14th birthday when I learned to trust him and soon we found out how to change me back into human.

"Pum-pum-pumkin!" I said. I turned into a human! I jumped up in joy and saw that I was dressed in the clothes I wore the night I first was turned into a cat. My favorite black and purple witch dress. Soul looked at me and got a nose bleed. "Aww! How adorable!" I yelled and hugged him. His nose bled even more. It was the most cutest thing ever!

-0-

"Blair! Their home!" Soul yelled as he came rushing into the living room where I was watching TV.

"Pum-pum-pumkin!" I said aloud and I turned back into a purple cat.

"Soul! Sweetie, we have to go! I forgot about the meeting at the DWMA!" Soul ran outside the moment his parents came in.

"We have to get some papers okay? Get in the car and we will be right out." Soul's dad said. Soul stood outside and I followed. Something inside told me to stop them, but I ignored it. Soul's parents got back in the car as I made my way to the door. "Leave Blair behind! We'll be back!" Soul's dad said.

"It's okay Soul. Just tell me how the meeting went okay? I'll wait right here like a good kitty!" I said. Soul turned and smiled. He then ran to the car and waved one last time before they drove off. I made sure they were gone when I turned back into a human.

"Pum-pumkin!" I said aloud, and once I was human I shut the door. I laid on the couch and fell asleep.

-0-

"Hello. This is Death Hospital. We called to inform you that, tragically, three of your family members have been in a huge car accident." My eyes snapped open.

"What!" I screamed. I bolted out the door and ran to the hospital. _'Please Shinigami! Please let them be alive!'_ I felt like I ran for hours until I reached the hospital. "I'm looking for the Evans family!" I told the nearest nurse.

"They are in room 534. But if you could wait until the doctor comes out- hey wait!" I didn't let her finish. I bolted to the hallway and searched for the room. My vision blurred and I wiped my eyes with my arm. I reached the room and found Soul's dad on the bed. The monitor next to him was off and a doctor covered him in a white sheet.

"Are you related to him?" The doctor asked me. I nodded my head and softly said,

"He's my brother." The doctor nodded and came over to me.

"I'm so sorry, but he and his wife both died." The moment he said that I froze.

"What about their son? His name is Soul! He had spiky white hair, red eyes, shark like teeth." The doctor looked at his roster and flipped a few pages.

"Soul Eater Evans?" He said eyeing me. I nodded. The man sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "He was emitted, but it seems like he disappeared. I'm sorry but it seems they may have evacuated his dead body to make room for more patients." I stared at him and broke down. I crumpled to the floor and I screamed his name and cried. The doctor helped me up and hugged me. "I'm truly sorry..." He said rubbing my head. I pushed him away and ran out.

I ran back to the house and laid on Soul's bed. How could I have been so stupid to let them leave when I felt something was going to happen! I cried until I ran out of tears. I walked around the house and grabbed everything I needed: money, clothes, food and I packed it in a bag. Finally, I grabbed a photo of all of us from the living room. I took a last look at the house before I left for good.

I spent days wandering around when a nice girl around the age of 20 took me in her apartment. We lived together for a few months, until she left for college and then I took over the whole apartment, taking in the rent and using it to pay the bills. The family that lived on the third floor left and the floor stayed vacant for some time until a girl around 15 bought it.

"Hello! My name is Maka, I'd like to buy the floor you rent." She said. I looked at her and nodded. I showed it to her and she liked it.

"Okay well, the rent is $100 and the rest is yours." Maka smiled, and in a few days moved in. I still couldn't get over my families death and when it would storm I would look out the window and remember how Soul would hold me and we'd both sit and watch the rain fall.

Maka and I became good friends. She knew about my past and when I told her about my family, I didn't mention their names. Maka understood and hugged me. I was scared to be close with Maka because I felt like I would be hurt a lot more if I got to attached and something happened to her. I do remember one night when I went out for my nightly stroll as a cat I heard Soul's voice in Maka's spare room. But it was too dark to see. I quickly went downstairs to my house to get the key but I misplaced it. I jumped out the window again not once changing into a human and ran to her window in the living room. I saw her there sitting on the couch and asked if she could let me in.

"Maka? Open the window! It's cold out here!" I said. Maka opened the window but I didn't see him. "I heard a familiar voice so I rushed up here to see who it was, but I guess I was imagining things." I said.

That was only once. After that I said I was just losing my mind. But two days later, I went upstairs to surprise Maka by making her breakfast. I opened the door and there on the couch was Maka sleeping and... Soul holding her.

"Soul..." I whispered. I officially lost my mind. "Soul!" I screamed. Maka jumped up and Soul opened his eyes and saw me. "Soul! You're alive!" I screamed. I leaped on him and he got a nosebleed. Yeah, this is definitely Soul. "Oh Soul! You still get nose bleeds with me! I've missed you so much! I thought you died!" I yelled between sobs. Soul pushed me back and I stared at him. Then it hit me. "You don't know me do you?"

_~There! A side story about Blair's early life! I'm pretty sure I rushed but I will fix it! So I'm going on vacation this weekend but if the hotel has computers I will update! But if it doesn't I promise I will update soon! Hope you guys like it!~_


	9. On This Lovely Morning

_The same cliffhanger in the last two chapters! I'm sorry but I'm such a tease! But that's how I am! Sorry guys... But anyway enjoy the chapter!_

_**Disclaimer: **__Black Star__: I AM BETTER THAN THIS KAORU97 PERSON! I CAN WRITE BETTER STORIES THAN SHE CAN! SHE DOESN'T EVEN OWN SOUL EATER! I CAN WRITE STORIES ABOUT ME AND HOW I WILL SURPASS THE GODS AND SOON YOU WILL ALL BOW DOWN TO ME! YOUR FUTURE RULER!_

_Tsubaki: __Black Star! Please be nicer! She's trying to write a good story about Soul and Maka!_

_Black Star: __-Sits down- _

_Me-__ Man... I make Black Star whipped... :)_

**~Normal~**

"You don't remember me do you?" Blair whispered looking at Soul. Soul's eyes were wide.

"I'm so sorry, but I don't..." Blair looked down and cried more.

"I don't want to accept that you're the wrong person, but if you don't remember me... That must mean you aren't Soul..." Blair got up and ran out the door.

"Blair! Blair!" Maka yelled. Maka chased Blair down to her floor and Blair shut the door before Maka could get to her. Maka banged on the door and yelled at her. "Blair! Blair please open the door!" Maka yelled.

"Maka leave me alone please! All I'm asking is for some time alone!" Blair yelled at her through the door. Maka put her head on the door and sighed.

"Alright Blair, but please... take care." Maka turned around and went back up the stairs.

Soul sat on the couch and watched Maka chase after the lady whose name was Blair. _'Blair huh? Just like my dream.'_ he thought. Soul sat back and looked covered his eyes with his arm. _'First I have find the girl named Maka, now I have to figure out who those people were in my dreams... Fantastic.'_ He continued to think. He heard soft footsteps come up the stairs and took his arm away from his eyes and saw Maka come in and close the door.

"She said to leave her alone for now. Do you happen to know her?" Maka said sitting right next to Soul. Soul shook his head.

"No. She probably has the wrong Soul." Maka didn't believe him but decided to forget it.

"You hungry?" Soul shook his head again. Just as he opened his mouth his stomach growled. Maka laughed.

"Let's get some food in you okay?" Maka got up and walked to the kitchen. Soul followed her and watched her take some milk and eggs out. "Want pancakes?" she asked him.

"I don't mind." Soul said leaning on the wall. Maka smiled.

"Oh right, you eat anything as long as it's edible." Soul chuckled.

Soul looked at the couch where he was just sitting in when the events from the night before flooded his head. Soul smiled evilly and thought of a way to tease Maka more. Since he liked seeing her blushing face. Soul quietly walked over to Maka as she mixed the batter in a bowl and Soul wrapped his arms around her waist, startling her.

"Soul! You scared me!" she said trying to get out of his hold. Soul put his head on top of her head and gripped her a little tighter. "Soul! Can I please finish this?" Maka said squirming more. Soul tightened his grip more.

"Keep squirming and the longer I'll hold you." Soul chuckled. Maka relaxed and sighed. Soul moved his head from on top of Maka's to her shoulder. Soul's breath tickled Maka's neck and she shivered.

"Soul..." Maka softly said. Soul smiled and whispered in her ear,

"Yes Maka-chan?" Soul could feel Maka shiver and he silently moved her hands from the bowl to Soul's arms. She softly pushed them away but Soul just laughed. "Are you nervous again Maka-chan?" Soul whispered in her ear. Soul turned Maka around to face him and her cheeks were bright red. Soul leaned forward just like last night and Maka met him halfway.

They were inches away when the door burst open.

"MY LOVELY MAKA! PAPA'S HOME! HOW'S MY BEAUTIFUL ANGEL FROM ABOVE!" Spirit screamed as he ran in. Spirit stared at the two teens. Maka was against the countertop, hands on Soul's arms. Soul was basically on top of her, his hands on her waist. Spirit looked at Maka and glared at Soul. Spirit walked over to Soul, grabbed the collar of his shirt, and threw him out of the way.

"Maka... WHY IS HE HERE? PLEASE TELL ME YOU GUYS DIDN'T DO ANYTHING LAST NIGHT!" Spirit yelled while hugging Maka. Soul grabbed a chair and steadied himself.

"Calm down old man. Maka and I just slept together." Spirit froze.

"Papa?" Maka said turning to look at him. Spirit glared at Soul, Maka could see fire on his eyes. "Papa, please it's not what-" Maka didn't finish. Spirit ran to Soul, pinned his arms back, and pushed him against the table faced down.

"IF MY LITTLE ANGEL IS ISN'T AN ANGEL ANYMORE I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS SO HARD YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO SIT FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" Spirit yelled.

"MAKA CHOP!" Maka said throwing her dictionary at Spirit's head. Spirit fell backwards and a fountain of blood appeared. Soul stood up and cracked his back.

"I swear, you have a weird dad Maka." Soul said turning to see Maka who was shaking her head.

"Yeah, but he cares about me. Also, any dad would freak if a guy told him that he slept with his daughter." Maka said slightly smiling at him. Soul looked at her and laughed.

He took his phone out and saw 11 missed calls. 8 from Kid and 3 from Black Star. _'I'd rather call Kid back.'_ Soul thought. The phone rang twice before Patty answered.

_"Hello~?"_ Patty happily said.

"Hey Patty, it's Soul. Is Kid there?" Soul said sitting on the kitchen table, Maka walked back to the countertop and continued cooking.

_"KID~! Soul's on the phone~!"_ Patty yelled. A few seconds later Kid answered.

_"Soul? Where are you? We got worried when you never got home. We were going to call Maka but we don't have her number. Not even Crona." _Soul smiled.

"Sorry, I was at Maka's place and I ended up sleeping over." Kid paused for a moment.

_"I see. Soul, could it be that you're head-over-heels-in-love with Maka?"_ Kid said. Soul scoffed.

"Kid, you're crazy!" Maka looked at Soul and he ran a hand through his hair. Maka smiled and continued cooking.

_"Soul, I'll admit that Maka is a sweet girl, and I heard of love at first sight, but who knew you would fall so easily."_ Kid said trying to hide his laughter.

"Shut the hell up Kid. A cool guy like me doesn't fall that easily." Maka put the pancakes on the table and walked to her room. Soul ran a hand through his hair again, and looked at Spirit who was still laying on the floor.

_"Soul, are you getting nervous?"_ Soul rubbed his head. That was the line he uses on Maka. _"I can tell that you're running your hand through your hair, you only do that when you're nervous."_ Kid said smiling. Soul stood up and walked to the living room.

"I don't do that." Soul growled. Kid laughed.

_"Whatever you say Soul. By the way, Liz, Patty, and I have plans, so we won't be able to help you move."_

"It's cool, I wanted to hang with Maka today anyway." Soul said facing the windows. Kid smiled.

_"Is Maka there?" _Soul looked around.

"Maka?" he called out.

"Sorry I had to change clothes." Maka said, appearing from the hallway. She changed into a red shirt, a black skirt and had her ankle boots. Maka said, walking over to him. Soul opened mouth but only a small sound came out.

_"Yeah, she said she just changed." _Kid said to someone else._ "Soul, let me talk to Maka."_ Kid said. Soul handed the phone to Maka without saying a word. Maka grabbed the phone and Soul shook his head.

_'Man, that was so uncool. I just stared at her and didn't even say anything.'_ Soul thought.

"Hello?" Maka said.

_"Hello Maka. May I ask you something?"_ Kid said. Liz and Patty laughed in the background.

"Sure." Maka said. Kid held his laughter.

_"If it sounds creepy I'm sorry but what are you wearing?"_ Patty laughed loudly and a loud smack was heard. _"Patty! Shh!" _Liz said in the background. Maka looked at her clothes.

"A red shirt, a black skirt and my boots why?" Kid smiled.

_"Okay, now in one word descried Soul's face when he saw you."_ Maka thought for a moment.

"Speechless?" She said.

_"Put the phone on speaker Maka."_ Kid said, trying hard to not laugh_._ Maka looked at the phone and put the speaker on.

"Okay." She said.

_"Soul, remember what I told you. Maka,"_ Kid laughed a little. _"take care. Have a nice time Mr. and Mrs. Evans."_ Kid, Liz, and Patty burst out laughing. Soul grabbed the phone and shut it.

"What was that about?" Maka asked. Soul shook his head and sighed.

"Kid is being uncool. Don't listen to him." Maka nodded and went to the kitchen.

"The pancakes are cold." Soul walked over and stuffed one in his mouth. He chewed it a couple times and swallowed.

"You're right." Soul though for a minute and a light bulb went on in his head. "Come with me!" Soul said, grabbing Maka's hand and running out the door.

"Soul! Where are we going?" Maka exclaimed as she was being dragged.

"You'll see." Soul said. They ran to the front of Maka's house and went straight to Soul's bike. They rode to Black Star's garage and parked inside.

"Maka wait here okay?" Soul said, getting off the bike, leaving Maka next on the motorcycle. Maka nodded and Soul ran inside. Maka laughed.

"He is so 'uncool'." Maka said aloud. Soul ran in and saw Tsubaki.

"Soul! Where were you?" She said.

"Not now Tsubaki, I need your picnic basket!" Soul said. Tsubaki opened a shelf under the sink and took it out. "I need your help Tsubaki." Soul told her. Tsubaki nodded.

After some time, Soul ran out to the garage and saw Maka leaning against his bike. "Get on." Soul told her. Maka looked at him and got on. Soul got on in front and put the basket in front of him. Soul turned the bike on and made his way out. They went out to the street and Maka held on to Soul. Soul drove for while around Death City and soon they left it behind.

"Where are we going Soul?" Maka said over the roar of the bike's engine. Soul smiled and shook his head.

"You'll see." Maka rolled her eyes and looked around_. _

_'I guess we're. going to the willow.'_ Maka thought. After ten minutes, Maka was right. Soul stopped a little before the edge and got off. Maka got off and saw Soul take out rope from the basket. Soul tied it to the handle of the basket and slowly lowered the basket to the meadow. Once it touched the ground, Soul helped Maka down. Once they reached the bottom, Soul grabbed the basket and they walked to the willow. Maka moved the leaves and stepped in the cool shady tree. Soul sat down against the trunk and patted the ground next to him, motioning for Maka to join him. Maka sat down and Soul unpacked the contents in the basket. He took out fruit, drinks, cups, plates, plastic forks, and sandwiches.

"Hope you don't mind the sudden picnic." Soul said grabbing a bottle of water. Maka shook her head.

"Of course not. It's actually very well planned out." Soul laughed.

"Actually, I thought of this as I ate the pancake at your house. Tsubaki helped me pack the stuff. Now eat before I finish everything." Maka giggled.

Maka ate one sandwich and an apple while Soul ate four sandwiches, an orange, an apple, and some watermelon. Maka ate some grapes and saw Soul falling asleep. Maka threw a grape at him and he jumped. Maka laughed and Soul growled. He grabbed some grapes and they threw them at each other. Maka pushed Soul and he fell back bringing her with him. They both landed on their backs laughing. Maka looked at the sky and soon she closed her eyes and fell into a quiet sleep. Soul looked at her and looked at the sky.

_'Damn Kid, I don't know why you have to be such a pain.'_ Soul thought. Soul wrapped his arm around Maka and pulled her over by him. She squirmed but got comfortable by his chest. Soul closed his eyes and fell asleep too.

_~I HAD to update before I left on vacation! I'm only going this weekend so don't worry! Hopefully I'll have a new chapter ready when I come back okay? Well, so long and thank you for reading! Love you!~_


	10. Another Resonance and a Twist In Gender!

_READ THIS! READ THIS! READ THIS! READ THIS! If you are reading, then good job! Maka's POV is in __**underline and bold**__ while Soul's is __**italic and bold**__! I don't want people to get confused! Enjoy the chapter!_

_**Disclaimer :**__Patty__: Hehe~! The girl doesn't own Soul Eater~!_

_Liz: __She can only dream..._

_Death the Kid: __I agree... But the whole thing with symmetry! It's absolutely beautiful! _

_Me-__ Was Kid complimenting me? -Shrugs and walks away-_

_**Normal**_

_**I opened my eyes and saw that I wasn't in the meadow anymore. I was in a dim room with a black and white checkered floor. I sat on a red velvet chair and a record player sat next to me playing jazz. **_

_**'My favorite kind of music.' I thought. I was going to put my hands in my jacket but I couldn't find the pockets. I looked at myself and I wasn't wearing my black jacket, I wore a tux instead. I had a red dress shirt under and a black tie. 'What the hell?' I thought. I rubbed my head and then realized that I didn't have my headband either. I shrugged and ignored it.**_

**I was in the meadow one minute, the next, I'm in a dim room with what seemed like jazz music coming from somewhere. I looked around the room and spotted a mirror. I looked at myself and gasped. I wore a blood red dress with black lace over it. I had black lace gloves that passed my elbow with red ribbons and black heels. No wonder I felt weird. My hair was loose instead of the usual pigtails. I looked around the room and saw a curtain not far from me.**

_**I looked around the room and saw a curtain across from where I was sitting. Someone with heels walked closer and I got up. Before I took a step toward it, the curtain pulled back and Maka appeared. I looked at her from head to toe. She wore a black lace dress with red under it, black heels that didn't make her look too tall. She had black lace elbow length gloves with red ribbons and red ribbons in her hair. I smiled at her. **_

_**"Hello Maka."**_

**I walked over to the curtain and my heels echoed across the room. I pulled back the curtain and saw Soul standing in front of a red chair. He wore a black tux with a red dress shirt and a black tie. He smiled at me. **

**"Hello Maka." he said. I smiled and walked over to him, stopping a few feet from him. **

**"Hi Soul." I said. Soul stepped aside and with his hand, gestured to the chair. "Thanks." I smiled. I sat and Soul sat on the chair next to me.**

_**We sat in a comfortable silence. All I could think about was how nice she looked. The song ended and a slower song started. I looked at Maka and she was looking at her dress. I got up and stretched my hand out to her. Maka looked at it and she looked at me. I rolled my eyes and grabbed her hand. I led her to the middle of the room and, without letting her hand go, I grabbed her waist. She put her hand on my shoulder and we started dancing. **_

**The jazz music was calming and I enjoyed it. I looked at our feet, well my feet, hoping I wouldn't step on him. **

**"Maka," Soul said. I looked at him and his crimson eyes stared back at me. I tried really hard to not stutter but I failed. **

**"Y-Yeah Soul?" Soul chuckled. **

**"You look really nice Maka." I stared him and lightly smiled. **

**"Thanks, so do you." I said looking down. I felt my face get hot and Soul sighed. **

**"Maka, why are you so nervous? Just chill." Soul said as he shook his head.**

_**She looked at her feet, trying really hard not to step on me. I shifted my eyes and stared at her dress. I know nothing about fashion, but I do know that it brightened her eyes more. **_

_**"Maka," I said. I thought I whispered it but she heard me. She looked up and her eyes met mine. **_

_**"Y-Yeah Soul?" she stuttered. I chuckled. "**_

_**You look really nice Maka." Maka stared at me and smiled a little. **_

_**"Thanks, so do you." Maka looked at our feet again and I could see a faint red appear on her cheeks. I shook my head. **_

_**'She needs to calm down.' I thought. "Maka, why are you nervous? Just chill." Maka nodded, took a deep breath and relaxed. **_

_**"Okay," She said more confident. **_

**I can chill. I took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay," I said as confidently as I could. Soul grinned showing his teeth and spun me. I tripped and Soul caught me in a smooth dip. I laughed and we stood up straight. We kept dancing until the music stopped. Soul looked at the record and let me go. He walked over to it and searched for something. **

**"Damn..." he muttered. Someone pulled my dress behind me and I turned. A little red demon stood behind me smiling evilly. I screamed and jumped back. **

**"Don't worry, I don't bite."**

_**The fact of having Maka in my arms made me happy. The music stopped and I looked at the player. **_

_**'Great,' I thought. I let go of Maka and searched for another record. "Damn..." I muttered. I couldn't find one. Maka screamed behind me and I turned around. A short devil guy stood there with a creepy smile. **_

_**"Don't worry, I don't bite." I got in front of Maka and glared at him. **_

_**"What do you want?" I asked. The demon looked at me and smiled. His teeth were sharp but, unlike mine, his were yellow and crooked. **_

_**"I'm here to inform you guys that trouble will start brewing." He said turning and walking to a chair. **_

**"What do you mean?" I said still hiding behind Soul. The devil sat on the chair and turned the record player on. Different music played and he snapped his fingers along. **

**"I ruin a lot of lives but I seem to like you two, so I won't hurt you. For now at least." The demon laughed and Soul got angry. **

**"What the hell are you talking about!" The demon got up and walked to Soul. **

**"I live in your soul now. When the time is ready, I'll ask if you want more strength. That's all I'm saying, I don't want to ruin the surprise!" The demon laughed and Soul growled. The room melted around us and I was pulled away from Soul.**

_**This demon guy was starting to piss me off. I started to feel light headed when Maka let go of me. I turned and she was being dragged away from me. **_

_**"Soul, just remember one thing: anything that happens to her, it's your fault." I stared at him and backed away. The room went black and I closed my eyes. "Face it Soul, soon you're going to have to die for her." I started hyperventilating. I opened my eyes and I was back in the meadow. I sat up and Maka was kneeling in front of me and she hugged me. **_

_**"He's awake! I'll put you on speaker!" Maka pulled back and I wrapped my arm around her waist and sat her on my lap. **_

_"Soul! I need you and Maka to listen closely! My father found a witch and he needs us to kill her. He needs her soul for something so we can't keep it. Think of it as training for you and Maka. But I need you guys to hurry up and get your butts to my house NOW!"_

**~Normal~  
><strong>Soul grabbed the phone, closed it and shoved it in his pocket.

"Let's go." He helped Maka up and they cleaned the mess. They climbed up, Soul trying to hold on to the basket. They got to the motorcycle and they drove at full speed to Kid's house.

**~At Kid's house~  
><strong>Soul stopped in the driveway and Liz came running out.

"Hurry up! Get your butts in here before I drag you guys!" Maka ran in and Soul ran after her. The whole group sat in the perfectly clean and symmetrical living room. The rug was perfectly white and it there was a candle stand in every corner with a candle. The black couches were made of some type of soft material and the three sat down. Lord Death sat on the big black arm chair his big white gloves resting on the armrests and he nodded. Black Star sat next to Tsubaki, he had an arm around her shoulders. Kid sat next to Crona and Patty. Liz sat on the floor next to Patty. Soul sat on the couch and Maka sat next to him.

"Nice of you two to join us." Lord Death said. Soul sighed and Maka nodded once. "Okay kids. There is a witch. Her name is Sara and she is really evil. She has unimaginable powers and I need you guys to take her tonight. I just ask that you guys be very careful." Lord Death said. Kid stood up and looked at his dad.

"Don't worry father. We can take her. Plus with Soul and Maka, if they are really good as you say, we can have her in a flash." Black Star jumped up and he started yelling.

"DON'T WORRY! THE GREAT BLACK STAR WILL BRING YOU BACK HER SOUL BEFORE YOU CAN SAY TIMBUCKTOO! YAHOO!" Tsubaki sighed and pulled him back down to the couch. Lord Death gave the kids instructions to a town across Death City and find the witch. With that, the group left.

**~In a town outside of Death City~**  
>"So... This witch. What exactly does she do?" Soul said looking around.<p>

"Whatever she imagines happens. She can turn us into animals, things, or even kill us. Anyway let's get ready." Kid said scanning the perimeter.

"Tsubaki, Trap Star." Tsubaki nodded and she surrounded the group.

"Liz, Patty." Kid said.

"Right!" Liz said and they both turned into guns. Kid grabbed them without even looking.

"Ready Soul?" Maka said turning to Soul. Soul smiled and he turned into a scythe. The three miesters stood waiting for the witch. Black Star held one of his blades to his face and closed his eyes, repeating the three assassin rules in his head. Kid aimed his guns to the sky, ready for her appearance. Maka held Soul across her body the blade almost touching the ground and she tightly gripped the pipe.

Crona held on to Ragnarok, after he turned into a black sword.

"She's here." The three miesters simultaneously said. Just then a witch appeared with a distorted face and she laughed.

"Let's go!" Kid yelled. Black Star activated Trap Star and the witch dodged Tsubaki's blade. Kid fired at her and she dodged them with no problem. Maka ran to her and swung but missed when she flew up. Crona was pulled by her sword, Ragnarok, and she stabbed the witch. The witch laughed and it sent Crona flying back.

Black Star swung Tsubaki around and was able to cut pieces of her clothes. Maka from behind swung at the witch but she pushed Maka away. Maka hit a brick wall and fell face forward.

"Maka!" Soul transformed into a human and ran to her. "Maka! Are you okay?" Maka looked at him. Worried showed in his eyes and she smiled.

"I'm fine. Let's go Soul!" Soul smiled and helped her up. He transformed again into his weapon and she ran to the witch.

"Death Cannon!" Kid yelled.

"Enchanted Sword!" Black Star yelled. Patty and Liz turned into cannons in Kid's hands and he bent down aiming at the witch. Tsubaki switched to a black sword and Black Star had black streaks across his face.

"5...4...3...2..." Patty and Liz said.

"1" Kid said.

"Shadow Puppet!" Black Star yelled.

"Ragnarok, scream." Crona shyly said. The moment the cannon shot hitting the witch, Black Star's shadow got up and stabbed her. The night was filled with Ragnarok's scream. The witch laughed.

"Maka! Slice her!" Kid yelled. Maka nodded. Before she ran, the witch screamed.

"It's hopeless! I will still be here even after you take my soul!" The witch stretched her hand and the gang got shocked with what felt like a thousand volts of electricity. Maka, even with all the pain, ran to her and sliced her. The witch tore apart and all that was left was her red soul.

Maka fell to the floor and Soul clattered next to her.

"Maka!" Soul yelled. He turned into a human but once he did he crumbled next to her. Tsubaki and the twins by then were also on the floor. The pain was unbearable. Finally, it went away. Maka opened her eyes and looked around. Soul's long white hair covered him. Wait! Long? LONG WHITE HAIR! Soul looked at her and his eyes widened.

"Maka?" Maka sat up and looked at the rest of the guys. Kid had long black hair that went to the middle of his back. His white stripes still in his bangs. He wore a black short sleeve shirt and a black skirt with black converse. Liz and Patty had short spiked hair and they wore purple high top sneakers with blue jeans and a purple shirt. Tsubaki had kaki jeans with black shoes and a white T-shirt. Her hair was short and messy. Black Star had a sleeveless shirt and white pants and flats. His hair was still bright blue but it was straight and it went down to his waist. Crona still had short pink hair and she wore a black shirt, jeans, and gym shoes.

"What happened!" Liz screamed. Maka got up and looked at herself. She had black skinny jeans with silver high top shoes and a white shirt with red letters that said, 'Cool story babe... Now go make me a sandwich.' Soul looked at her and Maka saw him clearly. He had a yellow shirt and black shorts. He had yellow flats and his white hair stuck up at the top and the rest hanged down his neck.

"The witch switched out gender." Kid said looking at himself.

"Great! How am I supposed to go back to normal?" Black Star screamed. Everybody started yelling and Kid threw himself on the floor claiming to be 'unsymmetrical'.

"SHUT UP!" Patty yelled. The group got quiet and stared at her. Even Kid stopped his ranting. "Shut up! You guys are acting like a bunch of girls! Let's go back to Lord Death and find out how to fix this!" Kid got up and walked over to Patty.

"Patty... Giraffes." With that Patty shook her head and started giggling. Liz shook her head and sighed.

"She's right. Let's go see what Lord Death says." Kid nodded and placed the witches soul in a jar.

**~Back at Kid's house~**  
>Lord Death stared at the group and muffled his laughter. "Until... I can contact... one of my old friends you guys... and girls... have to stay like that." Lord Death blew up in laughter. Kid groaned and stood up.<p>

"You guys can leave now. I'll call you guys once I find a cure." Black Star and Tsubaki got up and awkwardly left.

"Soul, you coming home today?" Black Star said looking at Soul. Soul looked at Maka and she smiled.

"If you want to stay there is always the couch." Soul smiled and shook his head.

"I'll stay at Maka's again." Black Star nodded and left. The twins got up said good night and left. Kid angrily stomped out of the room while Lord Death kept laughing. Crona followed Kid and she waved at Maka and Soul.

"Let's go." Soul said grabbing Maka's hand and leading her to the bike. They got on and sped off.

**~Maka's house~**  
>Soul parked in front and they walked in <em>'Never once did I think a girl would be driving a bike and a guy in the back.' <em>Soul thought. Maka knocked on Blair's door but no answer came out. They walked upstairs and Soul noticed that Spirit was gone. He flopped on the couch and Maka went to the kitchen. After a few minutes Maka muttered something about going grocery shopping. Soul thought a while and got up.

"I'll be back. " Maka looked at him and smiled

"Okay." Soul opened the door and left to Black Star's place. Maka sat on the couch and watched TV.

Black Star and Soul packed all of his clothes and they agreed that tomorrow the bed, and shelves were going to be put in Maka's place. After an hour, Soul knocked on Maka's door and she was greeted by three boxes.

"Sorry but I brought my clothes and stuff." Maka let him in and helped carry the stuff to his new room. "Here, this is my favorite sweater and T-shirt wear it tomorrow, and also these." Soul threw Maka some jeans a black sweater and a blue shirt. Maka nodded and went to her room. She came back with a green shirt, some shorts and her flats.

"Might as well let you use these." Soul smiled and put them on a box. They went to the living room and set up the blankets. Soul climbed on the couch and covered himself.

"Anything else you need?" Maka said standing by the other couch. Soul shook his head and closed his eyes. Maka nodded and went to her room. She took out some pajama pants and a T- shirt. Just as she was going to climb into bed Soul called her.

"Maka, I need something!" Maka rolled her eyes and walked over to him.

"Yeah?" She said walking in the living room. Soul looked at her and sat up.

"A coke?" Maka turned and took a can from the fridge.

"Here, if you need anything else just get up and grab it." Soul looked at her and lifted an eyebrow.

"Anything?" he said. Maka nodded and turned to her room. She walked three steps when Soul grabbed her and carried her to the couch.(1) Maka screamed a little and tried to free herself. "You said that if I need _anything_ to grab it. I want you so I grabbed you." Soul said laying on the couch with her. Maka froze and sighed. She did say that...

"Fine but don't try any funny business." Soul chuckled and hugged her tighter.

A while later Soul carefully got up and walked to the hallway. Maka snuggled in the couch and closed her eyes again. "Maka?" Maka sighed,

"What Soul?" Soul didn't say anything.

"How do I use the bathroom?" Maka sat up and swore.

"You... uhh.. sit." Soul closed the bathroom door and he came out after five minutes.

"I don't know how you girls do this. By the way, in case you're wondering, you aim." Soul sat sitting on the couch. Maka covered her ears.

"Don't say anymore!" She said. Soul laughed and grabbed her arms pinning them to her sides.

"Let's go to sleep Maka." Maka looked at him and nodded. Soul laid on the couch, his back to the back rest, and Maka face him and snuggled into his chest.

The next morning Maka woke up and Soul was still holding her. Her head was under Soul's chin and she tried to get out of his grasp. Soul pulled her closer and snuggled his head in her neck. She got goose bumps and shivered. His breath tickled her neck. She slid out and just as Soul squeezed her she put her body pillow. Soul squeezed it and whispered her name. Maka giggled and went to the bathroom. She took a shower and questioned on how to use the bathroom. She walked out in a towel and quickly changed into the clothes Soul gave her. She put on the silver shoes she magically had on yesterday and walked to the kitchen.

The smell of bacon woke Soul up and he smiled. "Good morning Maka," He said hugging her. Soul felt her fluffy and he looked at the pillow. He narrowed his eyes and threw it to the other couch. He sat up and saw Maka in the kitchen cooking. He got up and walked up to her. He leaned against the counter next to her and she looked at him.

"Good morning sleepy head." Soul looked at her. Her short hair was sticking out in different directions. Somehow, Soul was still just a bit taller (since Maka's shoes made her a little taller). His clothes seemed to fit her fine and he chuckled.

"I wake up thinking you're still in my arms, and I find a body pillow." Soul said eyeing her. Maka put the bacon on a plate and began to scramble eggs.

"Sorry, but I got tired of laying down." Maka said innocently. Soul laughed and sat down at the kitchen table.

-0-

"We have to grocery shopping." Maka said. Soul sat on the couch and groaned. He wore the green shirt Maka gave him the shorts and her flats. Maka couldn't help but giggle a little.

"But what if people see us?" He said looking at Maka. She shook her head and shrugged.

"Oh well. Let's stay at home and starve." Soul's eyes widened and got up.

"Let's go shopping!" Soul quickly left and Maka followed locking the door.

-0-

Soul pushed the car and Maka put everything they need in there. Soul noticed a group of girls pointing at Maka. Soul stood up straight and glared at them, but they ignored him. All they did was giggle and talk about Maka, of course being Maka, she was too oblivious to it.

"Maka, you have some fan girls." Soul whispered. Maka from the corner of her eye saw them and tensed up.

"How do we get them away?" Soul thought.

"Just follow my lead." Maka forcefully had to pass them to get some sauce for spaghetti and they smiled.

"Hello!" One girl said. Maka looked at them and lightly smiled. "Hey." She looked at the sauces and tried to ignore them.

"What's your name?" another girl said. Maka tensed up. She felt like Crona, she didn't know how to deal with this! Maka looked at Soul and he smiled.

"Soul!" he said reaching her. Maka looked at him and caught on.

"Yeah Maka?" she said. Soul grabbed her arm and hugged it.

"We don't need that sauce! We need this one!" Soul said reaching to a random jar. Maka chuckled and nodded.

"Oh right! Sorry!" Maka said rubbing the back of her head. Soul smiled and clung to Maka. Maka kissed the top of her head and hugged her tighter.

"You have a girlfriend?" Maka turned and saw one of the girls ask her. Maka nodded and looked at Soul.

"Yeah," Maka worked up the courage and kissed Soul in the cheek. Soul blushed and stared at her. Maka winked and Soul walked back to the cart.

They checked out and walked back to the apartment. Soul was quiet during the rest of the trip and while they put the groceries away. "Hey Soul? What's wrong?" Maka asked. Soul looked at her and sighed.

"Nothing." Maka sat in front of him in the couch and stared at him.

"Soul, you're acting like a girl." Soul looked at Maka and got angry.

"I'm not acting like a girl! I'm too cool to be one!" Maka laughed and pointed at him.

"You sound like Black Star!" She said still laughing. Soul stared at her like she just grew a cow. (2) Soul's phone rang and he answered.

"Yo." Soul said coolly.

_"Soul it's Kid! I think I found a cure to this whole mess! I'm on my way with the rest of the guys to pick you two up okay?" _Soul sighed in relief.

"Thank Shinigami! Okay!" Soul shut the phone and looked at Maka. "Kid found a cure." Maka smiled and sat back on the couch.

"Great!"

_~Updating late! Sorry but I didn't know how to start or how to end it! But at least I have it! Also my computer busted so you know what this means guys? No computer! Lucky it turned on just in time for me to update! But I can always type this at school and upload it at my friends house... Yeah I think I'll do that... So thanks for reading and being patient with me! Now off to see the midnight showing of the Hunger Games! Yay!  
>(1) I literally imagined a girl picking a guy up and dragging him to the couch to sleep with her! GIRL POWER! GO SOUL!<br>(2)Yes... She grew a cow... in the living room! OH YEAH!  
>Thanks for reading you guys are amazing! Review! Love you to death!~<em>


	11. Finally! The Cure Was Found Right?

_Well I found out my computer works only when it wants to... I'm keeping it on for the rest of my life! :) __**Be sure to read the bottom author note okay!**_

_**Disclaimer:**__Soul__: Why do I have to tease Tiny Tits a lot? _

_Me: __I don't know... But I would see you as a tease if you were real!_

_Soul: __Cool, but to Maka? Why not Blair? _

_Me:__ This is a SoMa! Not a SoAir? BlSo? Ugh! SoulXBlair!_

_Soul: __Makes sense... You do know you don't Soul Eater right?_

_Me:__ Yeah... don't remind me._

___**Normal**___

The fact that there was a cure out there that can possibly make the gang normal again, was a relief to them. Soul was jittery waiting for the call from Kid saying that they were there already there. Maka paced the living room, occasionally looking outside to see if Kid was there.

_'Beep Beep!'_ Maka ran to the window and saw a black limo. Soul busted out of the apartment with Maka right behind him. Soul didn't care if he looked uncool, all he cared about was being a guy again. Maka just wanted her body back. They reached the limo and climbed in. Patty and Liz wore white jeans a black undershirt with a white jacket, and matching cowboy hats. Patty still had her hair short and it was spiked around. Liz's hair was a little long and she tied it in a short ponytail. Kid had black jeans and a black shirt with black sneakers. Crona had Kid's usual black jacket and black pants. Tsubaki had a normal T-shirt that Black Star gave her and some jeans with a pair of converse. Black Star sat with his arms crossed and with a pissed off look in his face. He had a blanket cover his entire body.

"What's with you?" Soul said getting in. Maka stood looking at the inside of the limo. There was absolutely no room for her.

"Look! There's no room for Maka." Black Star said trying to change the subject. Soul rolled his eyes and pulled Maka in the limo. She got in and Soul sat her on his lap. Maka blushed and Patty laughed loudly, while Liz and Kid muffled their laughter.

"Don't change the subject Black Star." Soul said glaring at Black Star. Tsubaki sighed.

"He doesn't want people to see him in the dress clothes I gave him." Soul smiled, showing his teeth, and snatched the blanket away. Black Star was wearing a purple shirt with matching shorts and Tsubaki's knee high boots.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO YOUR GOD! I AM THE ALMIGHTY BLACK STAR WHO WILL ONE DAY SURPASS GOD, AND YOU FUCKING DARE TO DO THIS TO ME!" Black Star screamed at Soul. Soul looked at him and laughed. Black Star laughed too and Kid rolled his eyes.

"Okay now that this is over, we have to go back home to get the directions to the person's house."

**~At Kid's house~  
><strong>  
>The limo pulled up to Kid's driveway and the group got off. Maka and Soul were the last to get off and Soul helped her off him. <em>'The simple fact of me being a girl and having a guy on my laps is really awkward.'<em> Soul thought. The group walked in and Lord Death was having a conversation with Spirit and Dr. Stein. The three men looked at them and busted out in laughter.

"I have a lot of respect for Lord Death and Stein, my future headmaster and teacher, but as for you..." Maka said walking to the three men.

"MAKA! YOU KNOW PAPA STILL LOVES YOU!" Spirit yelled.

"MAKA CHOP!" Maka said slamming her book into Spirits head.

"Maka, are you sure you should have done that?" Liz asked Maka. Maka nodded.

"Yeah, he'll be fine in a while." Maka said putting the book back from the shelf she got it from.

"Forget that, where do we find this cure?" Black Star said glaring at Lord Death and Stein. They still laughed and Stein started hitting the table.

"I lied! I don't know where the guy lives! I just wanted to show you guys to Stein and Spirit!" Lord Death laughed louder and Stein hugged his stomach from laughing too much.

"Lord Death! You're still lying! You do know where he lives!" The two men laughed harder and Kid got pissed off.

"Father! Tell me where the guy lives or I swear I will hide all the tea that you own!" Lord Death stopped laughing and stared at his son.

"You wouldn't dare." Kid grabbed a box of tea from the table and was about to run when Lord Death knocked down a candle stand and Kid freaked out.

"IT'S NOT SYMMETRICAL!" Kid yelled dropping the tea, and running to the candle stand. Lord Death grabbed his tea and hugged it close to him glaring at Kid. Kid fixed the stand and stood there also glaring at his father.

Patty and Liz laughed hysterically while Black Star, Tsubaki, Maka, and Soul stared at them with a 'What the Hell' look on their faces.

"Was this normal?" Tsubaki asked looking at the twins. Liz continued laughing and nodded.

"Yeah~! They always do this when Lord Death makes fun of Kid or one of us~!" Patty said while laughing. The twins fell on the floor laughing and Kid angrily turned to Stein.

"Stein, you better tell me where the person lives or I swear I will cancel any further dissections you have planned." Kid said turning, and giving Stein a death glare. Stein immediately stopped laughing, and stared at Kid.

"Alright Kid, only because the dissection involves a rare CucuBird sent from the outskirts of Africa." Soul's eyes widened. _'Africa? Where's that?'_ he thought. Kid nodded and Stein looked at the kids. The light hit his glasses and you couldn't see his eyes. Lord Death continued to hug his tea while softly rocking back and forth. Black Star sat on the floor cross legged and Soul joined him. The girls (now guys) stood talking about planning a sleep over soon. Stein took a pen, and paper from his jacket pocket and began to write an address on it. "Here, this is where the guy lives. His name is Mifune, he knows the cure for the spell." Kid grabbed the paper and walked to the guys.

"Come on!"

**~Later, in the edge of Death City~**

Kid stepped out of the limo and stared at the normal looking house in the middle of nowhere. "So this is where the guy lives?" Liz said eyeing the place.

"DON'T WORRY THE GREAT BLACK STAR WILL PROTECT YOU ALL!" Black Star said, jumping on top of the limo. The group rolled their eyes.

"I don't know how you can deal with this Tsubaki." Crona said looking at Tsubaki. Kid hugged Crona.

"Aw! You didn't stutter!" Kid said rubbing his cheek against Crona's cheek. While all this was going on, Kid's driver got off and roughly pulled Black Star by his foot and threw him on the ground. Tsubaki ran to him and pulled his head to her lap.

The front door of the house busted open and a guy with grey, white hair came out and saw the group. "Are you the kids that Lord Death sent?" Liz hates the fact that people other than Lord Death calls them kids, so right away she got pissed.

"Listen, we are not kids. Got it!" Mifune laughed and looked at her.

"Keep your horses calm, cowboy. Come on." he said and walked in. Black Star got up and grabbed Tsubaki's hand. Mifune led the way followed by Liz, Soul, Maka, Patty, Kid, Crona, Black Star, and Tsubaki. The house was really big from the inside. He had a huge living room with the kitchen right next door. There was stairs leading up to a few rooms and a door next to the bottom of the stairs. "Up there are the guest rooms, right here is where we are going. Mifune walked to the door next to the stairs and walked in. The group followed and they found the huge basement filled with books.

"So what spell did the witch put on you guys?" Mifune said grabbing book from the bottom of a pile.

"Well what do you think?" Soul said leaning against the wall next to Maka. Mifune looked at him and at looked at Liz.

"A spell to make your friend here obnoxious?" Liz looked at him and walked up to him. She grabbed Mifune by the collar of his shirt and pulled him to her.

"Listen, unless you want that pretty little face of yours to be broken, I suggest you shut your mouth. Got it?" Liz said. Mifune stared at her and smiled.

"Whatever you say cowboy." Liz let go of his shirt and walked to Patty's side. Patty, out of habit, hugged Liz's waist and Liz put an arm around her. Mifune looked at them and raised an eyebrow.

"The which switched our genders." Kid said, throwing Liz a look. Liz rolled her eyes. Mifune looked at them.

"Really?" he said, eyeing Liz. He put the book on the table and flipped through the pages. The found a recipe and walked around the room. He grabbed a pitcher of water and poured a lot of chemicals. He gave Soul the pitcher. "Take a drink and pass it around." Soul eyed the drink and drank it. He gave it to Maka and she drank it. Black Star gulped down a quarter of it and gave it to Tsubaki. Crona took a sip and Kid forcefully swallowed some. Patty drank the rest. Mifune grabbed the pitcher and poured more liquid into it and gave it to Liz. Liz drank it and gave it back to him.

Mifune leaned against a pillar and looked at Liz. "What the hell are you looking at?" she said. Mifune laughed and shook his head. "Just trying to imagine you as a girl." Liz looked away, blushing. The group was surrounded in a orange puff of smoke and they coughed. After a few seconds the smoke died out and the gang was back to normal.

"ALRIGHT! I AM BACK TO MY OLD SELF! THE GREAT BLACK STAR IS ONCE AGAIN A MAN!" Black Star yelled getting on a chair.

"Black Star... Look at your clothes." Soul said, looking away. Everybody was still wearing the same clothes they had put on. "This is so not cool, man." Soul said face palming himself. Mifune laughed and led the group upstairs.

"Like I told you, the guest room are upstairs. Please feel free to change up there if you guys have spare clothes." Mifune said gesturing to the rooms. Soul grabbed Maka's hand and led her up to the room.

"Soul! What are you doing?" Maka said, as she was being dragged up the stairs.

"We're going to change, what do you think?" Soul coldly said. Maka shut her mouth and silently followed. They reached the room and Soul pulled Maka in first. He shut the door and locked it. Soul faced the wall and took off the shirt Maka gave him. Maka did the same. _'Thank Shinigami I put a bra on.'_ she thought. "The shirt is on the bed, take it." Maka looked at the bed and put on her shirt. Soul took off the shorts he borrowed from Maka and was standing in boxers. Maka took off the pants she had on and quickly put the shorts on.

"Here," she said giving him his pants. Soul grabbed them and put them on. He turned to her and she took off the silver shoes she had on and sat on the bed. Soul took of the flats and they switched shoes.

"I'm sorry for talking to you so coldly. I was just pissed off about being a girl." Maka nodded and looked at him. Soul ruffled her hair and she smiled.

"Soul! Stop!" Maka said laughing. Soul sat on the bed next to here and looked at her. "It's a little awkward seeing you without a shirt." Soul chuckled and grabbed it.

"I walk around without a shirt a lot, so get used to it." Maka laughed and looked at him. She noticed how his muscles flexed when he grabbed his shirt. He had a six pack, detailed but not much. Soul was built, but not a lot, just enough to impress people. Soul looked at Maka and smiled. "Like the view?" Maka looked at him, and blushed. Soul grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. Maka squealed and she was crushed in his chest. Soul wrapped his arms around her, threw his shirt on the bed, and lowered his head to her ear.

"You looked like you wanted to touch me, Maka." Maka froze and Soul grabbed her hands and put them on his chest. Maka gripped the shirt and let out a shaky breath. Soul chuckled and pulled away. Maka's face was bright red and Soul laughed. "Maka, I just love teasing you!" Soul laughed loudly and Maka stormed out of the room. Soul grabbed his shirt, and ran after her yelling her name.

**~During that time~ **

Soul grabbed Maka's hand and they left to the nearest room. Tsubaki quickly changed in the kitchen and Black Star got his clothes and gave her hers. Liz and Patty were already prepared. All they had to do was change their boots and change jackets. Kid and Crona did the same as Tsubaki and Black Star, except they were in a room.

"Here, this is my number. If you need anything just call." Mifune said, giving Liz a piece of paper. Liz blushed, and shook her head.

"Why give it to me and not Kid?" Liz said, eyeing him. Mifune laughed. Now that Liz looked at him closely, he wasn't old like she expected. He looked around 17 or 18. Liz was only 17, a year older than the rest of the group. He was tall, taller than her! And she was pretty tall.

"You see, one: Kid isn't here, two: I trust you right now." Mifune said putting his hands behind his head. Liz glared at him and heard footsteps coming down.

"Okay, is everybody ready?" Kid said, holding Crona's hand, as they descended down the stairs. Black Star and Tsubaki came from the kitchen.

"Well, Soul and Maka haven't come out of the room yet~!" Patty said, appearing behind Liz.

"Well, while you wait, have a seat on the couch." Mifune said gesturing to the couches. The gang sat down and Liz had no other choice than to forcefully sit next to Mifune (since it was the only available seat).

"Do you guys think Soul has feelings for Maka?" Tsubaki asked.

"Do you have to ask Tsubaki? It's only obvious!" Liz said waving her hand.

"Really?" Tsubaki said looking at Liz.

"Of course Tsubaki. Like just yesterday, when I called Soul, when we didn't know where he was, I asked him if he fell head-over-heels-in-love with Maka. I could tell he rubbed his head." Black Star laughed.

"Really? Soul TOTALLY loves Maka!" Black Star yelled.

"SHH!" The group said. Black Star calmed down immediately.

"See, when I asked Soul where Maka was, he called her and in the background she said she just changed. After that Soul was really quiet. Liz and Patty heard since I put the phone on speaker." Kid continued. The group laughed.

"Maka! Come back! I'm sorry!" The group heard Soul yell. Maka came running down the stairs and Soul ran after her... with no shirt.

"No! That's the last time you'll do that to me got it!" Maka said turning to face him. Soul skidded to a stop in front of her but she closed the space between them. "I will not be made a fool of!" she hollered at him. Soul stared back at her and smiled.

"Yeah, I can so tell since you're touching me." Maka looked and she was basically almost touching him. Maka jumped back and realized that the group was watching them. Kid, Liz, Patty, and Black Star busted out in laughter and Tsubaki just covered her mouth to muffle her laughter. Mifune chuckled and leaned back into his seat. Maka turned even redder and Soul put on his shirt.

"Well we better go. Thank you again for helping us." Kid said, getting up. Mifune nodded.

"Anything for Lord Death." The group followed Kid to the door and Mifune opened it. "I'll be waiting for your call Liz." He whispered in her ear as she stepped out. She looked at him and blushed. Luckily for her no one noticed. The gang went back to the car and Maka stood outside.

"I'm not going in!" She yelled as Soul gestured to his lap. Soul rolled his eyes and grabbed her hand, pulling her to him. Maka put a foot on the seat and pulled back.

"Maka! Get in the car!" Soul said, his patience level was going down. Maka pulled her hand back but Soul wouldn't let go. "You guys! Get her in here!" Soul yelled at the group. Patty smiled and ran out opening the trunk.

"Black Star~! Liz~! Come here~!" She yelled. Liz and Black Star quickly ran out and saw what Patty was pointing at. Thankfully Kid hasn't taken out the items from the last mission they had before the witch. The rope and some pieces of cloth were still there. Black Star smiled and grabbed the cloth. The twins grabbed the rope but Black Star stopped them.

"Wait! Watch this!" Black Star ran to the limo and came out with a bottle of water.

"What's that going to do?" Liz said, eyeing the bottle.

"This will make Maka pass out." Black Star spilled some of the clear liquid on the cloth and motioned the twins to go. Patty tackled Maka while Liz tied her down. Kid ran down and helped Liz, since Maka was squirming. Kid tied the two ends tightly and Black Star pressed the cloth to her mouth and nose.

Maka squirmed and soon calmed down. She closed her eyes and fell on Kid. Black Star threw the cloth on the floor and stomped on it. Kid carried Maka to a stunned Soul.

"Guys, that was so uncool, that it was cool. Was it necessary?" Soul said grabbing Maka and cradled her in his arms. The guys got it and nodded.

"Yeah it was! She would've been screaming during the whole ride!" Black Star said putting an arm around Tsubaki who wouldn't stop mumbling nonsense.

"He's right. Not to offend Maka or anything." Kid said, nodding toward her.

Soul looked at her sleeping face and he pulled her closer. He fixed her neck so that it rested on his shoulder. The hair on the back of his neck stood up as she breathed on him. _'Now I know how you feel Maka."_ Soul chuckled and looked out the window.

Kid was telling Crona how proud he was on how her stuttering was going down. Liz kept playing with the paper with Mifune's number on it. Patty sang a song about giraffes, and Black Star was telling Tsubaki something in her ear. Tsubaki nodded and laughed.

The limo pulled up to Maka's house and the group got off. Soul held Maka and Kid opened the front door. When they got to Maka's floor Liz searched her pockets and finally found the key. They walked in and Soul went to her room. He laid her on the bed and stared at her. Her rubbed his thumb over her forehead and leaned in.

"Soul! Want us to start bring in the furniture?" kid yelled. Soul jumped up and blushed. _'What am I doing?' _ he thought.

Soul went to the living room and scratched his head. "Yeah. What should we bring first?"

"_We_ are not bringing anything." Kid said dialing a number. "Hello? Yeah... Okay... Black Star's house... Yeah... Alright Bye." Kid hung up and opened the front door. "My movers are bringing the stuff. Everything that's empty right?" Kid said glancing at Soul. Soul nodded and sat on the couch.

"Have a seat." Soul said. The gang sat down and they were quiet.

"So.. Kid?" Liz said.

Kid looked at her and smiled lightly. "What is it Liz?"

"Patty, Crona, and I were wondering if you would let us have a sleep over. See since Maka is new, we would like to fully welcome her." Liz said. Patty crossed her fingers, hoping her meister would agree.

Kid nodded. "Sure, but don't mess the symmetry up and I guess I would have to find somewhere to stay."

"Well, you can stay with Black Star at our house. I'm staying going to the sleep over." Tsubaki said.

Black Star looked at her and smirked. "Who said you can go?"

"Me." Tsubaki said giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Well you guys can stay here. We can have our own sleep over. Since my games will be here we can just order pizza and it'll be all cool." Soul said grinning.

Patty cheered and clapped her hands. "Yay~! Sleep over~!" Kid's movers came in with all of Soul's furniture and they set it in Soul's room just like he wanted it.

"When Maka wakes up, give her our apologies." Kid said getting up. Soul nodded and they left. Soul locked the door and looked around. _'Man, I have a new home.'_ he thought. A low thud was heard and Soul turned to look at Maka's room. He slowly walked over and peeked in. Maka was on the floor faced up and was wiggling like crazy. Soul stood in the doorway watching Maka as she tried to free herself. Finally she gave up and closed her eyes.

"Need help, Pigtails?" Soul said. Maka looked at him and nodded.

"Please?" She said. Soul grabbed her by the arms and put her on the bed. He untied her and untangled her from the rope. Maka stretched and her bones cracked. Soul laughed and she glared at him. "I'm still mad at you." Maka said getting up and walking to the kitchen. Soul followed and laughed.

"Really? Is it because I caught you looking at my body?" Maka turned to look at Soul she got angry.

"What!" Maka screamed. Soul laughed and ruffled her hair.

"I'm gonna take a shower. When I'm done you go take one right away and I'll make dinner. Okay?" Soul said walking away. Maka stared at him and shook her head. _"What am I going to do with you?' _Maka went to her room and took out some black pajama shorts and a blue tank top. She heard the water run and she walked to the living room with her clothes and a towel.

After her show was over, Soul came out and walked to his room. "Your turn." he called. Maka grabbed her things and went to the bathroom.

Soul put on some black and blue plaid pajama pants and was about to grab a shirt when he thought he could tease Maka a little more. From his window he saw the lady whose name was Blair walk out, get in her car, and drive away. Soul ignored it and walked to the kitchen. He took out some pots and began to marinate some chicken.

Maka came out of the shower changed and her wet hair fell down her face and her bangs covered her eyes. Maka got them done a few weeks but she hair sprayed them back so they wouldn't poke her eyes. Maka hanged the towel on the edge of her bed and walked to the kitchen. She saw Soul concentrating on not burning the chicken, and stirring the what smelled like curry. Maka smiled and then her mind registered what Soul was wearing. He had soft looking black and blue pajama pants with black socks and no shirt on. _'He did say he didn't wear shirts at home.'_ Maka thought.

"What's for dinner Soul?" Maka said as she neared the stove.

Soul smiled and nodded to the food. "Curry and chicken." Maka smelled the food and her mouth watered. Soul pulled her by the waist and her back was against his chest. "And for desert we have a mouth watering Maka Albarn." Soul whispered in her ear. Maka pulled away and laughed. Soul held on to her shirt and let her go. Soul watched her as she turned and took out the plates. _'Huh... we match.' _Soul thought at he saw her clothes. Maka sat on the table and Soul poured the curry on both plates. They ate in silent and when they finished, Soul put a piece of chicken on Maka's plate.

"Where did you learn to cook so good?" Maka said, hungrily eating the chicken.

Soul chuckled. "Tsubaki showed me. Some recipes I knew at the top of my head but I never really found out where I learned them from." Soul said as he took a bite of his chicken.

Maka picked up her plate and put it in the sink. Soul finished his fifth piece and started washing the dishes.

"Here, let me. You cooked so I should wash them." Maka said, lightly pushing Soul away. Soul chuckled and grabbed a cloth.

"At least let me dry them." Soul said starting to dry some wet dishes. They finished in half the time and Soul yawned.

Maka laughed. "Want me to bring the blankets out?"

Soul shook his head. "Nah, Kid's movers brought my stuff while you were knocked out."

"Oh, okay then, go to sleep." Maka ruffled his hair and Soul stepped back laughing.

"Hey, watch it! It takes me a long time to fix it." Maka laughed and walked to his room. She opened the door and turned on the light.

'I knew never you had such a plain room." Maka said looking around.

Soul nodded. "I'm not a fan of posters and things like that." Maka nodded and turned to her room.

"Good night Soul!" Maka said opening her door. Soul grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him.

"Good night Maka." Soul whispered in her ear and kissed her cheek. Maka blushed and quickly went to her room. Soul laughed and went back to his room and slept.

**~Later that night~**

Maka slept in her bed. She was bunched up in her blankets and slept soundlessly. Soul was tossed around in his bed, blankets tangled in his legs.

A shadow appeared by Maka's window and peeped in. The silhouette opened the window and stepped quietly in. Maka stirred and the silhouette stepped closer.

Soul heard a scream and jolted upright. He jumped out of bed and tripped with his blankets. "SOUL!" Maka screamed. Soul untangled himself and ran to Maka's room. "MAKA!" Soul busted through the door and saw a black silhouette standing over Maka. it's hands covered her mouth and Maka squirmed around. Soul jumped on it and Maka jumped out of bed.

"Get the fuck off of me!" The silhouette screamed at Soul. Soul froze.

"Liz?" Soul asked. Maka turned the light on and Soul had Liz in an arm lock and he let her go. They got up and Maka starred at Liz. Liz was dressed in normal pink pajamas. Only difference was that she was a guy.

_~Sorry to stop there but I got too sleepy to continue. BTW is this way a better way to write the story? If it is I will edit the previous chapters so they match this one. Just let me know okay? I want to make it easier for you awesome people! Thanks for reading and as always, I love you! :D~_


	12. Mifune's and Liz's First Date?

_I wasn't allowed to go on the computer for a whole week... this started yesterday... my mother isn't home... :D THIS IS FOR YOU GUYS SO ENJOY!_

_**Disclaimer:**__Maka__: Why does she want to own Soul Eater? _

_Soul: __Because she has no life..._

_Me: __I do have a life!_

_Maka:__ Prove it!_

_Soul: __Yeah -smirks- _

_Me:__ Well... I... -walks away-_

_Soul:__ Thought so._

___**Normal **__**Liz's POV ~**_

After we got home, Kid hugged us good night and went to bed.

"Hey sis~?" Patty said, running up the stairs.

"Yeah Patty?" I looked at her and followed.

"If they come back tonight, can I sleep with you?" Patty sat on the top seat and rubbed her arm.

I reached her and smiled. "Of course Patty. Even you giraffe can join us." Patty smiled and ran to our room and I followed. Sometimes, I wish I could have the same happy energy she had.

We changed into our pajamas and went to bed. Patty dosed off instantly, hugging her plush giraffe. I sat up and watched the moon laughing as it drooled blood. "How sickening." I whispered. Patty mumbled and kicked around. I whispered soothing words and Patty calmed down. Patty suffers from nightmares about things that I couldn't really imagine. About a year ago, she woke up screaming that I was walking and I hurt my left arm and I cried in pain. About a week later, I broke my left arm while walking to school.

Kid always guessed that maybe she can see the future but some never come true. She had a dream about Kid being eaten alive by wolves. Thank Shinigami that hasn't happened. I grabbed my phone and checked the time. 10:37. I should get some sleep.

-0-

I woke up around 3:56 to Patty's screaming. I rushed to her and cradled her in my arms. "Patty! Shh! It's okay! Nothing's here..." I stroked her hair but she screamed more.

"KID! KID DON"T LEAVE! PLEASE KID!" I looked at her and her eyes were wide and full of shock. I kept stroking her hair. Knowing Kid, he would be here any moment now. Not even a minute later Kid busted through the door and hugged Patty.

"It's okay Patty. I'm here, okay? I'm not leaving you." Kid took her from my arms and Patty hugged him tightly. "What did you dream Patty?" Kid said, rubbing her head. Patty sniffed and calmed down.

"You ran away. We couldn't find someone and you told me to turn into a gun. We left but you got hurt and someone took you away from me. For some reason I couldn't change back." Patty cried again and Kid shushed her.

"Liz go to bed. I have her okay?" Kid said looking at me. Normally, if it was any other guy I would beat him before he touched my sister. But this was Kid and I trusted him. I nodded and went to my bed.

I woke up again around 5:30 and saw Kid still hugging Patty. They were both cradled in a ball and sleeping soundly. I smiled and went to the bathroom. I turned the light on and saw my reflection. I froze. My hair wasn't waist length anymore. It was shoulder length. My curves were replaced by muscles. I was a guy again!

I ran out and decided to tell Kid. But the thought of waking him up hurt me. I threw on a sweater, put on my shoes, and I climbed the window and jumped on the nearby tree. I jumped to the ground and ran. If I woke Tsubaki up she would get pissed. Who knew that the most sweetest girl actually lost her temper when someone woke her up. Maybe Maka? Yes! Maka!

I found her apartment and climbed the fire escape. I peeked in her window and saw her sleeping. _'Sorry Maka.'_ I climbed in and slipped on a shirt of hers that was laying on the floor. Maka sat up and looked around.

"Who's there?" Maka said as she pulled the covers up to her chin. I got up and she saw me. She screamed at the top of her lungs. I ran and shushed her.

"Maka! Shh! It's me!" I frantically whispered.

"SOUL!" Maka yelled. I covered her mouth and shushed her. The door busted open and Soul saw me. He tackled me to the ground and arm locked me. Man he was strong.

"Get the fuck off of me!" I screamed. Maka turned the light on.

"Liz?" Soul saw me and let me go. He got up and helped me.

"Sorry..." He said scratching his head. I turned to Maka and she looked at me.

"What happened?" Maka asked. I shrugged.

"I woke up like this! I decided to ask you since I couldn't wake Kid up." I said sitting on the bed. Maka sat next to me and hugged me.

"Do you remember where that guy lived? He can change you back." Maka asked. I shook my head.

"Kid has the address. Liz go home and ask him. Okay?" Soul said yawning. Maka nodded and the doorbell rang. "I got it." Soul said, shuffling to the door. Maka smiled at me.

"Everything is going to be fine." I smiled and nodded.

"SOUL! I WOKE UP TO FIND LIZ LEAVING THROUGH THE WINDOW! WE HAVE TO FIND HER! I HAVE TSUBAKI AND BLACK STAR! LET'S GO FIND HER!" Kid's voice rang out.

"Please Soul! I want me sissy back!" Patty yelled.

Please help us... I want to go to sleep." Tsubaki said. I could hear snoring. Was that Black Star?

"Okay! Patty you're hurting my chest! She's in Maka's room!" I heard people running here and Patty stood at the doorway panting. Kid was right behind her and the tackled me to the ground.

"SISSY!" Patty cried.

"LIZ DON'T YOU EVER FUCKING DO THAT TO ME OKAY!" Kid yelled. I felt my eyes water and I hugged them tightly.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't want to wake you up Kid." I said sitting up. Patty sat in front of me and took a good look at me.

"THIS IS WHERE YOU WERE THE WHOLE TIME? I WOKE UP FOR NOTHING? YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO PAY TOMORROW! LET'S GO BLACK STAR!" Tsubaki yelled as she saw me. She grabbed Black Star's arm and towed him out the door.

"Why are you a boy~?" Patty's cheerfulness came back. I shook my head.

"I don't know." I said, hugging her tighter.

Kid yawned. "Let's settle this tomorrow okay? Let's go home." I waved goodbye to Maka and Soul, and apologized.

I really do have people that love me.

**~The next day~**

I woke up still a guy. I groaned and laid in bed some more. I heard Patty squeal downstairs and I smiled. Kid yelled at her to sit and eat her food. I looked at the clock and it read 11:11. _'Make a wish.'_ I thought as I closed my eyes and prayed for a good sign to help me over come this nightmare. I opened my eyes and the clock read 11:12. A piece of paper caught my eye and I grabbed it. Seven little digits were printed on it and I groaned. _'I said a good sign not a bad one.'_ I sat up and reached my phone. I dialed the numbers and called Mifune. It ranged a few time before he answered.

_"Hello?"_

I took a deep breath. "Mifune?"

_"Well well, who knew you would call me the next day cowboy?" _he chuckled. I rolled my eyes.

"Well I woke up around 5 last night and I found myself a guy again. But out of the whole group I'm the only one who switched. Why is it?"

Mifune was quiet for a moment. _"Why don't you come over. I can fix you right up."_

I stayed quiet and thought. "Alright, but I'm only going to get fixed."

Mifune laughed. _"Can I at least treat you to some lunch?" _

I laughed. "Hell no!" I hung up, grabbed some clothes, and took a shower. I changed and went downstairs. "Kid, I have to go somewhere okay? I'll be back soon!" Before Kid could say anything I busted out the door and hopped in the limo. I told the driver where to go and we went off.

I got to Mifune's house to find him in faded jeans and in a button down grey shirt. He opened the limo door and I got off. He looked at me and smiled. "Come in." he said and lead the way to his house. I wore a purple shirt and some white jeans. I had my black converse and my black sweater. I put the hood over my face and walked in the house.

We walked to his basement and Mifune made the chemical again. "Yesterday, I added a little reverse spell. After a several hours. The spell would reverse and you would become a guy again." Mifune looked at me and I stared at him.

"Why in the hell would you do that!" I screamed. Mifune laughed.

"Because, if I didn't, I wouldn't be able to see you again." Heat spread up to my face and Mifune laughed again. He gave me the glass and I eyed him and the cup. "Don't worry, I didn't put any this time." Mifune smirked and I drank it. After a few seconds a puff of orange smoke surrounded me and I turned back into a girl.

"Thanks." I said to him. Mifune nodded and we went back upstairs. My stomach growled and I realized that I didn't eat. We were halfway up the stairs and Mifune turned to look at me. "What?" I asked him. He shook his head. His sliver grey hair brushed against his cheeks. "Let's go out to eat. My treat." I stared at him for a while then shook my head.

I didn't want to go with Mifune, but then again... It was free lunch. I guess I could spare an afternoon.

"All right, but just this once." I said, folding my arms. Mifune smiled. We walked outside and I spotted the driver next to the limo. "You can take the limo back to Kid's. Tell him to call me okay?" I told the driver. He nodded, got in the limo, and drove away.

"This way cowboy." Mifune said walking toward a shiny, grey Mustang parked right next to his house. He opened the passenger door and waited for me. I walked over and got in. He shut the door and got in on his side.

"How long have you lived here?" I asked him.

Mifune backed out and headed toward the middle of Death City. "I started living here when I turned 15. I left my house around that time." Mifune said. We got on the highway and he sped up.

"Why is that?" I asked. Mifune looked at me and back at the road.

"You're asking to many questions. Can you wait till we get to the cafe?" I nodded and looked out the window. The rest of the ride was quiet and I could feel Mifune steal glances of me and I smiled a little. I could feel my phone vibrate and then ring. I took it out of my pocket and answered.

"Hello?" I said.

"Liz? Where did you go? Tsubaki called saying that she want to talk about the sleep over." Kid said on the other line.

"Oh! Tell her that we will talk about it later. I'm with Mifune. He said he would treat me to lunch so we are going to eat." I said looking at Mifune. Mifune smiled and kept driving.

"With Mifune? I thought you didn't like him." Kid said

I coughed. "Whatever Kid."

"Well at least tell me where you are going to eat!" Kid said before I hung up. Mifune grabbed my phone and started talking to Kid.

"Hey Kid, it's Mifune. Cowboy and I are going to go eat at a cafe across the street from Death Park." I heard Kid answering and Mifune laughed. "Sure no problem. Just tell me the date and I would be more than happy to go... Alright bye." Mifune hung up and gave me my phone back.

"What did he say?" I asked grabbing my phone.

"He said that the guys were having a sleep over and he invited me." Mifune said chuckling. I shook my head and looked out the window.

-0-

Mifune parked right outside the small cafe and he turned the car off. "Don't open the door okay?" Mifune said getting off. He walked over to my side and opened the door for me. I shook my head and smiled lightly. As I was about to get off Mifune stretched his hand out and offered it. I got out and looked at him.

"I'm capable of getting out by myself, but thanks"

Mifune pulled his hand back and shrugged. "Whatever you say, cowboy." We got in the cafe and it wasn't as full as I expected.

"Hello! Have a seat in any table and I will be with you shortly." A waiter with short, spiky reddish-brown hair said. Mifune nodded and walked to a table in the far corner next to the window.

"So now that we are here, you are welcomed to ask me any questions." Mifune said folding his arms on the table.

I stared at him and thought for a moment. "Why did you leave your house?" I asked him. Mifune looked at his hands and took a deep breath.

"Takaomi, my father, was never fond of me. My mother, Yuki, had midnight blue hair, Takaomi had pitch black hair. I was born with silver hair. No matter how many DNA tests I took with him, he could never believe that I was actually his son. When I turned 13 I started experimenting with chemicals, soon I found cure for almost all the spells a witch can make. Lord Death congratulated me and gave me my own house, in trade for potions to help his students in trouble. When I turned 15, I left. I don't think there is a greater pain than having your own father completely ignore you." Mifune said, playing with his thumbs.

There were no words for me to say. The thought of his past reminded me of my past. "When I turned around 10 my mother had my little sister, Angela. She had black hair just like Takaomi. So of course you can guess she was his favorite. Whenever he lets me see her, I bring her here. It's here favorite place." Mifune looked out the window. I felt so sorry for him.

"I understand how it feels. My sister, Patty, she acts like a child because she suffered a lot as one. Our father used to beat us. He wanted miesters but instead got twin weapons. Then, after Patty turned 10, my mother joined my father in the beating. I always thought my mother as a savior, but after that... I lost all my trust. Then one day we just left. We roamed the streets, fighting Kishins that came our way, and thugs. I remember we were fighting a Kishin when Kid found us. Patty spotted him as I turned into a gun. After the Kishin was dead, Kid came over and Patty pointed me at him. He told us he was Lord Death's son and he was in search for weapons that are symmetrical. Finally we agreed and we lived with him. I wouldn't trust him, but Patty did. She said that there was something about him that she could trust."

Mifune looked at me and grabbed my hand. His thumb ran over my knuckles and he smiled. "We have something in common." I rolled my eyes and shrugged.

"I'm sorry for the long wait. Is there anything I can bring you guys to drink?" The waiter with the spiky hair said holding a pen and paper. "My name is Hikaru and I will gladly be your waiter." He smiled. For some reason, he looked like the kind of guy Patty would enjoy being around.

"Sweet Tea." Mifune and I said in unison. Hikaru laughed and wrote it down.

"I'll be right back!" He said walking away.

Mifune laughed and I glared at him. "Calm down cowboy." he said still laughing.

**~Meanwhile; Kid's POV~**

I hung the phone up and thought about Liz going out to eat with Mifune. A light bulb turned on in my head and I snapped my fingers. "Patty!" I said, turning to see Patty coloring on the floor.

"Hmm~?" Patty said looking up at me.

"Patty, put on the orange dress, your sisters black heels, and your pink wig. While you're at it, bring the box of wigs and your make-up kits!" I said pointing at her room. Patty leaped up and ran upstairs screaming happily.

I grabbed my phone and dialed Tsubaki's house.

_"Hello?"_ Black Star answered.

"Black Star! I need you to listen to me! Tell Tsubaki to grab a dress that she never wears, something preppy. You grab the shirts that I gave you for Christmas. The Aero sweater and jeans. I need you to bring them and come here in less than 30 minuets!" I yelled throughout the phone.

_"On it right now!"_ Black Star said.

"Before you go! When you get here, help me tie Maka and Soul to a chair." Kid said. 

_"Sure thing!"_ Black Star said and hung up. I dialed Soul and he didn't answer. I called a total of three times before he finally answered.

_"Yo..."_ Soul said, he sounded like he just woke up.

"Soul! Listen closely, tell Maka to put on some goth clothes and you do the same. Okay?" I quickly said. Soul smiled.

_"Whatever you say Kid."_ Soul hung up and I ran up to my room. This is what I like about the guys. They didn't ask questions when it came to these things. I ran up and put the clothes my father gave me a few days ago. I put on the green shirt with khaki shorts and the new Vans I got a few days ago when Liz and Patty went shopping. I ran downstairs to find Patty fixing the wigs and the make-up.

"Patty when Tsubaki gets here give her the black eyeliner and mascara. For Soul and Maka, help Black Star tie them in a chair and give them a punk, goth look okay?" Patty smiled. Sometimes, I thank Liz for forcibly teaching me make-up names. 

"HAI~!" Patty saluted and continued fixing the things. I grabbed the blue wig and put on a hair net.

"Patty, help me put this on!" I said giving Patty the wig. Patty put the wig on me and the door bell rang. "I got it!" I yelled and ran to the door. I threw it open and there stood Black Star looking like the high school popular. Tsubaki had a mid-thigh white dress with sandals.

"Perfect Black Star! Tsubaki, you look nice! Now come in quick!" I said and urged them in.

A roar was heard and I saw Soul and Maka sped into my driveway. Maka jumped off and ran toward the house. She wore black jeans with the ends ripped and a black sweater with a grey shirt underneath. Maka ran in and Patty tackled her while Black Star tied her to a chair.

Soul got off and ran toward me. He wore loose black jeans and a random band T-shirt that had a woman covered in bandages with four guys in the bottom with bandages covering their face. The words, 'Escape the Fate' were written by his chest.

"Hurry and get in!" I said as I snapped my fingers at him. Soul got in and saw Maka tied to a chair.

"What the fuck!" Soul yelled. Black Star took him down and sat him on a chair next to Maka. Patty and Black Star tied them and took them to the bathroom. "Don't put that in my eye Patty!" Soul yelled.

"Sorry Soul~! Kid's orders~!" Patty yelled. After a few minutes Black Star ran out with Maka, who was still tied to the chair. Her make-up was so well done! Not to mention symmetrical! I grabbed her hair and put it in a hair net and put a purple wig on her.

Patty screamed in the bathroom and Soul busted out running to Maka. He stared at her and raised an eyebrow. "Maka?" I took a step back and looked at her. She didn't look anything like herself!

"Soul! Please untie me!" Maka begged. Soul untied her and Maka got up. "What is going on Kid?" She said looking at me. I shook my head.

"Not now Maka! Here Soul!" I pushed a box of colored contacts in his hands. "Put these on! They will change the color of your eyes and put this wig on!" I put a hair net in his hair and gave him a bleach blond wig. Soul rolled his eyes but went to the bathroom.

I gave Black Star a red wig and a hair net and he put it on. Tsubaki wore a orange wig and put the make-up away. After everybody was done I led them to the limo and we went to the restaurant. We parked a few stores away and got off.

"Okay guys. Liz went to get eat with Mifune here-" I pointed to the little cafe. "You guys know how she acted with him yesterday so I thought it was strange. Now Maka, Soul you guys will go in and sit at a booth near them and try to listen what they say. Be sure to act like punks. Black Star, Tsubaki you guys will watch them, in case he's doing something to her. Act all cool okay? Patty and I will do the same as both groups. I'll text you guys what to do okay? Now go!" I pushes Soul and Maka and they walked in. After a few minutes I told Black Star and Tsubaki to go. Patty and I were last and I prayed that nothing bad happened to Liz.

~Normal~

Soul and Maka walked in and the waiter from before greeted them. Soul spotted Liz and Mifune and pushed Maka to the a booth next to them. Maka sat and Soul sat across her. Maka stared at him and he smirked.

"What Maka? Can't keep your eyes off me?" Soul said leaning in. Maka shook her head and grabbed a mirror from her pocket.

"Look at yourself." Soul grabbed the mirror and saw he was wearing black eyeliner, his nails were painted black and his red eyes were now a grayish color. Soul growled and gave Maka her mirror back. Maka laughed and put it away. Soul saw Black Star and Tsubaki come in and sit a few seats away from Liz and Mifune. Black Star acted like a preppy boy, laid back and trying to act cool. Tsubaki acted as confident as ever, flipping her hair and giggling. Kid and Patty came in and sat a few seats behind Liz. Mifune eyed the group and right away saw through their disguises. Mifune looked at Liz and she shook her head.

"But any way Liz, you understand right?" Mifune said looking at her.

Liz understood completely what he meant and leaned in. "Yeah, it's really obvious." Mifune laughed.

"So what do you think I should do about it?" Mifune said, also leaning in. Liz shrugged and folded her arms.

"Give them a good show? Something they would never forget." Mifune nodded and a light bulb turned on in his head. He looked around and spotted the bathroom. Liz saw and got up.

"I'll be right back." Mifune smiled and Liz walked to the bathroom. Maka carefully watched Mifune and he slipped something from his pocket. Tsubaki nodded toward him and Black Star watched him from the corner of his eye. Mifune took out a small plastic bag with a blue powder. He quickly added it in Liz's drink and stirred it with the straw. Liz came out and Mifune hid the bag.

Liz took a drink and got goose bumps. _'So what kind of show should we show them?'_ Liz tensed up. Was that Mifune's voice? In _her_ head?

_'Huh?'_ Liz thought. Mifune laughed in her head.

_'I told you, I created a lot of spells. This one is allows us to telepathically talk. Now act like you tasted something weird.'_ Mifune told Liz. Liz looked at him and grabbed her throat

"Mifune... I feel weird." Mifune's eyebrows rose but his eyes stayed emotionless.

"I don't know." he said and leaned back. At that moment, Soul, and Black Star got a text from Kid.

_'Soul! I need you and Maka to start a ruckus. Tell her you need to breakup with her and have cry and scream okay? Black Star once Maka starts screaming you need to get pissed off. Then start a fight with Soul. Push Soul on Mifune and Patty and I will grab Liz and run. Once I'm out you guys run after! Okay? Go!' _

Soul showed Maka the message and she nodded. Soul grabbed Maka's hands and she smiled at him. "I need to tell you something." Maka cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"What's up?" she said. Soul looked at their hands and sighed.

"We need to break-up. This thing isn't working out." Soul looked at Maka and her eyes widened.

"No." she said, looking down. Soul shook his head.

"Listen it's for the best. I didn't want to tell you at home because you would freak out but here I know you won't." Maka's bangs shadowed her eyes, a single tear fell.

"I said no..." she said more sternly. Soul let go of her hands and she grabbed his wrists.

"I told you already. You're getting to clingy. I need my-" Soul started.

"NO! YOU WILL NOT BREAK-UP WITH ME!" Maka screamed. The whole cafe got quiet. Even Liz and Mifune stared at them.

"Calm down! Man... I should have broken-up with you at home." Soul muttered.

"I LOVE YOU! YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE ME LIKE THIS!" Maka yelled and started crying. "PLEASE! I LOVE YOU TOO MUCH! I'LL DIE WITHOUT YOU!" Soul stared at her. _'Man, she's a good actress...'_

Black Star groaned and looked at Maka and Soul. "Listen man, calm your girlfriend down." Kid was too busy making sure his plan was going great he didn't notice that Patty left.

"She's not my girlfriend." Soul snapped at him.

Maka got up from her seat and pounded the table. "I AM YOUR GIRLFRIEND!"

Black Star got up and walked to Soul. "Listen man, I don't know what's going on but you better control your girl okay?" Soul growled and pushed Black Star.

"I told you! She's not my girlfriend!" Black Star backed up and pushed Soul into Mifune. They fell on the floor with Soul on top of Mifune.

"Mifune! Are you okay?" Liz said getting up. Kid ran toward her and dragged her out. Kid ran out with Liz, and he held her firmly by her wrist. She was quiet the entire time.

_'Liz?' _Mifune thought.

_'Mifune? Are you okay?' _Liz thought back. Mifune smiled.

_'Yeah I'm fine. Listen get out of the grasp of Death the Kid. Once you do run back and meet me in the alley next to the cafe okay?'_

Liz smiled. _'Sure thing.'_ Liz quickly got out of Kid's hold and ran back. The moment she turned the corner she bumped into someone with a white dress. "Tsubaki?" She said looking up.

Tsubaki looked at her and at the cloth in her hands. "I'm so sorry Liz." Tsubaki covered Liz's mouth and nose with the cloth and Liz started squirming.

"I told you guys that the liquid was going to come in handy!" Black Star screamed. Liz knocked out and Kid reached them just in time to see Soul dragging, an also knocked out, Mifune.

"Good job! Get them in the limo!" Kid said pointed to the limo. They carried the bodies and rode home.

**~At Kid's mansion~ **

Liz was put on the couch and Mifune was tied to a chair, they were both still knocked out.

"Hey Kid? What's with you and tying people to chairs?" Soul said. Kid looked at him and shrugged.

"IF you want something done. You gotta tie people to chairs." Kid said. Soul smiled and nodded. Maka took out a camera and stood next to Soul.

"Smile!" She said smiled. Soul put his arm around her shoulders and smiled. The camera flashed and Maka laughed. She pushed some buttons and put the camera on the table facing Black Star and Tsubaki. Black Star carried Tsubaki bridal style and she blushed. Maka stood next to him and smiled. Kid wrapped an arms around her shoulders, and Soul crouched down in front of Maka, smirking.

The camera flashed and Maka went to see the photo. She laughed and Black Star took it from her he laughed and showed the group. "I LOOK LIKE A GOD WHO IS CHERISHING HIS GODESS!" Tsubaki blushed and a low moan was heard.

Liz opened her eyes and looked around. "Liz!" Kid said, running toward her. He pulled her into his arms and rubbed her head. "I'm sorry for doing this to you but Mifune put a powder in your drink." Kid said.

"Mifune?" Liz croaked out. Kid nodded and Liz caught sight of Mifune tied up. "Mifune!" Liz ran to him and Kid grabbed her by the waist, lifted her, and carried her back to the couch. Mifune stirred and opened his eyes.

_'Liz?'_ Mifune thought. Liz heard him but faint. 

_'Over here.'_ She thought. Mifune looked at her and sighed in relief.

"The spell is going away." He said. Liz laughed.

"Yeah, should we tell them?" Mifune looked at the group and cleared his throat.

"Yeah, but first untie me. I'll explain everything once I'm untied." Kid eyed him and nodded. Before he could get up Liz beat him and untied him.

"If I didn't know any better, I would think you developed feelings for me." Liz froze up and stared at him.

"Don't be fucking stupid." She said blushing a deep shade of red. Mifune stretched and looked at the group.

"We knew it was you guys from the beginning. And the powder was a spell that temporary allowed me and Liz to telepathically communicate. I had Liz act like what I gave her hurt her and I acted emotionless."

Liz looked at him. "Actually, it really did burn my throat." Mifune looked at her and nodded.

"It's supposed to. So basically, you can say your cover was blown before it started." Mifune said smiling.

"But I have to admit. I never thought it would have been Soul and Maka in those disguises. Only when Soul growled did I realize that it was him. So if that was Soul the girl had to be Maka." Liz said showing them a thumbs up. Soul chuckled and Maka smiled.

Liz smiled and looked down. "I'm happy though. It just proves you guys love me so much, you would go to the trouble of helping me from a perv." Liz eyed Mifune and he put a hand over his heart.

"That hurt." He smiled and she elbowed him.

"Of course Liz! We are family! Even Maka, and we just met her!" Kid said pulling Liz into a tight hug. Liz hugged him back and looked at her friend.

_'1,2,3,4,5,6,7... What? Okay, again. 1,2,3,4,5,6...7.'_Liz thought. She counted again. Including her and Mifune there were a total of 7 people. Soul, Maka, Black Star. Tsubaki. Kid, Mifune, and her.

"Kid?" Liz said. Kid pulled back and looked at her. Worry was written all over her eyes.

"Yeah Liz?"

Liz swallowed and let out a shaky breath. "Where's Patty?"

_~Where's Patty! AHHHHHHH! COME BACK HERE PATTY! Be right back guys let me catch her! So what did you think? We have twin in who still doesn't know she's in love and a twin who is missing! :D Love you guys! ~_


	13. So Much Drama in One Day!

_Another chapter? Ha! It's only because I love you guys sooooo flippen' much! :D YOU MUST READ THIS STORY!_

**A new school, and freaky friends **by: **biggubarzza! **

_It's amazing! _

_**This chapter is dedicated to **__**biggubarzza**__** and **__**death's little sis1!**__** Hope you guys like it! **_

_**Disclaimer:**__Liz__: WHERE IS PATTY? _

_Kid: __There is no symmetry! _

_Liz:__ GET ME PATTY NOW!_

_Me:__ I'll get Patty! Oh my glob! They are so mean to me..._

___**Normal**___

Liz looked at Kid and started hyperventilating. "Kid, where's Patty!" Liz screamed. Kid looked around and started scratching his head.

"There's only 7... We need a symmetrical number... We have to find Patty and make the group symmetrical!" Liz smacked Kid and he calmed down. "Okay, sorry. Let's calm down and go back to the cafe and see if she's there." Liz ran to the limo and everybody followed.

Liz sat in the far end and Mifune sat next to her. "Listen, we're going to find her okay?" Liz looked at him. Her eyes were watery and she nodded. "May I?" He said offering a hand. Liz looked at him and nodded. Mifune hugged her and she cried in his chest. He whispered soothing words in her ear and Liz calmed down.

The limo stopped and the group got off. "It's empty." Soul said looking around. Liz didn't care. She ran in and to her surprise found Patty and the waiter, Hikaru, drawing on the floor.

"Patty?" Liz said. Patty looked up and smiled.

"Hi sis~! Look~! I drew a giraffe~!" Patty said showing Liz her the giraffe.

Liz ran to Patty and hugged her. "Patty! Don't ever leave my side okay? Please don't scare me like that!" Liz and Patty toppled over. Patty stared at her sister and hugged her tight.

"I'm sorry sis~. But when Kid was busy watching someone, Hikaru came and we started talking~. We found out that we both like giraffes and he showed me all the pictures he had in the back~. We heard screaming and by the time we ran to the front to see you guys weren't there~." Patty started to cry and Liz hugged her tighter.

"Patty got scared and I tried to calm her by coloring. She got her mind of things and I knew you guys would come back." Hikaru said rubbing the back of his neck. Liz looked at him and smiled. She didn't know how to repay him back.

"Can Hikaru go to your sleep over~? Just like Mifune~?" Patty asked Kid. Kid looked at Hikaru and smiled.

"I don't mind." Kid answered. Black Star thumbs upped and Soul smirked.

"When is the sleep over?" Mifune asked. Kid thought and looked at the group. "Is tomorrow okay for you guys?" Tsubaki nodded and Black Star grinned.

"Maka and I can't tomorrow. We have some... stuff to do." Soul said looking at Maka. Maka looked at him and thought for a moment. Soul leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Did you forget the lessons, Pigtails?" Maka blushed and Soul smirked.

Kid rolled his eyes and Maka shook her head. "How about Monday? That way when we get home on Tuesday we can get ready for school on Wednesday." Liz wiped her eyes and looked at the group.

"School starts this Wednesday?" Kid nodded and Liz groaned. "We better head home. It's almost 5." Liz said getting up and helping Patty up. The group agreed and made their way out.

After they said good bye and apologized to Mifune and to Hikaru about the mess, the group left. Mifune sped off home and Hikaru locked the cafe up. The gang got in Kid's limo and they went back to Kid's house.

**~At Kid's house~**

Black Star and Tsubaki walked home, after telling Kid that they didn't need ride. Soul and Maka rode on the bike home and Liz and Patty sat on the couch hugging each other. Liz moved over and Kid sat between them.

Patty turned to him and her cheerfulness was replaced by seriousness. "Kid?"

Kid turned to look at her. "Yes Patty?"

"Why did you help Liz and I today? Is it because you want to be symmetrical? Is that also why you wanted us as weapons when we first met?" Liz looked at Patty then at Kid waiting for his answer.

Kid looked at Patty and at Liz. He took a deep breath and braced himself. "Truth is... yes. I did want you two only because of symmetry. In the beginning that is. I can never forgive myself if I would ever lose one of you. Don't think that it's only because of the symmetry, I think of you two as my sisters." Kid said. He grabbed the girls hands in his and held them tightly. "I could not go on if I didn't have both of you by my side."

Patty's eyes started to water and so did Liz's. Kid wrapped and arm around their shoulders and hugged them. Kid held them tightly as they soaked his shirt in tears.

After some time Kid heard them calm down. To his surprise they fell asleep on him, clutching his shirt like a lifeline. Kid kicked his shoes off and placed them on the coffee table. He kissed their foreheads and decided to take a nap.

Lord Death walked through the front door and saw the sight of his son and his weapons hugging each other and sleeping. Lord Death chuckled and went to the closet for a blanket. "To catch my son and two daughters asleep together is a sight to see." He tucked them in and kissed their heads.

"Sleep tight my three little angels." He whispered and left to his room. Of course, not before taking pictures.

**~Black Star's and Tsubaki's house~**

"Tsubaki?" Black Star called from the living room. Tsubaki, who was in the kitchen, walked over and saw him looking at the still broken roof.

"Yes Black Star?" She said. Black Star looked at her and motioned for her to sit next to him. Tsubaki debated whether to sit or finish cleaning the kitchen. She then decided and sat next to him. Black Star hugged her and Tsubaki hugged him back.

"Black Star? What's wrong?" Tsubaki said pulling back to look at him. Black Star smiled and shook his head. He got up and stretched his hand out to Tsubaki. Tsubaki took it and he helped her up.

"I'll help with the kitchen." Tsubaki smiled and followed him to the kitchen. Black Star washed the plates and Tsubaki dried, and put them away. "Remember when we first met?" Black Star said laughing. Tsubaki laughed and nodded.

"How could I forget. I get to school and right away see a blue haired boy screaming something about surpassing God. When people started leaving, I felt bad and stayed to hear the whole speech." Black Star laughed.

"YEAH! AND I WILL SURPASS GOD ONE DAY!" Tsubaki elbowed him lightly and Black Star laughed. "Come on Tsubaki, let's go watch a movie." Tsubaki smiled.

"What movie?" Black Star looked at her and shrugged.

"Whatever movie you want to see." Tsubaki froze. Her brother used to tell her that. But Tsubaki always wanted other people to be happy before her. Tsubaki knew exactly how to answer this.

"Can we watch _'A Walk to Remember'_?" Tsubaki asked. Black Star looked at her over his shoulder and smiled.

_'Tsubaki just loves that movie!'_ Black Star thought. "Sure!" He walked to the living room and began to set the movie. Tsubaki smiled.

"Thanks Black Star. For everything." She whispered. Tsubaki walked up to him and kissed him. Black Star froze. He was the first one to usually kiss her, and if she was first, it was only a peck. Black Star kissed her back and Tsubaki pulled back. She smiled and sat on the couch. Black Star sat beside her and not even in the middle of the movie they both fell asleep.

**~Maka's and Soul's house~**

Soul opened the door for Maka and she stepped in. "I missed home." Maka said. Soul chuckled and walked to his room. He took out his pajama pants and pair of socks. Maka walked to the kitchen sink and began to clean the make-up off her face. Maka heard the sink from the bathroom running and she rubbed her face with the soap, hoping the eyeliner would come off.

_'Man! How can chicks wear this stupid clown shit and take it off so easily?' _Soul thought. Soul took off the black shirt he had on and wiped his face. The make-up came off pretty fast and he turned the water off. He opened the bathroom door and walked to his room. Maka's room was closed and he changed into his favorite red pajama pants. Maka came out of her room and Soul saw that she was wearing a yellow button down pajama shirt with matching pants. She made her way to the living room and Soul put on his black socks. He followed and saw her sitting in the smaller couch. Soul laid down on the bigger couch and used his arm as a pillow.

"Hey, Soul?" Maka said. Soul turned to look at her and she wouldn't to take her eyes off the floor.

"Yeah?" Soul said.

"If I ask you a question, will you answer me honestly?" Maka said looking at him. Soul sat up and faced her. He reached for the remote on the table and turned the TV off. Something told him that this was going to be important.

**~Maka's POV~  
><strong>  
>"Depends on the question." He answered coolly. I didn't want to make him nervous but I had to find this out. I took a shaky breath and let the words flow out.<p>

"The day we met, you said my mom told you to apparently take care and watch over me. Are you sure it was her?" I looked at the floor. I could sense Soul stiffen and I felt my heart beat faster. "I'm sorry! Y-Y-You don't have to answer if you don't want to." I quickly said. I got up and made my way to my room when Soul caught my wrist.

"I never said that I didn't want to answer you. Just chill Maka." Soul said pulling me to him. He sat me down next to him and faced me.

"The very first thing I remember was waking up in a hospital room. I was hooked up to so many needles and machines that I got scared. I unhooked them and the machine started making a strange noise. I unplugged it from the wall and the noise stopped. I was only in a hospital rope and I looked around. I found a pair of jeans and a T-shirt that seemed to fit me just fine and I put them on. I slipped on the shoes that were there and I was about to leave when a small noise caught my attention." Soul looked at me and his eyes looked pained. I grabbed his hand and he smiled a little.

"I walked over and saw a lady with brown hair starring up at the ceiling. She looked at me and, with her hand, asked me to go over. She told me that I had to take care of her child Maka. She asked me to help her. Then suddenly she just died. I knew her name but that was it. The moment she died the machine made a noise only louder. I heard people running toward me, so I just jumped out the window and ran away. I spend days looking and asking people if they knew a Maka, but no one did." Soul took a deep breath and continued.

"Then one day, Tsubaki found me sleeping by a tree in the park. She came up to me and asked if I needed help. We talked for a bit and she took me in. Tsubaki introduced me to Black Star and we became close right away. Of course his ranting did piss me off." Soul smiled and I laughed a little. "They then introduced me to Kid, Liz, and Patty. We were really close. We celebrated birthdays, holidays, and soon I felt like I had a family." Soul whispered the last part and I barley caught it.

I asked if he was sure that it really was my mom, not his life story. But I was happy that he opened up for me. Soul looked at me. His red ruby eyes full with wonder. I smiled at him and hugged him. Soul stiffened and he wrapped his arms around me once he relaxed.

"They are your family. They practically glared daggers at me when they first saw us here together!" Soul laughed and hugged me tighter. We hugged a while longer and I pulled back. Soul had his hands on my waist and mine on his shoulders. I stared at his blood red eyes and he starred at mine for what seemed like forever. I blushed and grabbed the remote. I turned the TV on and classical music filled the house. Soul looked at the TV and he smiled.

"I almost forgot about our lessons tomorrow." He said looking at me. Seems I forgot the promise he made me earlier today.

**~Flashback~  
><strong>  
><em>Soul sat on the couch. Maka left to check on Blair and she hasn't come back. Soul walked to his room to get the bag of chips he bought when He noticed something on Maka's bed. He walked over and, to his surprise, found a guitar. Soul stroked the strings and a beautiful sound came out. He saw a book some papers and looked at them. They were notes for a song.<em>

'"The Mortician's Daughter"(2) huh? I didn't know Maka played guitar. Then again, she doesn't know I play piano.' _Soul thought. The song was all guitar and another paper caught Soul's attention. He picked up the second piece of music and it was the same song only it was for the piano. The notes seemed simple and Soul hummed each part. _

_"Soul?" Maka said coming into her room. Soul turned and looked at Maka. She didn't look angry but Soul still a little afraid that she was going to Maka Chop him. Maka walked over and grabbed the guitar music. "I never told you I played guitar right?" She said grabbed her guitar and sitting on the bed. Soul sat in front of her and shook his head. Maka struck a chord and Soul just starred at the yellowish guitar. _

_"Here let me play you a little piece. It won't be good since I need the piano but I can always learn it later." Maka began playing and Soul was overwhelmed by all the effort she put in it. She hummed what could only be the lyrics and Soul grabbed the piano music. He hummed along and Maka smiled. Maka played the last cord and Soul hummed the last note. _

_"I play piano." Soul said out of the blue. Maka looked at him and smiled. _

_"I could tell since you hummed that so nicely." Maka said smiling. Soul chuckled and nodded. _

_"Tomorrow, let's play it with the piano okay?" Soul looked at Maka and her eyes showed so much excitement._

_"Really? Okay!" Maka tackled Soul in a huge hug, and Soul laughed falling back to the bed. Maka let him go but, Soul being Soul, he didn't let her leave without teasing her again. _

**~End of Flashback~**

I smiled as I remembered what Soul promised and Soul smirked.

"I see you remembered, huh Pigtails?" I lightly pushed Soul and he laughed.

**~Soul's POV~ **

After about an hour of watching TV, from the corner of my eye I saw Maka's head slowly bobbing. I turned and saw that she was falling asleep. I chuckled and pulled her to my lap. Her eyes fluttered opened but she fell asleep once again. Her head rested on my shoulder and my arms were wrapped around her torso. Maka to me is like a little sister that I love to tease a lot. I really care about her.

I opened my eyes and saw that the TV was turned off. I grabbed my phone from the coffee table and used it as a flashlight. The remote was in Maka's hands and she was sleeping soundly in my arms still. I slowly got up and carried her to her room. I moved the guitar and the papers away and laid her on the bed. I covered her with the blankets and she stirred a little. I walked to my room and laid on my bed. Tomorrow is going to be a good day.

**~The Next Morning; Normal~ **

Maka woke up to some low thuds hitting her window. She was back in her room and she figured Soul brought her there. She got up and walked to the window. To her dismay, it was raining outside. Maka shivered and closed the curtains. She grabbed her clothes and towel and made her way to the bathroom to shower.

Soul woke up panting and sweating. He had the nightmare again. (1) He looked around and saw the dim room. He looked to the window and saw the rain that was falling down.

_'Shit... How the hell is this going to keep up?' _He thought. Soul got up and opened the window. the rain drops hit his face and Soul relaxed. He climbed out and stepped on the cold floor of the fire escape. He climbed up to the roof and sat on the ledge. Soul was only his socks and pants. He didn't have a shirt or shoes, since he never got sick. Soul looked up at the sky and prayed for the nightmare to go away.

Maka walked to the kitchen wearing her jeans and a normal pink T-shirt. She started to mix the batter for the pancakes when she realized that she needed to wake Soul.

"Soul! Time for breakfast!" Maka said. There was no noise and Maka put the bowl down. "Soul?" She called. Again, there was no answer. Maka got suspicious and walked over to his room. "Soul? Are you there?" Maka asked. She stood still, but no answer came out. "I'm coming in okay Soul?" She said knocking. Maka opened the door and looked in. The bed was a mess and a small breeze blew in through the open window. Maka ran over and looked out. She couldn't see Soul anywhere.

"Soul!" She screamed. She looked up and saw a pair of feet dangling off the roof. Maka grabbed a sweater of his and jumped out the window. She was halfway up when lighting lit the sky and a roll of thunder filled Maka's ear drums. Maka covered her ears and began to cry. She worked up the courage to continue up and ran to Soul. "Soul!" Maka screamed again.

Maka reached him and he looked at her. She helped him in the sweater and Soul looked up at her. Another roll of thunder hit and Maka whimpered. Soul remembered that she was afraid of thunderstorms. Soul hugged her and she covered her ears.

"I'm sorry I made you come up." Soul whispered in her ear. Another loud _boom_ echoed across Death City and Maka tensed up. She clutched his sweater. Soul carried her in his arms and quickly ran to his window. He jumped in and set Maka down. He grabbed a cloth he had lying around and covered her eyes. He grabbed his head phones and placed them on her ears. he turned his music on and his music blasted. Maka tightened her grip on his sweater and Soul pulled her to his chest.

"I'm sorry Maka," Soul whispered. He knew she couldn't hear him, but he just had to say it.

After a while the sky cleared up and the rain stopped. Soul let Maka go and took the head phones off. He untied the cloth and Maka opened her eyes. He eyes were a little pink from crying but it wasn't noticeable.

"Thank you," Maka whispered. Soul was soaked to the bone and his hair was still dripping. Maka on the other hand was just a little wet. Soul nodded and helped her up. "Go take a shower, you're really wet." Soul nodded and walked to the bathroom.

Maka shivered a little, but she ignored it. She made her way to the kitchen and continued making the pancakes.

Soul got out of the shower and made his way to his room. He got over his nightmare and tried to replace it by thinking about the promise he made Maka. Soul walked out in a pair of red pants his yellow and black track jacket and his trademark white headband. Maka put the plateful of pancakes on the tale and Soul stared at them, drooling. He sat down and started eating once he had a plate and a fork. Maka ate across from him and they ate in silence.

Soul grabbed his plate and Maka's and placed them in the sink. "Ready to go?" Soul asked looking at Maka. Maka nodded and ran to her room. "Bring the music and your guitar!" He yelled after her. Soul grabbed his keys and stuffed them in his pocket. Maka came out in a black sweater and gave him the music as she put the guitar across her back. They made their way out and Maka went over to Blair's house. Soul sat on his bike and revved the engine. Maka came running out and climbed on. Soul got on the street and sped off.

"What happened to Blair?" He asked. Maka sighed and gripped his jacket.

"She left a note saying that she had to go somewhere for a while." Soul felt bad. He would have a talk with her when she came back. Soul stopped at a fancy hotel that Maka always dreamed of staying in. "Death Hotel?" She asked getting off.

"Yeah. Don't worry they know me." Soul said. He offered Maka his arm and she gladly took it. A man around the age of 50 came up to them and shook Soul's hand.

"Good day, Master Evans. It has been a while since you have visited us." He said. Soul smiled and nodded.

"It sure has Sebastian." Soul said. The man, Sebastian, looked at Maka and looked back at Soul.

"It seems, Master Evans, you have found a keeper." He said. Soul laughed and looked at Maka again.

"Sebastian, I would like you to meet my meister, Maka Albarn. Maka, this is Sebastian, a good friend of mine."

"Good day Miss Albarn." Sebastian said taking Maka's hand and shaking it. Maka smiled and Sebastian smiled. "Come this way, if you please." Sebastian turned and Soul and Maka followed behind. Many woman looked at Soul and winked but he paid no attention to them. Sebastian led them to two huge black doors and stepped aside. "You'll be happy to know that your room has not been touched Master Evans." Soul nodded.

"Thank you Sebastian. You may leave." Sebastian nodded and walked away. Soul opened the door and led the way. He let Maka go and closed the door. It was pitch black for a moment and then brightness filed the room. Maka saw a black piano and huge windows surrounding it. They had a long red velvet curtain and were held back by a black rope. Soul pushed her lightly to a chair next to the piano and Maka sat down.

Soul took the music out of his pocket and placed the piano sheet on the fall(3) and sat down. Maka grabbed a music stand and placed the guitar music on it. She fixed the guitar and started playing. The music started playing and Maka put more effort in it.

_I open my lungs dear  
>I sing this song at funerals... no rush.<br>These lyrics heard a thousand times, just plush.  
>A baby boy you've held so tightly, this pain it visits almost nightly<br>Missing hotel beds I feel your touch._

Maka sang and Soul started playing his part. Soul would occasionally look at her and she looked like she was having fun.

_I will wait dear, a patient of eternity, my crush.  
>A universal still.<br>No rust.  
>No dust will ever grow on this frame, one million years and I will say your name.<br>I love you more than I can ever scream._

Soul felt his fingers wanting to speed up, but he held in the feeling.

_We booked our flight those years ago,  
>I said I loved you as I left you.<br>Regrets still haunt my hollow head, but I promised you "I will see you again."  
>Again.<em>

Maka closed her eyes and smiled. She could feel the music flow right out of her.

_I sit here and smile dear  
>I smile because I think of you and I blush.<br>These bleeding hollow dials... this fuss._

Soul found that he had lyrics in his paper too and started to softly sing along.

_A fuss is made of miles and travels when roadways are but stones and gravel.  
>A bleeding heart can conquer every crush.<em>

Soul sang a little louder and felt a warm feeling inside.

_We booked our flight those years ago,  
>You said you loved me as you left me.<br>Regrets still haunt your saddened head  
>But I promised you I will see you.<em>

Maka heard him singing and smiled. His hands moved across the piano keys very fast and Maka was entranced. She couldn't stop staring at his hands just flying by like nothing.

_We booked our flight those years ago,  
>I said I loved you as I left you.<br>Regrets no longer in my head,  
>I promised you and now I'm home again, again, again, <em>

_I'm home again, again, again._

_I'm home again._

Finally Maka played the last chord and Soul finished with three simple notes. Maka smiled and Soul breathed a little hard.

"Wow..." Maka said looking at Soul. Soul nodded and smiled. That sounded amazing. Soul's phone rang, killing the mood, and he took it out. Kid was calling.

"Yo?" Soul said.

_"Hey Soul! Can I ask you a favor?"_ Kid said in a hushed tone.

"Sure, what's up?" Soul said getting up. He gave the music to Maka and closed the fall.

_"I need you to watch Kat for me please?"_ Kid said.

_'Kat? Who the hell is that?'_ Soul thought. "Who's Kat?" Soul said Kid sighed.

_"Kat is my little sister. No one knows about her. She's 15 and she lived with Sid and Nygus for the past 10 years. My father wants to bring her back to live with us so while I explain to Liz and Patty what not to do to her I need you guys to take care of her okay?"_

Soul stayed quiet for a moment. "I swear Kid, if she turns out just like you I am going to send her back alone."

_"Don't worry Soul, she's different." _Kid said. _"I'm on my way to your place with her."_ Before Soul could argue anymore, Kid hung up.

"Shit." Soul mumbled.

"What happened Soul?" Maka said getting up. Soul looked at her and shook his head.

"Apparently Kid has a younger sister whose name is Kat. She's been living with Sid and Nygus for 10 years or something. Anyway he wants us to babysit while he tells Patty and Liz." Soul pushed the piano bench under the piano and grabbed the music. Maka got up and put the guitar on her back. Soul opened the door for Maka and they both walked out.

"Master Evans, Miss Albarn, that music was beautifully played." Sebastian said, coming from the front desk. Soul nodded and explained to him that they had to leave. "Of course, I completely understand. We will have that room just the way you left it Master Evans." Sebastian led them to the doors and they got on the bike, and sped off toward the apartment.

They arrived once Kid's limo pulled up and Soul parked in front of it. Maka got off and Kid came running to them.

"Thank you guys so much! It's only for a little while, I just need to settle this with Liz and Patty." Kid said, panting for breath. Maka nodded and Soul stood next to her.

"Like I said before Kid, if she's like you we're sending her back." Soul growled. Maka looked at him and grabbed his arm.

"Calm down Soul." Soul looked at her and pulled his arm away.

"Don't worrying, she is nothing like me. Well except for the hair, eyes, and the manners." Kid said. He walked over to the back and opened the door. A girl around 15 came out. She had jet black hair with three white stripes on the left side just like Kid. Her bright golden eyes looked at Kid and she smiled.

"Thanks Onii-san!" she happily exclaimed. She wrapped her arms around Kid's neck and clung on to him and they both walked toward Maka and Soul.

"Maka, Soul, this is my little sister, Kat. She's 15 and loves music and books." Kid said, gesturing toward Kat. Kat smiled at them and let go of Kid. "You're going to stay with them for a while okay? I need to talk to two other people about you okay?" Kid said looking at her. Kat looked confused but nodded.

"Why can't I just go with you Onii-san?" she said with a childish voice. Not like Patty's, like a begging child.

"I'm sorry Kat, but I promise you that I'll come right back to get you." Kid hugged her and she smiled.

"Okay Onii-san." she said.

"I'll be back later for her okay? Until then, I can't explain about her." Kid said, still hugging Kat.

"Don't worry Kid, we'll take care of her. Right Soul?" Maka said turning to look at Soul. Soul just growled at her. Maka looked at him and an idea flashed in her head.

"Alright, well I should be getting home. Liz and Patty are probably on their way home from shopping. Take care okay Kat? Don't give Maka and Soul trouble." Kid gave Kat a kiss on the forehead and hugged her one last time before letting her go.

"Don't worry Kid! I'll be good!" Kat said as Kid got in the limo. Kid nodded and he left.

"Come on Kat! Kid said you love books right? I have a lot of them!" Maka said walking toward the house. Kat smiled and followed close behind. Soul rolled his eyes and followed.

"So not cool..." he growled.

They got in the house and Maka led Kat to the book shelf she had in the corner of the living room. Soul sat on the couch and watched them pick out some good books.

"Maka. I'm hungry." Soul said trying to get her attention. Maka didn't even look at him. She kept showing Kat her books. "Maka. Did you hear me?" Soul said again, just a little louder. Kat looked at Soul then back at Maka who was reaching another book.

"Uhmm... He's calling you..." Kat said pointing to Soul. Maka looked at her and smiled.

"I didn't notice." She grabbed the book she wanted and gave it to Kat. Kat smiled and sat on the couch beginning to read. "You hungry Kat?" Maka said walking to the kitchen.

"Yes!" Kat said. Maka walked to the kitchen and began taking out the ingredients for ramen. Soul watched her carefully.

_'Why the hell is she mad at me?'_ Soul thought. Kat looked up from the book to look at Soul.

"If I may ask, what wrong with Maka?" Kat whispered to Soul. Soul looked at her and looked back at Maka.

"I don't know." he said. Kat nodded and looked at Maka. She was chopping the carrots and looked up at Kat. She smiled and Kat smiled back.

"She's mad at you." Kat whispered looking at Soul. Soul rolled his eyes.

"No shit Sherlock. You think?" Soul continued to look at Maka and Kat sighed.

"I mean, she's mad at you because you growled at her." Kat whispered, while she read the book. Soul raised an eyebrow at her.

"What?" Soul turned to glare at her. Kat sighed again.

"Listen Soul, that's your name right?" Soul nodded. "I, like Kid, can sense souls. But what I have that he doesn't is the power to read them. They're like a book. Maka's soul is glowing red with anger. So when my soul connected with hers, I found out why she was mad." Kat stated, never taking her eyes off the book. Soul stared at her, his eyes wide surprise.

"You're lying. Maka can sense when a soul is trying to mess with hers." Soul snapped at Kat. Kat looked at him and smiled.

"Don't underestimate a ninja." she winked. Soul sat back and covered his eyes with his hands.

"What the hell am I supposed to do then?" Soul said. He looked over at Kat but she wasn't there. Soul looked around spotted her cutting the carrots while Maka stirred the pot on the stove. Kat looked at him and nodded toward Maka.

'Apologize!' Kat mouthed at him. Soul shook his head. He didn't know how. Kat rolled her eyes and continued to cut the carrots. Soul thought for a moment. He looked around and a light bulb went off in his head.

"Hey Maka?" he said. Maka continued to stir the pot, ignoring Soul. Soul got up and walked over next to Kat. "Why aren't you talking to me?" Soul continued. Maka stopped stirring the pot for a split second, but continued right away. Kat looked at him.

"Keep it up. Maybe she'll break and talk to you." she whispered. Soul nodded.

"Maka, will you answer me?" Soul said. Maka continued to ignore him. "You're so stubborn." Soul mumbled. Maka heard and threw her dictionary at his head. "WHAT THE FUCK!" Soul screamed hugging his head, and crouching down. Maka smiled a little. Soul got up and stared at her. "Sorry you have to see this Kat." he said walking toward Maka. He grabbed Maka's wrist and spun her to face him.

"Maka, will you please talk to me!" Soul yelled. Maka pulled her wrist back but Soul caught it and he caught her other wrist too. Maka looked up at Soul. She had fire in her eyes. Soul was a bit scared but he didn't show it. It would be uncool of him. "I'm not going to let you go until you talk to me!" Soul yelled at her face. Maka glared at him. She made no intention to talk. Soul lost his temper.

He bent down, grabbed Maka's legs and threw her over his shoulders. Maka screamed and began hitting his back with her fists. "Stop hitting me woman!" Soul yelled at her. Soul walked to his room and threw her on his bed. He quickly locked the door without Maka noticing and he walked over to her. Maka scrambled off and ran for the door. She tried opening it but it was locked. Soul grabbed her by the waist and carried her back to his bed. He held her hands down while he was on top of her.

"You're going to answer me got it!" Soul snapped at her. Maka stared at his red eyes. He was angry... Angry wasn't the correct word... Furious? No... More like infuriated. Maka could feel herself calm down and Soul relaxed. "Maka, I'm sorry about growling at you. I was just angry at Kid for throwing Kat at us like that." Maka stared at him and Soul groaned. "Maka! Please answer me!"

Maka couldn't talk. Not because she was surprised, but because his face was so close to hers. Maka felt like Crona. She didn't know how to deal with it.

"I-I..." Maka stuttered. Soul looked at her. "It's fine..." she said in a small voice. Soul barely heard her. Soul continued to look at Maka and she did the same. Soul realized how close their faces were and he could see now why Maka was so nervous.

"Soul? What are you doing to Maka?" Kat yelled from the kitchen. Soul pulled back and stood up. Maka sat up and looked at the door. She walked over to it, unlocked it, and opened it.

"Come on Soul." She said looking at him. Soul looked at her and confusion crossed his face. Maka turned to him and smiled. "I said I forgive you. Now are you coming or not?" Maka asked, a smile playing on her lips. Soul smiled and walked to her, he put an arm around her shoulders and lead her to the kitchen. The table was set with three bowls of ramen and Kat sat in front of one bowl. Kat looked up and smiled.

"Are you guys okay now?" She asked Soul nodded and sat down next to her. Maka joined and they ate in silence.

"Thanks..." Soul mumbled to Kat. Maka looked at him and at Kat.

Kat smiled. "You're welcome." Maka smiled and continued eating.

After they finished, Soul and Kat talked about music while Maka washed the dishes. Soul's phone rang and he answered. "Hello?"

_"Soul I'm on my way to pick Kat up with the twins." _Kid said. Maka turned the sink water off and walked to the living room.

"Alright. Just open the front door. It'll be unlocked." Soul nodded toward the door and Maka unlocked it.

"Good because I'm already here." Kid said opening the door and stepping inside. The twins followed and looked at Kat. Kid walked over to her and stood her up. "Liz, Patty, this is Kat, my little sister. Kat, these are my twin pistols, Elizabeth Thompson and Patricia Thompson." Kat looked at them and smiled.

"Nice to meet you! Please take care of me while I live with you guys!" Kat said. Liz ran and hugged her.

"Oh you are just so cute! Why didn't you bring her home sooner Kid?" Liz said squeezing Kat. Soon Patty joined the hug too.

"CUTE CUTE CUTE~! " Patty sang. Kat laughed and hugged them back.

"So Kid, do we get an explanation now?" Soul asked. Kid looked at him and nodded.

"After my mother disappeared, my father sent Kat away to live with Sid and Nygus when she turned 5. After that, Kat and I only communicated by letters. Then my father proposed we brought her back a week ago. Kat said yes and we planned the whole thing." Kid looked at Kat and he smiled. Kat let go of Liz and Patty and ran to Kid, hugging him.

"Thank you for taking care of me! You guys are really kind! And funny!" Kat said laughing. Soul smirked and Maka smiled.

"But anyway thank you again guys." Kid said.

"Hey Onii-san? Is dad home?" Kat said looking at Kid. Kid thought for a minute.

"He should." Kat smiled.

Soon the four left for their house and Maka locked the front door. "Well that was fun." Maka said flopping on the couch next to Soul. Soul nodded and turned the TV on. Maka took her hair out of the pigtails and leaned back against the couch. They watched TV for a while, when suddenly, Soul's head landed on Maka's shoulder. He groaned and Maka saw that he was already asleep. Maka smiled and placed his head on the backrest. Maka ran to Soul's room and grabbed the blanket from his bed and the pillow and ran back to Soul. She placed the pillow on the end of the couch and laid Soul down. She tucked him in and ruffled his hair lightly.

"Good night Soul." Maka whispered. Maka was about to leave when Soul grabbed her hand. Maka turned to look at him and he was still sleeping. Maka thought for a moment. _'I guess I can stay, just this once though.' _Maka thought.

Maka pulled back the covers and laid down. Soul pulled her closer and he buried his face in her hair. Maka closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

_~ (1) Chapter 4 is where Soul has a nightmare. Remember?  
>(2) <em>The Mortician's Daughter _is a song by Black Veil Brides. Here's the link: __.com/watch?v=jpDFci1iTdc__ COPY AND PASTE (You can hear the piano in the background along with the violin!)  
>(3)The fall of the piano is the lid that covers the keys. In case someone didn't know! :)<em>

_All the way from after the guitar part where Kid calls Soul to the end I had a massive cough attack. I hope you guys cherish this chapter because I wrote it while I was sick! Anyway I might need to go to the hospital so guys, wish me luck! I love you guys so much! ~_


	14. The Sleepover Part 1

_Chapter 14 is here! :D BTW. Kat is a real person. Her pen name is death's little sis1! She is really cool! :D REcomandation time!_

'_Where Do We Go When We Die?' by: ParadiseAvenger_

_Great Story!_

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Soul Eater… yet… ^^_

**~Kat's POV~**

I haven't seen Kid in over 10 years, and having him beside me right now, is really like a dream come true. I know that it was for our own good since our honorable father couldn't take care of us after mom disappeared. But don't get me wrong, living with Sid and Niygus was pretty cool! They are a really awesome pair. But now that I think back… I never saw them as a couple… only close friends.

"… and after we bought these hats. They match the white jackets we have with all the jewels." My head snapped up to see Liz holding up a white cowboy hat.

"Well it is symmetrical." Kid said next to me. Patty cheered and reached next to her for a box.

"This is for you Kid~!" Patty gave Kid the box and he opened it. He took out a white long sleeved, turtle necked shirt and a black sweater with short sleeves. Kid smiled and looked at the twins. "It's a thank you present Kid~! For yesterday~!" Patty said. Liz nodded.

"You made us feel special, and actually part of the family. Thank you!" Kid looked at them and opened his arms for them. They made their way over and hugged him. He gave them a tight squeeze and then pulled me in for a hug.

"I have the worlds best sisters. And symmetrical." Kid said. We pulled back and laughed.

"We have arrived at the house, Master Kid." The driver said.

"Thank you." Kid said nodding. We got off and I spotted the front door opened.

"Kat! It is wonderful to see you once again!" Father came out and I smiled. I ran to him and hugged him.

"Honorable Father! I have missed you so much!" Father hugged me and stroked my hair.

"I know. I'm very sorry for sending you away, especially for that long period of time. But please call me Father!" I looked up at him and smiled.

"Of course, Father!" I pulled back and he welcomed me in. The house was so BIG! And if may say very symmetrical, just like Kid likes it!

"Kat, you will be staying in the room between Kid's and the twins." Father said. Kid walked in and smiled. Liz and Patty walked over to me and hugged me.

"Tomorrow, we are having a sleep over here okay? Kid is going to sleep over at Soul's house with Soul and another guy Black Star. Maka is coming to sleep here with Black Star's girlfriend, Tsubaki. Another girl that's coming is Kid's girlfriend, Crona. Is that okay?" Liz said lowing her face to my eye level. I nodded and smiled.

"Liz's boyfriend is staying with Kid too~!" Patty said jumping up and down. Liz eyed her and Liz smirked.

"What about Hikaru? Huh Patty?" Liz said. Patty for once had nothing to say.

**~Normal; Black Star and Tsubaki's place~**

Black Star sat up on his bed and rubbed his eyes. He looked around and spotted his bag that he packed the night before. He got up and walked to the bathroom to shower.

Tsubaki heard the water shut off and she opened her eyes. She heard quiet footsteps approach her door and she closed her eyes. She heard the door open and a small chuckle escaped her boyfriend's lips. Tsubaki opened her eyes and smiled.

"I knew you were awake! You can't fool a god like me! Even if you are a goddess!" Black Star said winking at Tsubaki. Tsubaki sat up and stretched and smiled when her back made a loud 'pop' noise. Black Star headed to his room and paused in the middle of the hallway.

"Go take a shower Tsubaki, I'll make breakfast." Tsubaki looked at him and smiled. She got up, grabbed her clothes and towel, and made her way to the shower.

Black Star got changed quickly and walked to the kitchen. "A big star like me can surely make breakfast for his Goddess! Now, where does Tsubaki put the pans?" Black Star looked around and found them and began taking out the waffles. Black Star looked at them and placed 3 on the pan. "Now, let's put it on high! That way it can be ready faster!" Black Star took out some cups and the orange juice and placed them on the table. He heard the bathroom door open and Tsubaki came out in a white shirt with a purple tank top over and a pair of jean shorts. Black Star's jaw dropped. Tsubaki sniffed and her eyes widened.

"Black Star! You put waffles in the toaster! Not on the stove!" Tsubaki yelled running to the stove. The waffles were black and there was a lot of black smoke rising up. Black Star grabbed the pan and ran outside with it.

"STUPID FOOD DOESN'T GO AS PLANNED! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I WAS TRYING TO MAKE A NICE BREAKFAST FOR MY TSUBAKI? YOU STUPID PAN! I, THE AMAZING BLACK STAR, WILL SURPASS GOD AND YOU WILL DO AS I SAY, GOT IT! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Black Star screamed. Tsubaki ran out and stopped as she watched Black Star jump on the pan and try to squish it. Tsubaki muffled a giggle but soon busted out laughing. She fell on her knees and held her stomach as she laughed. Black Star looked at her and ran to her.

"Tsubaki! What's wrong?" Black Star said kneeling next to her. Tsubaki laughed harder and waved her arms.

"It's… just… so… funny!" She said between laughs. Black Star grinned. Tsubaki calmed down and wiped the tears that began to form in her eyes. "I haven't laughed so much in such a long time." Tsubaki said getting up. Black Star got up and rubbed the back of his neck.

"If you don't mind Tsubaki… Can we go out for breakfast?" Tsubaki looked at Black Star and smiled.

"Sure! But can we drive there? I really don't feel like walking." Black Star ran in the house and came out with the car keys. They got in Black Star's light blue car and drove to Tsubaki's favorite place.

**~Kid's place~**

Liz woke up and looked around. She saw Patty's bed empty and got up.

"Patty? Patty where are you?" Liz said. Low voices were heard in Liz's closet and Liz slowly turned to look at the door. Liz felt a shiver run up her spine and ran out of the room. "KID! KID THERE'S SOMETHING IN THE CLOSET! KID HELP ME!" Liz ran into Kid's room and jumped on the bed. Kid sat up and grabbed Liz.

"Liz! Calm down and just concentrate on becoming a gun for me." Kid shook Liz and she nodded.

"Kid? Is Liz alright?" Kat said walking in Kid's room, rubbing her eyes. Liz looked at Kat and her eyes widened.

"It's okay Kat. Come on Liz, turn into a gun." Liz looked at Kid and grabbed the color of his pajama shirt.

"PATTY WASN'T IN THE ROOM!" Liz screamed. Kid grabbed her arms and Liz turned into a gun. Kat's right arm turned into a samurai sword. Kid ran to Liz's room with Kat right behind him. The faced the closet door and Kid aimed. Kat grabbed the doorknob and slowly turned it. The voices grew a little louder and Kat swung the door open.

Kid was about to pull the trigger when he saw the two girls hugging. Patty and Crona screamed and hugged each other.

"If you want to break-up you can just say so! You don't have to shoot me!" Crona screamed. Kid lowered Liz and she turned back into a human.

"PATTY! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Patty screamed and ran out of the room with Liz right behind her. Kat's arm turned back to normal and she sighed. Kid kneeled in front of Crona and cupped her cheek.

"Sorry…" Kid moved his hand to the back of her neck and brought her face up to him. Kid lightly kissed her and Crona held on to his shoulders.

"Ahem!" Kat loudly cleared her throat and Kid pulled back. Crona looked at Kat and tensed up.

"Kid, w-w-why is there a girl that looks like you? I-I-I can't deal with this." Crona said looking at Kat. Kid smiled and grabbed Crona's hands.

"Crona, this is Kat, my little sister." Crona nervously said hello to Kat and Kat smiled. Liz came back with Patty over her shoulders and set her on the bed. Patty giggled and jumped on it.

"Apparently, Crona came over early this morning and Patty showed her the collection of colorful rocks in the closet." Liz said watching Patty jump on the bed. Patty cheered and started singing a song about rocks. Kid laughed and put an arm around Kat.

"You're going to have to get used to all of the crazy around here, but it's worth it." Kid said. Kat smiled and joined Patty on the bed. They both jumped around a while until Kat jumped off the bed and landed perfectly on her feet.

"Don't worry Onii-san! I already got used to it!" Kat said smiling.

"Alright kiddies! Let's go downstairs! Breakfast is going to get cold!" Lord Death said as he poked his head through the door. Patty ran downstairs and the rest followed.

**~Soul and Maka's place~**

Soul felt something in his arms move a little and he pulled it closer to him. _'I'm not dreaming…'_ Soul thought. He opened his eyes and was greeted by two large green eyes staring at him.

"Hey, you know it's not cool to stare at guy while he's sleeping right?" Soul said smirking at Maka. Maka blushed and hid her face in Soul's chest. Soul hugged her closer and fell asleep once again.

Maka peeked at Soul and found him fast asleep again. She closed her eyes and was about to fall asleep when music filled the room. Soul moved and mumbled a little. Maka looked around and found where the music was coming from. Soul groaned and opened one eye.

"The phone is in my front pocket. Grab it and see who it is." Soul closed his eye and Maka tensed up. The music stopped for a minute and began playing again. "Maka, grab the phone." Soul said loosening his grip on her so she can grab it. Maka didn't move and Soul groaned. "Maka, just grab the phone. It's not like I'm telling you to grab something else." Maka blushed. "Listen, you're like a little sister to me, just grab the damn phone before I get pissed off." Maka looked at him and he still had his eyes close, trying to fall asleep. Maka nervously reached in his pocket and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" Maka let out nervously.

"Maka? It's Tsubaki. Black Star was wondering if you wanted to go out to breakfast with us." Maka looked at Soul.

"Hold on Tsubaki." Maka said. "Hey Soul?" Soul groaned and pulled her close. His face was just inches away from hers and she could fell his hot breath on her.

"Yes?" Soul said. Maka tried pulling back but Soul pulled her closer, if that was even possible.

"Tsubaki and Black Star want to know if we can join them for breakfast." Maka said and Soul smirked.

"I don't want to share you." Soul said.

"SOUL BRO! YOU JUST MET THE GIRL AND ALREADY YOU GOT IT IN?" Black Star screamed from the other end of the phone. Soul glared at the phone.

"Shut the hell up! Where are you?" Soul grabbed the phone and Black Star explained to him and Soul nodded. "We'll be there in 20 minutes." Soul hung up and sighed. "Black Star and Tsubaki are at Sakura's café. They are waiting for us." Soul said. He looked at Maka and finally realized how close he was to her. Soul starred at her olive eyes and she pulled back a little.

"We should get ready then." Maka said getting up. _'I haven't been to that café since mama died…'_ Maka thought. She got up and walked to the bathroom to wash her teeth. Soul got up and stretched. He grabbed the pillow and blanket and made his way to his room. He put everything on his bed and walked to the closet. He grabbed a pair of jeans and a random red shirt and put them on. He heard the bathroom door open and Maka's room close. Soul walked to the bathroom and fixed his hair. He spiked it up and washed his teeth. He grinned and was rewarded with pearl white shark teeth. He got out and walked to the living room to grab the keys to his bike.

"Ready?" He heard. Soul turned around and saw Maka wearing a black and blue stripped shirt with black shorts that went to her mid-thigh and her black and white ankle boots.

"Yeah. We shouldn't keep Black Star waiting. He gets mad." Soul said and Maka smiled. They walked downstairs and made their way to the café.

**~At the Café~**

Tsubaki and Black Star sat waiting to Soul and Maka to arrive. Finally they stepped in and Black Star waved at them frantically. Soul and Maka walked over and they took a seat.

"Is Kid coming with the whole clan?" Soul said looking at the menu. Tsubaki shook her head.

"They were already having breakfast. But they said that they would see us later for the sleep over." Black Star nodded and called the waiter. Tsubaki ordered pancakes, Black Star the large stack of waffles, Maka got eggs and pancakes, while Soul ordered eggs, pancakes, tons of bacon, and sausages.

"Who the hell is going to pay for all the food you got?" Black Star yelled at Soul.

"You invited us, so clearly you." Soul said glaring at him. Black Star and Soul yelled at each other and Tsubaki just tried to calm them down.

"MAKA-CHOP!" Maka yelled hitting both idiots with the book she magically took out.

"What the hell!" Black Star yelled at Maka. Maka put the book back from where she got it and glared at him.

"We are at a public place. Calm down!" Soul smirked and rubbed his head.

"Here we are!" The waiter said as he set the plates of food in front of everybody. His arm brushed against Maka's and he turned to her. "I'm sorry." He said. Maka smiled and shook her head.

"It's okay! Don't worry about it." The waiter smiled and walked away. Soul glared at him. What's with Maka and waiters? Soul looked at his food and started drooling. He quickly ate and saved the bacon for last. He loved bacon. Maka grabbed a piece of bacon and bite it. Soul looked at her and growled.

"Don't take my food. You have yours." Maka looked at him and shrugged.

"It was begging for me to eat him." Maka was about to bite on a piece of pancake when Soul grabbed her wrist and bit the pancake. "Hey!" Maka said pulling her fork back. Soul smiled.

"What? It was begging me to eat it!" Maka rolled her eyes and smiled. After they finished, the waiter came back with the check.

"Who should I give this to?" he said. Everybody pointed to Black Star. Black Star started mumbling about how a god shouldn't have to pay but he handed over the money. The waiter smiled and took the money. He looked at Maka, winked, and walked away. Soul tensed up and growled. The group got up and walked out.

"So I'll pass by around 3 okay?" Black Star said looking at Soul.

"Sure, I'll drop Maka off at Kid's around 2:30 and I'll see you at my place." Soul said getting on the bike. Maka got on behind him and saw the waiter run out.

"Sorry, but you forgot your change." He gave the money to Black Star and he walked over to Maka. "Here, text me okay?" Maka took the paper and nodded. Soul glared at him and was about to drive off when Maka jumped off and kissed his cheek.

"Bye Mark!" She said getting on the bike again. Before he could say anything Soul took off. He had enough of that. He sped home and skidded to a stop. He angrily got off and walked inside. Maka followed. _'Better not say anything.' _Maka thought. She walked in after him and once she walked in Soul slammed the door shut.

"What the hell was that Maka?" Soul yelled at her. "You don't automatically kiss a guy you just met!" Maka stared at him.

"Don't yell at me Soul! Mark is an old friend! His dad used to work there and that's how I met him! I haven't seen him in years! You act like you're my boyfriend or something!" Maka screamed at him. Soul backed up.

"I'm just trying to protect my meister! Is that a crime now?" Soul yelled back. Maka rolled her eyes and walked to her room. "Don't walk away from me Maka!" Soul said walking after her. Maka slammed her door closed, locked it, and took out a bag from her closet and began to pack some clothes for later. "Maka! Open the damn door!" Soul banged on the door. Maka ignored him and continued packing.

After a few minutes, Soul leaned against the door and slid down. He sat on the floor. He wasn't leaving until Maka opened the door. Maka grabbed the bag and swung it around her shoulders. Maka slowly unlocked the door and swung it open. Soul fell back and Maka walked over him and walked to the bathroom. He got up and jut as he reached the door she closed it and locked it. Maka packed her toiletries and waited till she heard Soul leave. Bur instead he sat against the door.

'_He just doesn't learn' _ Maka thought as she opened the door. Again Soul fell back and Maka walked passed him. She grabbed her house keys and was about to walk out the door when Soul slammed his hand on it.

"Maka, listen to me!" Soul said through clenched teeth. Maka turned and walked to her room. Soul followed and just as she slammed the door shut Soul stopped it. She ran to the window, opened it, and jumped out. Soul reached out but didn't grab her in time. She jumped off the third floor ledge and landed perfectly on her feet. Soul groaned and ran after her. Maka walked quickly once she knew he was following. Maka stared running and Soul ran after her. People started moving out of their way and Maka bumped into some random person.

"Hey! Where you're going!" He yelled. Maka fell back and looked up. The guy was about to slap her when Soul cut in and grabbed his wrist.

"You know, it's not cool to hit a girl. Especially in public." Soul punched the guy and he fell back. Maka got up and Soul grabbed her arm. "Listen to me Maka. I'm sorry, it's just that seeing you kiss that guy just suddenly was awkward. You don't seem like the kind of girl to do that so it caught me of guard." Maka starred at Soul. His red eyes were telling the truth. He was sorry. Maka looked down.

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have yelled at you." Soul grinned and ruffled her hair.

"Come on, let's go to Kid's." Soul said grabbing her hand and pulling he toward Kid's house. Maka followed and they walked in silence.

-0-

"Aright, take care okay? Don't do anything reckless. I'm not there to help you so be careful." Soul said as he and Maka stood in front of Kid's house. Maka nodded.

"Yeah, I know." She said. Soul hugged her and she hugged him back.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow at 12 okay?" Soul whispered in her ear. Maka blushed and nodded. Soul pulled back and smirked. "I'm going to miss teasing you." Maka looked at him and her blushed deepened. The front door opened and Kid stepped out.

"Oh hello Maka, Soul. The girls are in the living room. You can go in. Soul want a ride?" Soul nodded and Kid led the way to his limo.

"I'll see you tomorrow okay?" Soul said looking at Maka.

"Okay!" Maka said smiling. Soul leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"Take care." He said as he walked away. Maka smiled and walked inside.

_~There you have it! Chapter 14! I was supposed to say this last chapter but I forgot… I have Spring Break so more time for writing! Yay! Anyway I'm felling much better thank you guys! The last chapter I felt wasn't much really popular… Was it that bad? Love you guys!~_


	15. The Sleepover Part 2

_I was supposed to update the same day I updated chapter 14 since I was staying at my aunts without any distractions, but I ended up going to a baseball game that day. The Chicago Cubs vs. The Milwaukee Brewers! GO CUBS! Oh great... I told you guys where I live... WHAT'S NEXT? PUTTING MY PHONE NUMBER?_

_**BTW: READ THE BOTTOM NOTE!**_

_**Disclaimer:**__Maka__: _ I think she finally lost it.

_Soul:__ You think Pigtails?_

_Maka:__ -rolls eyes- She doesn't own Soul Eater!_

_Soul:__ Thank Shinigami...  
><em>  
><strong>~Normal~<br>**  
>Soul got in Kid's limo and they pulled out. "I thought you were going to bring Maka on your bike. It's a long walk from your house." Kid said. Soul looked at him and sighed.<p>

"That was the plan but we got into this fight and Maka ran out of the house. So I followed her." Kid rose an eyebrow at him. Curiosity flooded his mind.

"Why did she get mad?" Kid asked, getting comfortable. Soul shrugged.

"We went to breakfast with Black Star and Tsubaki this morning, and a waiter was hitting on Maka-"

"So you got jealous." Kid interrupted.

"Don't be stupid Kid." Soul growled. "When we got out, the waiter came out and gave her his number telling her to text him. Maka got off, kissed him, and when she got on the bike, I sped home." The thoughts of earlier today filled his mind and Soul growled.

"I didn't know Maka was _that_ type of girl." Kid said. Soul shook his head.

"She kissed his cheek. Anyway, when we got home I yelled at her and she yelled back. Turns out the guy was a childhood friend." Soul looked out the window and Kid nodded.

"Well you know, I send Hikaru and Mifune a message saying to meet at your house at 2:30. They are probably there since it is... 5 to... 3..." Kid said staring at his watch. His eyes slowly widened and Soul eyed him.

"Kid? What's up?" Kid then screamed.

"WHAT'S WRONG? IT'S 5 TO 3! IT'S NOT SYMMETRICAL!" Soul backed into the car seat and got scared. He thought for a minute when it finally came to him.

"Kid! 3 is symmetrical! Cut it horizontally!" Soul yelled at him. Kid thought for a moment then calmed down.

"You're right!" Kid smiled, and his eyes glowed and sparkled. Soul sighed in relief and put his hand over his heart.

"We have arrived Master Kid." the driver said stopping in front of the apartment. Kid nodded and they pulled out. Mifune sat on the stairs with Hikaru talking about some scars they had.

"This one I got when I fell off my skateboard. I fell three flights of cement stairs." Hikaru said, pointing to a scar on his arm. Mifune smiled and leaned back.

"THE GREAT BLACK STAR IS HERE! YAHOO!" Soul saw Black Star get off his car and make his way to the apartment. Mifune saw the three and got up.

"About time you showed up. I was beginning to think that you gave us the wrong address." he said stuffing his hands in his pockets. Hikaru stood up and smiled.

"Hey, you can't rush the cool guy and the symmetrical freak." Soul said walking up the stairs and unlocking the door. They followed him to the top floor and stepped in Soul's house.

Black Star flopped on the couch and put his feet on the table, Mifune sat on the single couch, Kid sat on the double couch and Hikaru sat on the floor cross-legged. Soul walked to the kitchen and took out a black garbage bag.

"Alright guys, let's get this party started." Soul said placing the bag on the coffee table. Black Star grinned and Kid smiled. Soul opened it and took three dozen cases of beer out, a bottle of vodka, and some chips. Mifune smirked while Hikaru looked at his hands.

"I don't really drink beer." He said. Soul grab grabbed a bottle, opened it, and gave it to him.

"Drink it. It'll blow your mind." Hikaru grabbed it and drank it. He smiled and drank more. "Looks like we have a drinker." Soul said smirking. Hikaru nodded and the guys spend the next few hours drinking, eating, and playing video games.

-0-

Black Star was hiccupping and he stumbled around, clearly drunk. "Hey what time is it Kid?" Kid looked around and found the clock.

"Eight..." He said. Black Star nodded and sat on the floor. He picked up another bottle and drank more. Hikaru was surrounded by the bottles he drank and he tried to make more magically appear. Soul held on to his bottle like his life depended on it. Kid looked at his half empty bottle and took a swing. Mifune looked around and sighed.

"Is this all you guys do?" Soul looked at him and shook his head.

"Usually Black Star or Kid come up with stupid shit to do. Last year we walked around the whole city causing trouble. We spend the night in jail." Soul chuckled remembering what happened. Mifune smiled and Black Star looked at Kid.

"Hey Kid, are you thinking what I'm thinking." Kid looked at him and smiled.

"The girls!" they said in unison. Soul looked at them and rose an eyebrow. Mifune smiled and Hikaru clapped his hands.

"This sleepover just got better!" Hikaru said raising his bottle he grabbed from the box. The rest raised their bottles and cheered and started planning. Mifune reached the bottle of vodka, opened it, and took a long swing. He passed it around and when it reached Hikaru, he finished it.

**~At the Girls Sleepover~  
><strong>  
>Maka got in the house to find Crona, Liz, Patty, Kat, and Tsubaki on the couch.<p>

"A-A-Are they g-g-gone?" Crona asked. Maka looked out and saw no trace of Kid or Soul.

"Yeah." Maka said turning to them.

"Finally! I thought they were never going to leave!" Crona said sitting up straight. Her nervousness was gone. Maka stared at her and Crona smiled.

"You didn't think that I'm always nervous right? It's just an act for Kid. He won't be able to take it if he found out that this is how I really am. And anyway, it's cute when he hugs me when I don't stutter!" Crona said daydreaming about Kid.

"Anyway, Maka and Kat, since this is your first sleep over with us, you need to know a two things. One, we wear long T-shirts with shorts, if you don't have shorts then you wear nothing but the shirt and your underwear. Two, when midnight comes and your asleep, we **will** prank you. We never sleep. That's basically it okay?" Liz said. Maka and Kat nodded and thought for a moment.

"Sounds pretty good!" Kat said cheering. Liz smiled and took out a box from the closet.

"Let's get it started!" Liz said taking out a bottle of Sake.

The girls began talking (and drinking) and soon found themselves moving the furniture and dancing around to the music blasting from the speakers around the living room. They ordered Chinese food, played a few games, and by ten they were hyper and somewhat drunk...

After 11, the girls went to the huge guest room on the first floor and changed.

"Oh Shinigami..." Tsubaki muttered.

"What's wrong Tsubaki?" Maka said putting on the black short shorts. Her red T-shirt hung loosely on her and it looked like she didn't have shorts under.

"I forgot my pair of shorts at home." Tsubaki said. Liz walked by and smiled.

"Don't worry, I'm not putting on mine like usual. Neither is Crona." Tsubaki smiled.

"As long as I'm not the only one." Tsubaki said smiling. Liz opened the window and a cool breeze blew in. Crona walked in wearing a purple shirt, Patty walked behind her wearing her pink shirt with colorful polka-dots, and Kat wore a matching one. Liz had a white shirt and Tsubaki had a black shirt on.

Liz and Patty sat on one bed while Tsubaki and Crona sat on another. Maka sat on the computer chair and stretched one leg on the bed and the other was pulled up against her chest. Kat sat on the computer desk Indian-style.

"This has been pretty fun!" Maka said smiling.

"I totally agree!" Kat said, raising her sake glass. Liz nodded and turned the radio on. Upbeat music started playing and they sang along.

**~Back with the Boys~ **

"What time is it Kid?" Soul asked crawling under the windows.

"Almost midnight." Kid said following him. The rest followed trying to stay hidden and quiet.

"Shh..." Mifune said. The group got quiet and listened.

"Patty! Join Maka!" Was that Crona?

"Okay~!" The guys quickly, but quietly, raced to the window that had lights on and peeked inside. Tsubaki, Liz, Kat, and Crona were on the bed laughing and singing while Patty and Maka were dancing and singing.

_"I don't want to waste my time on simple little things,  
>I'd rather stay here all night with happy boys who sing!"<em> Patty and Maka sang.

_"Come on let's go get it on,  
>Everybody let's go have some fun!"<em> Liz, Tsubaki, and Crona sang.

Black Star's eyes almost popped out of his sockets. Kid could only stare at his non-stuttering girlfriend. Mifune smiled at the sight of Liz. Hikaru stared at Patty and grinned. Soul caught sight of Maka and had a massive nosebleed.

Liz, from the corner of her eye, saw the guys get near and smiled. "Guys! Code Blue! This is not a drill! I repeat! Code Blue! This is not a drill!" the girls looked at her and laughed.

"Maka, Kat! Come with me to get some pops." Liz said getting up. Maka and Kat followed and Liz turned to face them. "Listen closely, the guys are here. They are outside the window. In the living room there is a trunk next the fire place. Open it and there is a clear plastic bag bring it t the room and throw it on the bed and continue dancing with Patty like nothing. We are going to teach those boys a lesson!" Maka smiled and Kat clapped.

"Right away!" Maka ran to the living roomed grabbed the bag. Liz and Kat ran to the hall closet and grabbed a small cooler. Liz and Kat ran back just in time with Maka and they threw the stuff on the bed and continued dancing and singing.

...

"They don't have pants bro!" Black Star yelled.

"SHH!" the rest yelled at him. Kid smiled and took out the ski masks.

"Ready?" He group nodded and they slowly opened the window more.

...

Liz opened the cooler and the girls surrounded it. In the cooler was a few pops and chips. But mostly was a whole mess of rope, blindfolds, and lots of markers of many colors. They each grabbed a rope and a blindfold.

"Come on I think there's more in the kitchen." Crona said. They hid the things and walked out.

...

Kid opened he window and they stumbled inside, still drunk. They slowly followed them to the kitchen and waited for the perfect time to attack. They put the ski masks and slowly made their way to each girl

...

Liz looked at Maka and she nodded. Liz looked at the others. "All systems are a go. Count down Maka." The girls held tightly to the weapons.

"5...4...3...2...1..." Maka felt the person get closer and she turned around. "GO!" The girls faced the guys and tackled them to the ground.

...

Each guy positioned themselves behind their girl. Kid nodded and Maka started counting down. The guys ignored it think of it as some stupid girl game. Suddenly, they were on the ground, surrounded by darkness and tied down.

...

"So what should we do?" Maka said leaning on the wall. Crona shrugged, sitting on the floor.

"Should we sleep here so we can watch them?" Liz nodded and sat on the shelf and crossed her legs.

"Hey sis~? Why did they do this?~" Patty asked sitting next to Kat, who fell asleep on Tsubaki's lap.. Liz eyed the guys. They had tied them to chairs and were currently blindfolded. Liz got up and took the blindfolds off each of them. The guys looked at them.

"Easy, Black Star just wanted to see Tsubaki's body. Kid because of Crona. Mifune just tagged along, plus he wanted to see me. Hikaru is too drunk to think. Finally Soul wanted to see Maka. Look at the way he is drooling for her legs." The girls looked and it was true. Soul _was_ drooling and staring at Maka's legs. Maka's eyes widened and she blushed. She stood up straight and she decided to tease him, the way he teases her.

"Grab a camera Liz." Maka said. Liz smiled and pulled one out for the shelf and started recording.

Maka walked to him and Soul looked up at her. Maka lowered her face to his eye level and saw how intoxicated he was. Maka pressed her forehead to his and Soul drooled more. Maka rested her arms on his shoulders and petted his hair. Soul groaned.

"Soul! Be strong!" Kid said. He clearly wasn't as drunk as the rest. Soul couldn't help it though. He tried to get his face closer to Maka's but she pulled him back by his hair. Soul groaned again and Maka smiled. Liz kept recording and smiling, while the rest of the girls watched to see what he would do.

Maka worked up the courage and sat on Soul's lap. She faced him and Soul wiggled his arms to get them free.

"Crona, Patty, his hands," Maka said. Crona and Patty grabbed them. Soul was able to get one free and he grabbed Maka's back and pulled her closer. Maka was just inches away from his face and Soul quickly pushed his face forward to close the space, but Maka was faster. She pulled back and Patty grabbed his hands and tied them tighter. Maka got off and Liz laughed.

"That's payback!" Liz said turning the camera off. Maka grabbed her bag and took her camera out. She had taken a lot of photos that night and decided that more photos couldn't hurt.

The girls covered the guys mouth to keep them from screaming and they colored their faces with markers. Washable of course. Maka was pretty pleased with the drawing she did on Soul's face. She grabbed her camera and took pictures of everybody.

"Well girls, I am a little sleepy." Crona said yawning. The girls agreed that it was time for sleep and they slept in the living room floor with pillows and blankets to keep an eye to the guys.

The guys stayed tied to the chair all night.

**~The Next Morning~  
><strong>  
>Soul opened his eyes and he wanted to stretch but he couldn't. He looked around and saw the guys tied to a chair. Kid and Mifune were awake. Black Star was coming into consciousness and Hikaru was looking at the ceiling. Soul spit the cloth out of his mouth and shook his head. A strong pain hit it and he clenched his mouth.<p>

"You have a hangover too?" Soul turned at saw Mifune clenching his eyes closed.

"Yeah, but let me tell you, it's worth it" Soul smirked. Mifune smiled.

"This hangover is horrible!" Hikaru said.

"Don't scream!" Black Star, ironically, yelled at him. Kid untied his hands and got up.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kid turned and saw Crona. Her hands on her hips and she eyed Kid. Kid sat down and stayed quiet. Tsubaki sat up and threw a pillow at the rest of the girls. They woke up with a start.

"Let's get dressed then let them go." Liz said walking upstairs. The rest of the girls followed talking quietly.

"Hey Kid. Untie us." Mifune said. Kid looked at him and shook his head.

"Crona's going to hurt me..." Kid said. After a few minutes the girls came down.

Patty ran to Hikaru and untied him, Tsubaki untied Black Star, Liz untied Mifune and Crona was being hugged by Kid who was proud of her for talking without stuttering. Maka walked up to Soul and he looked at her. She had white shorts with a grey shirt and her converse. She untied Soul and he got up. Kat laid on the couch and continued sleeping.

"Maka, I send the video to the computer, want to see it?" Liz said going to her laptop. Maka smiled and nodded.

"Let's see if he remembers." Maka said eyeing Soul. Soul walked to Liz and saw the video. Soul turned bright red and started drooling again. Soul turned to Maka and she laughed.

"It's payback for the teasing!" Soul walked up to her and pulled her to him.

"Just you wait till we get home. You'll be beginning for me to stop." Maka blushed and Soul brushed his nose against her cheek. He then walked to the kitchen and took out the vodka. "Bottoms up!" he took a swing and passed it to the guys. They took turns drinking and slowly started feeling better.

The phone rang and Kid answered. "Hello?"

_"Hello my dear Son! How is everything?"_ Kid shushed the group.

"Great Father!" Kid asked.

"Wonderful! I found the meister for Kat, so I'm on my way home." Kid smiled.

"Awesome. Father I have to go, Liz burned the eggs!" Kid hung up and pointed to the door. "My Father is almost home! He doesn't know about the sleepover! Go now guys! I'll tell the limo driver to drive you guys home!" The gang grabbed their stuff and ran to the limo. "Drop off Soul and Maka first, then Mifune, Hikaru and the Tsubaki and Black Star!" Kid yelled.

_'Oh great...'_ Maka thought.

-0-

Soul and Maka got off the limo and walked in the apartment. They reached their floor and got in. Maka tried to sneak to her room but Soul got her waist from behind.

"Oh no you don't Maka... I have to get you back, remember?"

**~Blair's POV~**

I walked up the steps to the DWMA. Lord Death told me to meet him here today... I hope everything goes right. I opened the huge doors and stepped inside.

"Ah! You must be Blair." I looked up to see and man with grey hair, glasses, and had a lab coat with stitches. He had a cigarette in his mouth and a huge screw was in his head. "Lord Death asked me to take you to his office. Follow me if you please." The strange man walked and I walked behind him, giving us a few feet apart. We reached two huge doors and he pulled them open and stepping inside. I followed and it seemed forever until we finally arrived. Lord Death stood looking at us and he clapped his huge white hands together.

"You must be Blair! What is it that you need?" Lord Death looked at me and I walked up to him.

"You see... I'm pretty sure you're familiar with the Evans family right?" I asked him. Lord Death looked at me.

"Yes. They were the best weapons out there. Of course they were never Death Scythes, but they were good! Why?" I looked at him and took a deep breath.

"Their son, Soul Evans, did he die in the accident?" I said. I was breathing real hard and Lord Death shook his head.

"No. He didn't die in the accident. In fact, I know you were the Evans's pet. You were with Soul since he was 10. I know the doctor told you he died but it wasn't true. In fact, he was transferred to another hospital." I looked at him. So it _was_ Soul! "But Blair, if you are planning to tell him everything. I strongly suggest you don't."

"Why?" I said. "I have to be with Soul! He was my best friend!"

"Blair, Soul right now has too many problems to handle. Like for example, when they transferred him to another hospital, he met Maka's mom. She told him to protect Maka, but he never got the last name. Help him piece that together and then tell him about his early life." I looked at Lord Death and I fell on my knees. In my hands was the picture of my family. I was held in Soul's arms and he was smiling. His sharp teeth always fascinated me.

Lord Death gave me a file and I clutched it. "This file has a picture of Maka's mother. When the time is right, he will open up to you. When he does, slowly you will explain everything about this file. But you will not show it to him. Only the picture he can see. The rest, you read and tell him. If he sees this file, he will want to know where _his_ file is. Do you understand?"

"I understand." I softly said. Lord Death approached me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you Blair." I got up and I hugged the file. I slowly made my way home to my apartment. Tomorrow, I'm going to talk to him.

_~ LET'S SEE HOW MANY PEOPLE READ MY BOTTOM NOTES HUH! :D I NEED A NEW CHARACTER! I don't want Kat to be a lonely weapon so I need a new character! PM me ideas or tell me them in reviews, but let me know one way or another! I need to know the following:_

_1) Taller or shorter than Kat  
>2) Male or Female!<br>3) Name! DUH!  
>4) Color! (eyes, hair, etc...)<br>5) Personality!_

_Thanks guys! :D I love you! You all have a special place in my heart! ;) ~_


	16. How in the Hell Does He Handle This?

_**THANK YOU TO MY NEW BETA READER **__**DEVI LE'SMIRROR**__**! YOU'RE SO KIND FOR PRE-READING MY CHAPTERS! **__Okay guys! My updates are over! Sorry to the people that got excited that the author's note was a chapter. ^^; I understand if you want to punch someone. I do too! But anyway! On with the story!_

_**Disclaimer:**__Crona:__ I never had a anything to say before..._

_Kid:__ It's okay, just say anything!_

_Crona:__ She doesn't own Soul Eater!_

_Me:__ Don't rub it in!  
><em>  
><strong>~Normal~<br>**  
>"Soul..." Maka groaned. Soul continued to slowly breath on her neck and Maka breathed faster. Her head fell back and landed on Soul's shoulder.<p>

_'She's so close to surrender.' _Soul thought. Soul moved a hand to her waist and the other moved to her face. He grabbed her chin and angled it to get more access to her neck. Maka moaned as Soul poked her soft spot and Soul grinned.

"Soul... please... stop..." Soul ran his nose across her neck and smiled. He wrapped his arms around her and Maka was pressed against his chest more. She tried pushing his hands away but failed. Soul let her go and Maka quickly stood up. The moment she did she regretted it, because her legs gave out and she landed on her knees. Soul chuckled and Maka tried to calm down. He heart was beating really fast. Maka looked around and saw the kitchen table flipped, the couches moved around, and the bathroom door busted open.

**~Flash back~**

_Maka tried to sneak to her room but Soul got her waist from behind._

_"Oh no you don't Maka... I have to get you back, remember?" Soul whispered in her ear. Maka tensed up and broke free from him. She ran to the kitchen and Soul blocked her way out by standing on the other side of the table. _

_"Maka-chan... the faster you come here, the faster it's over." Soul said, a sly grin spreading across his face. Maka shook her head. _

_"No! I'm sorry Soul! I won't do it again!" Maka said. Backing from the table. Soul pushed the table away and it landed on its side. _

_"Oh, I know Maka-chan. I just want to burn it into your brain." Soul stepped closer and she ran to the bathroom. Soul reached it before she locked it and Maka tried to push it closed. "Come on Maka-chan!" Soul called from the other side. _

_"No!" Maka screamed. _

_"I didn't want it to come down to this, but I guess it has to." Soul said, shaking his head. Soul pushed the door with more force and Maka stumbled back. The door fell off its hinges and Soul walked slowly to Maka. She hit the back wall and Soul boxed her with his hands. He grabbed her waist and carried her out. Maka screamed and kicked but nothing worked._

_Finally, Maka escaped from his clutch and ran around the living room. She moved the couches in Soul's way so he wouldn't get her, but he jumped over them quickly. Maka was by the single couch and Soul grabbed her and sat her on his lap. _

_"Soul! Please!" Maka said trying to get away. _

_"Not a chance Maka-chan!" Soul said. He started grabbing her shoulders and soon found the spot he was looking for. He poked it and Maka squirmed. He poked it again and Maka moaned. Soul laughed and found more spots on her waist. Maka tried to hold the moans but failed miserably. Soul laughed at the fact that his meister tried to escape him. Soul continued the torture, and Maka just wanted it to be over._

**~End Flash Back~**__

Maka shook her head, trying to clear the memories when she saw Soul's hand stretch to her. Maka looked at it and Soul chuckled.

"I won't tease you anymore, I promise." Maka looked at him and took his hand. He was her weapon, she trusted him. Soul sat her on his lap and sat back. Maka put her hands on her lap and rested her head in his shoulder. Soul was like her big brother. Soul looked around the apartment and saw the mess he had cause the night before with the other guys. Soul looked at Maka and she was looking at her hands and tracing the hem of her shorts. Her eyes flicked up to look at Soul and she smiled. Soul grinned and sighed. "Go to your room, and don't come out till I tell you to." Maka eyed him and Soul gave her a light push.

"Okay, okay!" Maka said getting up. She walked around the big couch and looked at Soul. "What are you going to do?" Soul shook his head.

"Just go to your room. You'll see." Maka rolled her eyes and she went to her room and closed the door behind her.

**~Soul's POV~**

Torturing Maka is pretty funny. Her face is just so uncool! After she closed her door, I began to clean the living room. I quickly put the couches back and grabbed a garbage bag and put all the empty beer bottles in. Just thinking on how much we drank, made my head hurt. I continued cleaning and soon, the living room was back to normal. I moved to the kitchen and began to throw all the mess that was everywhere. Pizza boxes were stacked in a corner and I began to wonder where they came from. I put the table back to normal and took out some chicken from the fridge.

I turned the stove on and set the chicken in the pot and it began to sizzle. I added a few spices and let it cook. On another pot I began to fry some vegetables when music started playing.

_**Turn around, turn around  
>And fix your eye in my direction<br>So there is a connection**_

I looked around. "That can't be my phone." I mumbled._****_

_**I can't speak, I can't make a sound  
>To somehow capture your attention<br>I'm staring at perfection**_

I slowly walked around, and found the music coming from Maka's room. _****_

_**Take a look at me so you can see  
>How beautiful you are<strong>_

_**You call me a stranger, you say I'm a danger  
>But all these thoughts are leaving you tonight<br>I'm broken, and abandoned, you are an angel  
>Making all my dreams come true tonight<strong>_

I smiled. She can really sing._****_

_**I'm confident, but I can't pretend  
>I wasn't terrified to meet you<br>I knew you could see right through me**_

I walked back to the kitchen and continued cooking.

**~Maka's POV~**

_**I saw my life flash right before my very eyes  
>And I knew just what we'd turn into<br>I was hoping that you could see**_

_**Take a look at me so you can see**_

I absolutely love this song! After Soul telling me to stay in my room I began looking for the CD with this song. Might as well entertain myself. The song began and I sang and sat on my bed._****_

_**You call me a stranger, you say I'm a danger  
>But all these thoughts are leaving you tonight<br>I'm broken, and abandoned, you are an angel  
>Making all my dreams come true tonight<strong>_

Secondhand Serenade. One of the most amazing bands out there._****_

_**You are an angel  
>Making all my dreams come true tonight<strong>_

_**Take a look at me so you can see  
>How beautiful you are<br>Take a look at me so you can see  
>How beautiful you are<strong>_

_**Take a look at me so you can see  
>How beautiful you are<br>Take a look at me so you can see  
>How beautiful you are<strong>_

My stomach grumbled and I leaned back in my bed. _****_

_**Your beauty seems so far away  
>I'd have to write a thousand songs<br>To make you comprehend how beautiful you are**_

_**I know that I can't make you stay  
>But I would give my final breath<br>To make you understand how beautiful you are  
>Understand how beautiful you are<strong>_

The final two verses. Maybe Soul will be almost done with whatever he's doing. _****_

_**You call me a stranger, you say I'm a danger  
>But all these thoughts are leaving you tonight<br>I'm broken, and abandoned, you are an angel  
>Making all my dreams come true tonight<strong>_

_**You call me a stranger, you say I'm a danger  
>You call me a stranger<strong>_

I took a deep breath and sighed with satisfaction. Once again, I surprised myself with how many songs I can memorize.

I heard a light knock on my door and the door opened revealing Soul.

"Come on. The food's getting cold." I looked at him and he walked back to the kitchen. _'Food huh?' _I thought. I turned my stereo off and walked after him to the kitchen. The house was so clean! I thought I could clean, but this was amazing! The smell of something delicious caught my senses and I followed it. There on the table was a plate with vegetables and chicken. It smelled really good! I looked at Soul and he smiled sitting in front of his plate. I sat in front of mine and I started eating.

The moment the food was in my mouth. I almost moaned with delight. "Oh my god this is so good!" I said eating more. Soul shrugged.

"It's nothing big, it's one of my specialties though." I looked at him and smiled.

"_One_ of your specialties?" I asked. Soul nodded and ate his food.

"I like cooking. It's one of my favorite things."

"Like eating, sleeping, teasing me..." I said, counting off in my fingers. Soul looked up and smirked.

"The teasing goes first Maka." Soul said, giving me his toothy grin. I smiled and nodded.

"Right, I forgot." I said. Soul laughed and I shook my head a little. I finished the delicious food and placed the plate in the sink and washed it. Soul came next to me and put his plate in there. I washed both of them and he leaned against the counter next to me.

"Do you have everything ready for tomorrow?" Soul asked me. I turned the water off and dried my hands on the small towel.

"Yeah, I just packed a notebook and a few pencils. You?" I said facing him. Soul scratched his head and nodded.

"I don't really need anything other than a pen." I looked at him. He doesn't really like school then. Soul looked down at me and smirked. "What?" I continued to look at him and smiled.

"Nothing." I looked at the clock and sighed. "It's barely 3:15." I said crossing my arms. Soul looked at the clock and back at me. I looked out the window. I could feel his eyes looking at me.

"Hey," He said.

"Yeah?" I looked at him and he smiled.

"Let's go to our place. I want to nap and you can read." I eyed him and nodded. Soul grabbed the keys to his bike and I went to my room to get the book I just bought. I got out and Soul was holding the front door open for me. I walked passed him and he locked the door behind him. We got on his bike and made our way to the cliff.

**~Normal~**

Maka and Soul reached the cliff and Maka took a head start while Soul turned off the bike. Maka was halfway down when Soul started climbing down. Soul jumped off and landed on the ground perfectly on his feet. Maka took one more step down and joined him on the safe ground. Soul walked into the shady Willow and Maka followed.

"We haven't been here in a while." Soul said, sitting against the trunk. Maka sat next to him and opened her book.

"I know." She mumbled getting pulled into her book.

"What book is that?" Soul asked. He wasn't really into books, but some books were pretty decent.

"_Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet." _Maka said, showing Soul the cover. The book was black with a blooming red rose in the middle.

"What is it about?" Soul said, scooting closer to Maka and reading over her shoulder. Maka put the book on her lap.

"The story is about the Capulet's and Montague's. They are two separate families who hate each other. The Montague's have a son named Romeo, and the Capulet's have their daughter Juliet. Romeo and Juliet meet at a party and they fall in love. But since their families hate each other, they have to keep their love a secret." Maka looked at Soul, and he is staring at her closely. "Then they marry each other and they plan to run away with each other. The plan was to make Juliet sleep for two days and Romeo was supposed to meet her at the tomb where she would be put to 'rest' and then run away. But, of course, something went wrong. Romeo got a letter saying that Juliet was really dead. So he bought poison and went to her tomb. He drank it and once he did, Juliet woke up. She then stabbed herself with his knife and they died together."

Soul stared at Maka and she stared back. "Why read the book then if you know what happens?" Maka rolled her eyes.

"_Romeo and Juliet_ is a classic tragedy/love story. It's has always been one of my favorites." Maka picked her book up and continued reading. Soul thought for a minute. _'It did sound interesting...'_Soul thought. He swallowed and looked at Maka.

"Will you read it to me?" Soul said. Maka turned to look at him.

"Are you serious?" Maka said. Soul nodded and laid his head on her lap.

"Go on." Maka looked down at him and nodded. She leaned back on the trunk and began reading.

_"__Two households, both alike in dignity, In fair Verona, where we lay our scene, From ancient grudge break to new mutiny, Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean. From forth the fatal loins of these two foes A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life; Whose misadventured piteous overthrows Do with their death bury their parents' strife. The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love, And the continuance of their parents' rage, Which, but their children's end, nought could remove, Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage; The which if you with patient ears attend, What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend." _Soul felt uncomfortable. He sat up and sat against the trunk. "You didn't like it? Or you don't understand it?" Maka said looking at him.

"I'm not stupid Maka, I know what it says. I just need to get comfortable." Soul made Maka scoot forward and he sat behind her. She rested her back on his chest and he let his head fall to her shoulder. Maka snuggled closer and picked up where she left off.

Maka continued reading and Soul listened to every word that left her mouth. He looked up and her from the corner of his eye. His hair covered his eyes and she couldn't tell that he was looking at her. Soul watched her eyes move across the page and watched her mouth move to every sound. Smiling to her favorite parts, and frowning to the words she couldn't pronounce. Soul smiled and slowly inched closer to her. Soul lifted his head a little and Maka turned to him. His face was just inches away from hers and Maka froze. Soul leaned in a little more and his lazy eyes were slowly closing. Maka felt his hot breath on her lips and moved forward. Soul's nose touched the tip of her nose and Soul knew he was close. _'No turning back now.' _ He thought. Soul grabbed Maka's face and she suddenly pulled away. She flipped her phone open and starred at the screen.

"Hello?" Maka said. Soul leaned back against the trunk and sighed. He was so close... "Yeah, he's right here. Hold on." Maka put the phone down and gave it to Soul. "It's Blair." Soul grabbed the phone and pressed it to his ear.

"Blair?" Soul said, a little confusion in his voice.

_"Hi Soul. Can I talk to you for a while? It's really important." _Blair said on the other line. Soul looked at Maka and she looked at him with worried eyes. Soul ruffled her hair.

"Sure. I'll drop Maka off at the house and we can go somewhere to talk." Soul said. Maka smiled a little. Then she remembered what she and Soul were about to do. Maka looked at Soul and Soul was nodding. "I don't mind just going to your house. I don't want to leave Maka alone... Okay... Alright I'll be there in an hour." Soul closed the phone and gave it to Maka. "Blair wants to talk to me in private, so I'm leaving you upstairs and I'm going to her floor. I don't want to leave you alone, but at least we are under the same roof." Soul said chuckling. Maka smiled.

"That's okay. I don't mind staying alone. I have been alone for the past year." Soul looked at her and cupped her cheek. Maka looked at him and froze when he leaned in again. Soul kissed her forehead and pulled her into a hug.

"I live with you Maka. You are my meister and I am your weapon. I will not ever leave you alone no matter what happens to us. I promise." Maka nodded into his chest and Soul helped her up. "Come on, let's go."

-0-

Maka walked up the steps of the apartment and Soul watched her. Once she was out of view and she was safely inside the house, Soul knocked on Blair's door. A moment later, Blair opened it and stared at him. She had to use all her strength to not tell Soul about his family right off the bat. "Come in, Soul." Blair said moving aside for Soul. Soul walked in and stood off to the side. Blair walked to the kitchen and came back to the living room with a picture and sat on the couch. "Have a seat Soul." Blair said pointing to the other couch. Soul nodded and sat.

"What did you need to talk about Blair?" Soul said leaning forward, resting his elbows on his knees. Blair looked at the picture of Maka's mother and looked at Soul. _'Remember Blair. To get Soul to speak, you have to lie.' _Lord Death's words ran through Blair's head.

"Soul. Do you know her?" Blair gave Soul the picture and Soul took it. He looked at the picture.

"She looks familiar but I'm not sure where I've seen her before." Blair nodded.

"I just want to find out a bit more about you since your Maka's weapon now." Soul nodded and stared at the photo. _'I've seen you before... But where?'_ Soul continued thinking but he couldn't put his finger on it. "You can have it. Until you remember who it is. Would you like some tea?" Blair said getting the cups. Soul nodded and Blair began making the tea.

"Why don't you tell me about yourself Soul." Blair said.

-0-

Maka walked in her house and flopped on the couch. The silence soon surrounded her and she couldn't stand it. She wanted to go down and wanted to be part of the conversation with Blair and Soul. Maka took her phone out and began looking at the contacts she had. She finally reached one and smiled. She called the person and heard a few rings before he answered.

"I thought you were never going to call." Mark said. Maka smiled.

"I just called to see if you wanted to come over and talk for a bit. You know catch up." Maka said leaning back. Mark chuckled and agreed. Maka gave him her address and they hung up. Mark was Maka's best friend since they were little. She hasn't seen him since her mother died.

After about 15 minutes, a knock was heard and Maka got up. Mark stood there with his bright purple hair in a low ponytail. He looked at Maka with his dark grey eyes and Maka smiled.

"Mark!" Maka smiled and hugged him. Mark hugged her and petted her hair.

"Hey Maka! How have you been?" He said, closing the door with his foot. Maka led him to the couch and she faced him. They talked for a good while. Catching up and informing each other on good and bad news that have happened.

-0-

"So you used to live with that blue haired weirdo." Blair said, setting Soul's cup in front of him.

"Yeah. He's okay. Just, not when he's ranting about useless shit." Soul said taking a sip of his tea. "Thanks." He mumbled. Blair sat across from him and nodded.

"He's hard to handle." She said drinking her tea.

"Yeah, but you have to know how to handle him carefully." Soul said. They drank the rest of the tea in silence, and Soul got up. "Well I have been here for like two hours. Thanks again for having me Blair." Soul said heading to the door. Blair opened it and Soul stepped out. "And sorry about last time." Soul said facing her. Blair smiled.

"It's okay." Soul nodded once to her and walked upstairs.

He reached the door and when he opened it he froze. Maka was sleeping on the couch with her feet on some purple haired guy. He had an arm covering his eyes and he was sleeping also. Soul walked up to Maka and picked her up. The moment her feet left the guys lap he snatched Maka's wrist and looked at Soul.

"You must be her weapon." He said. Soul glared at him and rose an eyebrow.

"Yeah, who are you?" The guy smiled and petted Maka's hair.

"I'm Maka's fiancé."

_~ Oh my glob! Did he just say fiancé? NO WAY! WHAT AM I WRITING? But one thing, I wish I had a little camera to record all those SoMa fans when they read the meadow scene. When Soul and Maka were going to kiss! I'm such a tease! Kat's meister will appear in chapter 18! In two chapters! Thanks for reading! I love you guys!~_


	17. The Feelings are Starting to Kick In!

_**THANK YOU TO MY NEW BETA READER DEVI LE'SMIRROR! YOU'RE SO KIND FOR PRE-READING MY CHAPTERS!**__** GUYS! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO READ THE BOTTOM NOTE! **__Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter! They really made me happy! _

_**Disclaimer:**__Maka:__ We almost kissed in our last chapter!_

_Soul:__ I know. do you want to do it for real?_

_Maka:__ MAKA CHOP!_

_Soul:__ WHAT THE HELL WOMAN?_

_Me:__ I don't own Soul Eater. _

**~Normal~**

"Her fiancé?" Soul said taking a step back, still clutching Maka. Mark looked at Soul and nodded.

"Between our families, we have an arranged marriage. I knew since I was 10 and my father decided it with her family. Maka though, has no idea." Mark said, looking at Maka. Soul couldn't believe his ears. He clutched Maka tighter and took another step back.

"You should leave now. We start school tomorrow and I need my sleep." Soul growled, glaring at Mark. Mark looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever. You can be mad at me all you want, but nothing is going to make her father cancel the marriage. Once she turns 16 in a month, I am to ask her out." Mark said walking to the door. Soul watched as he opened the door and turned around to look at Maka. Soul walked over and slammed the door in his face.

Maka snapped her eyes opened and looked around. "Where's Mark?" She asked. Soul was about to answer her when Mark answered from the other side of the door.

"I'm out here Maka. Your weapon kicked me out." Mark said. Maka looked at Soul and he shook his head.

"Maka, I didn't kick him out." Soul said. Mark laughed.

"So slamming the door on my face was just a simple goodbye sign?" Maka looked at the door and back at Soul. She smiled and put her head on his arm.

"I believe you, Soul." Maka whispered. Soul put his forehead against hers and sighed. "Mark, I'll see you later okay? I have school tomorrow." Mark was quiet for a moment and sighed.

"Alright. Goodbye Maka." Mark walked down the stairs and walked out of the building. Maka yawned and looked at Soul, whose forehead still was hers. Soul looked at her and he decided to continue where they left off in the meadow before they were interrupted. Soul brought Maka closer and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Maka..." Soul whispered. Maka closed her eyes and waited for Soul to close the gap. Soul's lips lightly touched hers when a knock on the door scared them both. Soul looked at the door and hugged Maka closer. Maka wrapped her arms tighter around his neck and screamed.

"MAKA? WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING? IS THAT WEAPON OF YOURS DOING BAD THINGS TO YOU?" Spirit yelled. Maka quickly jumped off Soul and ran to the door and swung it open.

"Anybody would scream if you suddenly scare them!" Maka yelled at her father. Soul stood a few feet behind her. Spirit glared at him and looked at Maka.

"HE DIDN'T HURT MY LITTLE ANGEL RIGHT?" Spirit yelled, hugging Maka. She pulled back and crossed her arms.

"What did you need papa?" Maka asked. Spirit thought and smiled.

"Just wanted to remind you that school starts tomorrow!" Spirit said, throwing himself at Maka. She stepped aside and Spirit face plated on the floor.

"I know papa! Can you please leave? I need to get ready for bed." Spirit got up and trudged to the door.

"Oh Maka-!" Maka closed the door in his face and leaned against it. Soul heard Spirit yell from the other side and finally give up.

Soul looked at Maka and she took a deep breath when she heard Spirit leave. Soul looked at the clock.

"It's 8, what do you want to do?" Maka looked at him and shrugged. Soul kept having Mark's remark in his head. "Hey Maka?"

"Yeah?" Maka said.

"What's with you and Mark?" Maka looked at him and smiled a little.

"Mark is my best friend. We met when his father used to work in the cafe we went to. I met Mark and we just talked a lot. He was with me when my father brought women home. Mark and I are really close." Soul looked at her and nodded.

"Sounds like a great guy to be your boyfriend." Soul said sitting on the couch. Maka stared at him.

"Soul, Mark is my best friend. I don't see anything else between us. It's impossible!" Maka said. Soul looked at her.

"What if he asked you out? Then what would you say?" Maka looked at Soul and walked to him.

"Soul, I'm not looking for a relationship right now. All I want to concentrate on, is making you a very powerful death scythe." Soul looked up at her. It was like she was rejecting him. Soul nodded and yawned.

Soul thought. He thought about what Mark had that he didn't. He thought about why Spirit would let his 'little angel' get arranged into a marriage with someone. And all of his thinking led to a recalling...

**~Flashback~**

_"Rumor has it! Rumor has it! Rumor has it he's the one I'm leaving you for." sang Maka from her room. Soul was in the hallway and heard her sing. Then he burst into her room._

_"Rumor has it she's the one I'm leaving you for." Soul sang with a smirk._

_"Soul!" Maka whipped around, "Get out!"_

_"But the song hasn't ended yet, Maka." Soul said softly, and then continued to sing._

_Maka broke into a small smirk, "Well if that's how you want to play..."_

_They battled it out in a fight of voices. Their melodious voices eventually rang so that by the end of the song, they had ended in perfect sync._

_"We sounded pretty good together!" Maka grinned._

_"Yeah, guess so," Soul smiled, "Don't we always work well together?" He smirked._

_"Yup! We're a team! No matter what the rumors say!" Maka cracked a grin._

Soul thought of that occurrence. _'What if she_ does _leave me for him? Then what about our 'team'?'_ Soul shrugged it off and pushed away to the back of his mind for now, not to be bothered by the annoying so called _fiancé_.

He got up and walked to his room. He put on his black pajama pants and took off his shirt. He walked back to the living room and Maka was still standing there. Soul walked up to her and ruffled her hair.

"Forget what just happened; I was in a mood. Let's watch some TV." Soul turned the TV on, and sat down. Maka walked to the kitchen.

"Do you mind instant ramen?" Maka said.

"Nah." Soul said, never taking his eyes off the TV. Maka put water to boil while she took out the two soups and a knock was heard on the door. "What now!" Soul yelled as he stood to the door. "What!" he yelled as he sung the door open. Blair stood there looking at him and took a step back.

"Soul! What are you doing?" Blair said looking at his body. He got more muscle than when she last saw him.

"Blair, he isn't doing anything. Come in." Maka said, grabbing Blair by her arm and pulling her inside. Blair followed Maka to the kitchen and stopped by the table.

"I just came to find out if you were ready for tomorrow." Blair said. Maka smiled.

"Yes, I am! Would you like to join us for dinner?" Blair shook her head.

"I have to go to work right now, but thanks." Blair walked back to the door and Maka walked up to her.

"Blair, come on. Be happier! I missed you a lot." Blair smiled and hugged her.

"I missed you too." Blair pulled back and opened the door. "Have a nice night!" She said. Maka closed the door after she left and went back to the kitchen. She poured the now boiling water in the soup and gave it to Soul with a pair of chop sticks.

"Thanks." he said taking them from her hands and began eating. Maka sat on the other couch and began eating, occasionally burning her tongue.

Soul placed the cup and chopsticks on the coffee table and laid back. Maka still ate and she watched Soul flick throughout the channels, searching for something to watch when settled on crime show.

"I didn't know you like these things." Maka said. Soul shrugged.

"They're pretty good." Soul watched it for a good twenty minutes when he sighed. "The sister did it." Maka looked at him and looked back at the TV.

"She said she was on vacation." Maka said. Soul looked at her.

"But in the beginning, she said a day before she had a meeting with her boss. Now, she claims she left for Miami a week before her brother's murder." Soul said.

"I think the friend did it." Maka said. Soul looked at her and smiled.

"Let's put a bet on it. If I win, I do whatever I want with you. If you win, I'll do whatever you tell me to do." Soul was pretty confident on his answer, he couldn't go wrong.

"You're on!" Maka knew it was the friend. He was nervous when the detectives asked him about the guy. Plus he kept saying that he was innocent and that he didn't do it.

"What! I knew it was him! He was nervous like crazy!" Maka screamed. Soul grinned and looked at her.

"Maka, pay attention." Soul turned the TV off and he faced her. "The guy was traumatized because the sister killed the best friend. He was afraid that she was going to kill him if she found him." Maka glared at him.

"Fine, what do you want me to do?" Maka said, crossing her arms. Soul chuckled and got up. He stretched and walked over to her and kissed her cheek.

"Tonight? Nothing. But Saturday night. I'll tell you what you're going to do." Soul said. Maka shook her head and felt the familiar heat on her face. Soul stood up straight and yawned again. Maka stood up and walked to the hall. Soul followed and he turned the living room and the kitchen lights off.

"Good night Soul." Maka said opening her room.

"Night Maka." Soul said turning to his room. Maka closed her door and Soul turned and stared at it.

He could barge in and just kiss her. He could, but he didn't.

_**THANK YOU TO MY LOVELY BETA READER! THE FLASHBACK WAS HER IDEA AND I FREAKED OUT WHEN I READ IT! I LOVED IT! **_**_The song used here is 'Rumor Has It' by Adele. The song in the previous chapter was 'Stranger' by Secondhand Serenade!_**_**! **_

_Okay guys! Just to clear it up Soul and Maka __**DID NOT KISS**__! I'm sorry to say but it's true. They will kiss in the future... But not now... :) Kat's meister will appear in the next chapter guys! Until then, tell me when Soul and Maka should kiss! Now (in the next few chapters?)? Or more later? You guys decide! But I might wait... I love teasing people!~_


	18. It's the First Day of School!

_**THIS CHAPTER BELONGS TO DEVI! SHE BASICALLY FIXED EVERYTHING SINCE STUPID ME WAS SOO**__** OUT OF IT! THANK YOU TO MY NEW BETA READER DEVI LE'SMIRROR! YOU'RE SO KIND FOR PRE-READING MY CHAPTERS!**__** olivia the rat! CONGRATULATIONS! YOU AND YOUR CHARACTER WON TO BE IN MY CHAPTER! FULL LIST OF PEOPLE WHO WON ON THE BOTTOM NOTE! **__I'm hyper! I had a cookie and some candy! YAHOOO!_

**Disclaimer****:**

**Liz: So is this when we meet Kat's new meister?**

**Patty: I think so~!**

**Liz: Kat's probably happy.**

**Patty: YES~! I KNOW I AM~!**

**Devi: Yay! I'm excited~!**

**Kid: Oi! Where did you come from? Oh, whatever. This story is owned by Kaoru. But Soul Eater isn't.**

**~Mark's POV~**

Stupid weapon. If only I was a weapon. I would have cut him into pieces. What's his problem? It's not he likes Maka right? I stopped walking. Could it be that he likes Maka? _My_ Maka? I was about to storm back when a call came in. I grabbed my phone and answered.

"Hello." I said.

_"Hello son. Did you go see Maka?"_ My father said. I lightly smiled at the sound of her name.

"Yes I did." I said, running a hand through my hair.

_"How is my future daughter-in-law?"_ he asked. I chuckled and sighed.

"She is pretty good. She starts school tomorrow. I'm pretty sure she's going to the DWMA." My father was quiet for a moment.

_"That means she has a weapon?"_

"Yeah. He's an ass. I think he likes her. He was shocked when I told him that I was her fiancé." I said smiling.

_"Well, I have a meeting with Spirit tomorrow about that. Apparently he wants to take Kami's (1) word of advice and have Maka decide if she wants to marry you or not."_ I froze.

"Maka _has_ to marry me! Nothing will stop me from getting Maka! She's _mine!_" I hung up and jammed the phone in my pocket. Maka was mine! I wasn't going let anyone take her away from me! Not her father, not her dead mother, not even her worthless weapon.

**~Maka's POV~**

I woke up and looked around. My clock read 7 and I sat up. Today is the first day of school! I made my way to the bathroom, and after, changed into a red plaid skirt and a white buttoned t-shirt. I would've worn my yellow vest over it, but for some reason I didn't feel like it so I left it off. I walked to the kitchen and took out the eggs and bacon. I began to cook them when I heard a door closing.

I peeked around the hall but saw no one. It's probably Soul. I continued to cook the food when I heard another door close. I quickly checked the hall and saw no one. I walked over to Soul's room and was about to knock when I heard Soul's light snoring. I looked around and walked to the kitchen.

Again another door closed and I freaked out. I continued to cook the eggs and ignored it. "Soul!" I said loudly to wake him up. One: because we were going to be late, and two: I was scared. The door closed and I tensed up. I took the eggs off the stove and put them on the plates. I couldn't hear another door closed so I relaxed.

I took the bacon off when I heard the door close again. "Soul!" I screamed. I got really scared and I freaked out. Soul wouldn't come out and I turned the stove off. This time I heard the front door close and I looked. The locks were still on. The bedroom door closed and I turned around, when the front door closed again. I screamed and ran to Soul's room. I ran in and locked door. I jumped on Soul's bed and hid under the covers.

"Maka? What the hell? I'm trying to sleep!" Soul yelled. I was trembling and uncovered myself.

"Soul! Someone is out there! The doors are closing by themselves! The front door closed but the locks were still on when I checked!" Soul stared at me and another door closed outside. Soul looked at the door and got off the bed. I grabbed his arm and dragged him to the bed. "What do you think you're doing?" I shouted at him. Soul looked at me and sighed.

"Maka, calm down. I understand you're scared and you need me to help you but it's just doors closing. It's not like things are flying across the room." Soul got up again but I held on to his arm. He turned to look at me, and it must have shown that I was scared because Soul gave me is toothy grin. "Come on, let's check this out. I'm hungry and when I'm hungry, I get angry." Soul held his hand out to me and I took it. I got up and held on to his arm and hand. Soul ruffled my hair, which I still didn't tie up. Soul unlocked his door and I held on tighter. He looked at me and opened it.

The house was quiet and he took a step out. I held on to him, and we walked to the living room. "There's nothing here Maka." Soul said. Suddenly a door closed in the hallway. Soul turned and I stood still.

"See?" I said looking at him.

"Stay here." Soul said. With much difficulty he got his arm and free but I wouldn't let his hand go. "Maka I need to check this out." Soul said looking at me. I looked at him.

"What if something gets you?" Soul roughly pulled his hand away and held my hands with both of his.

"Listen to me Maka, nothing is going to happen. I am your weapon and it's my job to protect you." Soul pressed his forehead against me and sighed. I could feel his hot breath travel to my lips and my neck. "Okay?" I slowly nodded and Soul chuckled. "I'll be back, stay here." He nudged my forehead and I squeezed his hands. He pulled me in closer…and suddenly the front door slammed shut. We both quickly turned and looked at the front door.

"The door is still locked." I whispered. Soul pulled away and looked around. I felt something tug my jeans and I screamed. I got on the couch and Soul turned to look at me. Suddenly, the bathroom door swung open and hit the wall with a loud _thunk_. I looked and the sink water turned on.

"Shit..." Soul whispered. Soul pulled me closer and wrapped a protective arm around me while the other turned into a blade. "Come out here and show yourself! It isn't cool to hide so if you're a real man then come on!" Soul yelled. Suddenly a black shadow appeared behind us and leaned in.

"Boo," it said. Soul jumped and swung his arm/blade at it, and Black Star blocked it with a blade. Black Star ran to the kitchen and Tsubaki turned human.

"I'm so sorry! Black Star wanted to scare you but I never thought it would go out of hand!" Tsubaki said bowing. Black Star rummaged through the refrigerator and found an almost gone gallon of orange juice. He drank it and walked out the door.

"Come on Tsubaki! We have to go to school! See you two love birds over there!" Black Star yelled as he walked down the stairs. Tsubaki looked at Soul and me and ran after him. Soul closed the door and his arm turned back to normal.

"I'm going to kill that bastard!" Soul **seethed**, but after a while regained his normal 'cool' composure. "I'm going to change." Soul mumbled going to his room. I stood stunned. Soul and I were_ not_ love birds! I shook my head and walked to the kitchen.

I'm going to have to buy more juice later.

**~Normal POV~**

Soul changed into red jeans and a black-and-yellow letterman sweatshirt with a soul symbol on the top left side. He put on his yellow-tinted-black shoes and walked to the kitchen. He began eating his eggs and biting a piece of bacon. Maka joined him and she was in the middle of biting a piece of egg when the clock got her attention.

"We're late!" Maka yelled. She shot up and ran to her room, grabbed her bag and ran out of the house throwing a "C'mon!" over her shoulder at Soul. He chuckled and walked to his room, grabbing his pen and bike keys.

He closed the front door and saw Maka leaning against his bike. She saw him and snapped her fingers. "Come on Soul!" she hollered. Soul smirked and got on. Maka got on behind him and Soul turned the key. The bike roared to life and they sped to Shibusen.

Maka walked to the classroom that Sid told her and she dragged Soul by his sleeve. They reached the class and found Kat standing outside.

"Hi guys! Stein said to wait out here for now." Kat said, greeting Maka and Soul with a wave.

"Okay." Maka said. Soul suddenly grabbed Maka's hand and squeezed it tightly in his, then let it go a split second later. Maka stared at him. He stared back.

"What's wrong?" Maka said, turning towards her partner. Soul shrugged and stuffed his hand in his pocket.

"Later, can we continue reading the book?" Soul said. _'This is not cool.'_ Soul thought. Maka smiled.

"Of course!"

The door opened.

"Maka, Soul, Kat. Come in."

In the 'EAT' class students were chatting, talking about the rumors that new students were coming.

"We haven't had new students in a while!"

"I know! I heard a really cool meister is coming! That she comes from a long line of amazing miesters!"

"Well I heard some new weapons were coming in! I heard one of them was able to possess his enemies!"

"Really? Was it the supposed scythe?"

"Yeah! That he can control his enemies and make them kill themselves and he could be perfectly fine!"

"In that case he won't need a meister!"

"I heard that Death Scythe's daughter was joining! She's probably a red-haired beauty!"

Death the Kid sat in his chair between his twin pistols. He was rubbing his temples. Black Star and Tsubaki sat in front of them. Black Star was annoyed that the class were talking about some strangers and not him.

"The spotlight should be on _me_!" He shoved his foot on the desk and pointed to himself, but of course no one paid him any heed but Tsubaki, who sweat-dropped and smiled kindly.

"It's annoying that they are talking about Soul, Maka, and Kat like that." Kid said. Patty looked at him and got up.

"Hey guys~! Can we stop talking about Soul, Maka, and Kat~? It's annoying Kid~!" The students starred at Patty and ran over to the group.

The clamor quickly restarted, becoming even more excited than last time.

"Soul and Maka? Are they the new people?"

"Is Kat the girl that can possess people?"

"Soul? He sounds like a cute guy! I call dibs!"

"I call Maka! She's probably the red-headed beauty!"

"Class! Sit down or I'll experiment on all of you!" Stein yelled, rolling to the class on his chair. The class quickly sat as Stein lit a cigarette.

"I'm guessing all the talk was about the new students right? Well let's introduce them. Maka, Soul, Kat. Come in." The doors opened and the class got really quiet. Kat stepped in wearing black skinny jeans and a black shirt. Soul followed with Maka right behind him. "Students this is Kat. She is a weapon. You might notice that she looks like Death the Kid up there. Well Kat is Kid's little sister." Kid saw Kat and smiled. Kat saw Kid and ran up to him.

"Onee-san!" Kat tackled Kid and he fell off his chair. It was comical.

"This right here is Soul Evans. Am I correct?" Stein turned to look at Soul.

"Soul Eater." He corrected.. Maka saw some girls look at him with hearts in their eyes ad immediately felt a twinge. What was that word called again? Oh right. _Jealousy_.

"Right. He is a weapon. And finally, this is Maka Albarn. She is Death Scythe's daughter. She is a meister. Now any questions?" Hands shot up in the air; Stein shook his head and sighed.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Some girl in the back with dark blue hair asked. Soul leaned against the chalkboard.

"No." he answered coolly.

"What kind of weapon are you?" Some guy asked. Soul looked up and saw the guy.

"Scythe." Soul plainly said.

"Kat! Will you marry me?" Some kid yelled. Kid looked at him and turned to Patty. Patty turned into a gun and Kid shot the guy in the stomach and he flew back. All of this happened so quickly and fluidly that some of their classmates wondered what the heck had just happened.

"Ask that question again, and I will have you gone before morning." Kid threatened. No one dared question the authenticity of his threat.

"Will you be my meister Maka?" Maka found a guy with black hair and bright purple eyes staring at her, he waited patiently for her answer. Soul snapped his head toward the guy that said that remark. He looked at Maka and she was speechless.

"Sorry, but I already have a weapon." She answered eventually and still stayed cheerful. She slid a glance at Soul.

Murmurs rose at her statement, the unasked question hanging in the air. Stein lifted a knife and looked around.

"That's enough with the questions!" The door opened again and Spirit came in with a girl looking down.

"Sorry to interrupt Stein but Lord Death told me to bring her here. Class this is another new student. Her name is, Olivia Rachele Resslend. Kat, if you two are compatible-which your record shows that you should be-then she is to be your meister." Spirit turned to look at Kat and she smiled.

"Hi Olivia!" Kat ran down and stood in front of Olivia. "I'm Kat! I hope you can take care of me like I'll take care of you!" Kat stretched her hand out to her and Olivia shyly took it and shook hands.

Olivia had a green tank top on with black skinny jeans. She had black converse with bright neon green laces and a matching green headband with a black and green flower. She was a bit shorter than Kat but she looked sweet.

"Yeah, we'll be great friends." Olivia said softly, and then let out a small smile at Kat's enormous grin.

"Okay girls, have a seat right next to Liz. Soul and Maka have a seat next to Tsubaki and Black Star." Stein said, pointing to them.

"REMEMBER MAKA! PAPA LOVES YOU VERY MCUH!" Spirit shouted as Maka walked up the stairs to her seat. She ignored him and sat next to Tsubaki.

"Soul! My man! Come sit over here! Liz, Patty, move!" Black Star said getting up. The four switched and Kid, Black Star, and Soul talked about some girls that Soul would like.

"Maka! I love how that guy over there asked you to be his meister!" Liz said pointing to the guy.

Maka turned to look at him and he was looking at her. He flashed her a smile and Maka smiled back a little.

"His name is Clok! His family is known to be great weapons! His partner there is Kato. Now his family is known for an amazing long line of miesters! Only the best for the best!" Liz exclaimed looking at them both.

Clok had black hair with bright purple eyes. He seemed pretty chill about everything. Kato also seemed calm. He had metallic blue hair that resembled Black Star's except it wasn't spiked in every direction, it was down and straight. Kato turned to look at her and winked. Maka blushed, but then scowled and looked away. Kato laughed a little.

Soul saw Kato wink and Maka blush, but missed her scowl. He scowled himself, making Maka look at him questionably.

"Let's look at the mission list later okay?" Soul whispered. Maka nodded. They walked out together, just as Stein started talking about how weapon pairs work better when they are opposites. After all, opposites do attract.

After a few hours, the lunch bell rang and Maka got up and stretched. Liz and Patty filed out and pulled Maka to the lunch room.

"We have Sid next so in that class I can finally do my nails!" Liz exclaimed. Maka followed behind, occasionally looking back to see if Soul was following.

"Hey! Maka, right?" A voice caught Maka off guard and she turned around. Kato and Clok smiled down at her. She kept a straight face.

"Yes, what's up?" Maka said evenly. Her coldness had no effect of Kato.

"Sorry about Clok suddenly asking you if you wanted to be his meister. He can't handle himself around pretty girls." Maka blushed and looked away. Kato smiled and crossed his arms.

"Well, it's okay, I guess." Maka said. She didn't want to be downright mean to two people who she just met, but she didn't want to open up immediately to them, either.

"I'm Kato and this is my weapon Clok, as you already know." Kato said. Clok grinned. Maka smiled lightly and put her hands behind her back.

"Who's your weapon by the way?" Clok said looking around. Maka looked around as well but couldn't find Soul.

"Well I got dragged out before I could get him but he's bound to show up. He's the new guy with the white hair." Maka said, a little bored, and continued searching the halls.

"Found him." Kato said pointing to a crowd of girls. Maka turned and saw an annoyed looking Soul in the middle of the huge crowd of girls. They were all talking and she could tell Soul was getting pissed off.

"I'll be right back." Maka said. She walked toward Soul and he spotted her. Between their eye contact, they had an entire conversation and a plan made out in less than 10 seconds. "Excuse me." Maka said squeezing through the crowd. Soul grabbed her wrist and pulled her toward him.

"Don't leave my side! How many damn times do I have to tell you?" Soul said, putting Maka against the lockers. Maka grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer.

"Sorry, I was just talking to some people." Soul growled and lifted her face to his.

"If you ever leave me again, you're going to regret it." Maka grinned and nodded while Soul chuckled. He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the gaggle of girls who were giving Maka a death glare.

"Quite a show you two put there. I didn't know you were a couple." Clok said scratching his head. Soul shook his head.

"We aren't. We just act like we are. It helps us both with fan people." Soul looked at Maka and moved his hand from her hand to her waist. Maka blushed a deep red and Soul chuckled.

"That's cool. Hey Clok, turn yourself into a girl and let's give that a try." Kato said laughing. Clok cracked a grin a shoved his meister.

"Worth a try. I'm Clok, a weapon. This is Kato, my meister," Soul nodded, "Actually, we wanted to ask you. How about we have a battle?" Clok continued. Soul looked at Maka and she thought for a moment.

"Isn't fighting on school grounds bad?" Maka asked, unsure. Kato laughed and shook his head.

"As long as a staff member is present, it's okay here!" Kato said. Soul grinned and turned to Maka.

"Let's kick ass." Maka grinned.

"Alright!" Clok fist-pumped and took a deep breath, "The new students are going to fight us in 15 minutes by the front gates! You don't want to miss this!" The whole hall became quiet and soon people starting cheering.

Soul nodded and Clok and Kato lead the way to the entrance. A crowd started forming and Clok and Kato stood on one side while Maka and Soul stood on the other.

"Maka, Soul! It's your first day and already you're fighting?" Kid said, walking toward them.

"They wanted a challenge, so we took it!" Soul said stuffing his hands in his pockets. Sid and Stein walked up and looked around.

"Taking on big competition are we?" Stein said, lighting what was his 5th cigarette. Sid nodded.

"I was never a man to back out of a challenge." Sid said taking his place a little outside to the circle of kids. Stein was on his chair and wheeled toward Sid. "Alright! We are having a clean fight! The first to bleed loses. I don't care if it's just a small cut, the first sign of blood and it's over!" Sid yelled.

Kato nodded and Clok disappeared in a bright light and appeared as a very long, bright purple sword that matched his eyes. Kato aimed it at Maka and smiled. "Let's see what you can do, Angel." Maka nodded and looked at Soul, who had a fiery light in his eyes matching his meister's.

"Let's put on a show, Maka," Soul smirked, "One they won't forget." He disappeared in a bright light and Maka stretched her hands over her head and Soul landed perfectly in her hands. Maka swung him around and positioned Soul across her body. Students behind her awed Soul's weapon form and Maka smiled in her head.

Kato ran towards Maka, brought his sword back, and swung at her. Maka ducked and swung the handle toward Kato's legs. He fell back and Maka stood up and was about to hit him again when the Kato sunk into the ground. The crowd went quiet and Maka looked around.

"Where is he?" Soul said. His reflection appeared on the blade and Maka looked around. She felt a small vibration behind her and she whipped around, slicing wildly with Soul. She missed and Kato swung at her with the back of his blade. Maka flew back and hit the pole that spilt the circle of students. A crater appeared as Maka slid down and groaned in pain. "Maka! Maka are you okay!" Soul said. Maka nodded and tried to get up.

"Do you want to stop Maka?" Stein asked her. Maka got up and leaned on the blade, a silently deadly glint in her eye.

"No way!" She felt an adrenaline rush and ran to Kato and swung. They blocked each other's hits and finally Maka found an opening. She jabbed the handle of Soul in Kato's stomach and he flew back. Kato skidded on the concrete floor, leaving a large long crater on the ground where he skidded. Dust flew everywhere and the crowd was quiet. Kato appeared and walked up to Maka. He stopped a few feet and he took off his shirt. His whole back was scratched and was bleeding.

"Good job Angel!" Clok said turning back to human. "You're the first pair to beat us in a while!" He said. Kato nodded. He looked at Maka again, as if seeing her for the first time. Then they turned around and left to go to the nurse.

"You guys did it~!" Patty shouted running to them. Patty tackled Soul to the ground and Maka laughed.

"Nice job guys!" Kid said, walking up to them.

"What mission do you want to take?" Soul said. Maka looked at the mission board and grabbed a few.

"Let's do this one." Maka said, putting some missions back. Soul looked at the paper and raised an eyebrow.

"Whoa." Maka looked at Soul and he looked at her.

"It's across country in Italy. We have to go by plane." Soul nodded and stuffed the paper in his pocket.

"When should we go?" Soul asked as he and Maka walked out of school. Maka shrugged and saw Kid and Crona.

"Hey Kid!" Soul called. Kid looked at them and went over.

"Hello. Do you guys need something?" Kid said. Soul showed Kid the mission and Kid read it. "Well my father should be in his office, stop by and talk to him. He should be able to get you two tickets in the next flight out." Soul grabbed the paper.

"Next flight? You mean we miss school?" Maka said. Kid nodded.

"That's the point. But anyway, I should go. Crona is hungry and we are going to go eat. Bye!" Kid walked back and Maka turned to look at Soul.

"Well you heard him. Let's go." Soul followed Maka to Lord Death's office and a few girls giggled as he passed. Maka clenched her fists but Soul just ignored them. They reached the doors and walked in.

"Hello! How was your first day?" Lord Death said as Maka and Soul walked in.

"Very good, thank you!" Maka said. Soul snorted and shrugged.

"Soul! I see you're a hot topic right now!" Lord Death said pointing at him with a huge white finger.

Soul growled and took out the mission sheet. "We need to go to Italy, you got tickets for us?" Soul said showing Lord Death the paper. Lord Death nodded and gave Soul a paper.

"These are only good for the next 3 days. Use them when you want." They nodded and left.

"So, this guy, what does he do?" Soul said sitting on the floor by the locker he shares with Maka, Spirit gave her the locker number with the code after the fight she had with Clok and Kato. She sat next to him and Soul shook his head. He gave her the paper...but placed it on her head. Maka laughed, grabbed it, and began reading the paper.

"Says that he stalks women at night and he eats their soul." Maka said. Soul rolled his eyes and was quite. "I wonder how souls taste..." Maka muttered. Soul looked at her and chuckled.

"I'll let you know when I eat it okay?" Maka smiled and nodded. A few girls walked up to Soul and smiled. They looked at Maka and gave her a death glare, as usual. Maka deadpanned and Soul rose an eyebrow.

"This is for you." A girl with bright orange hair said. She gave Soul a folded paper and he took it.

"Thanks." Soul waved them off and they scurried away. Maka laughed and Soul joined in. He opened the letter and read it aloud. "Dear Soul, You may be new and we may not know each other but I really want to get to know you better. If you agree meet me by the cherry blossom tree in front of school." Soul laughed and ripped the note.

"Hey! She seemed nice Soul!" Maka said, even though she was getting jealous inside. Soul rolled his eyes.

"The only relationship I want right now is the one with me and you." Soul said. Maka blushed and Soul smirked. "I mean our friendship. You know that right?" Soul said as a smiled playing on his lips. Maka looked down and shrugged.

"Let's go home and pack. We can leave tomorrow after school so _we_ can see the guy one last time." Soul smirked and helped Maka up as they walked out.

It was sunny the rest of the day.

_(1) Kami is Maka's mom! Just in case people forgot... or didn't know...  
><em>

_**THANK ****YOU TO MY LOVELY BETA READER! **__Okay guys these are the characters that just got in! __**Olivia Rachele Resslend, Clok, and Kato! **__Olivia is by __**olivia the rat**__,__ Clok by __**Zingfox**__,__ and last, but not least Kato by__**Lucy Ashley from Fairy Tail!**__ Great job guys! Don't worry! Other weapons will be put in! Just wait! Another pair with come in on the next chapter! _


	19. A Night with a Kishin and Confessions!

A huge thank you from Devi and I! Devi? Want to saw a few words? I'll leave the disclaimer to you and Black Star!

Disclaimer:

_Devi__: Yo! Kaoru-chan and I want to thank you so much for all the kind words! I really enjoy being Kaoru-chan's beta-reader; it's so much fun! This story has grown so much and the what with the overlapping plots, twists, etc., it's really interesting to-_

_Black Star__: *yawn* You talk too much._

_Devi__: DEVI CHOP!_

_Kaoru__: You guys...you're here for the disclaimer...please don't do this in public!..._

_Devi & Black Star__: CHARGE! *engage in battle with weapons*_

_Kaoru__: *sweatdrop* I do NOT own Soul Eater._

**~Normal~**

"WHAT?" The group screamed in unison. They sat outside, having lunch under a huge shady tree. Clok and Kato joined them and soon a huge argument started when Maka and Soul told them about their new mission. Black Star punched a tree and stomped to Soul.

"YOU BASTARD! I WAS SUPPOSED TO TAKE THAT MISSION FOR ME AND TSUBAKI! SHE WANTED TO GO THERE!" Black Star yelled. Soul took a step toward him and they glared daggers at each other.

"WELL I DIDN'T KNOW! HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THESE THINGS YOU NEVER TELL ME?" Soul yelled back at Black Star.

"IT'S NOT LIKE I GOTTA TELL YOU VERY DAMN THING!" Black Star yelled. Clok stared at Black Star and his purple eyes turned into a black. Kato noticed and held Clok back.

"Black Star! You idiot! Re-word your last sentence!" Kato yelled at Black Star. He looked at the pair and Clok was trying to get away from Kato. "Clok is very OCD about grammar and spelling so re-word your last sentence or he'll kill you!" Black Star just laughed.

"HAHAHA! KILL A GOD LIKE ME? I LIKE TO SEE HIM TRY!" At that moment Clok escaped and tackled Black Star. After a few punches and kicks Black Star re-worded his sentence to 'It's not like I have to tell you everything'. Tsubaki sat by him and petted his hair while Soul sat back down. Clok's eyes were still black so Kato excused himself and took Clok to calm down.

"Are you two sure you can handle this one? Or do you guys want me to a least get back up for you two?" Kid said, forgetting about the sandwich he was just eating. Maka looked at Soul and he shrugged.

"Sure. But just this once! I don't want to have to always rely on someone to be there." Maka said. Kid nodded and excused himself to make a call.

"When are you leaving?" Tsubaki asked.

"The plane leaves at 7 tonight." Maka said. Tsubaki nodded and Soul grabbed another sandwich. Kid came back and sat back down and grabbed his food.

"Okay, at the airport you're going to meet two girls who're partners. One is named Tomi Ray, the other is Hinata. They are going to pick you two up and take you to a hotel that my father arranged. They are going to fight the Kishin with you." Maka nodded and Soul swallowed his food.

"Will I still eat the soul?" He asked. Kid smiled and nodded. Soul grinned . The group continued talking and soon the bell rang for classes to start. They walked back when a familiar red-haired man walked up to Maka.

"Maka. I need to talk to you. Alone." Spirit said with a significant look to Soul. Maka looked at him. He didn't seem like his perverted self. He actually looked serious and it surprised her.

"I'll meet you over there okay?" Maka said turning to Soul. He hesitated, unsure of whether to leave his meister with her dangerously freaky and perverted father, but then nodded and walked toward the class.

**~Maka's POV~**

I haven't seen my Papa so serious in such a long time. I almost forgot that this side of him even existed. Papa lead the way to a staircase and we climbed up. He opened the door for me and it was a pretty big balcony. He leaned over and sighed.

"Maka, honey, there's something I need to tell you." Papa said. I stood next to him and the view was amazing! I could see all of Death City.

"Yes Papa?" I said, still admiring the view.

"What do you think of Mark?" He suddenly asked. I froze.

"Well he's a great friend. Why Papa?" I said, turning carefully to look at him. Papa looked at me and took out a letter from his pocket.

"Well, his parents and I, along with your mom, agreed to arrange a marriage between you two." He softly said. I couldn't believe my ears. I didn't want to marry Mark. He's my best friend! He is a brother to me!

"PAPA-!" I screamed but was cut off.

"Before you yell, let me finished. We agreed but Kami said that she wanted you to choose. You were not going to be forced in. I didn't think like that until now. Maka, if you don't want to marry Mark I understand, but just give him a chance okay?" Papa said. I wanted to run. I wanted to scream. I wanted to run away screaming. An arranged marriage? Me? With Mark! I mean, he's a good friend and all but I love Soul-!

Whoa. Hold on a second. Did I just say I _love_ Soul? But he's just my partner! I don't think...wait, what if I _do_ love Soul? But then...

I shook my head.

"I have to go back to class." I said to Papa, heading back inside.

"Maka! Here! It's a letter from your mom to you. Read it at least, please?" I turned and Papa gave me the letter. He walked me back to class and Sid looked at me questioningly. "She was with me." Papa said. Sid nodded and Papa put a hand to my head. "If you don't want to, you don't have to okay?" I just stared blankly at him and Papa gave me a light push to my seat. Soul was behind me and raised an eyebrow. I shook my head. I looked at the letter in my hands and put it in my bag. I'll read it later.

**~Normal; On the plane to Italy~**

Maka looked out the window and gripped the letter in her hands. Soul moved his lazy eyes to her and she looked at her letter.

"Is everything okay?" Soul asked. Maka looked at him and tried to smile. Soul looked at the letter and nodded toward it. "Does it have anything to do with that?" Maka looked at the letter and nodded a little.

"I... I have an... arranged marriage." Maka softly said. Soul sighed and put his head on the seat.

"I know." Maka looked at him and he was still looking at her. "That day Mark came over he told me. He said he knew since he was 10." Maka stared at Soul with wide eyes.

"He knew?" Maka said. Soul nodded and Maka looked at them letter. She ripped it open and began reading aloud for her and Soul.

"_My dear lovely Maka,_

_I'm sorry I didn't tell you in person about the arranged marriage. I thought it would be better in a letter so you could cry and scream all you want in private. When you are done, if you want to talk about it, you know where your father and I are. The reason we arranged this is because Mark's parents wanted it. But I want to tell you something. I think that it should be your choice. Your father wants you to marry him and soon he will change his mind to agree with me. Give Mark a chance, okay? But Maka, don't forget, there will always be a person out there who would love you no matter what!_

_with love,_

_Mama_

Maka put the letter on her lap and sniffed. Soul looked at her and he grabbed her hand. Maka leaned into him and he petted her hair. Maka cried in his chest and all Soul could do what hold her. He didn't know what to say.

* * *

><p>Soul grabbed Maka's bag and handed it to her. They exited the plane and began looking around.<p>

"Excuse me? Are you Soul and Maka?" A voice came from behind. They turned around and a girl with reddish-purple hair stood there. Her hair was tied in two low ponytails. She had icy blue eyes and a black tang top with lacy edges all around. Her light blue jeans had colorful paint splatters and she smiled at us.

"Yeah." Soul said. She smiled more and called her friend over.

"Hinata! I found them!" She yelled. A girl with blond hair, also in ponytails ran over and tried to catch her breath. She wore a light and dark pink stripped collar shirt with a peach-pinkish sweater and had a black skirt. She wore a beige beanie. Her ponytails were low so the beanie looked perfect on her.

"Oi! Tomi! Don't have me running around too much!" Hinata said. Tomi smirked and gestured to Hinata.

"This is my weapon, Hinata! She's a whip. My name's Tomi Ray. I'm her meister!" Maka nodded and smiled.

"Nice to meet you!" Tomi smiled and looked at Soul.

"I guess you're not a big talker huh?" Tomi said, crossing her arms and smirking at Soul. He looked at her.

"Why do you say that?" He said sharply while glaring at her. Hinata giggled and rolled her eyes.

"Guys fall for Tomi like crazy! Of course, she has to get her mind out of the clouds and realize that not all guys," She pointed to Soul, "Like her!" Hinata said, smirking at Tomi. Tomi eyed her, but then also grinned.

"Whatever. Let's get your stuff in the hotel and get a bite to eat. We'll hunt the Kishin tomorrow." Tomi said grabbing Hinata's arm and pulling her to get the luggage.

"Why don't we hunt it tonight?" Soul said following them. Maka walked next to him and they paused by the luggage cart. Tomi and Hinata showed some men the luggage and they took them to a cart. Maka looked at Soul as he ignored some girls that tried to get him to talk to them. Maka stood by Tomi and a fairly good distance from Soul. Soul shifted his lazy eyes to the bags to Maka. He winked at her and Maka looked away, feeling the heat creep up to her face. The girls gave Maka a death glare and Tomi noticed.

"Can I help you?" Tomi faced the girls and asked icily enough to match her eyes. Their eyes widened and they scattered away. She smiled and went back to Hinata's side to watch the bags.

"Like I said, why don't we go after him tonight?" Soul said.

"If you guys want to go tonight then that's fine. I just wanted you guys to rest from the long flight." Tomi replied.

The hotel men took the cart with the two luggage and the four followed them to a black limo. They reached the hotel and got off. "Take the luggage to the 30th floor. We'll be looking for the Kishin." Tomi told the men. Soul and Maka followed the two girls and soon Maka felt something wrong.

"He's around here." Maka said. Tomi stopped and Hinata looked around.

"Kid said you can feel souls. We just didn't believe him." Hinata said smiling. A shadow then appeared next to a building and Tomi nodded toward him.

"We meet again." Tomi said. Hinata flashed and turned into a really long whip; Tomi whipped at the air. The Kishin jumped around and Maka saw him eye her.

"Let's go Maka." Soul said. Maka was in a daze and she shook her head.

"Yeah," Soul turned into a scythe and Maka held him. The Kishin smiled and Maka ran to him. He moved around and finally settled next to her. _'Concentrate Albarn! I don't have time to think about inconsequential things such as marriages and love right now!'_ Maka faced him and swung Soul, but the Kishin blocked it with his hands. He had long claws that were razor sharp and he grinned eerily. For a Kishin, he sure had bright white teeth. Bright, sharp, _deadly _teeth! _'Why would my parents out me through this?'_ Maka was clearly unfocused. Just then Tomi appeared and had wrapped Hinata around the Kishin's hand.

"Maka! Pay attention!" She snapped. Maka took a few steps back and the Kishin smiled. With his free hand it clawed at Maka. She jumped back but he tore the side of her shirt. Maka felt a sting and clutched her side.

"Come on Maka! Focus here!" Soul yelled at her. Maka looked at the scythe and his reflection appeared.

"Don't yell at me Soul! I can't think with all of these things on my mind!" Maka screamed back. Tomi let the Kishin go and he jumped to another building. Tomi ran up to Maka and grabbed her shoulder.

"Listen to me! I have no clue what's going on but whatever it is, turn your frustration and use it to kill that thing! This is your battle, not mine! This Kishin has been killing innocent people and we cannot let it leave!" Tomi said shaking Maka. Maka pushed her away and the Kishin jumped to the ground. Maka could only think of the things that her father told her. Then Soul! He knew, and he didn't tell her!

"I'm sorry." Soul said. Maka blocked the Kishin and got more furious. "I should have told you. I just didn't know how. It's not even my problem." Soul said. Maka was blowing steam out of her ears from her anger. The Kishin laughed. Maka was now extremely pissed off.

"SHUT UP!" She yelled. She swung at the Kishin and cut his arm off from the elbow. The Kishin cried out in pain and jumped to the roof of the house. Tomi gripped Hinata and flickers of light came out like electricity. She whipped the Kishin and he cried out more. It jumped back down and Maka ran to it. Before she could act, it threw her away with his claws and she flew to a brick wall. Maka fell forward and soon began to feel something sticky on her forehead.

_'It's sweat...' _She muttered mentally, not wanting to admit that it was blood. Soul clattered to the ground and soon turned to human. He ran to Maka and threw himself at her.

"Maka! Maka, come on get up!" Soul yelled at her. Maka, ignoring the 'sweat', got up and glared at Soul.

"Turn back." She said. Soul shook his head.

"Let's get you to the hotel. Your head is blee-" Maka cut him off.

"I'm fine! TURN BACK NOW!" Maka screamed at him. Soul was the weapon. He had to listen to his meister no matter what. He did as was told and Maka ran toward the Kishin. Tomi stood laughing manically. She had a gash on her face and insanity was in her eyes. She whipped the beast savagely and choked him with the whip, bringing him crashing to the ground. Maka sliced his other arm and the Kishin cried out more.

"The body! Slice the body!" Hinata yelled from her weapon state. Maka did as she heard and sliced it. The Kishin screamed and soon disappeared, in its place a bright red soul floated. Hinata changed back, grabbing Tomi and sitting her on the street. "Sorry, Tomi goes insane when she gets injured while fighting." Hinata took off her sweater and pressed it against Tomi's cheek. The insanity within her subsided and Tomi's eyes went back to normal. She looked at Hinata.

"Hinata... This is your favorite sweater." Tomi said trying to push it away. Hinata smiled and pressed it more to her.

"It's fine! It's just a sweater. I can always get a new one, but not a new meister! Besides, you're bleeding like crazy!" Hinata said. Tomi smiled and hugged her. Hinata hugged her back and Soul changed back to normal. He grabbed the soul and walked back to Maka.

"Still want to know how a soul tastes like?" He asked, deftly changing the uncomfortable subject before it had been brought up. Maka looked at him. She was still a little mad and confused but she wanted to forget about it. She nodded and Soul swallowed the soul whole. He licked his lips and smiled. "It's smooth, but I can't describe it. It feels like a very hard but smooth liquid going down my throat." Soul said. Maka smiled but suddenly winced as a pain hit her head. She put her hand to her head and saw that her hand was covered in blood. She started seeing black spots. She felt strong arms grab her and Maka tried to focus.

"Maka!" She heard Tomi yell.

"Hey! Maka! Come on stay with me okay? Please Maka! I don't want you to leave me!" Soul yelled. (1) Maka closed her eyes. She felt like someone was banging her head.

And she faded.

* * *

><p><strong>~At the hotel; Soul's POV~<strong>

She felt like a fragile doll in my hands. I felt if I held her too tight, she would break.

We took her to the hotel and laid her on the bed. The hotel doctor came and said that it wasn't as serious as we made it out to be but she still needed stitches. I held her hand as they put them on her. I knew she couldn't feel anything, but I needed to hold her. Occasionally, I would grab her wrist and make sure her heart was breathing. Right now, the only important thing to me was Maka.

I kept my cool when the girls were around. Tried to look like I wasn't so worried. But once they left I would grip her hand and whisper to her to get better fast. I told her that we needed to go back and see out friends. Her father missed her and she needed to get better quick. A book sticking out of her bag caught my attention and I grabbed it. I flipped the book opened to where we left off and began to read.

_"Romeo: [To JULIET] If I profane with my unworthiest hand_

_This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this:_

_My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand_

_To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss._

_Juliet: Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much,_

_Which mannerly devotion shows in this;_

_For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch,_

_And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss._

_Romeo: Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?"_

I read for a while. This Romeo guy was pretty cool. Coming out and confessing his love for Juliet. And by the way Maka explained it, he would do anything for her. Just like how I would for Maka.

Except that the Romeo guy actually had the courage to tell her how he felt.

I looked at her sleeping face. _'Please get better soon Maka...'_ I thought. I continued reading. Maka moved a little and I put the book down. He eyes fluttered opened and I was greeted by two bright, green eyes.

"Hey," I whispered. Maka stared at me and looked around.

"Where are we?" She tried to get up but I put my hands on her shoulders and pushed her back down on the bed.

"Don't move a lot. We're at the hotel. A doctor here put stitches in your head. He said not to move a lot." Soul said. Maka looked around and sighed. I chuckled and sat back in the chair. Maka looked at the ceiling and clenched her eyes closed.

"I'm sorry..." She whispered. I looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "I took my anger out on you. I shouldn't have done that." Maka opened her eyes and looked around, trying hard not to look at me. I leaned closer and she looked at me. Our eyes locked and I smiled.

"It's fine. I understand. It's not cool to keep a grudge like that." Maka's eyes got glassy and a tear started rolling down. I wiped it away and she wiped her eyes.

"Don't cry; that's not cool either." I sat back and moved the book from the bed to the stand next to Maka. She looked at it and smiled.

"Will you continue where you left off?" Maka said. I looked at her and opened the book to where I left off. I read for a while until Tomi and Hinata came back.

"Hey! You're awake!" Tomi said. Hinata walked behind her and they set two bags down.

"We brought sushi and Japanese food! Hope you don't mind." Hinata said. I grinned and got the box of sushi.

"I love sushi, thanks." I grabbed some chopsticks and ate a roll. (2) I noticed Maka staring at me with disgusted eyes.

"How can you eat that? It's raw fish!" She asked. I looked at the other roll and shrugged.

"Black Star took me to eat some about a month after I started living with them, ever since then, I always liked them." Maka rolled her eyes and slowly sat up. She grabbed a box of rice and some chopsticks. I grabbed some beef and broccoli and began eating some.

"Well, we'll leave you two to rest. Give us a call tomorrow so we can invite you to breakfast at our house! We put number on the table!" Tomi said over her shoulder and she pushed Hinata out. I smirked and continued eating. I grabbed a pretty big piece of beef and feed it to Maka. Maka grabbed some rice and feed it to me. I grinned and we ate in silence. I finally got fed up and turned the TV on and found another good crime show.

"I'm gonna win this time!" Maka said. I turned to her and smirked. The determination in her eye was cute.

I wouldn't say it out loud, of course.

"We'll see about that!" I said laughing. This episode was tricky. I could tell right away so I had to be careful on who I picked.

After 30 minutes, I figured the neighbor did it. Even though he seemed sweet and kind, something told me he was hiding something. "The store keeper." Maka said bluntly. I looked at her and she thought for a moment. "Yeah, I believe it was him." Maka mused. I smirked and nodded.

"Alright, I think the neighbor did it." I said. Maka laughed and nodded.

"Same as the last bet?" Maka said. Soul chuckled and nodded.

"I'll change mine. If I win, you have to feed me Maka-chan." Maka recognized the fact that I was going to tease her and she grabbed the book. "Okay! Okay! No teasing!" I said, covering my head with my arms. Maka put the book down and laughed.

* * *

><p>"Hell no! It was the neighbor!" I shouted turning the TV off. Maka laughed and clapped. I was mad, not only because I lost, but because I was looking forward to her feeding me.<p>

"Soul! Did you pay attention? He had a crush on the girl and threatened her but he didn't kill her! The storekeeper did because she didn't want to sleep with him! The neighbor was nervous around the cops and tried to keep calm because he had drugs! Obvious much!" Maka laughed more and I stared at her. That made sense.

"Alright, what do I do?" I sighed. Maka shook her head and laughed.

"I'll save it for later. I want to go to sleep right now!" Maka said, laying back down. I chuckled and got up. Then I noticed that there was only one bed.

"I guess I'll sleep on the couch, then." I said, keeping my cool.

"No way! You fought just as hard as I did in the battle and you deserve a good rest, too!"

"Maka, it's fine. I'll just sleep on the couch and-"

"Nuh-uh!" Maka deadpanned, "Now come," she ordered, patting the space beside her. I thought about protesting, but then just gave it up. Maka looked away as I took my shirt off. I climbed on and Maka got comfortable.

"If you feel any pain. Just wake me up okay?" I said. Maka nodded and closed her eyes. I turned the lamp off and wrapped an arm around her. I heard her low breathing and I smiled. _'She falls asleep pretty quick...',_ I thought. I drifted into a sleep and soon was awaken by the nightmares once again.

* * *

><p><strong>~Normal~<strong>

"It's great you joined us for breakfast! Plus it's also great that you're up and about!" Hinata said placing a plate of pancakes and waffles in front of Soul and Maka. Maka smiled and took a bite of a waffle.

"Yes it is! My head doesn't hurt as much! I believe we can go home today!" She said looking at Soul. Soul nodded; he couldn't talk because his mouth was full of syrup and pancakes. Tomi laughed and sighed.

"Well, we'll visit sometime! We have been meaning to visit Kid and the girls! It's been a while since we all went out to get our nails done!" Hinata said, looking at her hand nails. After a few hours of talking, they made their way to the airport.

Maka and Soul boarded the plane after saying good bye to Tomi and Hinata.

"I actually thought we were going to stay longer." Soul said. Maka looked out the window and nodded. Soul eyed her and finally decided to sleep. Maka fell asleep too and soon woke up a little before they landed.

"Hey, is your bike still here?" Maka said looking at Soul. He opened a lazy eye and shook his head.

"Black Star took it to his house. I called Kid a little before we left from Tomi's phone. I told him to pick us up." Maka nodded and continued to look out the window. Soul decided to sleep a little more until the plane landed. He fell asleep but his mind wandered to Blair, as well as the picture she gave him.

_'I know her...'_ Soul thought, still dreaming. He then realized that the lady in the picture was the lady in the hospital. Soul woke up with a jolt and Maka looked at him.

"Are you okay?" She said. Soul just stood still and felt beads of sweat on his forehead. He wiped them away. He noticed the plane landed and waited for everyone on the plane to get off. He grabbed his, and Maka's things, and walked off. They walked out and Soul was tackled to the ground. Maka turned too quickly and got dizzy.

"Soul~! I missed you~!" Patty yelled. Soul got her off him and quickly grabbed Maka.

"You okay?" he said looking at her. Maka nodded and held her head.

"What happened?" Kid said, walking up with Liz. Soul looked at them and told them about the Kishin, and about Maka's injury.

"But, you ate him right?" Liz said worriedly. Soul nodded and Liz gave him a thumbs-up. Kid walked up to Maka and held her head.

"Come on, let's get you two home." Kid said. They walked to the limo and Soul held on to Maka just in case she lost her balance again. They got in the limo and went home.

* * *

><p>"Black Star said that he would leave your bike in front of the apartment later." Kid said as Soul and Maka got off the car. Maka had a bandage around her head that Kid wrapped to help the stitches stay put.<p>

"Thanks." Soul said. Kid nodded and they left. Maka walked up the stairs and Soul followed. He stopped by Blair's door and knocked. No answer came out and Soul figured that she was at work. He climbed up and found Maka already in her room. He walked over and Maka took off her shoes.

"I'm gonna take a nap." Maka said, climbing in bed. Soul nodded and turned the lights off. He was about to shut the door when Maka spoke again. "Leave the door open please." Soul opened the door and walked to the living room. He looked around and finally set his eyes on the kitchen.

_'I should probably make her some soup.'_ Soul thought. He brought his record player out from his room and put some soft jazz on. He started make some chicken soup and after a while he left it to fully cook. He sat on the couch and closed his eyes_. 'I really need to talk to Blair about this.'_ he thought.

Soul opened his eyes and looked around. The record had stopped playing and the soup was boiling. He turned the stove off and looked at the clock. _'Guess I fell asleep.'_ Soul took the record player to his room and was just about to flop on his bed when he heard a knock on the front door. He walked over and opened it.

Mark looked at Soul with wide eyes. "Where's Maka?" Mark said. Soul glared at him.

"She's sleeping." Soul said. He had to control his anger. It wasn't cool to just growl at someone like that. _Even if he hated that person._ Mark looked behind him and spotted Maka's room.

"Let me see her." Mark said. Soul blocked his way.

"She's sleeping. Leave her alone." Mark glared at Soul. They were the same height but Soul could tell that Mark could put up a fight. Mark pushed Soul and walked passed him. "Hey! I said she's sleeping!" Soul yelled at him. Mark looked at him and pointed to Maka's room.

"I got worried when she wouldn't answer her phone. She always answers or texts back that she can't talk. I figured something was wrong since she did neither." Mark all but yelled at Soul.

"We were in Italy. She brought her phone but it couldn't receive calls or texts." Soul growled. He was losing his temper. Mark walked up to Soul and stood in front of him.

"What were you doing with her in Italy?" Mark hissed. Soul pushed him away and pulled back his lips to reveal his sharp teeth.

"We went on a mission!" Soul exclaimed.

"Don't. _Fucking. __**Touch. ME**_!" Mark pushed Soul back and Soul was about to punch him when a voice interrupted the two.

"Hey! What's going on?" Maka yelled from entrance of the hall.

**~Maka's POV~**

I couldn't sleep. I tried but for some reason, the thought of Soul filled my head. He was always there for me, ever since that day at the Weeping Willow…We've always been good friends, but lately…lately I've been thinking if we could be something more. And to start off that 'something more' should be a kiss. I mean, isn't it like that? That's how it is in the books and movies, at least!

But…did I want to kiss him? I mean, yeah I wondered how soft his lips were a few times but I never actually thought he would want to kiss me. I decided I was going to work up the courage and kiss him. But, should I make the first move? Or wait for him? What if he decides to not kiss me? What if I wait and then find out he is dating someone else? What if I kiss him and I ruin everything between us? Stupid 'what ifs'. I hate them! They always invade my mind and I always back down. No, not this time! I am going to kiss Soul! _Later_, of course.

I heard a knock on the front door and I saw Soul walk out of his room. I heard him open the door and a voice rang out.

"Where's Maka?" Mark? What was he doing here? I heard Soul said that I was sleeping and to leave me alone. After that, I heard yelling. "Don't. _Fucking. __**Touch. ME**_!" Mark yelled. I jumped out of bed and ran to the living room.

"Hey! What's going on?" I yelled. Mark turned to me and sighed in relief.

"Maka! I got worried when you didn't answer my calls!" Mark said with care. I glared at him. The marriage clouded my head again.

"Mark. I want to talk about that arranged marriage we have." I said with a guarded look.

Mark looked back at me and nodded, "Sure, let's go to the cafe and talk."

"Let's talk about this right here!" I growled at him. Before neither of them could say anything I turned to Soul and took a deep breath. I grabbed a handful of Soul's shirt and pressed my mouth to his. Soul froze and I pulled back. Soul stared at me and I looked at Mark. "I'm sorry, but I seem to like someone else. I can't marry you." Mark pushed me aside and pulled out a hidden blade. He dug his blade into Soul's shoulder and cut him from shoulder to waist. Soul screamed and I pulled Mark back. He flung himself at Soul but someone grabbed him.

"_Black Star!_" I said. For once I was relieved he was here. Black Star punched Mark and he went unconscious. I ran to Soul and saw that he was trying to hold the pain. "_Soul!_" I screamed. He grabbed my face and I leaned onward his hand.

Soul's hand went limp.

"Soul! Soul wake up! Come on! Stop scaring me! As your meister you have to do as I say!" But nothing worked. He just laid there bleeding.

"Please! Please, Soul! _Soul!_" I stood over him as my tears rained down and mixed with his blood.

"_**Soul!**_"

But all I heard were my gasps and cries.

He was…._no he can't!_ He can't be…_gone…!_

* * *

><p><strong>Devi: Alright, well there was sooo much stuff going on in the chapter! Ooh cliffy~! XD *excited* Kay~! Well Kaoru-chan, back to you<strong>_Thank you Devi! I hope you guys enjoyed our chapter! And don't worry! This story will continue! The characters used in this chapter were: **Tomi Ray** by: Devi **Le'sMirror**, and **Hinata** by: **Vampireninja101**! Thanks guys! We love you! _


	20. There Isnt Any Words For This

_~I want a taco... Maybe a torta? One of the two... Hehe! For those of you that can't review just PM me. I'll answer! I promise~! Okay, the wait has been unbearable for you all! So here is chapter 20! Please enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Kaoru: **__Well, chapter 20 is here! Aren't you happy?_

_**Black Star: **__I'd be happier if it were about me!_

_**Devi: **__Of course you would... I'll make sure we make a chapter just for you and Tsubaki._

_**Black Star: **__You better! I THE ALMIGHTY BLACK STAR NEEDS HIS OWN CHAPTER! GET TO WORK SLAVES!_

_**Kaoru: **__Kaoru..._

_**Devi: **__ Devi..._

_**Black Star: **__ OH DAMN! _

_**Devi and Kaoru: **__CHOP! We don't own Soul Eater!_

* * *

><p><strong>~Normal~<br>**  
>Black Star dragged Mark outside and called Kid.<p>

"Hello?" Kid answered.

"GET YOUR ASS OVER TO SOUL'S RIGHT NOW! WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY!" Black Star yelled. Kid hung up and Black Star ran in. He found Maka on the floor pushing Soul and slapping him telling him to get up. Black Star pulled her back and she fought him.

"NO! Leave me alone!" Maka screamed and hugged Soul. Black Star called an ambulance and gave them the directions.

"Maka! Come on let's take Soul outside!" Black Star said. Maka hugged Soul closer and cried more.

At that moment Kid ran in and froze. Black Star turned to him and smiled. "You got here in less than the 8 minutes." Kid looked at him and frowned.

"Screw that!" Kid ran over to Maka and pulled her back. She was covered in Soul's blood. "Come on, Black Star called the ambulance, right?" Kid glared at Black Star and he nodded.

"Yeah, where are the girls?" Black Star said. Kid pulled, a now emotionless, Maka. Kid looked at her and nodded toward the window.

"Patty and Liz brought Tsubaki. Right now, they are currently tying him and waiting for him to wake up." Kid said. He put Maka on the couch and went to check on Soul. "He's bleeding pretty bad and he seemed to have lost a lot of blood. Call Stein!" he continued. Black Star called and told him everything.

"Stein's going to be at the hospital waiting for us." Black Star said. Kid took off his shirt and tried to stop the bleeding. Maka sat on the couch and looked straight ahead. The ambulance came and Kid had to carry Maka out to the truck.

"'I'm sorry, but only one person on with him." Some guy said. Kid looked at him and climbed on with Maka. "Hey-" Kid cut him off.

"I am Lord Death's son and this is the guys meister. We _have _to go with him." Kid said calming but at the same time threatening. The doctor nodded and got on. "Tell the girls where we are! I'll see you at the hospital." Black Star texted the girls and followed the ambulance to the hospital on Soul's bike.

* * *

><p><strong>~With the girls~<strong>

Liz and Patty ran behind Kid when they noticed Mark on the floor.

"Hey! We're gonna take this guy!" Liz yelled to Kid. Kid looked and rose an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"He might have something to do with this. Plus Black Star's punches leave bruises. This kid has a huge one on his head." Liz said showing Kid the bruise on Mark's head. Kid nodded and ran upstairs.

"Hey sis~? Should we get Tsubaki~?" Patty asked.

"Yeah, but run Patty!" Liz said. Patty ran toward Tsubaki's house and laughed. Not even a few minutes later Black Star's blue car came screeching to a stop in front of Liz.

"Get on~!" Patty yelled opening the back door. Liz roughly put Mark in and she climbed in.

Tsubaki stepped on the gas and they drove. "Where do I go?" Tsubaki said. Liz waved her hand to keep going.

"The usual place." She said. Tsubaki nodded and kept driving. Finally, she made a sharp turn and Liz and Patty flipped around in the back.

"Sorry! But we're here." Tsubaki said getting out. They arrived to an abandoned apartment that Liz and Patty used to sleep in when they were on the streets, before Kid took them in. Liz and Patty carried Mark in and tied him to a pole.

"So... Why did you bring him?" Tsubaki asked. Liz shook her head.

"I have a feeling he has something to do with what happened at Maka's place." Liz said taking a good look at Mark.

"What do you mean? What happened?" Tsubaki said, putting a hand over mouth. Patty jumped around the somewhat dark room and laughed.

"I don't know. After we dropped Soul and Maka off at their house we went to get some things with Kid. We were maybe a few minutes away from their house when Kid got a call from Black Star saying there was an emergency at Soul's house. So we went and found this guy outside. Seems like Black Star punched him good." Liz said.

"Yay Black Star~!" Patty screamed jumping around. Liz smiled at Patty and suddenly her phone rang. "Seems Soul and Maka are at the hospital." Liz said, reading the message Black Star sent her. Tsubaki checked her phone and saw the same message. Mark groaned and everyone froze.

"Let's get this guy to talk." Liz said, smiling evilly. Patty ran to Mark and screamed in his ear.

Mark snapped his eyes opened and screamed when he saw how close Patty was. Patty jumped and ran to Liz.

"Transform Patty!" Liz said. Patty turned into a gun and Tsubaki's hair turned into her chain and blade **(A/N I'm not really sure what the actual name is... Sorry!)**Liz aimed the gun at Mark and Tsubaki went into fight mode. "What did you do to Soul and Maka?" Liz growled at him. Mark looked at the two girls and shook his head.

"Maka is supposed to marry _me_! She's not supposed to be with that stupid weapon of hers!" Mark yelled at Liz. Tsubaki hit him with the butt the blade. Mark went unconscious again, and Patty went back to human.

"Does this mean he's going to stay here~?" Patty said, hugging Liz's arm. Liz nodded and Tsubaki's hair went back to normal.

"Let's go check on Soul and Maka." Tsubaki said. The girls tied Mark tightly and got in the car.

"I'll take the car, you go in the back with Patty." Liz said. Tsubaki gave Liz the keys and they drove off.

* * *

><p><strong>~At the hospital; Normal~<strong>

Kid held Maka while silent tears ran down her face. Black Star paced the waiting room and kept running a hand through his hair.

"Can you please sit down Black Star? You're getting me nervous!" Kid sternly said. Black Star looked at him.

"How do you want me to calm down, when my best friend is in there right now probably dying!" Black Star yelled. Maka let out a startled cry and clenched her eyes closed. Kid hugged her closer and she opened her eyes.

"Onee-san?" Kid looked up and saw Kat run in with Olivia and Crona. They reached the group and Olivia stayed next to Kat. Kid got up and let Kat hug Maka. "Hey, it's going to be fine. Stein's checking on him right?" Kat said, looking at Kid. He nodded and Crona played with her fingers.

"I don't know how Maka can deal with this." She said. Kid pulled her into a hug and saw Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki come in. They hugged Maka and tried to comfort her but nothing worked. Finally Maka shifted her eyes and found Black Star hugging Tsubaki.

"How did you get in the house to help?" Maka said. Black Star looked at her and everybody turned to look at him.

"I was parking Soul's bike when I heard the screaming. I ran in and found the door opened and I saw the guy cut Soul." Maka flinched and closed her eyes for the second time.

"The purple haired guy~?" Patty asked. Black Star nodded.

"What happened?" Kid said looking at Maka. She kept her eyes closed and took a deep breath.

"I was awake when I heard the guy, Mark, knock. Soul told him I was sleeping and to leave me alone, and Mark argued with him that he wanted to see me. After, I walked out and found Mark and Soul arguing. I told Mark that I wanted to talk to him about the... Arranged marriage I have with him and he said that we could go talk at a cafe. After... I worked up the courage and kissed Soul. I told Mark that I liked someone else and I couldn't marry him. That's when he cut Soul and Black Star ran in." Maka opened her eyes and the group starred at her.

"Arranged marriage? Since when?" Tsubaki asked. Maka shrugged and Liz shook her head.

"Well, look at it this way. You and Soul finally kissed." Liz said. Everyone agreed and soon Mifune appeared.

"Liz? What are you doing here?" Liz turned to him and waved.

"I should ask you that." Liz said walking up to him. Mifune smiled and shook his head.

"I asked you first." Liz rolled her eyes and smirked.

"We had an accident." Mifune looked around and took a good look at Maka. Mifune had a bag on each hand and gave the lightest one to Liz.

"Here, help me carry this to my car." Mifune and Liz left while Liz explained what happened to him. Maka wiped her eyes and Kat hugged her.

"It's going to be fine Maka." She said. Maka nodded slowly and looked at the floor. Olivia sat on her other side and cleared her throat.

"Listen, I know how much it hurts to have the person you care about in this state. It's okay to cry." Olivia softly said. Maka nodded and her eyes filled with tears. Finally, she exploded. Maka burst out crying and Kat hugged her. Tsubaki ran to her and petted her hair. Patty sat by her feet and put her head on Maka's knee. Kid and Black Star watched. Olivia held to Maka's shoulder and continued to look at the floor. Liz came back and crouched down next to Patty and held Maka's hands tightly. Mifune stood by the guys and sighed.

"Am I interrupting something?" Maka looked up and saw Stein smoking. She got up and Patty and Liz moved over to let her pass. She ran over to Stein and she grabbed his coat.

"How's Soul? Is he fine? What did you do to him?" Maka asked. The group got quiet and Stein sighed.

"The cut was pretty deep but nothing important got hurt. I had to stitch him up but he is going to have a scar. Other than that, he is going to be fine." Stein said.

"Can we see him?" Kid said. Stein nodded and looked at Maka.

"Let Maka go in first. In a few minutes you guys can go in." Stein lightly pushed Maka to Soul's room and she basically ran there. She opened the door and found Soul asleep. She walked over to him and grabbed his hand.

"I'm so sorry..." Maka whispered. She grabbed his hand and leaned in. She kissed his cheek. Maka put her forehead on his shoulder started crying again. "I shouldn't have let this happen. It's all my fault." Maka said.

"DON'T WORRY SOUL! ONE LOOK AT ME AND YOU'LL BE JUST FINE!" Black Star ran in and Maka jumped back. He jumped on Soul and shook him vigorously. "COME ONE! OPEN YOUR EYES! ONE LOOK AT YOUR GOD AND YOU'LL BE FINE! PLUS MAKA IS GETTING ANNOYING WITH HER WHINING AND CRYING!" (1)

"BLACK STAR!" Maka screamed. Kid ran in and pulled Black Star off and Patty shot him with Liz, and Maka 'Maka Chopped' him with her dictionary. Black Star flew across the room and landed on the wall bleeding. The rest of the group piled in the room and Liz turned back into a human.

"I gotta admit, that's pretty cool." Mifune said. Liz rolled her eyes and Maka looked at Soul. He was still breathing normally and she sighed in relief. The group sat and just talked, trying to lighten the mood. By the time the dusk came, Maka was laughing and smiling again. But it still looked pained.

"Well, we better go. Do you want us to take you home Maka?" Kid said, turning to her.

"No thank you. I'm going to stay here." The guys filled after hugging Maka and telling her to be strong. Once they were out of the hospital, Liz stopped and told the guys about where they hid Mark.

"We'll check him out tomorrow." Kid said. The group went their own ways and soon, they were each home.

Maka laid on the couch that was next to Soul and fell asleep. She woke up every few hours and checked on him.

"Maka, do you want to go home?" Stein asked, stepping in the room. Maka shook her head.

"Can I stay here tonight? I'll leave in the morning if he doesn't wake up." Maka said. Stein agreed and left. Maka checked on Soul one last time before she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Maka woke up and saw the sun barley rising. Soul was fine, but he didn't wake up. She stayed for a few more hours when a knock on the door startled her.<p>

"Maka?" Spirit poked his head around the door and stepped in. "Stein called. He told me what happened." He gave Maka a bag with clothes, a blanket, and a pillow. "Something tells me that you don't want to go home without him." Maka smiled and changed into the clothes her dad brought her in the bathroom.

Spirit stayed for half an hour and then decided to leave. Maka turned the TV on and watched it for a while. From the corner of her eye, Soul moved a little and Maka rushed to his side. Soul groaned but didn't open his eyes. Maka put her head on the bed next to him and held his hand.

Maka woke up to someone rubbing her hand. She lifted her head and saw Soul looking at her. Maka stared at him and he smiled. "Good morning." he said.

"Soul!" Maka was about to hug him when she remembered that he had stitches. Soul smiled a little and Maka sat back down.

"I want to hug you too, but this hurts." Soul said looking at his torso. Maka nodded and they were silent. "Was that for real?" Maka looked at Soul.

"What?" Maka said. Soul looked at her and intertwined his fingers with hers.

"The kiss. Before Mark stabbed me. Was that kiss real? Or was it just me?" Soul said. Maka stared at him and smiled a little. A deep scarlet red formed in her cheeks and Soul smiled.

"It was real." Soul nodded once and moved his hand to her neck. He brought her closer and Maka put a hand on the rail on the other side of the bed to keep herself balanced. Soul looked at her.

"Do it again. I wasn't able to enjoy it last time." Soul whispered. Maka shook her head.

"That's not very 'cool'. You should make the first move. You are the guy." Maka said. Soul chuckled and pulled her closer, their noses touching.

"I'll make the first move next time." He said. Maka smiled and closed the distance. Their lips met and Soul smiled under her lips. Maka pulled back but Soul brought her back to him. Maka inched closer and she put her knee on the bed.

"Hey! Has Soul... woken... up..." Liz said barging in with Kid, Patty, and Crona behind her. Maka pulled back and sat on the chair. Soul cleared his throat and Liz smiled. "Aww! How cute!" Liz hugged Maka and Kid high-fived Soul.

"You finally kissed her! I was beginning to wonder how long it was going to take!" Kid told Soul. He grinned and looked at Maka. She was blushing as Patty whispered something in her ear. Liz laughed and Patty ran to her.

"What did you say?" Soul said. Maka looked at him and back at Patty. Patty giggled and jumped over to Soul.

"I told her the rhyme~!" Patty said jumping on the bed next to Soul. He raised an eyebrow and Kid chuckled.

"What are you talking about Patty?" Kid said. Patty laughed and clapped her hands.

"Soul and Maka sitting in a tree~! K-I-S-S-I-N-G~! First comes love, then comes carrots, then comes a baby giraffe in an baby carriage~!" Patty sang. Maka blushed more and Soul laughed.

"I don't think that's right Patty..." Kid said. Patty looked at him.

"There's a right way~?" Patty said, cocking her head in confusion.

"It's, first comes love, then come marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage, Patty." Liz said. Maka, by this time, was as red as a red traffic light. Soul rolled his eyes.

"Who confuses marriage with carrots?" Soul asked. Patty looked at him and poked his nose.

"Silly~! You're going to get carrots~!" Patty said. Just then Kat and Olivia walked in and Olivia had a plastic bag.

"Uhmm... I brought you some carrots. They help heal you faster." Olivia said, handing Soul the bagful of carrots. Soul took it and looked at Patty. She smiled.

"I told you~!" She happily said.

"What about the baby giraffe in the carriage?" Maka said. Patty smiled and took out a plush baby giraffe.

"Haha~! See~? A baby giraffe~!" Patty said, hugging it.

"Where did you get that giraffe?" Liz said. Patty smiled more and looked at her.

"Hikaru gave it to me~!" she replied. Liz smiled and petted her.

Soul looked at Maka and she was smiling. The group talked for a while. Kat tried to get Olivia to open up and talk about herself, but she just played with her hands.

After a few hours, Soul yawned. "Well guys, thanks for coming but I want to sleep." the group agreed and left after saying their goodbyes.

"So, I guess you want me to go home and rest huh?" Maka said getting up. Soul grabbed her wrist and pulled her over to him.

"Yeah, but not right now." Soul smirked. Maka looked at him and Soul pulled her closer.

Soul was about to kiss her when her stitches caught his eye. He pulled away growling and Maka opened her eyes.

"What?" She asked. Soul shook his head and looked at her.

"I didn't protect you." Soul responded. Maka frowned and sat on the chair.

"It's my fault. I wasn't paying any attention and I let it happen. You don't need to apolo-"

"That's not the point!" Soul cut her off. "I am your weapon and I am supposed to protect you! I let that _thing_ do that to _you_!" Soul yelled pointing to her stitches. Maka frowned and squared her shoulders.

"Well then it's my fault for letting Mark do that you!" Maka yelled. Soul rolled his eyes and laughed a little. He was getting annoyed. "I am your meister! I need to watch over my weapon!" Soul looked out the window. Maka was enraged. "If it makes you feel any better, than I shouldn't have kissed you!" Soul turned to look at her and Maka was crying. "If that's what caused Mark doing that to you then I shouldn't have never done that!" Maka hid her face in her hands and cried. Soul stared at her.

"Maka, don't think that! If anything that kiss was... well..." Soul couldn't say that it was the best thing that happened so far. Maka got up and walked to the door. Soul got up, ripped off whatever wires were son him, and chased after her. "Maka! Maka come here!" Maka ran and Soul was able to catch her easily. Soul wasn't wearing a shirt but he had bandages wrapped around his torso, protecting the stitches. He pulled Maka to him and winced when her hand touched his gash. Maka froze when she felt the stitches under the bandage and looked at it.

"Maka. That kiss was the best thing that I could ever ask for. I didn't want to tell you because it would be uncool. But now that I think about it, it's even more uncool to not tell you." Soul said, lifting her face to his. Maka looked at his crimson eyes and sniffed.

"This is really touching, but Soul needs to rest if he wants to go home later." Stein said, appearing right next to them. Soul jumped and Maka just glanced at him.

"He's not staying the night?" Maka asked. Stein shook his head.

"He needs to go home and rest. I'll treat his stitches and he'll be ready." Maka nodded and Soul chuckled.

"Go home and have it nice and clean for me." Maka looked at Soul and nodded. Soul could still tell she was a little sad and he lightly pecked her lips. "Go get pretty for me." Soul stepped back and Maka left without another word.

* * *

><p><strong>~Time Skip! About 2 Hours Later~<strong>

"Thanks Kid." Soul said. He called Kid after realizing that he wasn't going to walk home. Since Maka didn't drive anywhere, it would be a little hard.

"It's no problem. Take it easy Soul. Don't rush into things. With your injury and Maka." Soul turned to him and was about to point out his symmetrical flaws when the limo sped off. Soul growled and slowly walked up the steps. He found the door unlocked and walked in. On the stove was a pot with what smelled like curry. Soul smiled and walked over to it. It was still hot and Soul's mouth watered.

"I'm home." Soul said looking around. Silence was around him when he finally heard a door open. Maka came out and walked to the kitchen.

She had a black and purple ruffled skirt that was short, really short. Soul trailed his eyes to her hair that was loose and had a thin head band. She wore a purple V- neck shirt with a necklace with a ring hung on it. Soul couldn't stop staring at her legs though.

_'Shinigami really let those legs grow...'_Soul thought. Maka watched as he drooled just staring at her legs. Maka blushed and grabbed his elbow. Soul allowed her to take him away. She took him to his room and sat him on his bed. Soul leaned against the wall and Maka left.

_'What the hell?'_Soul thought. He was about to get up when she came back with a bowl of curry and chopsticks. She sat on the edge and gave the bowl to him. Soul took it and kept his eyes on her.

Maka could feel Soul's eyes burning holes on her back and she took deep breaths. "Feed me Maka." Soul suddenly said. Maka turned to look at him and he gave the bowl back to her.

"What?" Maka asked a now smirking Soul.

"I won the first bet. I said I get to do whatever I want to with you. So I want _you_ to feed _me_." Soul said. Maka stared at him and at the bowl in her hands. She took a piece of vegetable and feed it to him. Soul happily took it and they continued doing that until he finished the food.

"Do you want more?" Maka asked. Soul shook his head. Maka was about to get up when Soul grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. "Soul! Your cut!" Maka said. Soul shook his head.

"Screw the cut. I can't stand you being sad." Soul said placing his chin on top of her head.

"I'm not sad Soul." Maka said.

"Yeah, whatever." Soul said. He pulled Maka back and leaned in to lightly kissed her. Maka put her hands on his arms and relaxed. Soul then pulled her closer and Maka clenched her grip on Soul's arm and Soul moved from her lips to her jaw. Maka moved back and Soul tried to pull her closer.

"Let's take this slow." Maka said. Soul looked at her and sighed.

"Fine." He grumbled. Maka smiled and kissed his cheek. A knock on Soul's door made them freeze.

"Maka? What happened to you!" Blair said running in. Maka stood up and Blair lifted her bangs to see her cut.

"We went on a mission to get a Kishin, and I got hurt." Maka replied. Blair nodded and turned to Soul. He looked at her and nodded once.

"Blair, I need to talk to you." Soul said. Blair nodded and looked at Maka.

"Listen, go to the library for a couple hours. I'll call you when you can come back okay?" Maka looked at her and at Soul.

"Sure, take your time." Maka said.

"Maka! Call Tsubaki to go with you. I don't want you to go alone." Soul said. Maka nodded and walked to the living room.

"I hope you're not taking advantage of Maka." Blair said. Soul chuckled.

"No, see I got hurt too so I'm bed ridden." Blair's eyes widened and she grabbed his shoulders.

"Where did you get hurt? Are you okay?" Soul got a massive nosebleed and Blair pulled back. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright. I just need to get used to it." Soul answered, trying to stop the bleeding. "But I got a huge gash across my chest from some guy yesterday." Soul noticed Blair trying to relax but failed. "Hey, I'm fine. A cool guy like me can't die just like that!" Blair nodded and sat on the edge of the bed.

"So you wanted to talk?" Soul nodded and pointed to his drawer.

"In that drawer is the picture you lent me. I figured out who she is." Blair got the picture from the drawer and sat on the table.

"Who is it?" Blair said. Soul looked at the picture and looked away.

"She's the lady I promised to help." Blair put the picture in her bag and nodded.

"Do you know her name?" Soul shook his head. "It's Kami Albarn." Soul looked at her.

"Kami Albarn? That's Maka's last name." Soul said slowly. Blair nodded and Soul put the puzzle pieces together.

"You found Maka." Blair said. Soul ran a hand through his hair and smiled.

"I found her..."

* * *

><p><em>~(1) Episode 8 ring a bell? Haha! That part always made my day! <em>

_So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! My beta reader has some problems so she couldn't edit it, but let's all send her our wishes for everything to get better! WE ALL LOVE YOU DEVI-CHAN! _

_**I updated two new stories! Any Maid-Sama fan would enjoy the story 'Mysteries' and any OHSHC would enjoy, 'Hikaru and Kaoru: A series of OneShots'! Thank you to anyone who read them and if you haven't... check them out! **_

_Thank you for baring with me this whole time! So, in behave of Devi and I, Thank you! And we love you!_


	21. The Hunt For Maka Part 1

_A new chapter! For everyone who wanted to review but couldn't... I'm sorry... I understand! But please, PM me your review or review with this chapter! Whichever way you want! For those new people that like my story! Thanks for reading! I would like to hear from you!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>_

_**Kaoru: **__I really hope you guys like this chapter! -pauses- Do I hear screaming? Oof!_

_**Devi:**__ AAAHHH! -Lands on Kaoru- Kaoru? Where are you? KAORU-CHAN!_

_**Kaoru:**__ Oi! Devi! I'm under you! _

_**Devi:**__ -Looks down- OH! Hi Kaoru-chan! -sits on floor next to Kaoru- We don't own Soul Eater! Yet..._

* * *

><p><strong>~With Maka and <strong>**Tsubaki**

"Thanks for coming with me Tsubaki!" Maka said as she searched for a book. Tsubaki stood next to her, also picking out a book.

"It's a pleasure Maka, I needed a new book to read at night." Tsubaki answered. Maka looked around when something caught her eye. A man wearing a hoodie stood a few rows ahead. Maka turned away and continued to search for a book.

"How about this one?" Tsubaki showed Maka a random book.

"Hmmm... I guess. 'The Great Gatsby' (1) huh? Sounds interesting." Maka said. They walked to the back to a table and sat down. Maka couldn't find the man with a hoodie and confronted Tsubaki.

"Hey, do you know what happened after the accident yesterday?" Maka asked. Tsubaki tensed up and looked away.

"Well... The girls and I got Mark, if that's what you're asking." Tsubaki whispered. Maka sighed in relief.

"Thank you. I don't want to see him." Tsubaki smiled and petted Maka's hand. They read for a while when Tsubaki's phone loudly rang.

"I'm so sorry!" She whispered loudly and went out to take the call. Maka giggled a little and continued reading. From the corner of her eye she saw the guy with the hoodie come out and stand by her pretending to look for a book.

* * *

><p>Tsubaki walked out and answered. "Hello?"<p>

"Tsubaki! Mark is gone! I went with Kid and Patty to make him talk and he was gone!" Liz screamed through the phone.

"Maka! She's with me in the library! I'll get her and we'll go home!" Tsubaki hung up and ran in.

* * *

><p>Maka got up and was about to join Tsubaki outside when the guy in the hoodie grabbed her. He covered Maka's mouth and she tried to bite him.<p>

"Maka!" Tsubaki yelled. Her hair turned into her blade and she tried to hit him with the chain. The hoodie fell off and Maka saw Mark under it. Maka screamed but it was muffled. Tsubaki dialed everybody and waited till they answered. She made sure the phone was on speaker.

"Hello?" Kid said.

"Hey, what's up?" Black Star lazily said.

"Thompsons reporting~!" Patty cheerfully said.

"Let go of Maka, Mark!" Tsubaki yelled.

"No! I had Maka first! She has to marry me! I love her! Nothing will keep us apart!" Mark yelled back.

"He got there? We're on our way!" Liz said, hanging up. Kid agreed and hung up.

"THE AMAZING BLACK STAR WILL MAKE HIM EAT DIRT AFTER I'M DONE WITH HIM!" Black Star yelled.

Tsubaki whacked him again with her chain, and hit it him in face. He got a gash across it and he laughed. Maka began to cry but didn't stop trying to get away.

He backed away and Tsubaki went after him. Mark picked Maka up and ran out. Maka screamed and soon they ran into Kid pointing his twin pistols at him. He hopped off Beelzebub and he disappeared in his hand. Mark backed up and soon Black Star appeared.

"Enchanted Sword." Tsubaki turned into her weapon form and black stripes formed around Black Star's face.

"What are you going to do? Kill me? You'll be expelled from the DWMA!" Mark said. Kid lowered his pistols a little but the death glare never left. Suddenly Soul appeared with his arm turned into a blade.

"I don't care. It's not cool to have a girl held hostage. Especially when she's not even yours." Soul said. Mark looked at him and Maka tried to leave. But Mark took out his own pistol and pointed it to her head.

_"She is my girl!_Tell them to back off Maka. Tell them to leave us alone." Mark said. Maka looked at Soul and he was ready to pounce on Mark. Maka couldn't say anything. She was too scared. Mark pointed the gun to Soul and he brought his blade back.

"Soul!" Maka screamed. Mark looked at her and smiled. "Please, just let us go." Maka clenched her eyes closed and tears rolled down her cheeks. Mark moved his gun to Maka's temple and walked past the group. Soul clenched his eyes closed. He couldn't bear to see his meister being taken by a psycho.

Mark led Maka out and put her in his car. "Everything is going to be fine. I can protect you better than that weapon of yours. Don't worry once we get married, we'll go and live in California. Just like you wanted." Mark by this time, got in the car and drove away.

* * *

><p>"We need to get her back" Soul said.<p>

"_We_ need to. You go home and rest, we'll get her back." Liz said. Soul looked at her and growled.

"She is my meister! I don't want anyone else right now other than her right now!" Soul yelled. Kid walked to him and put a hand on his shoulder. Soul shoved it away and Kid held his hands up in surrender.

"Fine, let's call my father." Kid walked over to the wall and called him.

"Hello~! How are you Kiddo?" Lord Death happily said.

"Father, Maka was taken. Can you locate her?" Lord Death was quiet and Soul, as always, got impatient. "It seems that Mark has gotten a hold of Maka. Am I right?" Kid nodded. "Well, I'm sorry to say but it seems he has plans to eat her soul." Black Star walked over.

"What do you mean?" He said, crossing his arms.

"Mark seems to be a Kishin. Maka is in danger, you guys need to help her. They are going to California. I'll send some tickets for you guys for the next flight out. Black Star, you know how to hunt a person down. I need you to track him. Send shadows everywhere." Black Star nodded and soon an envelope with tickets came through the wall. "Go get Maka, and be careful!" Kid broke the connection and they left to the airport. The plane left in 3 hours. They had plenty of time to get to the airport.

**~At the airport~**

"I'm so sorry, but it seems that the flight is very booked." The flight attendant said. Soul paced around and ran a hand through his hair.

"This is so not cool..." he kept mumbling. Kid looked at him and something behind Soul caught his eye.

"What now Kid? By the time we get a flight it might be too late." Liz said. Black Star noticed what Kid was looking at and smiled.

"I'll get the keys if you distract." Kid nodded and looked around. Soul was still pacing. Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki talked, trying to lighten the mood.

Kid looked at Black Star and nodded to the back desk. "Once you get them tell everyone to follow you. We'll explain on the plane." Black Star nodded and the plan went to action.

Kid walked to the lady and began asking about the next flight's time. Black Star walked behind her and found a pair of keys. He grabbed them and walked to the girls. "When you hear Kid yell 'Run', you guys run to the back door and climb on that small plane okay?" The girls nodded and Soul walked over.

"Let's do this quick." he said. Black Star took two steps to the door and gripped the keys in his hand. Kid turned to them while the lady checked the records on the computer.

"Run!" They busted into a run and the lady called security. Black Star climbed on the front with Kid and the rest climbed on the back. Kid jammed the keys in and the plane turned on. The plane started speeding and soon it was in the air. Black Star sighed in relief and Kid, who was gripping the steering wheel, relaxed. Soul sat all the way in the back and looked outside. Liz was on the phone with Mifune and she sounded worried.

"What's wrong sis~?" Patty asked, sitting next to her. Liz sighed and sat back.

"Mifune got Hikaru, Kat, and Olivia. He's going to bring them over and help as best as he can." Patty looked down.

"What if they get hurt?" Patty asked a bit scared. Liz looked at her and hugged her. "It's going to be okay. Mifune knows a lot of spells that are going to help us." Patty nodded and continued singing.

"Don't worry. This plane is good enough to land on Mifune's lawn. In fact it did." Everybody looked out the window and saw Mifune's house. Liz ran out and the moment she jumped off, she fell on Mifune.

"Ow..." she mumbled.

"Ow is right. But I can get used to this." Mifune said. Liz lifted herself ad Mifune was smiling under her. Liz sprang up and Mifune laughed. He sat up and Liz stomped back in the plane. Mifune smiled and got in.

"We have to wait. I called Kat, she's coming over with Hikaru and Olivia." Kid said turning to everybody in the back. Mifune nodded and Black Star groaned.

"Hey Soul." Mifune sat next to him and Soul shifted his lazy eyes to him.

"Yo," he said.

"Listen, I have some spells that will help us track down that guy faster." Soul looked out the window and ran a hand through his hair. "We'll find her soon." Soul nodded and looked out the window again.

"Hey Soul?" Tsubaki asked. Soul turned to her. "How did you know about Maka? I didn't call you."

"I was on the line with Black Star. I guess he joined the connection and I heard everything." Tsubaki nodded and glared at Black Star. He smiled sweetly and sank down in his seat.

* * *

><p>Maka fell asleep after a few hours on the road. Mark had tied her mouth closed with a cloth and her hands and legs after she had almost jumped out of the moving car. Her eyes fluttered open and she only saw darkness. She squirmed but her hands were still tied. She groaned and tossed her head back.<p>

"Don't do that. You'll get hurt." Maka looked around, but couldn't fond where the voice came from. Her mouth was still tied so she really couldn't talk. The lights suddenly came on and Maka clenched her eyes closed. She heard footsteps approach her and she slowly opened them. Mark crouched down in front of her and put a hand on her chin. He lifted her face to his and he smiled.

"You know, this arranged marriage has been going on since we were 10." Maka's eyes widened. "See, at first, I didn't want to. I thought of you as a sister, but as I thought more about it, I realized I fell in love with you." Mark cupped her cheek and Maka flinched. Mark frowned and grabbed her face with both hands.

"If you're scared that your idiotic weapon of yours is going to find us then don't worry. They don't know where we are." Maka had silent tears running down her face. Mark took the cloth from her mouth off and Maka looked down and more tears ran down. Mark pulled her into a hug and stroked her hair.

"Shhh... It's okay Maka. I know your sad to be far from your friends, but I promise you this: our life will be so much better without them okay?" Mark pulled back a little and kissed her cheek. "I'll go make breakfast." Mark got up and walked out of a door on the other side of the room.

Maka loudly cried. She cried for what seemed like forever. Maka tried to get her hands free but failed. "Soul..." she whispered. Maka let her was fall and continued to cry loudly.

* * *

><p>"Why did we have to leave the plane there?" Hikaru asked, holding Patty's hand as they followed Kid through the forest. (1)<p>

"Because," Kid sighed. "If we leave it in a public place, there is going to be a high chance of someone finding out that we stole it." Hikaru nodded and gripped Patty's hand. It had rained earlier and the ground was muddy. Mifune had Liz on his back since she didn't want her shoes to get dirty. Kat and Olivia carefully stepped around the mud and Tsubaki and Black Star just walked through them. They're shoes were already dirt as it was. Kid had wrapped plastic around his shoes and the bottom of his pants so he didn't have to worry about them getting dirty. Soul walked in front of the group. He had a head start. He really didn't care about his shoes.

"We need to find her." he whispered to himself. They finally reached the clearing and found a road. Kid took the plastic off and his shoes and pants were still clean.

"Where to now?" Liz said. Mifune turned his head to her and rose an eyebrow.

"How about _walking _toward the busy road over there." Liz turned to her right and saw a few cars pass.

"Right." She got off and Mifune popped his back.

"Let's go." Soul said. He led the way toward the road and the rest followed. They reached the street and a bunch of people were walking around.

"Stay together. We'll find a place to start spreading shadows." Kid said. The stepped out and Kid wrapped an arm around Kat. Mifune grabbed Liz's hand and Hikaru gripped Patty's hand tighter.

"Ow..." Patty said. Hikaru looked at her and smiled.

"Sorry..." Hikaru said and loosened his grip. The group continued walking and soon found a clearing.

"Tsubaki, Enchanted Sword mode." Black Star said. Tsubaki nodded and turned into her weapon form. Mifune took out a bottle of orange liquid and gave it to him.

"Once you send the shadows out, drink it. You'll be able to communicate with any of them if they found any sign of Mark." Black Star nodded.

"Shadow Puppet." 20-30 shadows slithered throughout the ground and rapidly went away.

"How long does it last?" Kid asked.

"Until he uses Tsubaki as a weapon again." Mifune said. Black Star drank the liquid and Tsubaki turned back into human.

"Alright, let's go find a hotel and stay there a while. How's your injury Soul?" Kid asked. Soul felt a strong pain since he went to the library to help Maka.

"It's fine." He replied coolly.

**~Maka's POV~**

After a few hours of what I thought was a rest, Mark took me back to the car. He drove for a few hours until a sign caught my attention.

_'Welcome to California, home of the biggest celebrities, theme parks, and food!' _I kept reading it and smiled a little. Soul would be really happy if the food here was big. For once he would probably get full after his first serving. I rolled the window down and leaned against the door. Palm trees were everywhere. I love California, but the thought of being here with Mark just kills everything. I'm scared. What if Soul just left me and is trashing my house right now? What if everybody went home and completely forgot about me?

No. They didn't. They're my friends! They _will_ come save me! I looked at the road and a shadow slithering by caught my attention. He slithered past the car and came back. He got on the tire and slithered up to the door and stopped right next to me. The shadow had bright yellow eyes and stared at me with them. The eyes disappeared by the shadow wrapped itself around my ankle. I looked at it, expecting it to do something to me, but it didn't. It just rested there.

"Something wrong babe?" Mark said. I shook my head. He put his hand on head and petted me. "Don't worry. In a few hours, we'll be home." I looked out the window again. I need to get away from him. Maybe when we stop I can jump out. The shadow squeezed my ankle and I looked at it. It opened its eyes and slowly shook it's head. Can it read my mind! I widened my eyes when it nodded.

* * *

><p><em>~(1) Anybody ever go or live in California? Are there even forests there? I mean I've been to L.A. but I've never seen a forest...<em>

_Well it's finished! This will be the second to last chapter... I expected it to be like 60 chapters but oh well! I might add an epilogue but I'm not sure... JUST KIDDING! Like I'll stop here! Yeah right! My beta reader and I have a lot more ideas! _

_**I updated two new stories! Any Maid-Sama fan would enjoy the story 'Mysteries' and any OHSHC fan would enjoy, 'Hikaru and Kaoru: A series of OneShots'! Thank you to anyone who read them and if you haven't... check them out! Mysteries doesn't belong to me! It belongs to Jinx ABC!   
><strong>_

_Thanks for reading guys! I love you all very much! :D  
><em>


	22. Author's Note

If you guys read this before reading the new chapter, then good job! I tip my hat to you, and give you a cookie! If you didn't, -shakes head- Kid isn't very happy with you. But on with the note!

Okay! I know a lot of you have been like,

_"KAORU! I thought you died! By the way, why did you replace the previous chapter with an author's note?" _

Well, let's start from the beginning. My beta reader, Devi, had some things to take care of so I updated with her permission. When she settled whatever happened, she had some ideas to _'The Hunt For Maka Part 2'_. I allowed her to edit it (DUH!) and I waited patiently! But it's here now! The new and improved chapter! Not much of a difference, but I got goose bumps while reading. I EVEN BLUSHED! I NEVER BLUSH!

But yeah, no big changes or anything drastic. I was able to write two new chapters for it too! I just need to proof-read them and send them to Devi!

But thank you for patiently waiting for us! we love you! NOW you can read the new chapter! If you haven't already! ;)


	23. The Hunt For Maka Part 2

_**DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER! I REPEAT! DO NOT READ! I CHANGED THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER INTO AN AUTHORS NOTE SO READ THAT FIRST! THEN COME BACK AND READ THIS LOVELY NEW CHAPTER! THAT'S IT! GRAB THAT MOUSE AND PUSH 'PREVIOUS'! GOOD JOB! **_

**Devi: I know some of you may be mad at Kaoru-chan for not updating. But the thing is, that was entirely my fault so please don't blame her! I had a lot of things I had to tend to because some things weren't exactly going so well...*ahem* well enough of that! I finally found the time to edit this chapter! Hooray! So anyway, I didn't change much, just added small things, grammar errors, etc. Again, I sincerely apologi-*gets hit with a coconut* OW, WHO THREW THAT?*gets hit with a flying squirrel* ALIGHT, I'M COMING OVER TH-*gets knocked out by a toaster***

**Kaoru: -shakes head- Poor, poor, Devi. I guess I'm going to have a 'talk' with some of you readers now...**

**DISCLAIMER: NEITHER OF US OWN SOUL EATER!**

* * *

><p><strong>~Maka's POV~<strong>

I screamed when the shadow nodded. Mark jumped and pulled me aside.

"Maka! Babe, what's wrong!" Mark pulled me into a hug and I pushed him away. "Maka! Come here! I want to comfort you!" Mark yelled at me. I kept pushing him back and he held my wrists tightly in his hands. A little too tightly.

"Let me go! I don't want you to touch me!" I screamed at him. Mark moved his hands to my arms and pulled me to him.

"Maka...shhh...it's okay. I'm here. Come on just calm down; we're almost home." Mark pulled me to him, but no matter how much I struggled to get out of his grasp, he held me too tightly. I finally got out and pressed myself as far back as I could possibly go to the car door. Mark looked at me and petted my head.

"Once we get home, you can sleep. Okay babe?" I stared at him and looked away. Tears began to form in my eyes but I blinked them back. _I will not cry!_ Not in front of this bastard! Mark turned to the road and began driving again.

* * *

><p><strong>~With the group~<strong>

"Black Star? Can you get anything from the shadows?" Kid asked. Black Star shook his head.

"No. Either she's too far, or they haven't found her." Black Star said. They got a hotel where Mifune could work perfectly on his spells. The guys stayed in the same room while the girls stayed in the room next door.

"I have someone out here that can help us." Mifune said. A knock on the door was heard and Kid opened it. The girls stood there and walked in.

"Have a seat. Mifune is telling us about a plan." Kid said. Tsubaki walked out to Black Star and he pulled her into a hug. Patty sat on Hikaru's lap and he lightly pecked her forehead. Kat and Olivia sat next to Kid.

Soul by this time was lost in thought. He wanted Maka. He tried really hard to collect himself and to bring back his 'cool' image, but for once, it was hard.

Mifune grabbed Liz's hand and pulled her to him.

"Wait we don't know each other like that!" Liz said. Mifune looked over at her and gave a small mischievous smile.

"Like I said, they can probably help us track Maka. I'll call them over." Mifune said, ignoring Liz-much to her chargin.

"No. We'll meet them somewhere. There's a restaurant a few blocks from here; we'll meet there." Kid said. Mifune nodded and made the call.

"Hello?...where's Autumn?...let me talk to her...hey I need your help right now...meet me at Cobras in 15...yeah. Bye." Mifune hung up and nodded. "Let's go." They grabbed their room keys and walked out.

* * *

><p>"This is Autumn, Danny, and Snow. Guys, this is Soul, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, Black Star, Hikaru, Kat, Kid, and Olivia." Mifune introduced.<p>

Autumn had light brown hair with bright neon highlights she wore a faded blue shirt and jeans with the ends ripped. Over her jeans she wore a bright pink tutu with lots of colors in the middle.

Danny had bleach blond hair that went to his shoulders. He had black jeans and a black and grey striped shirt.

Snow was a huge dog! He was like a wolf; a Siberian Husky. He had a snow white coat and he stared at Soul.

"What?" Soul growled. The dog walked up to him and put his head on his knee.

"Why are you sad?" Snow asked. Soul's eyes grew wide and he flipped out of his seat.

"Why is that damn dog talking!" Soul yelled. Mifune looked at him and shook his head.

"Maybe if you sit down and listen, you would understand!" Autumn glared at him. Soul sat and glared back.

"Bitch..." He mumbled.

Autumn stretched her hand, flicked her wrist, and suddenly Soul flipped out of his chair again. Danny began laughing and with his pointer finger brought the chair-and Soul-back up. Snow looked at both children and cut between them and Soul.

"We get it! Can we leave him alone now?" Snow barked. That's when Soul noticed a collar around Snow's neck that lit up and talked (1). So, that's what made him talk.

"Fine..." They both grumbled. Snow shook his head and sat on the chair next to Soul.

"Like Autumn was saying." Kid said looking at Soul.

"Thank you." Autumn said. "Danny and I are half witches. But since we're half humans, the madness in us is over-rided by our human part. We use our powers for our own, so we help Mifune here with his spells."

"I see," Kid was skeptical at first, but consented seeing the situation they were in, "Well here's our dilemma," Kid said and explained to Autumn, and Danny about how Maka was kidnapped and Mark was actually a Kishin. They listened carefully and soon Autumn thought.

"We can't do anything to do with the Kishin since our madness would be activated even in indirect contact, but we can help you locate your friend." Danny said.

"Don't worry, we come from the DWMA. We can take him." Kid replied.

"THE ALMIGHTY BLACK STAR WILL BEAT HIS ASS FOR STEALING MY BEST FRIEND'S GIRL! MWAHAHAHAHA!" Black Star yelled jumping on the table. Liz pulled his foot and he fell forward, hit his head on the edge of the table, and knocked out.

"Sorry about him. He's the one who send the shadows out." Liz said. Autumn nodded and looked at Mifune.

"Did he drink the orange liquid?" She asked. Mifune smiled and nodded. Liz stared at him and growled softly. _'Why does he have to smile at her? He should only smile at me- Whoa! Wait... I don't like him... Why should I care...'_ Liz thought. Patty looked at her strangely.

"Everything okay sis~?" She asked. Liz jumped and turned to Patty, plastering on a smile.

"Yeah..." Mifune looked at her and chuckled to himself.

Black Star groaned and soon his eyes opened. He sat up and very swiftly a shadow appeared by his hand. Black Star watched it as it climbed up him and looked at him in the eye.

"Did you find her?" Black Star asked. The group suddenly got quiet. Soul inched forward and prayed that it had found her. The shadow didn't move and soon it nodded slowly. It swiftly wrapped himself around Black Star's arm and pulled him outside. The gang got up and ran after him. Snow ran next to Soul and smiled.

"We'll find Maka. With my nose, we'll have her by morning!" he said. Soul looked at it and smiled softly.

* * *

><p><strong>~Maka's POV~<strong>

I had fallen asleep again. I woke up when the car pulled into a stop and I opened my eyes. A huge house stood in front of me that was 3 stories tall. I stared at it and soon Mark had opened my door and pulled me up bridal style.

"Welcome home babe." I squealed and tried to get of his grasp, hitting him on the chest in the process. Mark smirked and gripped me tighter. "It's okay. I won't drop you." Mark walked in the house and it was already filled with furniture. "How is it?" He set me down and untied my feet and hands. The shadow hid in my shoe and when he stood up it went back to my ankle. I walked around a huge white couch and found a back door. It was opened and a road was ahead. Maybe if I run, I can escape and get help. The shadow slithered up my leg and rested on my wrist. It tugged me to it and I turned to Mark. He had his eyes glued on me.

"What's upstairs?" I said. Mark looked at the stairs and I ran.

"Our room-wait Maka? Maka!" I heard him yell behind me. I ran out and the shadow tugged me towards the road. I saw no cars and once I reached it, I felt a pair of arms grab me.

"No! No please let me go!" I screamed. I got out of his grasp and ran back in the house. The shadow pulled me to the other side of the counter and made me open some drawers. I tossed around spoons and forks until I saw a knife and I took it out. Mark saw me with it and held his hands out.

"Maka...calm down. Put that knife down." He slowly walked to me and I pointed it at him. "Put the knife down Maka!" Mark said, raising his voice. Before I knew he ran to me and took the knife away pinning me to the counter top. I screamed as I felt the knife plunge into my arm and slide down. The pain was unbearable. I screamed louder and Mark took the knife out. He covered my mouth with his and I felt dizzy.

"Shhh...it's okay." He whispered against my mouth. I was revolted and tried pulling away, but he was kissing me with too much force. His hand slid down to my waist and the other one grabbed my wrist. He finally broke away. Mark took my arm and ran his tongue over the cut, licking(2) away the blood. This was disgusting! I tried pushing away again but that just aggravated my cut even more. Then I passed out from blood loss…

* * *

><p><strong>~Back with the gang~<strong>

_'Something happened to Maka! I can feel it because of our soul-connection...' _Soul became agitated at the thought of Maka being hurt, and suddenly Liz asked the exact question which was on his mind at that moment.

"How much farther? My feet hurt!" Liz said, dragging her feet. Mifune sighed and turned to her.

"Get on..." He mumbled.

Liz just stared at him, "I can walk."

Mifune rolled his eyes, "Then stop complaining."

Liz stopped and looked at him. "Well, sorry for being annoying!" She said loudly. Mifune turned to her and raised an eyebrow.

"I never said you were annoying." He said. Liz scoffed and walked past him. Mifune kept walking but never took his eyes off her.

"Stop looking at me." She said, not even glancing at him. But he didn't stop.

Black Star walked in front with his hand outstretched as the shadow dragged him along. They found a house up ahead that seemed really big. The shadow then tugged Black Star harder and he began to run.

"Whoa! Come on!" He yelled. The group ran after and soon they were behind the huge house. "Is it here?" Black Star said turning to the shadow. The shadow slithered off and stood up. The body was long and very thin, but it had a big head. It walked in and the gang silently followed. They reached the huge kitchen and saw a mess of drawers opened and utensils everywhere. Soul walked around and saw a lot of blood on the counter. He saw a knife covered in the red liquid.

"Maka..." Tsubaki whispered. Soul clenched his eyes closed. The pain in his chest returned. Not only from the gash, but of hurt, too. He had failed to protect her yet again.

"Come on, there's a trail leading upstairs." Liz said. They followed the trail and soon whimpers were heard.

"Kat, Sword Mode." Olivia said. Kat did as she was told and Olivia gripped her.

"Liz. Patty. Let's go." Kid said. Patty turned into her gun form and Mifune turned to Liz. She locked her gaze with his and turned into a gun. Soul's hand went into a blade as he reached the last step. On the floor were so many shadows. Another whimper was heard and soon a scream of pain.

Soul was about to run when Mifune got him. "Wait. I need to give you guys something." Autumn said. She took out three bottles of a clear liquid and gave Kid, Black Star, and Soul one. "Drink it. You will be able to defeat him must faster." She said. Soul nodded and drank it. Snow rubbed his head against Soul's leg and pushed him forward. Another cry was heard and Soul ran to it. There were so many doors but he knew where it came from. He busted the second door and saw Mark drenched in blood. He looked up at Soul and waved the knife.

"So, you did come, huh? I knew it." Mark got up and Soul saw Maka tied to a pole covered in her own blood. Her stomach had cuts and her arms had huge gashes. Kid ran behind him and soon Black Star and Tsubaki. The shadows wrapped themselves around Black Star and Tsubaki turned into her sword mode. Olivia was nowhere to be found.

"I was beginning to wonder where the shadows where coming from." Mark said. Just then Olivia appeared behind him and kicked him. He went flying to a wall and he began laughing. Olivia had a disgusted look on her face. Soul ran to him and began to cut him. Most of the shots were blocked by the knife in Mark's hand. Kid began to shoot him and Black Star went and stabbed him in the side. Olivia cut his arm off and Soul finally cut his body. Mark screamed and his body disappeared. A red soul floated there and Soul grabbed it.

"Eat it." Kid said. Soul did and ran over to Maka. He cut the rope and turned his arm back to normal. The rest ran in and carefully laid Maka on the floor. Snow sat next to her and began to softly trail his paws on the wounds in her stomach. They slowly disappeared and Autumn and Danny attended to her gashes. Soul stood by her. He gripped her hand and she had passed out in the middle of the fight.

"She's going to be fine." Danny said. Soul pressed Maka to him and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry..." He whispered in her ear. "I'm sorry, I won't let you out of my sight ever again."

* * *

><p>"Thank you again." Kid said. Autumn, Danny and Snow nodded.<p>

"It was no problem." Danny said.

"Take care!" Autumn said. The gang walked back to the plane and Soul stayed all the way in the back with Maka in his arms. After an hour, they reached the plane and got in. Kid and Black Star rode in the front, Tsubaki sat in the back and read a book. Patty by then had fallen asleep. Mifune sat next to Liz and she ignored him.

"Liz..." Mifune said. Liz continued to look outside and Mifune grabbed her face.

"Hey! What's your problem huh!" Liz yelled. Mifune leaned in and lightly kissed her. Liz froze and he pulled back.

"I don't think you're annoying. I could never think that." Liz stared at her lap and felt a blush creep up.

"Sh-Shut up." She said. Mifune pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead.

Soul sat in the back with Maka in his lap. He held her tightly and she moved a little. She opened her eyes and looked around. Her eyes widened and she pushed Soul away.

"Hey, hey Maka. It's me!" Soul said. Maka looked at him and tears formed in her eyes. She hugged him and cried. "Shh... It's okay." He whispered.

"He...he touched me...and hurt me..."

"Sh...don't worry; he's gone now. It's going to be fine."

Maka suddenly pulled away and crushed her mouth to his. Soul stood stunned and he accepted it. After what felt like hours, Maka pulled back. They both stared at each other trying to catch their breaths. "What happened to taking our time?" Soul said. Maka hid her face in his neck and Soul hugged her. "Will you sing for me?" he asked.

"What song?" She shyly asked. Soul shrugged. Maka thought and soon took a deep breath.

_**I'm falling down into my shadow**_

_**Gasping into every breath,**_

_**As I await the deadly night**_

Maka sang softly.

_**So scary, but you can't give into this**_

_**Fear of pumpkin carriages**_

_**'Cause all the witches see it in your eyes**_

_**See you in your dreams**_

_**Yeah baby, even if it's a nightmare**_

Soul closed his eyes and rested his head on Maka's.

_**Fairy Blue it is only for you,**_

_**That I'd destroy the stars**_

_**and put them on display**_

_**Black Paper Moon**_

_**If you put your faith in me!**_

_**When you're lost "here"**_

_**I am..."forever" with your soul**_

_**Waiting here above you patiently,**_

_**Just like the shining moon.**_

_**A symbol rises to the surface**_

_**Of the crimson sweetness that,**_

_**I had submerged it deep within**_

_**Your destiny isn't so immutable**_

_**Anything that you can dream,**_

_**Can also be the fate that you will have**_

Maka continued to softly sing. Soul intertwined their hands and she smiled.

_**Don't try to use deceit, on me,**_

_**I won't give in, I will not surrender**_

_**Fairy blue, you are my everything**_

_**The reason I go on, in this captivity,**_

_**Eternally**_

_**If you raise your voice and call for me**_

_**I will find you, my dear**_

_**Wherever you may be**_

_**And I will be sure to set you free from this ensnaring curse**_

_**There are times when no one believes in me and**_

_**There are times where I feel like I'm degraded**_

_**But even in those times,**_

_**Your words always echo within, my heart,**_

_**This is my promise**_

Maka yawned and Soul pulled her closer.

_**Fairy blue**_

_**It is only for you that I would smash the stars**_

_**And use them as a sign**_

_**To guide you**_

_**And any time that you're lost or afraid, or you can't see your dreams,**_

_**I want you to look up**_

_**And Fairy blue**_

_**You are my everything**_

_**The reason that I live**_

_**In sweet captivity, so faithfully**_

_**And I swear you'll never be alone**_

_**When you're lost "here"**_

_**I am..."forever" with your soul**_

_**We can make it through, if you believe**_

_**In this shining moon.**_

Maka closed her eyes and soon fell asleep. Soul sank into his chair and joined her into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>~(1) Anyone see the movie 'UP'? I love that movie! SQUIRREL! -silence- Anyway that's where I got it from! ;)<p>

~(2) {btw Devi here} I forced myself to read Tom Sawyer...and apparently if someone got mad at you in the late 1800s then they'd say they would 'lick' you. A licking is basically a beating...so that scene kind of reminded me that Mark was giving Maka a 'licking'; in both senses.

Paper Moon! Oh how I love that song {Devi-this isn't the exact translation; these are the lyrics that I would sing if I'm singing in English.}! :D Well Maka was found! :D Happy people? :) Thanks for reading guys! I love you all very much!


	24. What is this? A MakaXKid?

**Okay! Here is the next chapter! It's already to go! Well Devi? A reader wanted to send this to you. -throws really big rock softly at Devi- That's from a reader...I can't say names... ;) So any words Devi?**

**Disclaimer:**

**Devi: *nerve ticks* I know who that was from...you might want to watch out...**  
><strong>Kaoru: Devi calm down before someone gets hurt!<strong>  
><strong>Devi: Eh? But I thought that was the point! Well anyway, I probably deserve that rock _-_<strong>  
><strong>Kaoru: Devi...are you ok?...Devi? ? We don't own Soul Eater! Now someone help me fix Devi!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~Maka's POV~<strong>

It has been a whole week since the incident with Mark, and Soul and I have settled on taking things one step at a time. I want to get to know Soul a bit better. We have collected a total of 4 souls. I've been taking pictures after every soul we catch. I'm not sure what I'm going to do with them yet but I'm sure I'll figure it out!

I looked at my textbooks and sighed. Leave it to Stein to give out a huge test in less than two months. And to top it, today is Monday. I grabbed my study sheet and began to copy down some notes when my hand cramped. I shook it and closed my book.

I looked over to my shelf and saw my camera. I looked over at my clock, which read 5:56. Soul should be watching TV right now. I moved my books over and grabbed the camera. I slowly opened my door and looked around. I tiptoed to the living room and saw Soul flipping through the channels. Turning the camera to him, I angled it to get the perfect view. I pushed the button and the camera flashed. Soul shot up and looked around. I saw the photo and began to laugh. He had the laziest expression on! Soul turned to me and growled.

"Delete it!" He all but yelled. I shook my head and he got up. I backed up to the kitchen and he followed me.

"Maka. Delete. It. Now!" he growled. I kept laughing. He grabbed the camera and tried to pry it from my hand.

"Soul! Stop it!" I said laughing. Soul was smirking by now and I found myself against the wall with him pushing me back. Soul found his chance and grabbed the camera and began taking photos of _me_.

"Come on Maka-chan! Pose for me!" Soul said laughing. I couldn't stop laughing and tried covering my face. Finally he stopped and I tried to catch my breath. He went through the photos and laughed. I walked up and leaned to see the photos. We looked pretty ridiculous! Soul turned the camera to me and snapped a photo of us. I grabbed it and kissed his cheek and took another photo. Soul smirked and I giggled. I turned the camera off and Soul grabbed his phone.

"Hey." He answered. "Yeah...here Maka, it's Kid." Soul handed the phone to me and I answered.

"Hi Kid."

**~Normal~  
><strong>  
>Kid told Maka something which caused her to look at Soul. She walked to her room and closed the door. Soul walked back to the living room and watched TV. After good twenty minutes Maka came out wearing a grey shirt and some skinny jeans with her black boots.<p>

"Here, thanks." Maka said. Soul looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Where are you going?" he asked. Maka grabbed her phone and some money.

"Out with Kid. I'll be back later. Don't wait up okay?" Maka turned and walked out. Soul thought for a moment and gave up.

...

Soul paced the living room. It was 9 and Maka hadn't come home yet.

...

He played some jazz to clear his head but nothing worked. It was now 9:30.

...

Soul looked out the window, he kept calling and calling Maka but she wouldn't answer. It was 10:18.

...

Soul ran a hand through his hair. He got his phone and called Maka.

Nothing.

He called Kid and waited as it rang.

Again, nothing. It was 11:07.

...

Soul grabbed his bike keys and stormed out of the house. Just as he was about to open the front door voices on the other side caught his attention.

"Okay, so just you and me?" _'Maka?'_Soul thought.

"Yes. I'll pick you up tomorrow at 7. Dress nicely." Soul heard Kid.

"Right. What about Soul?" Maka said. Soul heard shuffling and Maka giggled while Kid chuckled.

"Don't tell him. He'll beat me black and blue if he found out about us." Soul froze. _'Us?'_Maka knew Soul liked her! And for Shinigami's sake he knew she liked him back! Soul heard Kid leave and he ran back upstairs and sat on the couch. Maka opened the door and Soul looked at her.

"Took you a while to get home bookworm." Maka nodded and yawned.

"Sorry. I'm going to sleep. Night." Maka said. Soul nodded slowly while Maka walked to her room. Soul ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"Should I confront her? Man, I thought I could trust her. Well I guess I'll see how things play out..." Unsure of what to do next, _'Crona!'_Soul quickly got his phone and dialed Crona.

"H-Hello?" Crona answered.

"Crona! I think Kid is going out with Maka!" Soul said.

"I don't how to deal with this... Ragnarok?" Crona said.

"Listen here. Don't tell us anything about Kid and Maka. Just mind your business." Ragnarok said and hung up.

* * *

><p><strong>~Time Skip to Friday!~<strong>

On Friday morning, Soul walked into class with Maka next to him. She had been going out with Kid every night since Monday and she's been getting home sometime between 11:30 to 12:00. Soul walked in the classroom and sat in his usual seat behind Maka. Kid came in a moment later and spotted Maka.

"Good morning," he said, walking up to her. Maka looked at him and smiled.

"Morning Kid!" She chirped. Kid sat next to her and they talked about a book Maka was reading. Soul looked at them and he softly growled. Black Star walked in and sat next to Soul.

"It's okay Soul. Your God is here so you can relax now." Black Star said. Soul glared at him and shook his head. Black Star looked over to Kid and Maka and realized why Soul was angry. Everyone knew what was going on between them. It was obvious. But no one wanted to tell Soul since they would most likely get beaten to bits.

Black Star looked at Tsubaki who nodded. Black Star decided to move far from Soul. He would somehow drag him to find out what's going on. Stein walked in-for once-and looked around.

"Kid. Lord Death would like to speak with you." Kid nodded and whispered something to Maka's ear and Maka laughed. Soul looked away, annoyed, and Kid got up and left. Soul jumped over and sat next to her.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"What were you two talking about?" Soul asked. Maka looked at him and shook her head.

"Nothing important." She said nonchalantly. Soul put his head on the table and closed his eyes. Maka looked at him and frowned. _'Is he onto me and Kid?'_Soul looked at her and they locked eye contact. After a while, Kid walked back in and sat on Maka's other side. Maka faced forward and Stein started the lesson. Maka tapped her fingers on the desk. The tension around her was incredible. Soul was glaring daggers at Kid and he stared cooly back.

The bell rang and Maka ran out.

"Hey! Maka!" Maka looked and found Clok and Kato. She searched for Soul and Kid, and then walked over to Clok and Kato.

"Hey!" She said. Clok laughed and spotted Soul and Kid.

"Come on." He pulled her out and Kato followed. Maka stepped out to the nice breeze and sighed.

"Thanks." She sighed. Clok laughed.

"We heard about you and Kid. Soul is trying to figure out what's going on right?" Kato said. Maka nodded and Clok thought.

"If we tell Soul, there's a high chance he might kill us. Let's keep our mouths shut okay?" He said turning to Kato. Kato agreed and Maka smiled.

"Thanks guys." She said.

* * *

><p>Maka stepped out of the bathroom. Her hair was nicely straight and she had tied it half up with a bright red bow in the middle. She walked to her room and changed. Soul was in the living room watching TV trying not to think about Maka and Kid. Maka turned on her radio and blasted a random song. It started to slowly play and Maka sang along.<p>

_According to you  
>I'm stupid,<br>I'm useless,  
>I can't do anything right.<br>_  
>Maka put on her favorite black dress that Blair had bought her on her birthday a year ago. It hugged her torso and flowed beautifully from her waist to just above her knees. It frilled slightly, and had a light sheer cover of red sparkles starting at the top and spreading out at the bottom. The red matched her bow.<p>

_According to you  
>I'm difficult,<br>hard to please,  
>forever changing my mind.<br>I'm a mess in a dress,_  
><em>can't show up on time,<br>even if it would save my life.  
>According to you. According to you.<em>

Maka looked at herself in the mirror and started looking for her earrings when she realized she left them in the kitchen.  
><em><br>But according to him  
>I'm beautiful,<br>incredible,  
>he can't get me out of his head.<br>_  
>Maka sang along and walked to the kitchen. Soul looked at her and stared. He looked at her from head to toe and started unconsciously drooling.<p>

_According to him  
>I'm funny,<br>irresistible,  
>everything he ever wanted.<br>_  
>Maka put on her bracelets and grabbed her earrings.<p>

_Everything is opposite,  
>I don't feel like stopping it,<br>so baby tell me what I got to lose.  
>He's into me for everything I'm not,<br>according to you._

Maka walked up to the mirror and put them on. From the reflection she could see Soul's reaction and smirked.

_According to you  
>I'm boring,<br>I'm moody,  
>you can't take me any place.<em>

Soul got up and Maka walked to get her necklace. She walked over to Soul and gave it to him and turned to face the other way. Soul put it on her and she let her hair fall.  
><em><br>According to you  
>I suck at telling jokes 'cause I always give it away.<br>I'm the girl with the worst attention span;  
>you're the boy who puts up with it.<br>According to you. According to you._

Maka pointed at him as she sang this line and walked to her room.

_But according to him  
>I'm beautiful,<br>incredible,  
>he can't get me out of his head.<em>

_According to him_  
><em>I'm funny,<em>  
><em>irresistible,<em>  
><em>everything he ever wanted.<em>

_Everything is opposite,_  
><em>I don't feel like stopping it,<em>  
><em>so baby tell me what I got to lose.<em>  
><em>He's into me for everything I'm not,<em>  
><em>according to you.<em>

Maka came back and sat on the other couch and put her shoes on the floor and she put some lotion on her hands.  
><em><br>I need to feel appreciated,  
>like I'm not hated. oh- no-.<br>Why can't you see me through his eyes?  
>It's too bad you're making me dizz-ay.<em>

_According to me_  
><em>you're stupid,<em>  
><em>you're useless,<em>  
><em>you can't do anything right.<em>

Maka looked at Soul and sang that part to him, smiling and giggling at his reaction. His mouth was open and his expression was somewhere between regretful, confused, and angry.  
><em><br>But according to him  
>I'm beautiful,<br>incredible,  
>he can't get me out of his head.<em>

_According to him_  
><em>I'm funny,<em>  
><em>irresistible,<em>  
><em>everything he ever wanted.<em>  
><em>Everything is opposite,<em>

Maka rubbed the lotion on her legs and put on her shoes. They were heels and made her look somewhat taller.

_I don't feel like stopping it,  
>baby tell me what I got to lose.<br>He's into me for everything I'm not,_  
><em>according to you. [you, you]<br>According to you. [you, you]_

Soul walked over to her and Maka looked at him.

_According to you  
>I'm stupid,<br>I'm useless,  
>I can't do anything right.<br>_  
>She sang the last part and silence filled the house.<p>

"Why are you dressed like that?" Soul asked. Maka smiled and grabbed her phone.

"I'm going somewhere with Kid. I'll try to be back early today okay?" Maka said. A knock on the door made Maka look and Soul walked over and opened it.

"Kid." Soul growled. Kid wore a black dress pants, with a grey dress shirt, a black and grey vest over and he had his hands in his pockets.

"Hello Soul. Ready Maka?" Kid said turning to her. Maka nodded and walked to him.

"I'll see you later okay Soul?" She reached the door but Soul grabbed her wrist pulling her back. Kid grabbed Maka's other wrist and pulled her toward him.

"Excuse me, but we're late and we have to go." Kid said.

"You two aren't going anywhere until you tell me what's going on. Maka if you wanted to go out with Kid then you should have just said so. Don't just lead me on like that. And Kid-couldn't you have at least given me a notice that you're dating my partner? You guys didn't think you would have kept me guessing, did you?"

"Soul..."

"No, Maka! Partnerships are about trust. But so far this whole week has been the exact opposite of 'trust'. Bring everything out in the open _now_, or else our own relationship is going down the drain, Maka."

"Soul I don't know if-"

Kid intervened, "Maka, it's fine. Let him come with us. We're just about ready now, anyway."

"Huh? Are you sure?" Maka asked. Soul was now thoroughly confused.

"Positive. Alright Soul, since you're so keen to find out what we've been doing, come with us."

"Dress nice!" Maka called after him as he stormed off to his room.

* * *

><p>Soul came out of his room dressed in a black tuxedo with a blood red dress shirt.<p>

"You look nice." Maka said. Soul smirked and grabbed her hand.

"So do you." He grabbed his bike keys, but Maka took them away.

"We're going in Kid's car."

Soul looked at her and wondered what exactly she wanted. They walked outside to Kid's car. Soon they were on the road, and Soul noticed Club Death close by with a long line of people outside. Kid parked the car in the parking lot and they walked to the front of the line. Maka stayed in the middle to help ease the tension.

She pulled away in front and walked up to the security guard. She pointed to Soul and Kid showed him his card. The guard nodded. Maka pulled Soul in and he followed. The club was really dark and with the door shut it was completely dark. Maka pulled him and Soul cautiously followed. She pulled him closer and guided him to what felt like a chair. He sat down and heard Maka leave.

"Maka?" He said. Suddenly the lights came on and everybody jumped out.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SOUL!" They all yelled out. Soul stared at them and smiled. He got up and saw Maka.

"What is this?" He said. Maka smiled.

"Your birthday party! I know your birthday is tomorrow but I'm saving that for only us." Soul smiled and looked around. It seemed that a lot of people were here. Kid walked up and put his hand on Soul's shoulder.

"This is what Maka and I have been doing all week. We had meetings with the DJ, the club manager, and other people just to get this. Why do you think we had to look nice?"

Soul laughed, "Dude, sorry for being so suspicious of you. That wasn't cool."

"Don't let it bother you, Soul. I completely understand why you'd be annoyed." Kid replied and then walked over to Crona.

The music started playing and everyone went out to dance. Liz and Mifune were dancing while Patty and Hikaru were debating on which giraffe looked nicer. Black Star and Tsubaki were dancing and Tsubaki looked like she was having fun. Kato and Clok were talking to Tomi and Hinata.

Soul and Maka looked at each other.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." She said. Soul smirked and leaned in.

"You have to make it up tomorrow." He said. Maka laughed and Soul grabbed her hand and led her to the dance floor. They danced all night and soon Black Star and Tsubaki left.

"Did you like the party?" Kat asked Soul.

"Yeah. Thanks a lot. That was really cool of you guys. Coolest friends ever." The rest left. Kato and Clok were talking-and trying to flirt with-Tomi and Hinata.

Maka smiled and turned to look at all the presents Soul got. They collected them and made their way to the exit.

"You sure you got them?" Soul asked before they walked out. Maka looked at her hands and nodded.

"Yeah, you?" She looked up at him. Soul gave her his toothy grin and nodded. They stepped out and were greeted by a cold gust of wind. They walked home in silence and once in their apartment, they were greeted by warm air. They walked up the stairs and Soul lead the way to his room.

"Just put the stuff there, I'll open them tomorrow." Maka set the bags down and Soul put his share down, too. A big envelope caught his eye and he took it out. He placed it on his desk and took off his jacket. Maka turned and walked out.

"Good night Soul." She said. Soul walked over to her and hugged her from behind.

"Thanks Maka." he said. Maka turned around and hugged him.

"Don't thank me yet. We still have tomorrow." Maka let go and walked back to her room.

Soul smiled and loosened his tie. He unbuckled the top few buttons from his shirt when his eyes wandered to the envelope on his desk. Soul ignored the fact that he was about to change and walked to the envelope. He sat on his bed and stared at it. He opened it and placed the envelope aside. There were a few documents in it and Soul read them.

_'The patient, Soul Eater Evans, was let into the hospital at 5:47 P.M. on Saturday, May 15. He suffered from loss of blood and loss of memory. Questions were asked, but he only recalled his name and birthday. Keep asking him questions everyday so he can slowly start remembering.'_

Soul stared at the paper then looked at the next one and it was the same record but for a different person.

_'The patient, Kami Albarn, was let into the hospital at 7:12 P.M. on May 15. Kami suffered from broken legs, ribs, and skull. Kami Albarn does not have much time to live. Do not connect her to machine. Let her die on her own.'_

Soul stared at the papers. Kami was in room 423. So was he. Soul ran a hand through his hair and placed the papers back on his desk. He'll show them to Maka tomorrow. Soul took off his tie and shirt. He stared at the now light pink scar in his chest. The pain wasn't bad anymore. Soul took off his pants and put on his black silk pajama pants. He laid on his bed and looked at the ceiling.

"So...Kami? I found your daughter. I'll keep that promise on protecting her. I'm her weapon and I'd die for her. And I also think I might...love her." Soul whispered. He turned to his side and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"Soul? Hey Soul! Wake up!" Soul turned and opened a lazy eye. Maka stood there smiling and waved at him. "Good morning! Come on get up!" Soul turned to face her and sat up.<p>

"What?" Maka rolled her eyes and pulled his hand.

"Come on! You need to get ready!" Maka said. Soul chuckled and pulled her close.

"Make me, Maka-chan." Soul smirked.

"Later. Right now get up and get ready so we can leave, birthday boy." Maka pulled back and left his room. She was still wearing her pajamas. Soul chuckled and got up. He put on his black jeans and red shirt. He put on his shoes and stepped out to see Maka walking in the kitchen. She wore a black skirt and a neon green sweater. She looked at him and ran over to him. She tackled him to a hug and Soul chuckled.

"Happy Birthday Soul!" Maka said. Soul hugged her back and she pulled back. She kissed his cheek and went back to the kitchen.

"Thanks." Maka smiled and looked at him.

"How old are you exactly? Sixteen?" Maka asked.

"Yeah. Cool, right?"

"I guess so!" Maka laughed and then grabbed the basket from the table. She led the way to the door and Soul followed.

"Where are we going?" He asked. Maka gave him the keys and walked out.

"You'll see. It's your birthday treat!" Maka answered. Soul chuckled and followed her down the stairs to his bike.

* * *

><p>"Wha...? Why does this look so familiar?" Soul looked around at where they parked. They were on the edge of town and by a cliff.<p>

"You don't remember? Well let's climb down the hill and we'll see just how bad your memory is." Maka started climbing down, disappearing off the edge of the cliff with a grin.

"Maka!" Soul sighed in relief when he saw her, then he, too, started clambering down.

Finally, they reached the bottom.

"There! Now do you remember?" Maka stood proudly by the Weeping Willow where they had first met that fateful night.

"Oh my Shinagami!" Soul exclaimed. Maka nudged him under the tree, where she pulled out a basket and laid out a large blanket. She set out a whole mess of food: curry, sushi, rice, omelets, some fruits, and desert. Soul smiled and began to eat. Maka took some rice and enjoyed the little picnic they had.

After a while Maka took out the book they began reading and Soul sat next her. He looked at her and enjoyed the faces she made. Soul turned to face her and grabbed the book from her hands. He put it aside and grabbed her face. Maka stared at him and waited for him to make a move. Soul slowly leaned in and hesitated.

_'Should I kiss her? I mean I already did a total of three times...but that was it.'_ Soul thought. He inched closer to her and Maka leaned in a little. Soul moved closer and they were now a few inches apart. Maka grabbed his shoulders and took a deep breath. Soul was still debating in his head when he finally came to a decision. _'Screw it,_' he thought. He softly kissed her and she did the same. Soul pulled back and Maka looked at him.

"Best. Birthday. Ever." Soul whispered to her. Maka giggled and Soul kissed her again. After, Soul gave her the book and she continued reading. Soul laid on the ground and fell asleep. Maka joined him in a small nap and after a couple hours she woke up. She looked at Soul and smiled. She took her camera out and took a few photos. She smiled and admired the view. Maka always wanted to see the world...Soul opened his eyes and looked at her.

"What time is it?" He asked. Maka took her phone out and checked.

"3:37." She answered. Soul sat up and nodded. He pulled Maka closer and got the camera and began taking photos. Maka smiled and Soul occasionally made faces. After, they laughed at the crazy photos they took.

"You know, I usually don't act like this. It isn't very cool." Soul chuckled. Maka looked at him and smiled.

"Well I think you're pretty cool right now." She smiled sweetly. Soul lightly pecked her lips and Maka looked at her phone. _'4:00 perfect!' _She thought. She packed everything up and looked at Soul.

"Come on, let's go home." She said. Soul got up and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. They reached the top of the cliff and Maka looked back at the meadow. She saw someone standing by the cliff. She had short and choppy darkish blond hair-two strands of which were twisted together-and had arrows on her dress like a belt. Maka blinked but the woman was gone.

"Maka?" Soul asked. Maka turned to him and got on the bike. "You okay?" He asked. Maka nodded and Soul made his way home.

* * *

><p>They reached the house and Maka lead the way upstairs. Soul opened the door and again everyone cheered at his second surprise party. Soul chuckled and walked in. Kid handed him a bottle of beer and clinked his own.<p>

"Bottoms up!" They drank the whole bottle and Soul threw it away. Tomi and Hinata hugged him and wished him a happy birthday.

"Sorry we didn't say anything yesterday. We were supposed to tell you that Tomi and I moved here. We are officially Shibusen students!" Hinata exclaimed. Soul high fived them and walked around. Kato and Clok stood drinking with Mifune, Hikaru and Kid while Black Star was goofing off somewhere. Soul joined the guys and they began to drink some more. Maka stayed with the girls.

"So is it official?" Liz asked Maka. She blushed and looked at her shoes.

"What's official?" Tomi and Hinata asked.

"Soul and Maka dating~!" Patty screamed. The guys looked over and Maka covered Patty's mouth.

"What about you and Hikaru?" Maka asked loudly. The guys were entertained listening to them. Patty smiled.

"Since yesterday night~!" Patty said.

"This is about you and Soul." Tsubaki said. Maka blushed and Soul laughed.

"Well what about you two and the two guys, huh?" Maka laughed at Tomi and Hinata and looked pointedly over at Kato and Clok.

"Maka!" Hinata exclaimed.

"What the hell?" Tomi yelled. The guys laughed. The girls were too busy arguing they didn't notice the guys listening.

"Okay guys, let's just chill alright?" Liz said. Maka scoffed.

"Don't act innocent Liz! You and Mifune? I saw you two kiss on the plane!" Maka said. Liz widened her eyes and for once said nothing.

"I think I'm happy about having a boyfriend..." Tsubaki whispered to Crona and Patty who were laughing. Maka pouted and crossed her arms. The guys busted out in laughter. The girls looked at them and they laughed harder. They drank some more and talked.

"Can you believe them?" Kato laughed. Clok nodded.

"To think that Tomi likes you!" He laughed. Kato froze and a light blush crept up. "No way, bro! You like her too!" Clok said. Kato glared at him and smiled.

"What about Hinata? You wouldn't let her go last night while you two were dancing." Clok stared at him and stuttered.

"What about the birthday boy and his meister?" Clok said turning on Soul. He choked on his drink and coughed.

"Not cool man!" Soul yelled at him. Mifune laughed.

"At least I have the guts to tell the girl that I like how I feel." Mifune said taking a drink. Kato glared at him.

"So can I! Hey Tomi!" Kato said walking up to her. She turned and Kato took a long drink. "I like you a lot! Go out with me?" He asked.

"Well...I'll think about it!" Tomi hid her blush with a smirk.

"Not fair man!" Clio shouted, "I like you Hinata!"

Soul laughed at how drunk these guys were. Hinata blushed madly and scratched her head.

"Me too..." She said. Clok smiled.

"Well, as much as I love being in a party, we have to go. We have school tomorrow." Kid said. Maka looked at the clock which read 10:47. _'Wow! Time really does fly by when you're enjoying yourself!'_Maka thought. The group left and Kid gave everyone a ride home. Soul sat on the couch and drank the rest of his bottle. Maka locked the door and sighed.

"Well...that was something!..." Maka said. Soul nodded and patted the seat next to him. She sat down and Soul opened another bottle. "That's enough with the beer!" Maka said grabbing the bottle and putting next to her. Soul shrugged and grabbed the Vodka. "What did I say?" Maka grabbed it and Soul tried to get it back.

"You said beer! Not Vodka!" Soul grabbed the bottle but noticed how close his face was to Maka's. He leaned a little down and her breathing quickened. "Maka..." Soul whispered.

"Yeah?" She whispered back.

"I like you..." He said. Maka starred at him and smiled a little.

"No duh." She said. Soul laughed a little and looked at her. She blushed a little at the next question.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Maka widened her eyes.

"What?" She asked. Soul rolled his eyes.

"It's not cool to repeat myself." He said, grabbing the bottle and placing it on the table. Maka thought for a moment. _'Do I want be his girlfriend?' _She thought. Maka debated and Soul sighed.

"If you don't want to that's fine." He pulled away when Maka shook her head.

"No! I mean...I want to be your girlfriend." She whispered looking away. Soul kissed her gently and smiled. Maka kissed him back and soon Soul broke the kiss. Maka smiled a little and Soul ruffled her hair.

"Go to sleep bookworm." He said. Maka was about to protest when she yawned. Soul smiled and kissed her one last time. "See you in the morning." Soul pulled back and helped Maka up. She walked to her room and opened the door.

" 'Night," She said.

" 'Night, Maka." He said. Maka walked in and closed the door behind her. Soul chuckled and walked to his room.

Maka leaned against her door and smiled. She then thought of the woman she saw at the meadow. _'Who is she?'_Maka thought. She lied on her bed and thought about the woman. "I'll find out tomorrow." She yawned and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Kaoru: The song was 'According to You', by Orianthi! I love this song! :D The video 'According to Soul' showed up as a related video on YouTube and I clicked on it and got the idea! I was thinking of Maka singing it about Kid and Soul! :D<br>They are going out! Let's all do the Happy Dance! -starts dancing-**

**Devi: Yay! All's well that ends well! Or is it...? *Dun, dunn, dunnn!* And speaking of birthdays, my birthday is next Friday! Yay! ^-^**

**Kaoru & Devi: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! We hit the triple digits! Finally! Hope you SoMa fangirls are okay...I didn't mean to give you heart attacks... :D We love you all! Thanks for being there guys! And to all the new people! We still have a long way to go~! Who was that mysterious woman Maka saw? What is she doing? How long will Maka's and Soul's relationship last? How long will the others' last? Keep pondering about these questions as the story continues! :D**


	25. Spreading the News

**Okay guys! I had my friend publish this chapter so thanks a bunch David! :D hope you guys enjoy! Thanks to Devi too! I couldn't do this without ya'll! DURING THE PART WHEN MAKA IS TOUCHING SOUL'S HAIR AND STICKS HER TO TONGUE OUT AT THE BLUE HAIRED CHICK AND SOUL GIVES HER A THUMBS DOWN, I GIVE CREDIT FOR '_Izzyfrizzyy!' _THANK YOU FOR LETTING ME USE IT! READ HER STORY '_The Game'! Amazing story!_**

**Disclaimer:**

**Black Star: YOU SAID I CAN HAVE MY OWN CHAPTER SO WHEN IS THAT GOING TO HAPPEN?**

**Kaoru: -sigh- Soon...-whispers to Devi- He actually remembers?**

**Devi: -shrugs- I guess...hmmm I wonder-HEY WHAT THE HELL?**

**Black Star: Until I get my own chapter, I will never get off you! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Kaoru: -sweatdrops- We don´t own Soul Eater, but Black Star is going to die now...after we figure out a way to get him off of Devi...**

* * *

><p><strong>~Normal~<strong>

Maka opened her eyes and sat up. She rubbed them and stretched. She looked around her room and found her clock. "7:30 huh?" Maka mumbled. She stared at it as her brain slowly processed it. "We're late!" She yelled. She ran out the door and knocked on Soul's door. "Wake up! We're late for school!" She ran to the bathroom and brushed her teeth.

Soul tossed in his bed and groaned. "Whatever..." He mumbled and went back to sleep.

Mama rushed out and kicked open Soul's door. "Hurry up!" She yelled and ran to change. Soul sat up and ran a hand through his hair. He had a massive hangover. He got up and walked to the bathroom taking his own sweet time. He walked back to his room and changed into his favorite black jeans, an orange shirt, and a black leather jacket. He put a black headband in his hair and walked to the kitchen. He almost tripped the empty bottle of Vodka on the floor and growled at it, causing his head to hurt more. He threw it away, grabbed the keys and slowly walked down stairs.

"Hey Soul..." a voice groaned. Soul found Blair by the front door wearing a grey sweater and some black joggers.

"Hey Blair. You sound sick." Soul said, walking up to her. She nodded and rubbed her throat.

"I seem to have almost lost my voice..." she said. _'She sounds terrible...' _Soul thought.

"Come over later. Maka will make you some tea and you'll feel better. At that moment, Maka ran down and ran out the door.

"Soul! Come on!" she yelled. Soul cringed, said his goodbyes and walked to his bike.

"Before I forget, I need to talk to you about something. It's sort of important." Blair nodded and Soul continued on. Maka was already leaning against the bike and he got in front. The engine revved and they speed toward Shibusen. Soul speed up as the pain shot through his head and Maka held on tighter.

"I shouldn't have drunk that Vodka..." Soul whispered to himself. He skidded to a stop in front of Shibusen and Maka got off.

"Seems like we're 10 minutes early." She said. Soul rolled his eyes and groaned.

"I dealt with this shit for nothing..." Soul said. Maka looked at him but he just kept looking down. Maka shook her head. _'I _did_ tell him not to drink anymore.'  
><em>  
>Tsubaki stood by the entrance whispering something to Black Star.<p>

"Good morning." Maka quietly said. Black Star seemed to have a hangover, too, but Maka was in a happy mood so she felt bad for him as well.

"Good morning Maka." Tsubaki said. Soul walked over to Black Star and they exchanged a few words before groaning. Maka and Tsubaki led the way to the class and the two boys trudged behind. Maka opened the door and was greeted by a desk flying past her missing her by an inch. Her pigtails flew back and Maka started emotionless at the culprit.

Patty was laughing loudly and Liz was trying to cover her mouth. "Patty! Be quite! Remember Kid?" She begged. Patty stopped laughing and put a finger to her lips.

"Sorry sis~." She whispered. Kid groaned in pain and pointed at Soul and Black Star. Maka walked to her seat and Liz opened two cans of beer.

"Here, one for Soul and one for Black Star." Maka gave her weapon one and Tsubaki gave the other to her meister. Black Star groaned at the sight of it and slowly drank it. Soul chugged it down and crushed the can in his hand. Maka pulled out her book and began reading. The class was chattering and soon the doors pulled open. Spirit walked in and looked around. He looked at Maka but ignored her. Maka sighed in relief.

"Alright class, listen up!" he started putting a book he had in his hand down on Stein's desk. "Stein had some business to discuss with Lord Death so morning classes are cancelled. I will be watching over you guys so I don't want it to get loud." Spirit sat down and looked at Maka. She sighed and waved at him. His eyes turned to hearts and waved back. "MAKA! PAPA LOVES YOU THE MOST!" The class began laughing and Maka clenched her teeth.

"MAKA- CHOP!" She threw her book and it landed in Spirit's head leaving a crater with blood spewing out. The class laughed harder and Black Star grabbed a fistful of hair.

"SHUT THE HELL UP! CAN YOU NOT SEE THAT YOUR GOD HAD A MASSIVE HANGOVER?" He yelled. The class got quiet and soon Kid stood up nodding at Patty. She giggled and transformed into a pistol. Kid shot Black Star and landed on Soul's desk. He punched Black Star and he fell over with a painful moan. The class stayed quiet and Maka turned to Tsubaki.

"I never knew 'massive' was in his vocabulary. And he used it correctly too!" she said. Tsubaki nodded and for once, didn't go help her boyfriend. Soul was about to go to sleep when a girl with blue hair walked up to him. Maka recognized her. She asked Soul on their first day if he had a girlfriend. (1)

"Hey Soul!" She cheerfully said. Soul looked at her and nodded once. "Here you go." She said giving him a note. He took it and the girl didn't move. Soul rolled his eyes and opened it.

"Dear Soul-"he started.

"Don't read it aloud..." The blue haired girl said. Soul ignored her.

"Ever since the first day you caught my eye. Why don't you leave your current tech and come with me? With love, Kagami." Soul continued. The blue haired girl, Kagami, blushed and pointed to the door.

"I would like an answer now please." she said quietly. Soul nodded and got up. A few words were exchanged in the class and Soul heard a couple of guys talking behind him.

"Hopefully he leaves Maka." The orange haired one said.

"Why?" the guy next to him asked.

"Because then she would be weaponless and since I'm meister-less, we could be a team." The guys laughed and Soul threw them a death glare. They stopped laughing and immediately looked away. He followed the girl out and Maka just watched him leave. She had heard the boys talking, too.

"Don't worry Maka~! He won't leave you~!" Patty happily said. Maka looked at her and smiled.

"I know." Maka said.

"Stop crying already. It gets annoying." Soul said walking in. Cries and footsteps running out were heard and everybody stared at Soul. A few girls ran after Kagami and Soul just sat downnext to Maka with a bored expression.

"Soul? What did you say?" Tsubaki asked. Black Star sat up and looked at him curiously.

"I told her that I couldn't abandon Maka. It wouldn't be cool." Soul said. She looked at him and he winked at her. Maka blushed and looked down. She picked up her book and began reading again. Soul turned to face her and Maka looked at him.

"Does your head still hurt?" Maka asked. Soul nodded a little and opened his notebook. He flipped to a clean page and started writing.

_'Yeah...'_He passed the notebook to her and she smiled.

_'I´m guessing the beer didn´t help?'  
><em>  
><em>'No, it did. I just don't<em> _feel like talking.' _Maka read it and lightly pushed him.

_'Lazy jerk.'_

_'You know you like it Maka-chan!'_ Soul wrote back inching toward her. Maka took the notebook and smiled at him.

_'What do you think the guys will say when we tell them about us?' _Maka wrote. Soul read it and ripped the page out.

_'Knowing Liz, she would freak, Patty'dd hug me, Kid and Tsubaki will support us, and I don't really know about Black Star.'_ Soul said as he pocketed the note. He turned to face Maka and she nodded.

Soul leaned forward and leaned on his arm. Maka turned to face him and he looked up at her through crimson eyes. Maka moved her hands from her desk to his hair and Soul leaned into it a little. His hair was really soft so it surprised Maka a little. She ran her fingers through it and Soul kept staring at her. She looked at him and blushed a little. The door opened and in came Kagami with her group of friends. She glared at Maka and of course Maka, being the mature one, stuck her tongue out. Soul smirked and turned to see the group of girls. He gave them a thumbs-down and the girls stomped away.

"Maka Albarn! Get your hands away from that bastard!" Spirit yelled suddenly getting up. Maka and Soul both rolled their eyes at him.

"Since there's no class this morning, how about we go out to breakfast?" Soul said, turning to the group. They agreed.

"Mind if we join you?" Kato asked walking down with Clok behind him.

"Nah." Soul said. He grabbed Maka's hand from his hair and got up.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY DAUGHTER YOU LITTLE SCUMBAG!" Spirit yelled at the sight of Soul grabbing Maka. They walked out and ignored him. "COME BACK HERE!" Spirit yelled stomping after them.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Black Star yelled before punching him in the face.

"Thanks!" Maka said, still being dragged by the hand by Soul. Black Star smiled and gave her a thumbs-up.

"Hey guys! Where are you going?" Hinata said walking up to them. Clok smiled at the sight of her and hugged her. Hinata blushed and hugged him back.

"Will you look at that? Those two lovebirds are so cute!" Tomi said, appearing out of nowhere. Kato attempted to wrap an arm around her, but she just smiled lightly and twisted gracefully away.

"To answer your question, we're going to breakfast. You both are welcomed to join us." Kid said.

"But what about class?" Hinata asked.

"Canceled. Now let's go! Your God is hungry!" Black Star yelled. The group agreed and made their way to their favorite cafe.

* * *

><p>"Hi guys! How are you today?" Hikaru asked, seating the group.<p>

"Hi Hikaru~!" Patty yelled tackling him into a hug. Hikaru smiled and quickly kissed her.

"Patty he's working." Liz said. Patty pulled back and grinned.

"Don't worry, we'll continue later. Okay guys, so I will be your waiter. Anything to drink?" he asked. They gave him the orders and he left to get them.

"So how are you guys?" Hinata asked.

"We've had better days." Kid answered.

"I see, you guys have a hangover?" Tomi asked. The guys nodded.

"But it's gone now." Soul replied rather coolly.

"But we never finished that conversation, girls." Liz said smiling.

"What conversation?" Crona said walking in. The group made some room and she sat next to Kid.

"From last night." Liz said.

"Oh yeah! What started it?" Hinata asked.

"I believe Maka and-" Tsubaki said before Maka leaped up and covered her mouth.

"We get it." Maka said. Black Star laughed.

"That was pretty funny! All of you chicks arguing about us guys!"

"But if it wasn't because of that, Hinata and I would be dating right now." Clok said.

"So Tomi. What about that offer I gave you last night?" Kato asked.

"I've thought about it..." She smirked.

"And...?" He prompted.

"I guess you'll just have to wait and see~!"

Maka watched their banter and she played with her fingers. '_They kind of remind me of Soul and I,'_ she thought to herself and smiled, causingSoul to look at her.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, just a bit nervous on how they might react." Maka said. Soul chuckled and ruffled her hair.

"Now or later?" Soul said. The group was now talking among themselves and Maka looked at them. They were her friends. Possibly best friends. She knew she couldn't keep this from them. She looked at Soul and he raised an eyebrow.

"Now." she said. Soul grabbed her hand and looked at the group.

"Hey guys?" Soul said. Everybody looked at him and Maka and she took a deep breath.

"Soul and I are..." Maka began.

"Are...what?" Liz asked.

"Are..." Maka gulped and looked at Soul. He chuckled and squeezed her hand.

"We're dating." he said coolly. The whole table was quiet.

"WHAT? YOU LITTLE LIAR! YOU TOLD ME LAST NIGHT YOU WEREN'T!" Liz roared at Maka. (2) Maka looked at her and shook her head.

"He asked me after the party! I'm sorry I didn't call and tell you right away!" Maka yelled back. Liz stared at Maka and shook her head. She looked at the people starring at them and she growled.

"WHAT THE HELLL DO YOU WANT?" She yelled at them. They went back to their conversations and Kid laughed.

"Oi Liz! Calm down!" he said between laughs. The rest joined in and Liz looked at Soul, who currently was smiling down at Maka. She had a bright blush on her cheek and Soul kissed her head.

"Black Star? What's wrong?" Tsubaki asked. Everybody turned to him. Black Star was staring at the table.

"Does this mean you replaced me?" he said looking at Soul. Soul sharply turned to look at him and shook his head.

"You're such an idiot! I can never replace you!" Black Star smiled and Soul reached across the table to high five him.

"Our Bromance will love forever!" They exclaimed together while everyone laughed.

"I'm guessing I missed something good?" Hikaru said passing out the drinks.

"Yeah~! Soul and Maka just admitted they are dating~!" Patty excitedly said.

"Congrats!" Hikaru said looking at the two. The group went back to their previous topics and ordered their food.

"So who's paying?" Hikaru asked. Immediately, the girls jumped to their escape plan.

"Liz I need help fixing my hair!" Tomi said and crawled under the table to get out.

"Patty, bring the bags!" Liz yelled walking on the table and jumping off. Patty and Hinata did the same.

"Crona~! We're going to need you~!" Patty yelled

"Tsubaki, I think I saw a really nice hair clip next door! Why don't we go and check it out?" Maka asked. Tsubaki slid out since she was in the edge and Maka climbed on the table and jumped off.

"I think they left us with the bill..." Kato said. Soul watched as Maka left and he became worried. He took out a 20 from his wallet and got out. (3)

"Where are you going?" Kid asked taking out a few dollars.

"Out." replied Soul. He walked out and saw Maka across the street looking at some hair pins. Tsubaki dragged her in and they began looking around.

"Wait up!" Soul turned his head and found Black Star walking up to him. "I don't like my Tsubaki out here alone." Soul chuckled and agreed. They walked over and were greeted by a lady passing coupons.

"Here you two go! In case you guys want to buy something for someone special!" She winked at them and they walked in. Tsubaki was standing admiring a silver rose pin and Maka stood looking at some necklaces. Black Star elbowed Soul and he nodded. Tsubaki walked away and Black Star grabbed the pin and walked over to hide by some clothes. Maka showed Tsubaki the necklace she wanted and Tsubaki smiled. They walked to look at some more when Soul grabbed the necklace and the two boys went to pay.

"Thanks." They hid the bags and walked over to the girls.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to go anywhere alone?" Soul said grabbing Maka from her waist. Maka jumped and looked at him.

"Soul, it's nice that you're worried but I can take care of myself. Besides, I really wanted to look in here. Look what I saw that's really cute!" Maka walked over to show Soul the necklace but it was gone. "Maybe someone bought it..." Maka said. Soul shrugged and Tsubaki walked over with Black Star holding her hand.

"Ready to go?" Soul asked. Tsubaki nodded and they walked out. The rest of the gang was already there waiting for them.

"Let's go back to school. We might make it in time for afternoon classes." Kid said, holding Crona's hand. They agreed and walked toward Shibusen.

* * *

><p>"Maka you coming?" Soul asked as they both walked out of the school. Students walked home and a few girls giggled as they passed Soul.<p>

"Uhmm...no, I'll meet you at home okay?" Maka said as she walked to Soul. He nodded and ran a hand through his hair.

"Call me when you want me to pick you up okay?" He said. Maka nodded and walked back inside.

"Maka! Here..." Soul walked up to her and reached behind her neck. Maka stood still and confused as she felt Soul lightly do something. "There." He said pulling back. Maka looked and saw the necklace she wanted.

"You bought it? For me?" Maka said looking at him. Soul smirked.

"No, I bought it for Liz but I just wanted to see how it would look on you. Duh it´s for you, bookworm!" He said. Maka kissed him and she pulled back smiling.

"Thank you." She said. She walked back to Shibusen and Soul went home.

* * *

><p><strong>~Maka's POV~<strong>

I walked back and gave Soul one last glance. He smirked at me and I rolled my eyes. He was so sweet at times. But right now, I had to ask Lord Death about that woman. I walked to his office and made my way in.

"Excuse me? Lord Death?" I said walking in. He popped out from my left and I jumped.

"Hello hello hello Maka! How are you today?" He asked. I smiled and nodded.

"I'm doing well! Thank you!" I said.

"Wonderful! You're just in time for tea! Come on and join me!" He walked over to a small white table that had two cups ready with hot tea. I smiled and began to drink it.

" Lord Death, there is something I want to ask you." I said.

"Yes of course! Ask away!" he cheerfully said.

"You see, there is a place that I go with Soul to just relax." I started.

"Ah yes! The willow! I'm guessing your here to talk about what's under it. Am I correct?" I looked at him with a confused face and he nodded. "You don't know what's under it right?" I shook my head.

"See, yesterday Soul and I went there for his birthday. When we left, I saw a lady by the willow but she disappeared." I said. Lord Death thought for a moment and finally spoke.

"This woman. What did she look like?" I thought back and took another sip.

"She had a long black dress with what looked like arrows. Her hair was a blond color and it came down to a braid in the front. Who is she?" I asked. Lord Death looked at me and was quiet.

"You see Maka, the lady you are describing is a witch. Her name is Medusa. Under the Willow is a very potent power that can make the person stronger. Some people believe that it has to do with the Madness, others believe that it's pure." Lord Death said. Maka shook her head. "She wants to take the Willow down so she can get it. But what she doesn't know is that you need a pure heart to open it."

"So she can't get it, right?"

"Sort of. Until further notice, you are not allowed to go back there. I will have your father and Stein cover the perimeter and try to stop her."

"But what do you mean by 'sort of'? And what does she want with it, Lord Death?" I asked.

"Maka, there are things in this world that are harder to explain than others. You and Soul cannot go back. Do you understand?" Lord Death asked. I nodded and finished my drink. I was still curious, but I didn't want to prod any further in fear of having some other restriction put on Soul and I.

"Yes. Thank you Lord Death." I got up and left. I walked out and pulled out my phone. I dialed Soul after deciding that it was too chilly to walk home.

* * *

><p><strong>~Soul's POV~<strong>

I got on my bike and sped home. Hopefully Maka's okay. It seemed like she had a lot on her mind. I rounded the corner and parked in front of the apartment. I got off and put my phone on loud. Maka said she would call me so I can pick her up. I know she will.

I walked in and looked at Blair's door. Maybe I should check on her. It's not cool to leave a lady alone and sick! I ran up the steps and ran to my room to get the papers I had. I walked back down and lightly knocked at her door. "Blair?" I said. I heard shuffling and the door opened. Blair was still in her sweats but they were blue and her purple hair was damp.

"Oh! Hi Soul! Sorry on looking like this..." I shook my head and smirked.

"Don't worry about it. You're sick right? Come on, I'll make you that tea you want." Blair nodded and followed me upstairs. We walked in and Blair sat on one side of the table while I put the water for tea. I poured the water and thought for a moment before I put in a teaspoon of sugar in her cup and gave it to her.

"Sorry if it's too sweet. For some reason I added sugar." I said, setting the cup in front of her. Blair took it and lightly smiled.

"No, it's okay. I love it like this." Blair said taking a sip. I saw her smile at it and I sat across from her drinking my own tea.

"You okay?" I said. Blair looked at me and nodded.

"You see, I used to live with a boy and whenever he made me tea, he added a teaspoon of sugar. It was habit." she said. Was this the boy she mistook me for?

"Hmmm. Was he your boyfriend?" I asked. She shook her head and laughed a little.

"No. He was my best friend." She answered. I nodded and looked at my tea.

"Blair, I want to show you something." I said getting up. I walked to my room, grabbed the papers and came back. "Someone gave me these on my birthday. I don't know who and I thought you should know." I gave her the papers and she flipped through them.

"So...you officially know that you met Kami Albarn?" She said. I nodded. "Are you going to tell Maka?" I thought for a while.

"She's talking about something with Lord Death. She said she will call me when I can pick her up. I'll tell her tonight." I said running a hand through my hair.

"Tell her slowly. She needs to process this." Blair said finishing her tea. "Thank you Soul." she got up and put her cup on the sink. I got up and put my cup in too.

"Alright, go to sleep." I said, opening the front door for her. She smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Thanks, for everything." She walked down and I closed the door. I smiled and walked to the sink. I washed the cups when my phone vibrated.

"Yo!" I said, half expecting Black Star to scream something out.

"Hi Soul. Can you come get me now?" Maka said. I smiled and turned the water off.

"On my way. The DWMA?" I asked as I dried my hands.

"Yup."

"Got it." I grabbed my bike keys and went on my way to pick her up.

* * *

><p><strong>~Normal~<strong>

"How did it go?" Soul asked as Maka got on the motorcycle. Maka wrapped her arms around him and nodded.

"Fine." They drove home and walked upstairs once they got there. "I need to talk to you Soul." Maka said as she sat on the couch. Soul looked at her and took off his black leather jacket.

"Sure, what's up?" Soul said sitting across her.

"Well...we can't go to the Willow anymore." Maka said looking at him.

"What? Why?" Soul asked with a surprised tone. Maka shook her head.

"Lord Death couldn't explain clearly, but apparently there is a lady named Medusa who is trying to cut down the Willow. According to Lord Death, there is a force under it that can make a person much stronger. They just don't know if it's pure or if it's a form of the Madness." Maka said. Soul leaned back and sighed.

"Looks like we have to stay bored here at home then." He said. Maka laughed and nodded. "I have to show you something." Soul got up and grabbed the papers from the kitchen table and sat next to her. "Look." He gave her his hospital paper and she read it.

"Does it give some kind of clue?" Maka asked.

"Yeah...to find Maka." Soul said looking at her. She smiled.

"We'll find her soon!" Soul chuckled.

"Actually, I think I found her." He gave her the other paper about her mother and she read it. She sat in silence and she looked at him.

"She was alive?" She whispered. Soul nodded and looked down.

"I held her hand as she died. I promised I would protect her Maka. In other words…_you_." He looked up at her and she shook her head.

"Then the paramedics..." She whispered. Soul didn't say anything. He just pulled her to him as she began sobbing in his tight embrace.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) Okay, so I thought that was pretty self-explanatory but if you're still like, 'what?' then go to...I believe it was chapter 18 in the story-the first day of school.<strong>

**(2) Dinosaur Liz! RAWR! Hehe!**

**(3) Ever wonder where the gang gets their money? It´s a mystery to me...well I guess since Soul comes from a rich family...and Kid has money 'cuz he's Lord Death's son...idk about Black Star and the other people, though...  
><strong>

**And there you have it! A brand new chapter! :D I now must hunt for food! I'm hungry... :D Until the next chapter, I love you guys! BYE!**


	26. What Happened During and After

_Uhm... Yeah... -scratches head nervously- I'm sorry... I have nothing to say... The reason why is because of the chapter length... :P_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_Soul: Today is a lazy day... -flops on couch- _

_Kaoru: Agreed -flops next to him- _

_Devi: Double agreed -flops on Soul and Kaoru- _

__Soul: Normally, I would growl at you to get off. But I'm too lazy...__

* * *

><p><strong>~Medusa's POV~ (During the picnic on Soul's birthday)<strong>

Finally, I found it. I have been searching for this for years! I walked closer to the cliff and saw water. A motorcycle was parked there and I looked around. "Hm." I hummed. I started to climb down and reached the tree. I touched the leaves and smiled.

"I found you." I said.

"The food is really good." I heard. I raised an eyebrow and pulled back the leaves a little.

"Thank you! I tried to make everything I thought you would like." I saw a girl with blond pigtails eating rice while a boy with messy white hair was shoving food in his mouth. I stepped back and hid by the cliff.

I waited for like what seemed forever until finally they left. I saw them disappeared up the cliff and I stepped out. I walked to the tree when the girl saw me. I quickly hid behind the tree and I heard a motorcycle leave. I walked in the tree and smiled.

"Nake, Snake, Cobra, Cobra. Nake, Snake, Cobra, Cobra." I said. I felt my lovely pet come out and I pointed to the tree. A dark purple snake appeared and slithered to the tree. It gave off purple soul wavelengths. I smiled as more appeared and slithered to the tree. I will give it 24 hours for them to get under the tree.

That power can make me much stronger. Soon I will be stronger than Lord Death! I laughed as I climbed back up and headed to the Death City. For some reason, I have a feeling that girl will have something here to steal my power. I looked ahead at the desert ahead and smiled.

"I'll see you soon, Lord Death." I said. I pulled up the hood of my dress and walked towards Death City.

* * *

><p><strong>~Lord Death's POV~ (Monday after school)<strong>

I watched as Maka walked out of my office and I sighed. I knew this day would come eventually. I turned to my mirror and called Stein.

"Hello Lord Death, anything you need?" Stein said as he appeared on my mirror.

"Hello Stein. I need you and Spirit here right away." I said. Stein nodded and the connection went off. I went back to my table and waited for Stein and Spirit.

...

"You wanted to see us?" I looked up to see Spirit and Stein looking at me.

"Yes, I need you to check out something for me." I said. Stein nodded and lit up a cigarette. Spirit stood next to him with his hands in his pockets.

"What is it?" Spirit said. I got up and looked at them.

"Medusa has found the power under the tree at the edge of Death City. Seems that Maka Albarn and Soul Evans have found out about it too. I had to explain it to Maka so Soul has to know too. I didn't go into detail though; we don't want them finding things out that could put them in danger" Stein took another drag and Spirit raised an eyebrow.

"My Maka won't be in danger! I'll protect her!"

Stein and Lord Death deadpanned at his childish behavior. Spirit regained his composure as something came to his mind.

"Soul Evans? We have a Soul Eater. Evans died." Spirit said.

"Not unless Soul Eater is Soul Evans." Stein said. I nodded.

"Yes, Soul Evans is very much alive and is Maka's partner. He's also known as Soul Eater." Stein thought for a moment and took the cigarette out from his mouth.

"I knew there was something about him. How did he survive?" Stein asked.

"Never mind that bastard who's trying to steal my lovely daughter. What about Medusa?" Spirit growled.

"For right now, that's all I know. I need both of you to go to the tree and figure out what Medusa is planning. When you find out how to get to the power source, I'll send Sid and Nygus. But be careful, there could be a source of Madness and we don't know what it can cause." Stein and Spirit nodded and walked out. I turned to the mirror and tried to track Medusa.

Fail.

Like Kiddo would say, 'Father, that was an asymmetrical fail.' I looked around and sighed. I just hope that Maka and Soul know how to stay away from this mess.

* * *

><p>"What? What do you mean there's been an order to cut the Willow down?"<p>

"Calm down, Maka. My godliness will scare the enemy away!"

"They can't do that! They can't cut our Willow down!"

"Maka's right. We have to do something about this. It's not cool to just cut let them cut down our special tree."

"I think…" Tsubaki started, "I think we should take a stand and show them what we are capable of. We can't and we won't just sit by while they take down the Willow."

"Yeah! We'll take the baddies all down!" Patty cackled as her sister stood by her and nodded vigorously.

"So are we all agreed?" At everyone's nod, Maka stated, "We won't stay away! We'll fight back and clear up this mess!"

* * *

><p><em>-Kaoru-This is one short chapter we have cooking here Devi... -Devi- I agree! Next time, let's not write on this short. I'm not used to it! -Kaoru- Me neither. It feels... Wrong... I totally agree on not making one this short. -Devi- Well... That's it! Thank you for reading and enjoy! -Kaoru and Devi- We love you guys! Thanks!<em>


	27. Protesting is the Only Thing Left!

**I'm back from vacation! I came back a while ago... To be exact, like 3-4 weeks ago... Yeah! And I'm not going to summer school! -fist pump- :D Well anyway... here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Maka: *walks in* What are you three idiots doing?**

**Devi, Soul, and Kaoru: *look at Maka lazily* We're being lazy...**

**Maka: They don't own Soul Eater. Now you three move over!**

* * *

><p><strong>~At Maka's and Soul's house~<strong>

"I shouldn't do this. I'm going to surpass God..."

"MAKA-CHOP!"

"Maka, this board is asymmetrical!"

"MAKA-CHOP!"

"Hey, come on babe that's not cool okay?"

"MAKA-CHOP! DON'T CALL ME _'BABE'_!"

"Maka! Stop hitting people! We'll never finish this!" Liz yelled at her. Maka sat on the couch and rubbed her temples.

"You're right," she mumbled. Kat stood up and wiped some sweat off her forehead with her forearm.

"It's too late to even wait for them to dry. Should we just go and protest without the signs?" she said. The gang had been making picket signs and planned a whole protest but they haven't been able to continue with Black Star knocking the paint over, Patty drawing on the walls, Soul sleeping, and Kid trying to make the letters symmetrical.

"You're right. Plan A failed. Time for Plan B." Maka said. Liz raised and eyebrow and Patty smiled.

"Should I bring the chain~?" Patty happily suggested. Maka looked at her and nodded.

"Yeah, but make sure that it's very long." Maka said. Patty happily squealed and ran downstairs. Soul sat up and rubbed his head.

"That hurt..." he mumbled. Maka looked at him and he groaned. Kid stood up and fixed his hair.

"Stupid book messed my hair up." he said. Maka looked at him.

"Ugh...my head." Black Star said as he continued to lay and rub his head. Maka took a look at the book in her hands and set it back on the shelf.

"What are the chains for?" Olivia asked. Maka turned to her and smiled.

"If I tell you will you still be there?" She said. Olivia thought and took a deep breath.

"Yes."

"We are going to do something reckless at the Willow."

At that moment, Patty came running in and shook the chain in her hand.

"Got it~!" She happily said. Maka smiled and pushed Patty out the door.

"Come on! Let's go!"

* * *

><p><strong>~with Stein and Spirit~<strong>

They both walked out of Death City and Stein puffed out smoke rings.

"Must you do that around me?" Spirit asked. Stein looked at him and nodded.

"You never had a problem with it when we were partners." Stein answered.

"I quit when Maka was born." Spirit said. Stein just nodded and continued smoking. They walked for another few minutes and finally Spirit, who couldn't take the silence any longer, decided to talk about something. "So, Soul Evans is alive." Stein pushed his glasses closer to his eyes and nodded.

"I knew there was something about him. What I don't understand is how he lived. According to the research I did, he was in the back seat of his parents car and the car hit him directly. He was in the same accident as your wife." Stein said. Spirit nodded and wiped a stray tear away.

"They were Death Scythes right? " he asked, sniffing.

"No. They were just loyal weapons to Lord Death. They didn't want to be Death Scythes after Konota found out she was pregnant with Soul. Then Hayate (1) decided to settle down. " Stein said. Spirit recalled that time.

"I remember when we would go out to drink." He said. Stein laughed.

"You would always hook up with some slut." Spirit looked at the ground.

"But Kami always forgave me at the end. I will never forgive myself for doing that to her. The day before she died, I told her I slept with someone else. She barely forgave me and she was mad. Maka heard everything and said she'll never forgive me. After Kami died, Maka blamed her accident on me. When she told me she was going to move out, I let her." Spirit said. Tears started to roll down his cheeks and Stein blew out more smoke rings.

"Why?" he said calmly.

"I started bringing women home. Sometimes, I never even went home. I knew Maka was afraid of thunderstorms, and during that time there were a lot of them, but I never went home to comfort her. I was afraid of her rejection." Spirit said. Stein looked at him and scoffed.

"Stop your crying you big idiot. You sound like Marie when she's complaining about how she won't have anyone to marry." Stein said with annoyance hinting in his voice. Spirit stopped crying and nodded.

"Remember when Konota and Kami thought you and Marie where going to get married?" Spirit said. Stein choked with the smoke he inhaled.

"That will NEVER happen!" he growled facing Spirit. He cowered back and nodded frantically.

"I know! I told the women! I never thought that! Neither did Hayate! We never made a bet! I swear to you!" Spirit ran ahead and Stein kept glaring at him. Spirit screamed like a little girl when Stein grabbed his arm.

"Should I perform the dissection now, or now?" Stein asked with his 'specially creepy' voice. Spirit screamed again and ran. He saw the cliff and threw himself at it. His head hung over and Stein walked up to him. "Ready Spirit?" he said. Spirit stared wide eyed at the cliff below and Stein saw what caught his attention.

There, below the cliff, was the Willow. Surrounded by construction machines and angry men yelling. What they were yelling at wasn't really noticeable. Until voices rang out.

"You can't cut this tree down!" Our favorite bookworm yelled.

"YEAH! I, THE ALMIGHTY BLACK STAR, WILL SURPASS GOD ONE DAY AND WHEN THAT DAY COMES, I WILL MAKE SURE I WILL RIP YOU TO SHREDS!" The energetic blue-head yelled.

"Haha~! Me, too~! I will make sure that each and everyone of you feel the pain that I will inflect on your pathetic bodies~!" A hyper active weapon threatened. The workers sweat dropped.

"I guess I can let you have your fun with these guys. No limits." The laid back sister told her.

"Please, just don't hurt the tree. I'm sure whatever it is you want can be retrieved without cutting it down." A sympathetic voice rang out. She elbowed her meister for yelling next to her ear.

"It isn't cool to cut it down without permission! It's ours!" The 'cool' weapon growled, showing off his sharp, white teeth.

"Uhmm... I-I-I don't k-know what to s-say..." A shy and scared voice said.

"Shut it pipsqueak! We're not moving until you bastards leave!" Her weapon yelled behind-and above-her.

"Do you think they realize who we are?" The littlest of them all asked.

"No...I don't think so. If you can call their attention please?" The older brother requested, turning to his sister's meister. She nodded and looked at the men.

"SHUT UP!" she exclaimed. The whole group got quiet and Stein and Spirit appeared next to them.

"Our Father, Lord Death, did not give you permission to cut down this tree. Now I suggest you leave it alone, or I will let these two go and let them kill you all." Kid said, in the most polite-yet-threatening voice he could manage. Kat nodded and the workers looked at Black Star and Patty, who where currently tied to the tree by the chain.

The workers quickly scrambled to get out of there. Stein walked up to the kids who stared at Kid and Kat.

"Why the hell didn't you do that in the first place?" Maka yelled. Soul grabbed her shoulders and tried to calm her down while Kid chuckled.

"We want the whole story, but right now let's go to Lord Death." Stein sighed. They waited for the workers to all leave before they made their way back to the DWMA.

"So, Maka, start from the beginning." Lord Death said.

"We heard the Willow was going to be cut down so we were going to stop it by protesting. That didn't quite work out. The next plan was to tie ourselves to the tree and see if it worked. But Black Star and Patty got into a fight with some workers and we only had to tie them to the tree." Lord death nodded and looked at his daughter and the tech.

"What happened after you beat them up?" He asked them. They looked surprised.

"They left crying." Black Star said.

"They were afraid of us. We accidentally broke a man's arms and legs~..." Patty said. Lord Death nodded and held his big, white hands, out to them.

"Good job! I taught you both well!" They high-fived him and the gang could only stare. "But on the other hand. I did tell you not to go there, am I correct?" He continued, looking at Maka. She nodded and looked down. "You disobeyed my request Maka. Good job." he said. Maka looked at him and Soul raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean? We're not in trouble?" Soul asked. Lord Death shook his head.

"If you listened to me the tree would have been cut down by now. But what I don't understand is how you all found out. Please explain." He continued.

"We received a letter stating it." Maka took it out from her pocket and showed it to him.

"Who sent it?" he asked. Maka shrugged.

"It was in the mailbox." She shrugged. Lord Death put it away and dismissed the students. They left and decided to go and celebrate at Kid's house.

"Who sent it, Lord Death?" Spirit asked. Lord Death read the letter and placed it next to him. Stein studied it.

"It seems to me that it's the one and only Medusa. I wonder what exactly she has planned for our students…" Stein said and lit up another cigarette.

"We'll stop by tomorrow and try to find a way to the power carefully." Lord Death said. Spirit and Stein walked out and Lord Death stood facing his mirror.

"What are you up to Medusa?"

* * *

><p><strong>~Medusa's POV~<br>**  
>I watched them. I stood by and watched the whole thing happen. The stupid blue haired boy and the short blonde one are too stupid for me to use. The blonde's sister is too scared. The two reapers are definitely out. The pink haired girl is too...pink and cowardly. But the white haired boy and his little girlfriend might work. But knowing me, I can get through this and open it myself.<p>

I walked around the willow and climbed on a machine. This should work perfectly. I began to dig for a few hours until I couldn't reach it with the machine. I got off and jumped down landing perfectly on my feet. I found you...there stood two large purple doors with my lovely snakes. They slithered to me and I walked to the door. I placed my hands on it when a very powerful shock ran through me.

I jumped back and cursed. It won't let me go through... I looked around and suddenly got an idea. I walked to the cliff and took out many things in my bag until I found what I was looking for. I took off my black coat and replaced it with my white coat. I climbed back up and headed again to Death City. I will get someone to open this for me. Even if I have to hurt them. I smiled at the thought.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) Hayate in Japanese means 'smooth'. I thought it fit pretty good :)<strong>

**Aaaaaannnnnnnd...we are done!**

**...  
><strong>

**...  
><strong>

**...  
><strong>

**..  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**NOT! We still have a long way to go so stay strapped in for the ride! Wait...that didn't sound right O_o ...and was a bit too cheesy... -_- ...let's hope Devi and I can get better at being less cheesy and cliché. Well we have a long time to improve :) We love you guys! Where would we be without you all?  
><strong>


	28. And the Battle Begins Now!

**Kaoru: I have nothing to say... Devi? Do you?**

**Devi: Eh...um...uh...have fun reading this chapter...?**

***Maka, Soul, Devi and Kaoru are still on the couch***

**Soul: I want bacon...**

**Devi: *looks at Kaoru* You make good bacon.**

**Kaoru: -looks at the kitchen- It's so far...don't wanna**

**Devi: Fine...I'll make cupcakes...**

**Soul: But I wanted bacon-!**

**Devi: *glare* You're getting cupcakes!**

**Soul: *gulp* yes ma'am! Don't Devi-Chop me! That's not cool!**

**Kaoru: We don't own Soul Eater...yay I'm getting a cupcake!**

* * *

><p>The gang sat in Kid's house. It was a boring day and it was only two in the afternoon. Kato, Clok, Hinata, and Tomi joined them after Black Star called them and told them they were going to hang at Kid's.<p>

"What do we do?" Liz groaned.

"Stay bored?" Tsubaki asked. Tomi sighed loudly and randomly waved her hands around. She accidentally hit Kato on his forehead and he rubbed it.

"Ow!" He said turning to her. Tomi looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"Take it like a man," she deadpanned. Kato pulled her closer but she sat up.

"Hinata. My right hand is twitching. Pick a victim," she said while rubbing her right hand. Hinata smiled and jumped up.

"I pick..." she looked around and smiled at Soul.

"Soul and Maka!" Tomi looked at them and smirked.

"Good choice! Now let's go to the back yard. My right hand is hurting." Tomi and Hinata led the way followed by the rest. They walked out to Kid's really big back yard and they awed.

"So...what are we going to do?" Maka said. Kid looked at her.

"Isn't it obvious? You two are going to fight. It ends when someone bleeds," he stated. Soul smirked and quickly transformed. Maka, without looking, caught him and rested the handle on her shoulder with the blade by her face.

"Ok...I guess..." Maka said. She recalled when Tomi went crazy with the Kishin and inwardly shuddered. She didn't want Tomi accidentally injuring Soul or herself, and she didn't want to hurt Tomi, either, if it came to that.

"Great! Let's get started!" Hinata turned into a long whip, and Tomi whipped her at Maka.

"Go!" Tomi yelled. She ran to Maka, but she jumped and blocked Tomi's hit. Tomi skidded to a stop and Maka wacked her with the handle. Tomi flew forward and caught herself before she could get hurt.

She whipped her weapon at Maka and she just missed it. "Damn..." she muttered.

"Come on Albarn!" Tomi yelled, trying to goad Maka into an uncontrolled attack and therefore creating an opening for herself. Maka glared at her and smiled.

"You got it!" Maka ran to her and just as Tomi was going to turn away, Maka slammed Soul into her gut. Tomi landed by a tree and hit her head. She sat there rubbing her head for a few seconds.

"Tomi?" Kato said. He took two steps when Hinata turned back to human.

"Tomi! Tomi are you okay!" she yelled. Tomi looked at her and Hinata's eyes widened when she saw Tomi's eyes.

"Tomi, remember who we're fighting: Maka and Soul. They're our friends." Tomi lashed out and gripped Hinata's hand.

"Turn back." she threatened. Hinata tried to get her hand back but failed. "Turn. Back. NOW!" Tomi yelled at her. Who was Hinata to go against her meisters request? Hinata nodded and turned back into her weapon state. The rest of the gang stared in wonder and worry. Maka stepped back and Tomi whipped her grabbing her leg and pulling her down.

Maka squirmed and tried to hit her but she caught the handle of the scythe easily. Hinata brought Maka closer and she was able to get out. She quickly stood up and was about to run back when Tomi laughed manically and wrapped Hinata around Maka. She threw Soul and he transformed back.

"Tomi! Come on! This was supposed to be fun! Calm down!" Hinata yelled. Soul ran to Maka and she was suffocating by how tight Hinata had her. She turned back into a human and Maka fell. Soul helped her up and she was gasping and coughing.

"Tomi!" Hinata screamed. Soul turned and Tomi was running at them. Hinata's arm turned to a whip and pushed Soul and Maka out of the way. She grabbed Tomi and pinned her down. She sat on her and Tomi squirmed under her.

Soul helped Maka up and she looked at his arm. "Soul, your arm!" he looked at him and shrugged.

"Forget it. Are you okay?" He asked. She nodded and Soul kissed her quickly. The gang ran to them and Kato ran to Tomi.

"Hey! Tomi!" he knelt next to her and she was catching her breath. Hinata got off her and Kato tried to help her up.

"Don't touch me!" she yelled. Kato lifted his hands in surrender and she shakily stood up. She looked at Soul and at the cut on his arm. "I'm sorry..." she said. She held her head in her hands and Hinata hugged her.

"It isn't your fault. You had no control over yourself when you get angry." Hinata soothingly said. Tomi lifted her head and Soul walked to her.

"Hey, I had worse. It's not cool to cry over something that's an accident." he said. Tomi smiled and punched his arm.

"I'm not crying." Soul laughed and Tomi looked at Maka. "Sorry about suffocating you." Maka smiled and hugged her.

"It's fine." she said. They pulled back and Tomi grinned.

"Go get that cut checked Scythe Boy." she said. Soul nodded. He grabbed Maka's arm and they walked to the nearest doctor's clinic.

* * *

><p><strong>~Medusa's POV~<strong>

I walked into my new office. That doctor was so nice on letting me borrow it. I looked at his body on the floor and smiled. The front door bell rang and I quickly threw the body in the closet in the back. I walked out and to my utter surprise I found the white haired boy and his blond pigtailed girlfriend.

"Can I help you?" I said as sweetly as I can.

"Yes! See, he has a cut and we would like you to treat it." The blond girl said. I smiled.

"Of course. Follow me." I lead them to the back and gestured to the stool next to the desk. "Have a seat." Once I have contact with his blood, I'll be able to see if his blood is pure. He did as I said and I looked at it.

Pure as light.

I cleaned it with cotton and sprayed some anti-bacterial spray thing. "I need to stitch it up. Is that okay?" I asked. He nodded and the girl tensed up.

"It's okay Maka. I'll be fine." he said. Maka huh?

"I know Soul." she replied. And Soul? I smiled and grabbed the needle and thread. I began to stitch him up and he occasionally winced. The girl jumped every time and he gave her a reassuring smile. I rolled my eyes.

"Alright, that should be it. But here," I wrote the directions down to the willow-even though I was sure they already knew the place-and gave it to them.

"I also know some healthy herbals that can speed the healing up and can make the discomfort from the stitches go away. Unfortunately, I am out of stock at the moment. I need you to take some leaves from the bush which is right beneath the cliff and straight across from the Weeping Willow and cover his wound. Take some home and when it hurts him, just rub them on his cut. Okay?" I faced the girl, Maka.

"Yes! Thank you!" she said. The two walked out and I watched as they disappeared. My plan is working perfectly! I laughed and took off the white coat replacing it with my black one. I'll wait a little more until I make my way there myself.

* * *

><p><strong>~Lord Death's POV~<strong>

I need to find her. I need to know what she wants with that power. I turned to my mirror and was about to track her when I heard footsteps running to me.

"Azusa, what is the hurry?" I said. She reached me and began breathing hard.

"Medusa is on her way to the power. What do we do?" I thought for a moment.

"Only thing we can do at this moment." I turned to my mirror and began making calls. The answers flew right in to my requests.

"Of course Lord Death!"

"Don't worry! With your future God here, your problems will be solved in no time!"

"Yes dad~!"

"I don't mind."

"Of course Father."

"Uhm... Sure."

"Y-Yeah..."

Patty, Liz, Kid, Kat, Olivia, and Crona all agreed. Now for the last two.

No answer. I wonder where Soul and Maka are. I tried tracking them but it didn't work.

Medusa!

I reached my mirror and dialed Kid. "Yes Father?" he answered.

"Kid, Medusa might have Soul and Maka under her arm without them knowing. Try to find out what's going on and be careful!" Kid understood and I hung up. Let's hope that they are okay.

* * *

><p><strong>~With Stein and Spirit~<strong>

"We're coming here again?" Spirit yelled.

"Yes, now shut up." Stein said, his patience running thin.

"But why?" Spirit yelled again.

"I said shut up." Stein threatened. He didn't listen.

"I want an answer!" Spirit yelled again. Stein groaned loudly and took out a scalpel.

"Keep yelling! I dare you!" Stein yelled at him. Spirit quickly shut his mouth and they walked silently to the tree. Spirit saw a few people walking in front of them and realized it was the kids.

"Hey! What's wrong?" He asked as they got closer. The gang looked at the two men and ran to them.

"Have you heard from Maka?" Kid said. Spirit went to dad mode.

"Maka? Why? What happened?" he said worriedly.

"We have to get Medusa to Lord Death. We all tried to call her and Soul but they didn't answer their calls and they weren't at home. We have a few people looking for them around the city. But so far...nothing." Tsubaki explained. Spirit whipped out his phone and speed dialed Maka. Two rings, then nothing.

"Shit..." Spirit said under his breath.

"Let's continue on. Maybe they are down there already." Liz said. Patty was sitting on the ground dazing off. Suddenly her eyes widened and she got up.

"They're hurt! She's hurting them! Let's go! Now!" She yelled. She ran away and Liz ran after her. Which caused Kid to run. Followed by Black Star. And Tsubaki. And Spirit. Stein stood and looked at Crona. She laughed nervously and busted out running after them. Stein laughed and walked behind.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe that the leaves from around the Willow are what will help you heal faster!" Maka said as she climbed down the cliff. Soul tried to climb down but the stitches hurt him. He jumped off and still landed perfectly on his feet.<p>

"Yeah." he replied. He waited for Maka to come down and they walked to the leaves. They began gathering some when something caught Maka's eye.

"Hey. Have you ever noticed that hole?" Maka said. Soul turned and saw her looking down a very huge and what looked like a deep hole.

"Hey, don't go near it. You might fall." He warned her. Maka nodded and turned to go back when, of course, she lost her footing and fell.

"Maka!" Soul ran after her and looked down the hole he heard her scream and then silence. "Maka!" he yelled. He heard his echo then silence. He ran a hand through his hair and jumped in.

He closed his eyes and soon landed on hard ground. "Soul!" Maka ran to him and helped him up.

"You idiot! Why didn't you answer me when I yelled for you!" Soul growled at her. Maka giggled. "Stop giggling like a fucking schoolgirl!" he yelled at her. Maka laughed harder. Soul groaned and looked around.

"You're blushing!" Maka said between laughs. Soul became aware of the heat in his face and walked away. Maka followed and stopped laughing. _'Well someone's angry...'_ she thought. They tried to look for a way to climb back up, but couldn't find one so they kept walking until they stood by some really large purple doors.

Two shadows suddenly appeared behind Maka and Soul without them noticing and the shadows smiled.

"Let's start the experiment...Lady Medusa doesn't like to be kept waiting."

* * *

><p><strong>Kaoru: We feel like this story is getting too predictable...so more twists and turns to come guys! It's a bumpy ride from here on out! Hope you enjoyed it! Please review! Who were those creepy people? DEVI! HUG ME! IM SCARED!<strong>

**Devi: *hugs Kaoru* Don't worry, Kaoru! With all the great support we've been getting, there's nothing to fear!**

**Kaoru: *calms down* Ok...ok...ok...WAIT!**

**Devi: What?**

**Kaoru: What if they stop supporting us? Then what?**

**Devi: Don't worry they won't stop supporting us...right?...RIGHT GUYS? PROVE ME RIGHT!**

**Kaoru: PLEASE PROVE HER RIGHT!  
><strong>


	29. This Is Only The Beginning!

_And here you go! A brand new chapter of the story you all favor and alert and whatnot! I'm really sorry it took me a long time to upload. I had band camp and boy... Was it crazy! I am in Marching Band in my high school and well yeah... I'm in percussion so I play bass drum! I love my drums! But enough about that, ON WITH THE STORY!_

_**PLEASE! EVERYBODY WISH DEVI AN AWESOME AND SAFE VACATION! ALSO, MY BIRTHDAY IS ON AUGUST 5TH GUYS! NEXT SUNDAY! I TURN 17! YAHOO!**  
><em>

**Disclaimer:**

**Soul and Kaoru: Cupcake , Cupcake~!**

**Maka: Is that 'cool'?**

**Soul: Nope. Bacon is though!**

**Devi: I SAID CUPCAKE!**

**Soul: I'M SORRY DAMN IT!**

**Kaoru: -covers ears- PLEASE STOP FIGHTING! I'LL MAKE THE DAMN BACON!**

**Kid: Did someone say bacon?**

**Recommendation time!  
><strong>

**'Two Lovebirds' **by: **'YourSoulLooksQuiteTasty' AWESOME STORY! READ IT YOU COOL CATS AND HEP CHICKS! **(If anyone knows from what movie that's from, I'll give you a jar of cookies! Here's two hints:

1)It was made in 1990

2)and it stars Johnny Depp!)

* * *

><p>"What is this?" Maka asked. Soul looked at the doors and shrugged.<p>

"I don't know." Maka felt a shiver run up her spine and looked behind her shoulder. Soul wasn't paying any attention to her and she turned around.

"Who's there?" Soul turned to look at her and looked around.

"Maka, there's no one." he walked up next to her and Maka shook her head. She turned her Soul Perception on and she saw a total of four souls. Two bright, yellow that she knew right away as hers' and Soul's and two bright, red souls. She turned it back off, and narrowed her eyes.

"We're not alone." Soul raised an eyebrow, and looked ahead.

"What are you talking about? Maka have you gone insane?" Suddenly, two shadows wobbled out and Soul got in front of Maka.

"You're a smart girl. A _very _smart girl~." The two shadows said in a sing song voice. Soul growled and Maka backed up and ran into the large purple doors. They loudly creaked and the two shadows smiled. "How lovely~." The blue haired girl turned into a large sword similar to Ragnarok but she was longer and much thicker.

"Let's play a game~." The red head said. Soul quickly turned into a scythe and Maka easily caught him.

"What kind of game?" Maka said.

_"Maka, be very careful with them okay? We don't know their weakness. Try not to get hurt okay?" _Maka nodded and the red head laughed. It wasn't a very happy laugh. It was a distorted laugh; much creepier than Stein's laughter. The read head had a pair of jeans with a black turtle neck shirt. The blue haired girl had the same thing on.

"You're stuuuuupiiiiiiid~!" she rang out the word stupid much more than needed. "We need to see if both your blood can open the door~!" Maka burrowed her eyebrows and got on her fight stance.

"Over my dead body." she said. The girl smiled and in a blink of an eye appeared behind Maka.

"That can be easily arranged~…" Maka sprung forward and twirled to face them again.

"Let the game begin~!"

.

.

.

The gang ran a few feet behind Patty and soon saw her slide to a stop in front of the cliff before she could fall. She waved her arms to get her balance back and soon looked down at the cliff.

"MAKA! SOUL!" Patty screamed out. Liz caught up with her and looked down.

"Patty, no one is down there." she said, hugging her. Patty thrashed around in her arms and screamed.

"No! They're hurt and we have to help them! They're going to die! Hurry up!" Patty continued to thrash around in Liz's arms and finally fell to her knees, hugging Liz's legs. '"Please, let's just go down there and find them! Please!" Patty began to tremble and cry hysterically. The group just watched and Kid sat next to her.

"Patty, you need to calm down. Soul and Maka cannot be down there. They know better than to go without Father's orders." Kid said. Patty continued to cry and Kid could only held her tightly as she continued to tremble.

"Patty… Please, for once just stop and breathe! You're acting way out of hand!" Liz yelled at her. Patty looked up at her and stood up.

"Liz! Can we just go down there? They need help! She's is going to kill them!" Patty yelled.

"PATRICA THOMPSON! YOU WILL STOP WITH THIS NONSENSE RIGHT NOW!" Liz screamed at her. Kid stood up and walked back.

"Mifune and Hikaru are coming to calm them." Tsubaki whispered. Kid nodded and a car screeched to halt. Mifune got out and Hikaru got off right after him.

"That was quick..." Black Star sighed.

"Liz! Come on! Maybe your sister has a point!" Mifune reached her and she pushed him away.

"NO! Patty is just acting! She needs to know when to stop!" Hikaru reached Patty and she cried in his chest.

"I'm not acting Liz!" Patty screamed. She pushed Hikaru away and walked a few steps toward Liz. "Please Liz… I need you to listen to me! They can die!" Liz clenched her eyes closed. She was going to regret what she was about to do.

_SLAP_

Patty held her cheek and Liz looked down. Her hand throbbed and Patty fell to the floor. Kid cringed and Tsubaki gasped. Black Star looked away and clenched his eyes closed.

"I felt that from over here…" he mumbled. Hikaru knelt down to her and whispered something in her ear. Patty nodded and stood up with him. Liz hid her face in her hands and Mifune hugged her.

"Liz… Why didn't you just listen to her? She might have a point. None of us could find them." Mifune said.

"He… has a point…!" The gang turned and saw Tomi and Hinata run toward them with Kato, and Clok.

Suddenly a high pitched screamed filled the air and sounds of two blades were heard before pleads of help were cried.

"MAKA! SOUL!" Patty screamed. She jumped off and ran toward the huge hole and jumped in.

"PATTY!" Liz yelled after her. The rest ran in and stood by the hole. "Patty?" Liz said.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM?" They jumped in and were greeted by two figures standing and two thrown on the floor. Blood was spilled all over the place, and it reeked of it too.

.

.

.

Maka kept the fight going for as long as she could but kept getting hit. Her whole body hurt and she was bleeding from her lip.

_"Maka? Are you okay?"_ Maka held herself with Soul and she leaned on the wall.

"Tomoya~!" The red head sang.

"Hisaki Hana~!" The blue haired weapon sang."

"It's time to die~!" They both said. Maka could see them resonate souls but she couldn't fight back. Not anymore.

_"Come on Maka! You have to keep fighting!"_ Soul yelled at her Maka nodded and slowly sank down.

"I can't. Give me ten minutes, please." Maka mumbled. The scythe technician fell face first into the ground and the only thing Soul could do was turn back into a human. He had to save his meister from death. Soul quickly turned into a human and blocked her hits with his arm/blade. The disfigured girl wobbled and giggled loudly. Soul looked at the thing disgusted. Soul quickly flung the girl away and ran to Maka.

"Maka, wake up! You have to help me on this! I can't do it alone!" Soul pleaded. Maka slowly but surely sat up and looked at the girl who was coming back.

"I can't. She hurt me. It hurts so much." Maka looked at Soul and he ran a hand through his hair.

"Shit Maka! I need you to get up now! This is not the girl that I choose to be my meister! Now either you get up and fight with me… or we both die right here." Maka looked at him. She didn't want Soul to die. But… she didn't want to continue the fight. She couldn't wield Soul anymore. She had no more strength. Soul kissed her and suddenly Maka gasped against his mouth. Soul pulled back to see Maka look at him with hurtful eyes. That's when he saw it.

A long, thick, blue blade stuck inside her stomach.

The walls behind Maka were covered in her blood.

Soul could only stare and he reacted only when he heard the cackling of the girl. He pulled the sword out and struck Hisaki in her neck. The girl fell face up and stayed there still. Soul took off his jacket and placed it on Maka's wound.

"It's okay. It's not a very deep cut." He said trying to comfort her. The blade cut deep enough that it destroyed her organs inside. Maka could die any minute now. She tried to breathe, but it only came out in short desperate breaths.

At least, that's what Soul thought. Actually, he was wrong. The wound wasn't very big. Actually, nothing a few stitches can't cure. But of course, Soul thought the worst.

"Soul, I'm fine." Maka said. Soul shook his head and tried to hold back the tears. Soul looked around and saw no one. Of course no one would be here. It is the middle of nowhere. Soul couldn't hold the tears back in and they began to slide down his face.

"Soul… Please… Don't cry." Maka said. Soul wiped them away but more just replaced them. Maka grabbed his face and brought him closer.

"I love you." she said.

"I love you too." Soul replied. He kissed her lips lightly and Maka tried to return it but failed.

"How lovely~…" The figure sliced Soul before it could do anything and Soul groaned in pain. Maka screamed and Soul saw the blood coming out from his side. A pool was beginning to form under him. He got up and turned his arm into a blade. They blocked each others' hits for a moment until the girl whacked Soul and he flew a few feet in the air. Maka screamed, and pleaded for help, and soon was cut off by her getting hit across the head with the blade. She fell to the floor with a thump and the girl sighed. The blue haired girl turned back into a human and walked to the two on the floor. She stared at them and stuck her hands in each of their mouths. A snake slithered into each of their bodies and began to activate the black blood. She looked at the red head.

"Hana~?"

"Yes Tomoya~?"

"Is Lady Medusa happy~?" Hana thought for a moment until she smiled.

"Yes."

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM?" The two girls turned and faced Patty. She stood there looking at Maka and Soul thrown on the floor covered in blood. The two girls had cuts of their own but were mostly covered in what looked like black liquid.

Patty ran to Soul on the floor, pushing Tomoya out of the way, and started crying all over again. "SOUL! COME ON WAKE UP!" she ran over to Maka and shook her awake. "MAKA, PLEASE WAKE UP!" Nothing worked though. Mifune ran to Soul and saw the cut.

"I knew I was going to need those healing powders." He reached into his bag and took out some cups and began pouring the powder on Soul's cuts. In less than a minute, they were shrinking down to size until they were completely gone. Black Star crouched down next to Soul and shook him.

"COME ON SOUL! I'M HERE NOW! MAKA! WHAT ABOUT YOU?" He walked over to Maka and did the same. Tomi was trembling Kato, for once, had his arms wrapped around her. Hinata clutched Clok's shirt and he stood there frozen. Kid held on to Crona as she kept denying Maka's wounds. Mifune worked on Maka and soon they were both out of harm's way. Liz eyed the two girls who were shaking in fear.

"What's up with both of you?" she asked. The blue haired girl turned into her weapon mode and the red head caught it.

"Lady Medusa is angry~…" the weapon said. Liz backed up and suddenly Medusa appeared behind the duo.

"Did you get it?" she said. The girl shrunk down and held her head.

"Lady Medusa, they got in the way~… But we put the snakes in them~..." the red head mussed. Medusa scoffed and slapped her.

"Get out of the way." she said pushing Mifune out of the way. "Get the boy Hana." the red haired girl grabbed Soul and dragged him toward Medusa.

"HEY! GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS AWAY FROM MY BEST FRIEND!" Black Star said as he kicked her away. Medusa stuck her hand in Black Star's mouth and lowered her head to his so she can see him eye to eye.

"Shut up. If I were you, I would stop before my snakes entered your body and slowly ripped your insides slowly and painfully." she said. Black Star pulled away and staggered back. "Vector Plate." Medusa said. The whole gang was suddenly sent back against the wall.

"Soul Thread." Stein said and the gang was suddenly sowed into the wall.

"Professor Stein and the Death Scythe! How lovely for you to join the fun too! Vector Arrow." Medusa smiled and Stein was blown back into the wall from the arrow's hit.

Medusa cut Maka's and Soul's arm and pressed it against the door. They began to stiffen and soon Maka was screaming in pain, and Soul was biting his bottom lip to keep the pain and the scream in. Stein flung himself at Medusa and knocked her out of the way. Maka fell to the ground panting while the snakes were realized from their bodies. They slithered over to Tomoya and stayed on her arms.

"Spirit!" Stein caught Spirit in his weapon form wielded him. He knocked Medusa but she slid to a stop. Rumbling was heard then the whole place around them was shaking.

"W-what's going on?" Crona asked.

"It's opening!" Medusa ran to purple doors and watched as they slowly opened. Soul felt like his skin was on fire and he screamed. Maka had her eyes wide as her skin was bubbling. She screamed and clawed herself to make the pain go way.

Finally, all was silent.

* * *

><p><em>AND... DONE! Devi? -Devi comes out to stage- LET US BOW! -Kaoru and Devi bow-<br>_

_Thank you guys for reading! Devi couldn't edit this chapter but she did let me know! Hope you have fun on your vacation Devi! Take lots of photos okay? :D Well guys! I hope you guys liked this chapter! I wrote a new story too! If you haven't read it, it's called, **'Good Girls Go Bad'** It's a Soul and Maka fic! Hope you like it! I LOVE YOU GUYS!  
><em>

_**OH! BTW! THANK YOU GUYS FOR SUPPORTING US! THE ONES WHO REVIEW, YOU ALL GET A COOKIE! AND YOU GET A JAR OF COOKIES IF YOU ANSWER THE ABOVE QUESTION!**  
><em>


	30. PLEASE READ ME!

Okay guys! I know, another Author Note huh? But I have the next chapter ready to upload in... 30 minutes! I going to read two chapters of a story then upload okay? This chapter will still be up so feel free to review! **BUT I REALLY NEED YOU ALL TO READ THIS! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! **

First order of business, Devi has gone on vacation so I am currently Beta-reader-less. But it's okay! She'll be back! :D

Second order, on my FF profile, I have writen at the very top that I have made a Facebook page. Everything you need to know is on the profile so feel free to like me! The page is Kaoru97 (same as my username here) and that's it! :D so far I have 7 likes and it's really helping a lot. I will be posting when I will update and if I need help with any new chapters and, for anyone that wants to really dig into my brain, I will give you all a sneak peak on my new story! It is also a Soul Eater fic and so far, I have 3 chapters ready! I just want to finish my other stories! If you don't have a Facebook but still want a sneak peak at my new story, I will be more than glad to put up a poll on my profile! :D So keep your eyes peeled! ;)

Third order, like I said at the top, the next chapter is ready and all I need is to pre-read and I'm done! I will warn you... It's somewhat short... I'm sorry. **JustAnAnimeFreak! **You answered the 'Guess that quote' correctly! Congrats! Here is you jar full of cookies! -gives you jar-

And to my fellow reviewers here is a cookie! To the people who alerted me and favored me and my stories, thank you! A cookie for all you too!

Well, that's the end! If you really read this, then you will review the word, 'Waffles'. Let's see how many of you actually DID read it all! ;D

LOVE YOU LOTS!

-Kaoru


	31. The Madness is Eating Them

_**The poll is up! I repeat! The poll is up! ;D enjoy!**  
><em>

_Here's your new chapter! Please enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer: **_

_**Kaoru: Are the cupcakes ready?**_

_**Devi: Almost. How's the bacon coming along? **_

_**Kaoru: Pretty good. -turns to see Kid, Soul and Maka on couch- They are so lazy... **_

_**Devi: -nods- You can say that again.**_

* * *

><p>"Maka?"<p>

"Soul?"

They heard each other but they couldn't see each other.

"Where are you?" they both said.

"Just go straight." a voice said. Maka looked around and hesitated before walking. Soul smirked and walked straight.

They were surrounded by darkness and every step they took was slow and cautious. Maka tried looking around until finally she crashed into something hard.

"Maka?" Soul looked down and Maka looked up at him.

"Soul!" Maka wrapped her arms around his neck and he smiled, wrapping his own arms around her. A dim light came on and they were in the black room. Soul wore his pinstripe suit and Maka wore her black lacy dress with red ribbons.

"Well, I did tell you that you would have to die for your partner. But I never thought it was going to be _this_ soon Soul Evans." They turned and the little demon from before was sitting in the dark red arm chair.

"Soul died?" Maka gasped. Soul tightened his grip on her waist and she shook her head.

"No, not yet you stupid girl. You both are unconscious, for now at least. You're lucky I pulled you both out and you're not feeling the pain." the demon sat back and Maka looked at him.

"Pain? What pain?" the demon smiled and beckoned her to go to him with his finger. Soul tightened his grip and Maka looked at him. "It's okay." he nodded and let her go hesitantly. Maka walked to the demon and he grinned.

"Look what you're doing to yourself." he snapped his fingers and Maka began to feel burns on her arms. She saw scratches and slowly they appeared on her face. Her skin began bubbling and she held in the chance to scratch herself. They stayed for a few seconds until they disappeared.

"What's going on?" Soul asked as he walked up to her. Maka looked at the demon and furrowed her eyebrows.

"Why is this happening me? Who is doing this?" the demon smiled, it's yellow, crooked teeth showing.

"Didn't you hear stupid girl? You're doing it to yourself. The reaction of the black blood is different for everybody. For you, your skin feels like it's on fire and begins bubbling. For Soul however, his skin swells and irritates."

Soul looked at his arms and saw nothing. The demon snapped his fingers and Soul's skin began to irritate and it began to swell and got really red. Soul's eyes widened and Maka screamed. The demon snapped his fingers and his skin calmed down.

"This is absolutely nothing. You're watching what's going on with your body outside but you can't feel the pain. Maka felt a slight burning sensation and Soul felt irritation. That's just what you guys are feeling outside. Only one-hundred times worse." Maka looked away and Soul ran a hand through his hair.

"Why are we here?" Soul hissed through his teeth. The demon got up and walked over to a record player. He put some music on, but instead of jazz, static started to fill the dim room.

"Remember last time we met? I said you will have to die for her? Give into this power, and one of you will die. I have my bets that Soul will since he won't let his little annoying, bookworm of a girlfriend." Soul growled at the demon and Maka looked away. "Will you give into this power?" the demon asked.

"NO!" they both screamed at him. Soul pulled Maka back and before they could both leave she walked to the demon. Soul didn't have time to get her back and he drifted away.

"What kind of power?" Maka crossed her arms and the demon started to laugh.

"All the power you could ever want! You will never have to feel so hopeless anymore! You can protect Soul and at the same time… yourself." Maka stared at the demon and turned to walk out.

.

Medusa watched in glory as the two purple doors opened and she laughed. "Hana, Tomoya! Let's go!" They ran after her and Stein followed close behind. "Unthread." He mumbled and the gang fell to the ground.

"Should we follow them?" Hinata asked.

"Sound's good." Klok said.

"No, what about Soul and Maka?" Kid said. Kat appeared next to them with Olivia and smiled at the group on the floor.

"Don't worry! We'll watch them!" They heard scrambling and saw Soul on his knees holding Maka.

"Or we can all stay here!" Kat exclaimed.

.

Soul opened his eyes and saw his body swell. The pain left but it was still bright red. Maka was next to him, covered in scratches and in her blood. But it wasn't red, it was black. Soul scrambled to his knees and picked her up.

She was unconscious and Soul felt the anger inside him grow. Maka suddenly sprang up in his arms and she gripped his shirt. She looked at him and he grinned. She returned the grin and soon a voice called her attention.

"Or we can all stay here!" Kat exclaimed. Maka turned to see her friends and got up running to them.

"Maka, you're okay!" They said. Maka smiled and nodded.

"SOUL BRO! 'BOUT TIME YOU WOKE UP! YOU HAD YOUR GOD WORRIED!" Black Star yelled at Soul. He laughed and pulled him into a hug.

"Don't worry. It's not cool to leave without saying goodbye." Soul chuckled. Black Star pulled back but still had his arm wrapped around Soul's shoulders.

"Still being cool even after all this scary shit happens!" Black Star yelled at him as he ruffled Soul's hair. Soul laughed and pushed him into Kid.

Oi! Watch it! The symmetry is off!" Kid yelled at Black Star and pushed him to Soul. Soul laughed as he dodged him and Black Star fell, face first to the ground.

"Are we ready or are you guys going to continue playing?" Kat said. The group nodded and they walked toward the doors. The weapons changed into their form and the techs caught them expertly.

"How are we going to do this Maka?" Black Star asked. Maka stared ahead and saw two familiar souls ahead.

"Tomoya and Hana are ahead. Let's take them."

"We need to watch ourselves. They seem like the strong type." Kid aimed Patty toward the hall and shot. It was faintly lit for a bit and the wavelength kept going for a while until it hit something.

"It's pretty long." Crona said.

"Suck it up cotton candy head!" Ragnarok yelled at her.

"STOP IT!" everybody turned to Olivia and she gripped Kat in her hands. "JUST SHUT UP AND LET'S GO!"

"Sorry..." Hinata mumbled. Olivia glared at her and she sweat dropped.

_"The one time I don't expect you to talk, and you end up yelling at everybody." _Kat said. Her reflection came up on the blade and Olivia smiled at her.

"What can I say? We have a situation here and their fighting."

_Ready Maka? _

Maka straightened herself and gripped Soul.

_Just give in for a bit. Soul won't let you get lost in it. Right Soul? _The demon was in her and Soul's soul and she shook her head slightly.

_'You might have a point...'_ Maka thought.

_"Maka don't listen to him! We can beat them without the Black Blood." _Soul yelled through their soul wave length.

_Yeah right, without it you won't be able to match soul wave lengths. I'm only going to help this once. _The demon sang the last sentence and Maka could tell that he was about to leave.

_'He might have a point Soul. Let's just try this once. I trust you to pull me out. Do you?' _

_"Fine_. _You are my meister."_

Maka closed her eyes and let the madness take over her. She began to slightly tremble and Soul concentrated on keeping her from going in to much. Maka froze and the group around her eyed her. Maka looked up but her bangs covered her face.

She began laughing. Almost identical to Stein's when he is about to dissect something or someone. The gang watched in horror and the demon sat back.

_Let the game begin._

* * *

><p><em>Okay! Phew! This was a tough one! But I finished! Now, time to sleep. Good night my angels! Love you guys! <em>


	32. The Game Has Begun

_**I HAVE S****O MANY FOLLOWERS AND FAVORITES AND SOME DON'T REVIEW! I WILL SCREAM AT YOU IN SPANISH!**Enough ranting... Okay! Here's the new chapter! I started school on Wednesday and it's been great! I have amazing classes! My favorite has to be Crime and Punishment with Mr. Keller! I love that man! Anyway, remember guys! I have a poll on my profile, and a Facebook page! Check them out! ^^_ The underlined part is what is happening in Soul and Maka's soul. _The italics are a bit complicated. Regular italics is the demon talking, "this means the weapons are talking", 'and these mean that Maka is talking with them in her mind' UNDERSTAND?! :D__  
><em>

**_This chapter is for you soul haku rose! Enjoy!_**

**Disclaimer:**

_Kid: -walks in kitchen- How are the cupcakes?_

_Devi: Pretty good! Go see about the bacon._

_Kaoru: DONE!_

_Soul: BACON'S DONE!_

_Kaoru: No, I meant I turned the stove on! Finally!_

_Everybody (except Kaoru): -sweat drop- _

* * *

><p>Kid walked back and shook his head. "Maka, you are so stupid! Everyone get back!" the group walked back and Maka began giggling.<p>

_"This is no time to be giggling Maka!"_ Soul yelled at her through their wave length.

_Leave her Soul. You just concentrate on not letting her get too sucked in. _The demon sat back and enjoyed the show. Maka finally reacted and looked into the dark hallway.

"We'll inform Lord Death about this, since we can't fight." Mifune said.

"Good luck guys." Hikaru called over his shoulder as he and Mifune left.

"He he… It's so dark…" Maka giggled. She wobbled toward the hall and the group silently followed.

_'What's wrong with her? She was fine a minute ago.' _Liz asked. Kid sighed and squinted in the dark.

"She allowed the Black Blood to take over her. Soul has her and she knows he won't let her get too sucked in. Even though that's the biggest trust she can give him. One of them is bound to get really hurt in the end." Maka skipped in front of the group and Hinata began to glow to give off some light. The whole group readjusted to the light and Maka froze. She turned to glare at Tomi and walked over to her. Tomi looked at her and backed up.

"Maka!" Kid got her attention and she giggled.

"You have cute stripes~!" she skipped to the front and Kid sighed in relief.

"When she walks to you, don't move. Unless you want to die." Tomi nodded and they all continued walking.

_"Come on Maka… Focus please…" _Soul pleaded with her and she nodded once.

Soul was in a dark place and he could see a thin layer of black liquid. Maka's reflection appeared on the other side and Soul reached out to her. Their hands met on the liquid and Soul could feel her hand. The liquid passed between their fingers and palms but Soul knew she was still safe.

Kid closed his eyes and tried to connect to Soul and Maka's wave length. Soul could feel him get closer and he pushed his soul away. _'Don't get near us. You'll be infected as well.' _Kid snapped his eyes opened and took a few deep breaths.

_"You okay onee-san?" _Kat asked. Kid nodded and continued walking. They walked for what felt like an eternity until they reached a large clearing.

"Oh no~…"

"Miss Medusa won't like this~!" There stood Tomoya and Hana wobbling side to side. Maka saw them and laughed. Tomoya transformed and Hana caught her.

_"That bitch looks like me!" _Ragnorok yelled through his weapon form. Crona shushed him and the techs gripped their weapons.

"LET'S GO~!" Maka yelled. She ran toward Hana and she blocked her hits.

"Hinata!"

_"Right" _

Tomi ran toward the two girls and tangled Hana in the whip.

_Should I help, or not? Decisions, decisions. _

_"Help us damn it!" _Soul could feel the black liquid get a bit thicker and he felt something cold around his feet. He looked down and saw a black pool rising. The liquid was up to his ankles. Maka was up to her knees and she looked worried.

Maka grabbed Hana by her hair and threw her to the wall. Kid shot her and she skillfully maneuvered around the bullets. Olivia began slicing her but only a few cuts were made. Hana looked at the cuts and they quickly healed. Kato felt his eye twitch when Hana swung at Tomi and hit her. Kato ran and hit Hana with Clok. "Don't fucking touch her!"

"Crona, Olivia, Kato, Tomi! Keep going! We'll take her!" Kid yelled. Olivia ran out and the rest ran after her, the dark hallway swallowing them up. Black Star tried to capture the wobbly girl in his chain but failed. Maka waved Soul around and finally hit Hana in the back. Hana flew and landed next to Black Star. Kid shot her and Hana blocked them with Tomoya.

"This is _so_ much fun~!" Hana happily exclaimed.

"You're such a bipolar bitch!" Black Star yelled. "Tsubaki, Shadow Star: Zeroth Form, 'Masamune'"

_"Right!" _Tsubaki quickly changed into a light weighed Katana and Black Star's shadow lifted into the air. The shadow became large and Hana backed away. The shadow wrapped itself around Black Star's neck like a scarf and it began waving around.

"Attack." The shadow flew toward Hana and tried slicing her but it didn't succeed. Kid began shooting at her and rammed her into a corner.

"Soul Thorns~." Kid ignored what she said until her soul began coming out in long streaks. Thorns came out and stabbed Kid and Black Star.

Maka stood staring at the scene. She hasn't made a single movement toward her prey, no matter how close she came at her.

_"Maka?" _

Soul tried to get to Maka but failed. The liquid was at her waist. For him, it was barely just above his shin. Maka was worried. Soul noticed the liquid wall between them was getting thick as well. The liquid rose up to her neck and Soul banged the liquid wall. He tried to grab her hands but it was so thick. 

_"Maka, you're too stuck inside! Hold on!" _Maka felt herself giving in and the demon began laughing.

_Nothing will help her right now Soul. Just face it; she's the one that's going to die. _

_"I don't know who's going to die tonight, but it sure ain't Maka." _

Soul began pushing his hand more through the liquid and he was so close. His fingertips were inches away from her hands. 

"Infinity." Black Star's shadow began to wildly swing around and it cut Hana. Her scream was cut off as her body disappeared. Tomoya fell to the floor with a clatter and she transformed back into a human. She ran to Maka and her arm turned into a blade.

Soul felt his arm sting and he pulled his arm out from the liquid. Maka began screaming toward him and finally the black pool consumed her.

Tomoya quickly swung at her unmoving body and sliced her throat open. Maka stood there with her eyes wide open and soon fell to the ground with a _thud. _Kid froze and Black Star stared wide eyed at the scene that just unfolded.

_HAHA! I told you! One of you will die! _

Black Star clenched his eyes closed and griped the Katana in his hands. Kid fell to his knees and felt his two weapons sniff away tears. The guns turned into huge giant, silver cannons.

"Execution Mode ready. Prepare to die." Kid said in a very scary, yet serious tone. His wave length waved around him and his dark aura was menacing.

_"Resonate stable. Noise at 0.3 percent."_ Liz said.

_"Black needle soul wave length fully charged."_ Patty continued.

_"Preparing to fire. Feedback in four seconds. Three." _

_"Two."_

_"One."_

_"Fire now!"_

Kid flung the two cannons in front of him and aimed them at Tomoya. "Death Cannon."

"Shadow Star: First Form, Chain of Blackness." the Soul Resonance draws Black Star's shadow towards the blade, and transmutes the sword into a long black sharp sickle-blade, with white ornate patterns on it with a handle attached for the wielder, accentuated with three short spikes. A long black chain, composed completely out of Black Star's shadow, circles him twice before it ends at the ground where his shadow is. (1)

Black Star grabbed the chain and whipped it at Tomoya. It wrapped around her and at that moment, Kid's Death Cannon shot. After the smoke cleared, Black Star noticed that Tomoya was gone and he dropped Tsubaki. The weapons quickly changed back and Tsubaki looked at Maka who was sprawled on the ground. Liz and Patty sat and silently cried as Kid held them and tears were running down his face. Black Star pulled Tsubaki toward him and she held him as they both cried.

Soul tried to get Maka again. He reached in and after a while he felt her hand. Soul pulled her and slowly her arm came out through his side. "Come on, come on!" Soul pulled on last time and Maka came crashing toward him. Soul smiled and she grinned at him. "Told you I'd pull you out." Maka smiled at him and slowly drifted away. Soul felt a huge weight lift off him and he floated back to the real world.

Soul went back to his human form and expected Maka to be there with their friends. But to his surprise, he saw them all crying. Tsubaki saw him and cried harder. Black Star let her go and walked over to his friend.

"Bro, I'm so sorry." Soul stared at him and Black Star saw his confusion. "Soul, Maka's dead." Soul whipped around and saw Maka on the floor. He ran to her and held her close to him. Her neck was cut open deeply and a river of black blood was flowing out of her.

"Maka…" Soul whispered. He pulled her face up to his and lightly kissed her forehead. "I'm so sorry. This was supposed to be me." Black Star sat next to him and looked at him.

"Hey, it's okay to cry. It's not 'cool' to hold it in." Soul turned to him and tears were threatening to jump out of his eyes. Finally, Soul cried in Maka's neck. He held her body close and soaked her shirt with his tears. The rest sat by him and they all mourned the death of Maka.

.

_'Where am I?' _Maka was floating somewhere dark and she desperately looked around.

_In your soul, with me of course. _Maka saw the demon sitting on a floating arm chair and she was in front of him.

_"What?" _she asked. The demon rolled his eyes and glared at her.

_You really are such a stupid girl. I don't know what Soul sees in you. Stupid, flat chested, and a bookworm? Bad taste if you ask me. You're dead Maka Albarn._

* * *

><p><em>(1)- I copied and pasted it from . I'm such a bad person...<br>_

_-sigh- I had to finish there. I'm sorry to leave on such a good part. This little part will have maybe, one or two more chapters and then we'll continue with it being back to normal. These last few chapters since Devi has been gone, have come out stupid... right? RIGHT?! -shrugs- Thank you for reading! I have no idea what to do next. But it will be on Stein's and Medusa's fight! :D YAY! I love you my angels!Even if you all have to put up with my stupid cheesy chapters...  
><em>


	33. She's Back!

**_GUYS! _**_Please calm down. Maka is dead. It's not a big deal right?! Whoop-de-do! Haha! Nah, I'm kidding. I never meant for Maka to die but it kinda happened. –gets a book thrown at me- I'M SORRY! –gets booed of stage- CRAPCRAP**CRAP**! I wrote this really fast because 1) I was watching a Korean show called Spring Waltz and 2) I had writers block and kept forgetting my ideas… _

_**Big OTPSoMa Fan:**__I love you. You made my day with your review! I hope you got to the part when they kiss. Did you? :D_

**_MysticLion: _**_You want Spanish words? I'll give you Spanish words_! Supongo que hablas español, si quieres que te hable en español! :D jajaja!

**And to you guys who reviewed in the past month! Thank you Without you guys, I would be no where! **  
><em><br>_**Disclaimer:**

_Soul: -stands next to Kaoru- Give me the pan, I'll make them._

_Kaoru: NO!_

_Devi: Just wait! She makes them really good!_

_Maka: Can I have a cupcake?_

_Kid: I second that. _

* * *

><p>Stein ran after Medusa. She summoned her large, black snake and rode him to give her an extra speed.<p>

_"She's getting away."_ Spirit said.

"No shit!" Stein yelled back. He ran faster but soon lost her. There were tunnels surrounding them both. Stein cursed under his breath as he ran down the middle path. He kept running and soon found himself back where he started. He saw his footprints on the floor and cursed loudly.

"Professor?" Stein turned to see Tomi running toward him. She stopped in front of him, catching her breath.

"Tomi, where are the rest?" Stein asked. Kato ran behind Tomi and stopped next to her.

"They're… back… there fighting." He rested his hands on his knees and Tomi looked back.

"Crona and Olivia were behind us."

"They took the other tunnel." Kato said. Stein furrowed his eyebrows and looked toward the tunnels. "Clok, which tunnel should we take?" Kato stood up and Clok was quiet.

_"Seems the far right one. It's pretty well hidden and she could have gone through there. And the fact that something seems to be at the end of it. But it has a very depressing aura." _Kato nodded and they walked in. Stein stayed in the front, prepared for anything that might sneak up on them. Tomi was behind him, Kato behind her and they closely followed. They reached another set of tunnels and Clok cursed. _"I didn't see this."_

"Medusa probably tricked you." Stein said. In a flash, Spirit turned back to a human and whipped around.

"Maka, she's hurt." Spirit ran back to where they came from and Stein ran after him.

"SPIRIT, GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" Tomi watched as they both ran back and she looked at Kato. Hinata changed back and Clok followed.

"What do you think happened?" Hinata asked.

"Who knows?" Tomi answered. She looked at Kato and Clok and grabbed Hinata's hand. "Have fun you guys!" Tomi yelled over her shoulder as she dragged Hinata to follow Stein and Spirit. Clok ran after them and Kato stood there.

"Don't leave me!"

…

_"I'm DEAD?! I CAN'T BE DEAD!" Maka screamed at the demon. He quickly covered his ears and Maka leaned on the wall. She slid down while sniffing back tears. The demon got off the couch and made his way to her. _

_"Why don't you damn people let me finish what I have to say." he growled. Maka felt the tears slide down her cheeks and stayed quiet, hoping the demon can explain to her what happened. _

_"Soul got you out from the madness a few minutes after the blue haired girl sliced your throat. That bitch. I was supposed to have you killed. Anyway, after he got you out, the process of the Black Blood healing you slowed down. Your heart is beating but very softly and any normal person would think you died. But really, the madness is just very slowly healing you." The demon stared at Maka as she processed the whole thing he just said. _

_"You wanted to kill me?" she whispered. The demon sighed and sat next to her._

_"In a few words: yes. Only because it's like killing two birds with one stone." Maka turned to him and he sighed. "If you died in the madness, Soul will go completely go mad as well and he will die. It's like if I only tried to kill you and he died as well. Two birds, one stone." Maka nodded and thought. _

_"Soul's alive right?" _

_"Yeah." He scratched the back of his head nervously. "Listen, an old demon like me has his soft spots. You and Soul really touched me and this is the last time I will help you. After this you're on your own. Got it?" Maka perked up and faced him. She nodded._

_"You have to let the madness consume you again." Maka's eyes widened. _

_"I can't! What if I can't get back out? Soul isn't there to help me!" The demon groaned and Maka was quiet again._

_"Can I finish?" he asked. Maka nodded and he continued. "When you're completely healed, I'll pull you out. Do I make myself clear?" Maka nodded and the demon sighed and got up. "What the hell did I get myself into? I didn't sign up for **this** kind of shit…" he mumbled. Maka got up as well and petted his head. _

_"Thank you." She closed her eyes and concentrated. She was in a dark place. She saw the dark pool around her feet and it began rising. It stopped just above her waist and she sighed in relief. _

_You ready?_

_She looked around and looked back at the pool. "Yes." The pool quickly consumed her that she had no chance to even scream. _

…

Spirit made it back to the clearing and saw Soul holding Maka's body. He ran over and grabbed her.

"My baby…" Soul gave her to him and Spirit looked at him. His bangs covered his face and he could only slightly see his trembling body. Spirit held Maka and whispered for her to get better and to wake up. Stein and the rest appeared next to him and asked what happened. Kid told him what happened and Soul later quietly told him that he pulled Maka out after she was drowned in the Black Blood. Soul looked up and Spirit and his eyes were red from crying. Spirit silently thanked him and Soul looked at Maka.

Tomi and Hinata sat next to Liz and Patty and they watched in silence at what was happening. Kato and Clok stood with Black Star and he was trying to wipe the tears away from Tsubaki.

Stein walked over to see Maka and saw her hand slightly move. He grabbed her and Spirit tried to get her back. Stein tossed her body to the ground and the group froze.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?! WHY DID YOU TOSS HER BODY LIKE SOME PIECE OF TRASH?" Spirit screamed. Soul and Spirit turned their arms into blades and Stein looked at them.

"Just watch." They all got quiet and watch Maka. Her hand started to lightly twitch until she opened her eyes. Soul scrambled to get her but Stein held him back. Her eyes were staring ahead and she smiled. She began giggling and soon and the black blood that covered her entire body was waving around and slowly wrapping itself around her neck.

_I hate this job_

Stein watched as Maka began to heal very quickly and he took a step closer. The wound itself had disappeared and Maka was trying to get back on her feet. Soul watched in horror as she giggled loudly and spouted nothings. She got up and wobbled around. Black and silver blades came out of her arms and Spirit cursed.

"She got that from you, didn't she?" Stein asked and Spirit nodded.

_I can't have you in it too long or you **will** die. You have to at least try to get out too! _The demon pulled her hand but the liquid was so thick it was pulling her back to itself. The demon pulled one last time and he fell back from the slippery mess. Maka's hand was swallowed and the demon bit his nails. _That's right! How can I be so dumb?! _He snapped his fingers and the liquid slowly went down. Maka's head appeared then her arms, legs, and finally her shoes. The demon laughed and Maka grinned. 

Maka began to calm down and collapsed on the ground motionless. Stein walked up to her and grabbed her wrist, checking for her pulse. He couldn't make out the beat but he knew she was alive. Stein checked her body for anything broken but she seemed fine. The Black Blood had healed her injuries. Her eyes flew open and she took deep pants for air. Stein helped her up and she leaned against his arm. Soul slowly walked to her and was beaten by Spirit who had her in his arms.

"Maka, don't ever do that to Papa again! Do you hear me?!" he began crying tears of joy when Maka wrapped her arms around him.

"Yes Papa…" she groaned out. Spirit pulled back and looked at Soul.

"Someone else wants to see you." Maka looked at Soul and her eyes began to get watery. She ran into his arms and he held her tightly.

"You're such an idiot! Promise me you won't let this happen to you! Promise me!" Soul yelled at her. Maka pulled back and nodded.

"I promise." Soul kissed her and soon everyone was taking turns hugging her.

"I thought we lost you. You're the only symmetrical one in this group." Kid said. Maka laughed and a high pitched scream filled the air.

"That's Kat!" Kid bolted into the darkness as Liz and Patty transformed. Spirit looked toward them and fixed his tie.

"I'm not going to lose any of these little bastards. Let's go." He quickly transformed and Stein caught him easily.

"Good idea." He ran after Kid and the rest stayed after hearing another scream.

"Let's go Soul." Maka said. Soul quickly transformed and she turned to see the techs gripping their weapons. "Ready?"

They all nodded in agreement and ran after Kid and Stein. "What's the plan?" Tomi asked.

"Let's kill that bitch Medusa!" Black Star yelled.

"Sounds good." Kato laughed. They reached the tunnels and this time instead of guessing, they just followed the scream.

* * *

><p><em>-wipes sweat off of forehead- How was it? ARE YOU ALL STILL MAD AT ME?! HUH?! -gets a chair thrown at- WHAT THE HELL?! I love you guys a lot and this is how you treat me!? I understand! But anyway, how was this chapter? Are y'all happy Maka's back from the dead? She's not a zombie though... She's not Sid... I love you guys!<br>_


	34. It's All Over For Now

_Devi! Come back! I miss you! –goes to emo corner and grows mushrooms… comes back after 20 minutes- I'm good. Remember when I asked you guys if you wanted a sneak peek in my new story? Well, it's called **I Love You Not** GO CHECK IT OUT! I think it's pretty good. :) But that's me! :D It's a SoMa but the beginning is a KiMa. Sorry, But it had to work that way. It'll turn into a SoMa! Don't worry! Hope you guys like it! _

_Another thing, my daddy is in the hospital and I updated this really quickly because I'm going to go see him in a bit. He's okay now. Hopefully he can come home tomorrow~! _

**Disclaimer:**

_Kaoru: I finished the bacon! –walks in living room with bowl filled with bacon-_

_Devi: Awesome!_

_Soul: About time…_

_Maka: We're going to get so fat after this…._

_Kid: We can't, this isn't really happening._

_Devi and Kaoru: HUH?!_

* * *

><p><strong>Medusa's POV <strong>

Damn that Stein! No matter how attractive he is, he just won't leave me! The hallway felt like it went on forever! I swear, if I don't make it out soon, I will murder myself!

"Get your nasty paws off of me!"

"Shut up! That _thing_was on you!"

I continued going when I could make out Free and Erica. Free had his hands in her hair and she was trying to get away. "Free! What the hell is wrong with you?" I yelled at him. Free turned toward me and Eruka pulled away from him. I jumped off my snake and walked toward them. "What do you think you're doing to her?"

"Why do you care?" Free responded. I glared at him and he sighed. "Asura messed with Eruka and she hallucinated that she was being eaten by scorpions."

"Scorpions? That's the best he can do?" I asked. "Honestly, Asura is capable to make people hallucinate the most terrifying things and he picks scorpions." Eruka caught her breath and her eyes calmed down. "Eruka where is-" a sudden piercing scream echoed through the tunnels and I smiled. "Found him." I walked toward the screaming and found a girl with black hair and white stripes screaming her lungs out and another girl with light brown hair rocking back and forth wiping her arms and body.

"Hello Medusa." I turned and saw Asura standing there enjoying the sight.

"Asura. What are you doing to these poor girls?" I asked. Asura chuckled and shrugged a bit.

"Having fun." he walked over to the black haired one and held her chin. "This one reminds me of Lord Death... Doesn't she?" I walked over and the girl cringed.

"She does..." I mused. The black haired girl looked around and spotted the other girl.

"Olivia... Olivia!" she screamed. She twisted herself free and hastily made her way over to her, tripping a couple times. She kneeled in front of her and grabbed her face. "Olivia..." the girl looked at her and whispered a few things.

"Kat... Now!" The black haired girl transformed into a large samurai sword and Olivia caught her.

"Would you look at that? She thinks she can take us." Asura mocked.

"Vector plate." I calmly said. Olivia skillfully maneuvered around it and landed on her feet. My eyes widened and she smiled a bit. "Vector plates." Olivia jumped over one and landed on one pointed at me. She came flying at me and Asura wrapped his cloth around her hands.

Olivia tumbled down with a startled scream and Asura pushed her against the wall.

"Stupid bitch." he let her go and Kat quickly turned into a human.

"You okay?" she asked and Olivia nodded. I stood there when I felt something cold against my throat and I stiffened.

"Medusa, you're going to die right here."

**Normal**

Stein had Spirit around Medusa's throat. She knew that one small movement would cause her throat to be sliced open.

"Stein, how lovely to see you. Well, I can't even say that. Why don't you come here where I can?" Stein grunted and pressed the blade closer.

"Medusa let the two girls go. They didn't do anything to you." Medusa looked at the two girls and Asura just stood there.

"They got in my way the first time. Now they're in my way again. I need the power just ahead." Stein smiled and looked at the girls.

"Olivia, Kat. Get over here." Stein ordered. They quickly ran over and Asura smiled darkly.

"One pair of techs and weapons won't beat us." Asura chuckled. He snatched Kat with his bandage and she screamed. A bright pink light flew toward Asura and hit him right in the arm with a lot of force. Asura dropped Kat and she fell into Kid's arms.

"You okay?"

"Onee-san!" Kat hugged him and soon Asura had disappeared.

"Oh Asura, leaving me just like that?" Medusa said. Stein still had the blade against her throat and Medusa pondered with the idea of whether or not getting killed. She saw Maka and the rest of the kids come running in and an idea popped in her head.

"Eruka, Free. Catch up to Asura." Medusa glared at them and they nodded. Free grabbed Eruka's hand and dragged her out.

"Professor Stein, should we go after them?" Maka asked.

"Stay here! I'm not losing any of you!" Stein yelled at them. Medusa looked around and saw Tomi glaring at her.

"You. What's your name?" Medusa asked. Tomi raised an eyebrow and Stein looked at her.

"Don't listen to her!"

"I just want to know her name. Your weapon is a whip huh? I've seen many different weapons before, but never a whip. How disgusting." Tomi gritted her teeth and Hinata flinched in her weapon form.

"Don't about Hinata like that!" Tomi yelled at her.

"Tomi please, calm down."

"Hinata and Tomi huh? Well Hinata, seems you have a loyal tech. But sadly she doesn't have any looks." Tomi growled at her and whipped Medusa's legs.

"SHUT UP!" Tomi yelled.

"Tomi! Don't listen to her!" Stein yelled at her.

"What's not to listen? The truth hurts doesn't it? Who would be attracted to a girl like you? Always angry, never caring, you even get mad about the littlest things." Tomi looked away and Kato stepped up.

"Don't talk about her like that! Tomi is beautiful no matter how she is or what she looks like!" Medusa laughed and looked at him.

"Oh please! You can do better than that _thing_!" she continued laughing and Kato ran at her. He swung Clok at her but everything happened so quick that before anyone noticed, Medusa and Kayo had switched sides. Kato had Spirit against his throat and Medusa grinned at the sight.

"Beautiful. Well, I must go." Her snake quickly slithered to her and Maka swung at it. The snake hit her with its tail and she flew back. Tsubaki quickly changed into a Shuriken and Black Star tossed it. Medusa caught it and tossed it back just as quick. She got on her snake and it slithered down into the earth. Spirit turned back into his normal form and Stein rubbed his head.

"That bitch." he muttered. The weapons turned back and made their way back up. Kid called Lord Death to where Medusa had run off to, but she was nowhere. The group tiredly went to the DWMA and went to the Death Room.

"We failed Lord Death." Spirit whispered.

"Reaper CHOP!" Lord Death slammed his huge white hand on Spirit's head and left a crater on his head. A small fountain of blood sprayed out as Spirit lay on the floor. Maka smiled a bit. "Failed? Nonsense Spirit! The kids are safe and so are you two! I'm proud of you all!" everybody except Stein and Kid's mouths dropped.

"WHAT?" they all screamed.

"You never stop surprising us, do you Father?" Kid said, a smile playing on his lips.

"Nope nope nope~! Now, go home and rest up! I expect all you at school on Monday morning!" Lord Death was about to go away when Maka spoke up.

"But Lord Death today is Wednesday. Can't we just go tomo-" Soul smacked his hand over her mouth and looked at Lord Death.

"Maka is confused. Ignore her." he quickly said. Lord Death nodded and stepped into his mirror.

"Alright, everyone step in. The mirror will take you each home." Kid said as he climbed the short flight of stairs to the mirror. Liz and Patty followed and Tomi stared at it. Hinata pulled her and they both ran in.

"Well, we'll see you guys around." Maka said. She hugged Tsubaki and Soul high fived Black Star.

"Bye Angel, bye Soul!" Clok waved and Kato smiled. They stepped through the mirror and came out from Maka's mirror in her room.

Maka turned to look at herself and sighed. Her clothes were torn and dirty. Her hair was pulled out of her pigtails and was brown and just as dirty as her clothes. Soul's shirt and pants were torn and his usually white hair was filled with dust and dirt.

"I look disgusting." Maka said. Soul looked at her and ruffled his hair. Dirt and dust flew out of it and Maka flinched and rubbed her eyes. "Soul! You're getting dirt in my eyes!" Soul laughed and wiped the dirt off her face.

"Sorry." he muttered and Maka laughed. He kept stroking her face when he kissed her cheek. "You taste like dirt." he said. Maka rolled her eyes and smiled.

"I wonder why!" she said. Soul laughed and Maka began thinking. "Do you think Medusa will come back?" she asked. Soul sighed and shrugged.

"I don't know. But for right now, let's just go back to everything being normal." Maka nodded hesitantly and Soul turned on the shower. "Here, take a shower so I can take one after." Maka nodded and went to her room to get her pajamas. She came back to find Soul washing his face and she walked over and placed her stuff on the shelf.

"Bye Soul!" she said. Soul chuckled and walked out.

"Bye Tiny-Tits."

"MAKA CHOP!" Soul fell to the ground and screamed in pain.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Maka smiled and remember something.

"MAKA CHOP!" She slammed her dictionary on his head again and Soul laid on the ground unconscious. "Don't interrupt me when I am talking to someone."

Yup. Things will go back to normal.

* * *

><p><em>Oh god! This took long. ERMERGERD! It's done! After this, hopefully everything will go back to being normal! But Medusa is still out there and so is Free, Erica, and Asura. What will happen?! <strong><span>Please check out my new Soul Eater story <span>**I Love You Not **it's awesome! :D**_


	35. Side Story: Kat and Olivia!

_Devi didn't want to be mentioned... So we cannot talk about her okay people? STOP TALKING ABOUT DEVI! I own her! Sorry I haven't updated recently. Remember the issue with my dad? Well after him, things started with my cousin, then aunt, then grandpa, and now my uncle. They're all fine if that's what your wondering guys! Again, sorry for this being really late! I'm working on the next chapter as you read this okay? I'll ship it off to Devi (damn... I said her name again) and we are all good to go! Thanks! _

* * *

><p><strong>Kat's POV<strong>

I closed my book and sighed. Worst. Book. Ever. I tossed my head back into the couch and listened to Olivia's music as it leaked out of her headphones. I never knew she was the type of girl to listen to rock. She seemed like the type to listen to classical, you know? But, people aren't always what they seem.

_Well I'm not a vampire but I feel like one.  
>Sometimes I sleep all day<br>Because I hate the sunlight (1)_

Falling in Reverse. Not bad. She really likes that song. She always listens to it. I look over at her on the other couch and lightly smile. Her knees are up to her chest and she's lightly bobbing her head. She looked up at me and brought one leg down to the floor.

"What are you looking at me like that for?" She asked as she took out one headphone.

"No reason." I shook my head. She cocked her head at the side and frowned.

"Don't answer my question without a reason Kat." I laughed and she cracked a smile.

"Come on. I'm hungry and there's no food." I said getting up. She got up as well and walked up the stairs, to her room. I followed and walked into mine, closing the door once I was in. Olivia lives in a simple two-story house. The second floor had at least six bedrooms. Three of those have a bathroom and a balcony. On the first floor there is a kitchen that looks like it came out of a cooking show and a living room, coming from a movie star's house. The back leads to a glass room. Yes a glass room. Basically, it's a room with glass walls. There are plants, an indoor pool, a two dog houses for her dogs, and a small round patio table complete with its chairs.

Yes, I know what you're thinking. _"Sounds pretty fancy to me." _But honestly, it's not. You want to see fancy? Go to onee-san's house. Well, mansion. I walked to my closet and put on some black skinny jeans with my white converse and a simple black shirt. I tend to get the all black attire from onee-san. I walked out to find Olivia in the kitchen grabbing her wallet and shoving it in her pocket.

"Ready to go?" I asked. She nodded and we walked out. Olivia seems pretty good these days. She's talking a lot more and I'm really happy I have her as my meister. I don't know how I would be with another one.

"You okay?" I turned to her and she smiled at me. I smiled back and saluted.

"Yup!" She grinned and we continued walking. I don't think I would want to find out how life would be without her as my tech.

**Olivia's POV**

Kat has been spacing out. I wonder why. We reached the grocery store and walked in. We saw a couple of people and they said hello but Kat just smiled back. I looked down. I'm not really good at making friends. The only people I can really call my friends are Kid, Patty, Liz, Tsubaki, Black Star, Crona, Soul and Maka. Kat is my best friend. She was there when I told her about my parents being dead. I walked over to get the vegetables and Kat went to get the meat.

Would green peppers work?

Or do the red ones make the food taste better?

How about cauliflower?

Nah.

I took out my headphones from my pocket and began listening to _Moves Like Jagger _by Maroon 5. I grabbed the vegetables I needed and walked to the meat section. It was empty. I walked through it and couldn't see Kat anywhere. Where did that weapon go?

"Kat?"

Where could she be? I told her she can't leave me.

"Kat?!"

What if I find him? What would I do?

"Kat!"

"Olivia?" I turned around.

Big mistake. There stood the boy with brown hair. He had a faded orange shirt and blue jeans. His weapons were next to him and they stared at me with their big eyes.

"Kilik?" I took a step back and he smiled.

"Hey! How's it going?" He walked over to me and I shrugged a little.

"Oh... J-Just looking for uh..."

"Kat?" he finished my sentence. I nodded and he pointed over to the bread isle. "She's getting bread." I looked over and there she was, picking out a loaf of bread.

"T-Thanks." I walked away and felt him grab my wrist.

"I was wondering. Would you like to have lunch sometime?" I stared at him and my jaw slightly fell.

"Y-Yeah. Sure." He grinned and pulled his hand away.

"Okay, well what about tomorrow? At two?" I nodded and smiled a little. Kilik leaned in a kissed my cheek. "Bye. Come on Fire, Thunder." They waved good bye and I turned to Kat. She stood there smiling and ran to me.

"I SAW THAT!" She grinned and I couldn't help but grin back.

"You did? What should I wear?" Kat laughed and shifted the basket to her other hand.

"Right now, let's pay, then eat, THEN worry about what you should wear!" I agreed and we went to pay. We walked home and I looked at Kat. She was lightly humming a song and I smiled. What if I got another weapon? What would have happened?

"Olivia? You okay?" Kat asked. I looked at her and smiled.

"Just fine!" She smiled back and continued humming.

Now that I think about it. I wouldn't trade my weapon for the world.

* * *

><p><em>(1)- The song is 'I'm not a Vampire' by Falling in Reverse! And scene! Hope you guys like the first side story of three! The next two are our two favorite girls! Tomi and Hinata! Stay tuned! WE LOVE YOU GUYS! THANKS A BUNCH!<em>


	36. Side Story: Tomi and Hinata!

_**Hey guys! **Sorry for not updating in a while. More like a month huh? Anyway, I had shit happened and then writers block with this chapter but here is the second side story of Tomi and Hinata! Thanks for your held Devi! :D _

_**Disclaimer: **  
><em>

_Soul: I want bacon... It's been a month..  
><em>

_Maka: It's probably burned...  
><em>

_Devi: Or maybe Kaoru fell asleep...  
><em>

_-Everyone turns to see Kaoru asleep n the kitchen floor-  
><em>

_Kid: Time for take-out!_

* * *

><p>Hinata stared at the spot where her previous meister stood. The girl smirked at her softly and brushed passed her.<p>

"I'm sorry, but your weapon form is just stupid and plain. You're just a whip and we can't even resonate properly. Looks like this partnership is going nowhere." The black haired girl called over her shoulder. Hinata shoved her hands in her sweater pocket and looked up. People around her were watching the scene unfold and they began whispering things to themselves. Hinata walked out of the street carnival and began walking to her apartment. She was about to climb up the stairs when the lady that rents her the floor came out of her house.

"Hinata dear, she wasn't worth it. In a few days, Lord Death will find another meister for you." Hinata looked at her and sighed.

"You're right grandma. Tell grandpa I said good night." Hinata replied with a small smile. The lady smiled back and nodded, Hinata made her way up the steps and opened the door. Part of her was going to miss her tech, but the other part was cheering that she hadn't moved her stuff in her house or else her apartment would have been empty. She took her sweater off and climbed into bed, pulling the sheets up to her chin.

"Another tech? Yeah right, they'll leave me before I can even know their favorite movie." She whispered as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>~A Few Days Later~<strong>

Hinata pushed the big black doors opened and walked up the four short stairs. She looked at herself in the mirror and waited. "Hi, hey, hello~! How are you today Hinata?" Lord Death said as he appeared through the mirror.

"Hi Lord Death. Did you hear about-"

"I did! I sent your new meister out last night. She lived across town and she should be in your class right now. Her name is Tomi!" Hinata nodded and began walking away when Lord Death cleared his throat. "Hinata?" She turned around and looked at him. "She's a keeper." He said. Hinata smiled at him but it didn't reach her eyes.

_'Yeah right' _Hinata thought. She walked out and headed toward her class. The last bell rang and usually she would have been in her seat, but she didn't care today. She opened the door to her science class and the teacher frowned at her.

"Honestly, can't you come to class early? Your new meister is here and this is how you give her a first impression? Unbelievable!" The teacher scolded her as she made her way to the front of the class. Hinata looked at the girl and she was the same height as her. She had low pigtails and had a black tank top on with jeans that had lots of paint splatters all over them. The girl smiled at Hinata and stretched her hand out toward her.

"I'm Tomi! I hope you'll protect me as much as I'll protect you!" Hinata looked at her and rolled her eyes at the statement that every technician had to say. She grabbed her hand and shook it.

"Hinata…" She mumbled.

"Hinata! Speak up! She can't hear you!" The teacher yelled at her.

"It doesn't matter it's not like she's going to stay with her long." Tomi' gaze swept across the class and her eyes narrowed when she spotted a blonde haired boy laughing and high-fiving people around him. The boy smirked while Tomi continued glaring at him.

"Where I come from, we don't just talk, we show our strength. Now, how about you and I go against each other on Saturday?" The kid looked surprised at her for a moment before going back to that pestering smirk.

"Sure, I've got nothing to lose. It's not like Hinata's weapon form is going to hurt me." He began taunting. Tomi frowned and grabbed Hinata's arm.

"This isn't the first time you've heard this shit, is it?" Tomi whispered to Hinata. Hinata was taken aback by her forwardness.

"Well...no..." She replied.

"Thought so. But listen-I'm your meister now. What those people say or think don't matter. At all. We can show them that they are dead wrong."

"Tomi, Hinata, would you care to take your seats?" The teacher spoke.

"Right." Tomi nodded and lead the way to the back of the class, right across from the boy she had challenged earlier. She grinned at him while Hinata sat down next to her.

Tomi turned to Hinata and asked, "Now, where is an empty place we can practice in after school?"

Hinata thought and smiled, "There's an old building not that far from here. We can go there."

Tomi grinned at her and nodded, "Cool! Sounds great."

* * *

><p>"Okay, let's concentrate. What I did with my previous weapon was as we practiced, we exchanged random facts about us. The tricky part is that we have to accept those facts about each other. Understood?" Tomi said. Hinata nodded and in a white flash she turned into her weapon form. Tomi had her eyes closed and felt rope in her hands. She opened her eyes to find a very large and long whip and she smiled.<p>

"My favorite color is midnight blue." Tomi started.

"I like eating oranges." Hinata ventured. They felt their soul slightly strengthen and Tomi smiled.

"I love the smell of freshly cut grass."

"I have a pet mouse."

Tomi wrinkled her nose, "Really? That's kinda weird." They felt their bond slightly weaken, so Tomi rushed to fix it, "But it would be interesting to meet it."

"Eh...my favorite movie is 'The Others'." They continued exchanging facts when in another flash, Hinata's weapon form grew in length and glowed. Tomi eyed it and gritted her teeth.

"My favorite food is pasta."

"I have to have at least one pink thing on everyday!" Hinata yelled. A light appeared under Tomi's feet and the wind started to pick up around them. A flicker of light came out of the whip and soon more and more beams of light started to join. Tomi smiled and relaxed. Hinata felt a strange sensation come over her, though it wasn't unpleasant, and she relaxed as well. Tomi stared at her weapon and smiled when everything was just fine. After a while, Hinata changed back and smiled at Tomi.

"Told you we could do it." Tomi said with a grin.

* * *

><p><strong>~Saturday~<strong>

Tomi and Hinata stood by the front gates of the school and people were crowded around them. Tomi looked down at herself and wondered if her outfit was fine. She was wearing a blue sweatshirt over a white camisole, her usual colorful paint stained pants, and a pair of fingerless gloves. She looked over at Hinata who had on a black beanie with a yellow shirt and a pair of black shorts. She had white shoes and dark pink bracelets. Tomi smiled when she remembered how Hinata had said that she needed something pink on every day.

The blonde boy who they had challenged walked up to them, along with a girl who was also blonde.

"Ready?" He asked. Tomi stood up straight and nodded. Hinata bit her bottom lip and quickly changed into her weapon form. Tomi skillfully grabbed the handle of the whip and people around them began giggling. The boy chuckled and snapped his fingers. The girl nodded and turned into something like a lifesaver. The boy swung her around and Tomi tried desperately to hold in her laugh.

"A lifesaver? Really?!" Hinata asked. Tomi shrugged off her laughter and eyed the boy that kept trying to hit her. She gracefully moved out of the way and shot out her weapon, wrapped Hinata around his leg, and pulled him to the ground. As he fell, Tomi smiled. He managed to whack Tomi in the back and she stumbled forward. Tomi growled at him and the color drained from the boy's face.

"Hinata, let's go." Tomi said. Hinata nodded and took a deep breath.

"Let's go Soul Resonance!" They both yelled. Hinata felt their souls connect and Tomi eyed the boy. She whipped the air and the whip had soul wave lengths coming out like electricity. She hit the boy and he had flown back into a tree. The people crowded around gasped and stared at the two girls. Hinata quickly turned back and Tomi stomped over to the boy.

"Tomi! Tomi, it's enough!" Hinata pushed her back and Tomi tried to get out of her grasp.

"Let her try hit me! It's not like that girl is going to hurt me!" The boy yelled. Tomi growled at him and she began yelling at him.

"Take that back!" The blonde boy began scrambling to get up and he pulled his weapon along with him as they both ran away. Tomi was breathing hard and Hinata shook her shoulders.

"Tomi, calm down please!" Tomi looked at Hinata and her once icy blue eyes were now black. Tomi calmed down and Hinata closed her eyes in relief when Tomi's eyes went back to being blue.

"Hinata...I...I'm sorry. Please let me explain-" Hinata sat next to her and sighed.

"Go on."

"Well, you see, my past is a bit complicated. The earliest thing I remember was running, constantly running. I didn't know what happened to my parents; I was put into a foster care system. The orphanage there was terrible. Kids would randomly go missing from time to time, and soon it began to happen more often. I became terrified that I, too, would disappear. Out of fear, I searched the orphanage. And I-I-" Tomi hiccuped as tears spring to her eyes. Hinata was shocked. She didn't think that this side of Tomi even existed.

"You don't have to go on if you don't want to." Hinata spoke softly.

"No I just-just-"

Hinata nodded and gently patted Tomi's back until she calmed down.

Tomi began where she left off, "I found out what happened to the kids. They were being fed to some Pre-Kishin in hopes of turning it into a real Kishin." Hinata's eyes grew wide in horror. "The headmistress was a witch. When I saw the Pre-Kishin, I saw it...it eating a girl. And then I ran. I almost made it to the exit, too, when one of the headmistress' assistants caught me. They threw me into a barren room with only one opening-the door-and locked it; I knew I was next. After that, things were kind of a blur. I didn't know how much time had passed, and then the door finally opened." Tomi gave a rueful smile, "Well, blasted down was more like it. My saviors were students from the academy. They've graduated now. Anyway, they brought me to Lord Death, who put me into the girl's dorm at the academy(1). I went to therapy sessions with Stein and I gradually came to who I am now. That's when I enrolled into the academy.

"I...I can't really understand what you must have gone through. But I hope as your weapon that we can learn from each other." Hinata said.

Tomi smiled and leaned back into the iron bars of the fence she was leaning on. They stayed like that for a while until Hinata got up and Tomi looked up at her. "Listen, since you know what I am in weapon form, I understand if you want to leave me." Tomi smiled and got up.

"I won't leave. Honestly, after hearing my horror story, i thought you'd want to leave. As long as you promise that you could deal with me in my bad and worst, we're good." Hinata smiled at her and they shook hands.

"All right. Now next order, where are we going to live?" Tomi thought and shrugged.

"My house has only one room and it's small as hell. Yours?"

"Same. But the third floor of my apartment is bigger. We could live there." Tomi nodded and they made their way back to Hinata's house.

* * *

><p>"HEY! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT LEAVING YOUR PAINTS IN THE COUCH?! NOW IT'S STAINED IT!" Hinata yelled as she picked up a tube of Maroon paint. Tomi poked her head around the corner and grinned.<p>

"I was looking for that!" She grabbed the tube and threw a dirty cloth somewhere in the general direction of Hinata. Hinata grabbed it.

"Clean it up with that!" Tomi called out from behind her. Hinata huffed out an annoyed breath and cleaned the paint up. She sat on the other couch and turned on the TV, flipping through the channels. She has been with Tomi for over a year now and she found herself smiling at all the fun stuff they had done. Tomi walked back out, washed her gray hands, and dried them off.

"Well, that clay statue came out pretty awesome." She said as she sat on the other couch looking at the now dry paint stain.

"What did you make this time?" Hinata asked Tomi whipped out her phone and tossed it to her. It was a some sort of dragon on top of a rocky mountain. Even though it was a picture, she could still make out the fine details of the scales and the rocks. "Pretty cool!" She tossed the phone back and Tomi caught it without looking.

They sat back in silence and Tomi looked at Hinata. "Thank you." Hinata looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"For what?" Tomi shrugged and looked at the TV.

"For being there for me. It's been a year now." Hinata smiled and threw a pillow at her.

"Thank you too then!"

* * *

><p><strong>(1) Refer to Soul Eater Not!<strong>

**PHEW!** _Hope you guys enjoyed it! The next chapter will be out soon! Don't worry! It wont be next month! I hope... -_-; I love you guys! I understand if you want to yell at me! Just don't yell at Devi! She just edited the chapter... :) I love you guys! -sees mob of angry readers- CRAP! _


	37. Side Story: Kato and Clok!

_What's up guys?! How's it going? Well I'm back and time for a new chapter! I have a small announcement at the end and a small request for all of you guys. If you could please read it when you're done and do it, It would be a big help! It'll only take like 10 seconds to do it. I'll also have a poll on my profile for the next stories that I have. So please check that out too! Thanks a bunch! On with this chapter! _

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Soul Eater! But it's a fact that I DO own this story and plot!_

* * *

><p><strong>Kato's POV<strong>

I never really had a best friend like Martin before. He was a really cool guy throughout my whole life. We met in the beginning of 1st grade when he moved in and we automatically became friends. We joined the same sports, clubs, we even played the same video games. He was my best friend by the time 4th grade came around. Then one day, he moved again and I lost my best friend. I spent my whole 5th grade year alone. I didn't go out to hang with old friends, I didn't play sports or anything. He came back for 6th grade and the moment I saw him walk into my math class I grinned at him. He grinned back and we high-fived as he passed my row to get to his seat.

When we became eighth graders, I went over to his house and we played Halo, like we always did. He turned to me and smiled and I returned it. "Hey Kato?" He said.

"What's up?" I answered as I killed a couple people.

"If I told you something, would you still be there for me?" I looked at him from the corner of my eye and he was looking at the TV and trying to keep up with me. He was never that good in this game.

"Of course." I answered. He paused the game and I turned to him. I knew this was going to be serious. "What's up man? If you have to tell me something go ahead, don't just-"

"I'm gay." He interrupted me. I stared at him and he was looking at his controller. "One day, I found myself checking the guy out that sat in front of you in our math class in sixth grade and when I realized, I had already made up my mind that this is who I am." He said slowly. I continued to stare at him and finally I looked away.

"It doesn't matter." I answered. He looked up at me and I smiled at him. "It's not like you have five hands. I mean, you still have skin, blood, feeling, and bones like me. I'm not letting you live through this alone. I'm with you one hundred percent of the way!" Martin looked at me and grinned.

"Thanks bro."

After that, time continued for the both of us. We graduated middle school and we finally made it to high school. We walked up the steps to the school and looked around. Many people were talking, hanging around, or arguing about something when we found a group of our friends talking. We walked up to them and they introduced us to a couple new people they met. Martin automatically hit it off with another guy and by the end of our freshman year, the whole school knew that Martin was dating the popular baseball player. Who knew right?

But then, things changed. What kind of life would we live if change wasn't part of it? A couple weeks into our sophomore year, Martin kept getting these really mean and vicious notes from people saying really mean things about him. Martin went into a depression state at one point. Man was that tough. His boyfriend at the time decided that it would be better if they took some time off. Martin agreed to it and they went their separate ways. A couple days later, Martin didn't show up for school. It began to worry me and I decided to see what was wrong. I went over and the front door was locked. I looked around and made sure no one was watching as I grabbed the key in the plant next to the front door. I opened the front door and began looking around.

"Martin? Where are you?" I asked. I walked up the stairs and reached his bedroom door. I tried the doorknob but it was locked. This was getting strange. I heard some movement on the other side and I knew he was in there. "Martin? Martin open your damn door bro!" I knocked on his door and jiggled the locked doorknob. I heard shuffling on the other side and I leaned on the door. "Martin, listen to me. Does it matter what those people say? I'm here for you. We'll get through this together man. Open the door. Come on." Finally, I heard him walking to the door. I stepped back and found a pale, stick boy that was once my best friend. I looked at him and saw his wrists.

"I can't deal with this pain Kato."

"Fuck..." I grabbed him and pushed him into the bathroom, he sat in the toilet while I grabbed a towel. I wrapped it around his wrist and put pressure into the wounds. "Hold it here and push down." I told him. He did as was told as I rummaged through his cabinets looking for the alcohol and bandages. Once I grabbed them, I put alcohol on the clean part of the towel and pressed it softly against the cuts. Martin looked at it and he didn't wince at the pain. I wrapped his wrist in the bandage and punched Martin in the shoulder.

"Wrists are for bracelets, not for cutting." (1) I yelled at him. He looked down at the wound and never once looked at me. "Damn it Martin talk to me!" I yelled louder.

"I hate them all!" He yelled. "All they do is call me names, push me around and just destroy me! How in the fuck am I supposed to deal with it?" He yelled, looking at me for once. His eyes were bright red with tears and I sighed annoyingly and knelt next to him.

"I told you, I'm with you through this all." Martin continued to cry while I sat there, rubbing his back and letting his tears wet my shoulder. When his mom saw us on the bathroom floor, she covered her mouth and tears began to form in her eyes. I looked over at her and she smiled at me.

Finally, he came back to school. I will never forget that day. We walked up the steps in the hallway when a group of guys walked in front of us and laughed at Martin. I growled at them and punched one in the face. The other guys caught him and he signaled two to grab me. Martin and I were fine until one of them managed to throw him on the ground, I became distracted and missed the sudden punch to my jaw. I fell back and the guy I first punched smirked down at me. His white shirt covered in his blood.

"Come on, get up and fight like a man." He told me. I saw another guy kick Martin and he groaned out in pain. I got up and was about to punch the guy when someone threw me on the floor and I saw a tall guy with black hair punch that guy beating Martin and growl at the others.

"You guys had you fun, now leave." He had bright purple eyes and the guy in the white, blood filled shirt swung at him but purple eyed guy ducked. Suddenly, his arm turned into a long purple blade and he swung at a couple guys, barely missing them. I quickly jumped up and a couple guys continued to beat Martin.

"Turn into your full weapon, I'll take it from here." I told the purple eyed guy and he did. I caught him in my hands and swung at the guys by Martin. They backed away and they all ran off as I almost cut one of them. Martin groaned out in pain as the guy turned back and I picked Martin up, putting him on my back and I carried him to the nurse.

"Thanks for what happened back there." I told the purple eyed guy since he followed along.

"Yeah no problem. I'm Clok by the way." He said, as he outstretched a hand to me. I smirked and shook his hand.

"Kato." I responded. We talked for a bit until he pointed out that our resonance was actually pretty strong. He had come from a long line of weapon as I had come from a long line of technicians. After debating what flavor of cake was better, Martin woke up and he looked around.

"Why am I here?" He asked. I got up and walked over to him, explaining what had happened. After that, Martin, Clok, and I became awesome friends. We spent the rest of sophomore year together until Clok decided that he was going to go to the DWMA. I had wanted to go since our resonance was really powerful, but I didn't want to leave Martin.

We settled it a couple weeks later when Martin said he was joining the Marines. The summer before we each split, was awesome. We spent everyday together, hanging out and being stupid. We finally went our separate ways and did what we wanted.

Now, here I am with Clok, sitting on a damn couch watching him have a huge rage over a damn game on his XBox. I shook my head and walked to the door as the mail slipped in through the small mail opening. I picked up a couple junk letters when a post card from China came and I grinned.

"He finally settled down." I told Clok as I tossed him the postcard into him lap. He looked at the picture of Martin and another Marine guy, their arms on each of their shoulders and they are grinning at the camera.

"Great!" Clok exclaimed as he leaned back into the couch. I have to say, being best friends with Martin really made me happy. I have him, and Clok in my life. After that incident where we met Clok, we both suddenly turned very cold and heartless to people. Covering our feelings with a cool and calm personality. Martin was the only person to see us as actual people, not like here at the DWMA. Girls chasing after us and guys only wanting to hang with us to be popular. I didn't even know we were popular until a couple people were talking about us. But now, with our new group, I guess with these guys we had developed a soft spot. Especially me and Tomi. Now that is one girl that I-

"I want chocolate cake." Clok mumbled.

"Shut up, vanilla is better." I said. We began arguing until finally I cracked a grin. Yeah, change is good, everyone has change no? But sometimes, people don't change, and that's a good thing.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) Kellin Quinn's famous quote! I love him!<strong>

_Alright, how was that guys? Now, for the little announcement. Devi won't be my beta-reader anymore. That doesn't mean that she won't help me. I'll still be asking for her help, but not as much. So if everyone could please say 'Thank You' to Devi for the wonderful job she has done for me since chapter 16 if I'm not mistaken. Thank you Partner In Crime! It has been a pleasure working with you! Thank you for everything! I'll always love you!_


	38. Back to Normal?

_Alright I'm back with a new chapter! Thanks for the reviews but I lost some people I guess. That's my fault. -_- Oh well! Thanks guys! _

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Soul Eater! But it's a fact that I DO own this story and plot!_

* * *

><p>The green-eyed, blond-haired girl hid in the shadows. People passed in front of her but not one of them noticed the girl that stared into their souls. A black haired man walked passed by and stopped in front of the dark opening that hid the girl. Time has passed for her. She grew a couple inches, her body had gotten curves that replaced her lack of breast and her long legs have become a bit longer. Her blond hair was tied up in her signature pig-tails, a habit she's had since she was little. The black haired man grinned at the sight of the dark and seemingly empty alleyway and he chuckled.<p>

"Why hello there Little Lady. Any chance that you might be lost? I could help you find your mother." The man croaked out. People around him eyeing the empty alleyway while others ignored him and continued walking. The green-eyed girl smirked at him and stepped out. She had black boots with a red and black plaid skirt and a black sweater. She stepped out of the alleyway and the black haired man gasped at the sight of the girl. She had her right hand down next to her and her left hand gripped the silver handle of her weapon which rested across her shoulders behind her head. The man looked up at the blade and saw the long red blade and looked at the eye which seemed to be starring into his soul.

"Kishin Akino, on behave of Lord Death, your soul is mine." The girl said. The black haired man named Akino continued to stare at he weapon before he smiled at the girl.

"So you're a meister from the DWMA? I can take you." People by now tried to get away as fast as they could as Akino jumped on a car and stood in the middle of the street, cars passing around him. The girl ran out toward him and brought her weapon up, determination glistening in her eyes. She reached him and he lifted his hand up blocking the scythe from hitting him. He grinned down at her and she put more effort into the blade. He began laughing and lifted his hand blocking her hit and tossed her aside, her scythe flying after her.

"MAKA!" The weapon glowed and it turned into a young man. His white hair flew back with the wind and he gritted his sharp, pear white teeth, trying to grab the girl's hand. He wore a black T-shirt with a pair of old jeans and he grabbed his meisters hand. He pulled her toward him and turned his body so she would be protected by his body.

"SOUL!" Maka screamed. She grabbed his shirt tightly and allowed him to be her human shield. They flew into the ground and he landed back first into a parked car. People around them screamed and a couple took out their phones to call an ambulance. Soul loosed his grip on Maka's body and went limp. She quickly got out of his arms and tuned to him. "Stay here, I'll get him. Just please don't move." she whispered. Soul groaned out softly and nodded she got up and turned to the street, watching as Akino was only a foot away from her.

"Listen here Little Lady. Why don't we just gave this all up and you let me eat your soul. It's very powerful and so is your weapons. What do you say?" He asked her. Maka gritted her teeth and brought up her fists, getting into a fight stance.

"Over my dead body." she growled out to him. Akino smiled at her determination and leaned back a tiny bit.

"That can be arranged." he said with a chuckle. Maka ran to him and they began having a full out hand-to-hand combat. She punched his rib and he fell down, but he quickly caught himself and swung his leg, bringing her down to the ground and he got up, ignoring the pain in his side. Red and blue lights lit the street as the ambulances were approaching and Maka looked up and Akino who looked down at her in pity. "The poor Little Lady is helpless without her weapon huh?" he said. He reached down and was about to grab her throat when a hand slapped his away. He looked to see the weapon standing there, wheezing for breath and collapsed in front of his meister.

"Don't touch my meister. I'd rather die that have you touch her." He wheezed out and Maka scrambled to her knees, bringing him close to her. He let himself go in her arms and she held him tightly in arms, using him as a shield. Akino stared at the two and smiled.

"Isn't that just touching? It almost makes me not want to kill you both. Almost though!" he brought his arm back and was just about to hit him when someone jumped in and sliced his hand off. Akino screamed in pain and he turned to see two more men standing behind him.

"Well well well, if it isn't Angel and Soul." Kato said cracking his knuckles.

"We got this one." Clok said as he turned into his large purple sword. Kato caught him in his hand and swung him before he struck Akino in the shoulder. Akino screamed in pain again when Kato kicked his side, finally slicing his body and watched as it disintegrated into nothing. All that was left was his red soul floating in air. Kato picked it up and threw the purple sword behind him. Clok turned back into a human in no time and landed perfectly on his feet. Ambulances rushed to the scene and police cars began surrounding the streets, pushing people back. A couple paramedics pulled Maka away forcefully as she tried kicking them away. Kato quickly ran over and grabbed Soul, stuffing the soul in his mouth. He chewed it a couple times before finally swallowing it and he licked his lips. He felt power overcome him and he coughed a bit. Kato let him go when a couple cops grabbed him and had already pinned Clok to the police car, face down.

"Hey hey! Let us go!" Clok yelled at them.

"We aren't allowed to! You both committed a murder! Now where's the body?" The cop yelled at Clok. Maka was able to get away from the paramedics and hugged Soul who had regained his strength. He hugged her back with as much force and got up, bringing her with him. Maka looked at the cops who had Kato and Clok and she let Soul go, taking out her Shibusen I.D.

"Look this is proof that we are part of the DWMA! If you let them go, they'll give you proof!" Maka showed the cop and he let Kato go, signaling the other to do the same. He let Clok go and the two men took out their I.D.s showing the police men. They let them go and before anything can happen. Clok and Soul both turned into weapons and their meisters caught them, sprinting away from the scene. They took twists and turns before sirens were heard and Maka stopped in front of a store window. She fogged it up with her breath and quickly put the number on it. "42-42-564 whenever you wan to knock on Death's door." The window quickly became a portal and she quickly went in followed by Kato when it closed. They caught their breath and fell to their floor on their knees. Their weapons turned back to normal and they stood up, leaning on each other, also catching their breaths.

"Wow, that was a tough run." Clok breathed out.

"Yeah it was... Not cool." Soul said. Maka and Kato glared at them, also trying to catch their breaths.

"Why are they out of breath if we were the ones running?" Kato shrugged and leaned his head on her shoulder.

"Shut up and deal with it Angel." Maka giggled a bit and looked behind her to see Lord Death sipping tea, along with Tsubaki, Black Star, Kid, Liz, Patty, Tomi, and Hinata. Maka smiled at them and got up, gently taking Kato's head off her shoulder and walking to the girls.

"Maka, once you get home, throw those old clothes away! They're all ripped!" Liz exclaimed. Maka laughed and nodded.

"Of course I am, don't worry." Maka responded. She kneeled next to Tomi who squeezed over to make some room for her. The three guys got closer and kindly denied the tea that Lord Death offered them.

"Well, now that I have all of you, I need to break some news." Lord Death said. The whole room became quiet and Kid looked at his father.

"What is it Father?" Lord Death looked at the whole group and let out a silent sigh.

"I'm sorry, but this is really difficult to put into words." he said softly. "Sid and Nygus recently went to go investigate on the whereabouts of Medusa and Asura. They haven't come back." The whole group stayed quiet, waiting for him to finish. "They left almost a month ago. I haven't heard any news from them. This is where you guys come in. Kat, Olivia, and Crona have gotten a head start on the mission. The rest of you are to go and follow them."

"Kat and Olivia? They're not even on Spartoi! And Crona as well?! Se doesn't even go here! They can get hurt or kill-" Lord Death interrupted his son and looked at him.

"Kat and Olivia have been working very hard for this. They have trained for long and hard for this. I have trust in my daughter and her weapon. As for Crona, she is a tough girl and with Ragnarok with her she'll do just fine. We have to have faith in them Kiddo." Kid looked at the small table that squeezed them all in.

"Tomorrow, you are all to be here bright and early in your training clothes. By ten in the morning, you are to be here. No later. Do I make myself clear?" Everybody agreed. Lord Death got up and opened the portal for each one in his mirror. "Get going. You all have a big day." The group went into the mirror and reached their house. Stein and Spirit walked in and looked at Lord Death.

"Are you really having them go?" Stein asked. Lord Death took a deep breath and turned to face them. Spirit was wiping the tears off his face and Stein stood there looking at Lord Death.

"Yes. They might not come back, but either way, they'll be heroes to Death City. Tomorrow we'll say our final goodbyes to them."

* * *

><p><strong>WHAT?! THEY MIGHT NOT COME BACK!? <strong>No one is going to die. Don't worry. That's the least I could say for having you guys wait so long for an update. Fair? Love you guys! Hugs and kisses!


	39. We're Off!

_If only you guys knew what has happened to me... You would understand why it took me long to update. I had this chapter ready to be uploaded but my laptop decided to not work anymore and it all went wrong. My mouse pad doesn't work so I have to use my computer mouse. It kinda sucked because my files got erased and I had to write this all over again. I was proud of the last one but not so much with this one. Sorry_

**_I don't own Soul Eater!_**

**_Remember I have a poll on my profile! :D Check it out yes?_**

* * *

><p>Maka and Soul walked up the steps to the DWMA. Maka had a pair of black boots similar to her old black and white ones, only these were slightly longer up to mid-leg and had grey laces instead of white buckles. She had a pair of black pants tucked into boots filled with pockets. She had a belt with pockets all around and pouches along the legs, ready to be filled. She had a regular black T-shirt with a bullet-proof inside. Just in case anything happens. Soul had the exact same thing on except the pants. They were a bit more looser than Maka's and she had a couple extra pockets, being the tech. They held hands as they went up and saw Liz at the top of the stairs with Patty. "Hey guys, what's up?" Maka asked as she and Soul got closer to them. Liz looked at them and smiled.<p>

She and Patty had a white, buttoned up T-shirt with a black blazer over it. They had black pants with pockets and just as many pockets as Soul. They had black boots with clean, white laces and their hair was tied back into a simple high ponytail, except for Patty who's hair was short. "Nothing, Kid went over to talk to a couple people and he left us here to wait for the rest of you guys." Liz answered. Patty was smiling next to her and looked behind Maka.

"Look~! Tomi, Hinata, Kato, and Clok are here~!" Patty grinned and they all turned to see the four teens walk up the stairs. Tomi and Hinata had grey shirts with the same black pants and boots as the rest but with grey laces. Maka began noticing that all the meisters had extra pockets than the weapons and began wondering why. Kato and Clok had black T-shirts and black pants, boots, and laces.

"Good morning!" Hinata happily exclaimed as they got closer. The rest greeted them when a loud, 'Yahoo,' was heard from above them.

"HELLO PEASANTS " Black Star screamed from above them. He had a dark green T-shirt with black pants, boots, and dark green laces. Tsubaki appeared running up the stairs and smiling sheepishly at the group before looking up at Black Star.

"Black Star get down from there! I'm so sorry!" Tsubaki apologized. She had the same thing Black Star was wearing and everyone shrugged it off. Unfazed by it.

"I need all of you guys to come with me. My father wants to see us." Kid appeared and looked at all of them. He had a white buttoned up shirt with a black blazer and black pants, and boots with white laces. Black Star jumped down and followed the group as they reached the Death Room. They walked in to see a few people standing and smiling at them. Only happiness wasn't in their eyes. Only sadness.

"What's going on Lord Death?" Kato asked. Lord Death looked at the group and sighed.

"I need you guys up here. I want to have an announcement." Everybody stepped up the couple step and stood next to Lord Death as he faced the small amount of people. "These group of teens are the only group I can trust to get the job done. They have risked their lives for the school before and last night, they agreed to do it again. Only there is one thing that I'm sure will happen." The whole group turned to look at Lord Death as he tried to hold his emotions.

"Some of them won't come back alive."

The whole gang held their breaths and realized what they got into. Some of them would have to die to save the school.

"Are you guys still going to go?" Lord Death asked them. The gang stayed quiet as they thought. Maka looked at her papa who was crying in the back, barely looking at her. She sighed and stepped up.

"I'll still do it." she said. Everyone turned to her and she squared her shoulders. "I might not come back alive, but I know I still protected you guys and did as much as I could." She heard light footsteps behind her and she turned to see Soul stand next to her.

"Count me in. I'm not some uncool guy to let me meister and girlfriend to go alone." Maka smiled and him and he grinned at her.

"Tsubaki and I are going too! My friends need a God to help them!" Black Star exclaimed as he and Tsubaki stepped up.

"My sister, her weapon and my girlfriend are in there. I won't leave them." Kid said stepping up. Liz and Patty flanked him and they each put their arms on his shoulders.

"Well, we have nothing more to lose. Plus a fight sounds really good right now huh Tomi?" Hinata asked her. Tomi looked at Hinata and smiled.

"Yeah, I've been meaning to punch something or someone!" Tomi said raising her fists.

"Looks like we're the odd ones out Clok." Kato said. Clok looked at him and chuckled.

"True." he agreed and they looked at the group. "We're not leaving you guys to have all the fun." Lord Death smiled under his mask and turned to the crowd.

"You guys can have a chance to say your goodbyes." Patty ran down the stairs and tackled Hikaru to the ground. He hugged her tightly back and kissed her.

"Please take care." Patty nodded and let a few tears escape her eyes. Liz walked to Mifune and he collected her in his arms.

"Take care of yourself. I don't want to worry over you too much." Liz laughed softly and hugged him tighter.

"I love you..." she whispered. Mifune kissed her cheek and nodded.

"I love you too."

Kato, Clok, Tomi, and Hinata stayed on the side talking to a couple death scythes about what they could expect. Maka ran to her father and he held her close.

"Papa is going to miss you. Remember that I love you and Mama very much." he whispered. Maka didn't complain, she didn't Maka-Chop him, she didn't even yell at him. She only allowed him to hold her close. She wrapped her arms around his neck and cried softly.

"I'll miss you too Papa. I love you." she softly whispered. Spirit felt joy overcome him and he squeezed her a bit longer until he let her go. He looked at Soul and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Take care of my daughter, if you allow anything to happen to her, I will kill you. Understand?" Soul gulped and nodded.

Lord Death held Kid close to him, they both hugged each other and didn't exchange words or anything. Kid pulled back and looked at his father. "We will all come back alive, I promise." he said. Lord Death patted his son's head and nodded.

"I trust you Kid. And I trust them." He called the teams up and they lined up. A metal wall fell from the ceiling filled with weapons and all kinds of stuff. "If anybody noticed, the technicians have more pockets on their pants than the weapons. Reason being is because they need to fight without their weapons at some point. May the technicians step up." Kid, Maka, Black Star, Tomi, and Kato took a step forward and Lord Death gave them a box filled with weapons. "You guys know where to put them, use them wisely." The techs nodded and began putting them away. Lord Death passed a gun over to each other the weapons and a pocket knife. "These are filled with powerful soul wavelengths that will weaken your enemy. Mifune has created them." Lord Death allowed them to put their stuff away and he then opened his mirror. They all looked at it and he gestured to it. "Whenever you're ready." he said.

Kid stepped through first followed by his weapons. The rest walked in and they left their home behind them. Not knowing if they might return or not.

* * *

><p>Blair licked her paw and looked over to the moon. She began thinking how the gang was doing and if they agreed to the plan. "Blair?" she turned over to look at Kat and she slowly walked over. "Don't worry, they'll be here. I promise." Blair looked up at her as Kat picked the small, purple cat and hugged her closely.<p>

"Yeah, they won't leave us." Blair responded. She assured herself that they gang would be there soon and they'll join them.

"Just give it some time..." Crona said. Blair looked over at her and saw her lying down next to Olivia.

"Yeah..." was the last word Blair said before she fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em>And there you have it! Hopefully you guys enjoyed it and have a lovely night or day! I love you guys!<em>


	40. A Fight and Farewells

_I'm back and ready with another chapter! Hope this one is long enough and good! Leave your reviews and I'm keeping this short! **I don't own Soul Eater! :D**_

* * *

><p>They were together. For a while. They had stepped out of the mirror as a whole group. All of them determining to continue until the end. Kid was walking ahead with Maka next to him. She occasionally turned on her Soul Perception to see anyone was near but nothing.<p>

"I can't see anything... At least close by, but there seems to be something up ahead. It's too far to see what it is." Kid nodded once and looked behind him. The whole group seemed tired and they tried to keep up with them. "Let's go there. It'll be better since we can rest there." Everyone trotted behind them and Maka continued to see of anyone was around. They finally reached the small village and they walked in it. People looked at them and their attire. It wasn't common that outside people came in. Especially being in the middle of nowhere.

"Seems like we're somewhere in Egypt." Kid said they passed a statue of a man with one hand stretched out, palm facing the sky while the other was on his chest. Tsubaki looked at it and worriedly looked at her meister who stared up at him.

"Hey Tsubaki, think we'll see the leaning Tower of Pisa?" He asked. Tomi stopped walking and looked at him.

"That's in Italy..." She said. He nodded once and looked around. They continued walking around when Kato caught sign of someone hiding in the shadows by a building.

"Angel, three o' clock." He said. Maka turned her Soul Perception on and caught the man hiding but his soul was very visible.

"Caught it." She said. Kato pulled her aside and bent down to her ear level.

"Clok and I will go and see how we can get on the building. See if Anyone can get him." Maka nodded and Hinata turned to her.

"Tomi and I will confront them." She said. Kato nodded and grabbed Clok's elbow.

"We'll be back." Clok gave him a confused look and they walked behind the building.

Maka turned to Black Star and he pulled her pigtail. "We'll go inside and see if anyone has any information. Kid, come with us." Kid followed Star and Tsubaki along with Liz and Patty. Tomi and Hinata walked over to a stand where there was fruit and they began small talk with the man there. Soul and Maka stayed there and she looked at him. Soul smirked at her and she returned a small smile. "What do we do?" He asked.

"Let's go see if some villagers around know anything."

Kato and Clok walked around the building and made sure no one looked at them as they climbed the building. Clok turned into his weapon form and Kato caught him easily. He stood on top looking down at the man who backed up a little when Tomi and Hinata made their way toward him. Hinata walked in first and looked around.

"Are you sure it fell here Tomi? I don't see them."

"I'm telling you Hinata! My penny rolled over here!" Tomi said walking deeper. The man lashed his hand out and grabbed Tomi's wrist. Hinata turned her arm into a whip and lashed out at him, gripping his wrist. The man cried out as she pushed him to the wall. Tomi took at step back as Hinata fully changed and the man scrambled up and ran out. Tomi lashed out as grabbed his ankles, making him fall forward. People froze at the sight as Tomi pulled him back. His light blue hair getting full of dirt. She gripped Hinata as she threw him to the wall and he groaned.

"What do you want?!" She yelled at him. The man growled at her and jumped at her as best as he could. Tomi jumped back and pulled Hinata back, wrapping him around his torso and trapping his arms at his sides. "Don't make me repeat my question!" Tomi yelled at him again. The man squirmed and glared up at her, his bangs barely covering his eyes.

"I will never speak. You will see soon enough." I gasped out, the air leaving his body as Hinata tightened her grip on him.

"You mean like this?" A blond man fell face first to the ground and groaned out, moving just a bit before giving up. Kid landed next to him and pointed his guns at him. "I'm not one for games." He said. The man being held down looked at his henchman and sighed.

"We were sent from Medusa to kill off all of you. We weren't able to get the other four so we split up. We won't be the only ones you throughout your trip."

Kid glared at him and leaped at him. "The other four?! Where are they? Talk!" Kid yelled at him as he pressed his gun closer to his temple. The man cowered and began yelling.

"I don't know! Last I knew they had killed a couple of our men, I'm not sure about them now!" He yelled back. Kid pressed Liz and Patty closer to the man and Tomi and grabbed his arm.

"Kid, come on. We'll find them! Just calm down!" Kid pulled his arm back harshly and was about to pull the trigger when Kato came down between him and held Kid back.

"Hey, it's not worth killing him right now. We need to find out what Medusa is planning to do." Kato reasoned with Kid. He took a step back and a scream was heard. Everybody looked up to see Maka jump out the window and land on the other window fine. A dark green haired man leaned out and pointed a gun at her, grinning at her scared face. Black Star threw Tsubaki in her Chain Scythe mode and it wrapped itself around the man, throwing him down. He tumbled down on top of the already tied man and they both groaned. Maka and Star climbed down and stood by Tomi as they watched the guys grab the men and throw them out into the open.

"You either talk, or we'll kill you now." Kid threatened. A couple villagers stopped to look at them while others just glanced  
>and kept walking like nothing.<p>

"Okay okay!" The blond one said, his voice shaking. "We'll talk!" He said, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Where is Medusa?" Clok said, still in his weapon form.

"We don't exactly know where she is." The green haired one said.

"Shut up!" The blue haired one yelled.

"Lady Medusa is going to kill us..." The blond one pleaded. Maka narrowed her eyes at him, gripping her scythe that rested across her shoulders.

"Don't worry, we'll make sure she doesn't." She said. He looked up at her and smiled. "Because we beat her to it." She quickly lifted Soul and sliced his body. It swirled around until all that was left was his red soul. She picked it up and handed it over to Soul, whose hand was sticking out of the blade.

"Pre-kishins." Kid said.

"Yup, all three of them." Maka responded. Kid pressed his guns to them and pulled the trigger. The bodies also swirled until two souls were the only evidence. He fed one to Patty and allowed  
>Hinata to have the last one.<p>

"Liz had an extra anyway." The weapons turned back and Hinata grabbed the soul, bringing it closer to her and poked it. She giggled and poked it again.

"I'll eat it if you won't." Clok said as he got down to her eye level. Hinata smiled at him and opened her mouth, wide and stuffed the soul in, she chewed it and swallowed. She kissed the tip of his  
>nose and grabbed obviously hand, pulling her over to Maka and Tsubaki.<p>

"Where to now?" She asked. Maka shrugged and looked around.

"The two men never specified that Medusa was here."

"But they also never said she wasn't. We should just check this place just in case." Tomi said.

"I have a bad feeling about this sis~." Patty mumbled to Liz. She looked down at her and petted her hair.

"Don't worry Patty, everything is going to be fine." She assured. Maka grabbed one of her pigtail and tightened it a bit while Soul looked over at her.

"He said four." He said aloud. Everyone turned to him and gave him a questioning look. "He said that he doesn't know where the four of them are. As far as I know, Crona, Kat, and Olivia are there. Who else is with them?" Kid looked down and began thinking. She snapped her fingers and turned her Soul Perception on again. She scanned the perimeter and saw nothing out of the ordinary. She turned it off and looked over at Kid.

"For the last few days, I haven't seen Blair. She has to be with them." Kid raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

"No, I doubt she went with them. Blair is just a lady, she couldn't have-"

"Don't underestimate her. She a cat with a ridiculous amount of magical power." Maka smiled. Soul froze and dozed off. He remembered something about a cat with magical powers, but he couldn't pinpoint exactly where.

"Maka, have you lost your head? What kind of lady has magical powers and is a cat?" Black Star practically yelled at her.

"I know what I'm talking about Star! And I didn't lose my head!" She yelled. "Just trust me on this! I know Blair is with them!" Hinata walked up to her and held her elbow.

"I believe you, just take a breather and decide on where to go from here." She said. Maka nodded and breathed a bit.

"Lord Death said that we were going to split up soon. I think it's now." The group stayed quiet and looked at her.

"Maka, I can't leave Tomi." Hinata whispered.

"What if something happens to Kato? I won't be able to live with myself."

"Tsubaki can't just go off like that, it's not safe."

"I'm with Star on this. Even if you are with guys, I feel better if you went with us."

"Maka, complete symmetry is extremely necessary here. Without it, how are we going to defeat Medusa and Asura?"

Everyone began bickering and talking at once that Maka pinched the bridge of her nose and shut her eyes closed.

"Shut up!" She yelled. Everyone became quiet and she opened her eyes, dropping her hands to her sides. "I know this is rather difficult, but the meisters are just as strong as the weapons. We have more weapons than you guys since you're already weapons. We can protect ourselves just as easily. Don't begin to worry." She said. Soul walked up to her and cupped her cheek.

"I trust you..." He whispered and softly kissed her. Maka hugged him and after a while pulled back.

"So this is it?" Kato said. Maka nodded and he hugged Clok.

"Take care bro. I'll see you soon." Clok returned it and chuckled.

"Yeah you will."

"Bye."

"Bye." Tomi and Hinata hugged and they sighed.

"Take care alright?" Black Star kissed Tsubaki. She nodded and smiled a little.

"You too."

Liz and Patty both hugged Kid and he smiled. "As my weapons, I expect you two to return to me with full health and strong. Alright?" He demanded. They nodded and Liz pinched his cheek.

"Don't worry Kiddo, we'll be fine." Liz assured.

"Yeah~! Everything will be a-okay~!"Patty cheered. Kid smiled and nodded.

"Ready?" Maka asked. Kato walked to her and stood next to her. Soul took a step back and stood between Liz and Patty, who wrapped her arms around his neck and Soul chuckled. Clok waved at the meisters who faced them and they smiled. They all stood in a line and exchanged their goodbyes.

They went their separate ways and after a while, Hinata stopped walking. "We're not alone." She said. Soul turned around and was surprised to see many people in cloaks and weird looking masks. He transformed his arm into a scythe and smirked. Liz caught Patty who had already turned into a gun and pointed at them. Hinata turned her arm into a whip and Clok's arm also turned his arm into his purple colored sword.

"Who's ready for a fight?" Liz smiled.

And it began.

* * *

><p><em>I decided to leave it there for tonight and continue with it later. In the next chapter we get two big fight scenes! Won't that be exciting?! Until next time! Bye guys! Love you!<em>


	41. Fights!

_I'm getting writers block a lot and I hate it. I'm really sorry. Also the fact that I lost people made me sad. _

_Don't forget the poll on my profile! I don't own Soul Eater!_

* * *

><p>Six against what seemed like 25 cloaked figures. Soul raised his hand in scythe form and smirked. "Who's up for a fight?" He asked. Hinata stood next to him and smiled. Her arm turned into a whip and she lashed it toward the figures, who didn't flinch.<p>

"I'm up for it." She said, Tsubaki worridly stood there and bit her lip a little. Her hair turned into her signature cohain scythe, gripping it in her hand. Liz looked over a Patty from the corner of her eye and smirked a bit, turning herself into her gun form, Patty caught her without even breaking eye contact with the figures in front of her. Clok sighed to˙himself and smiled as his arm turned itself into his weapon form. He stood next to Hinata and narrowed his eyes at the enemy.

"Well, let's do it." He said. Patty said a war cry and sprinted forward as she aimed Liz. She began shooting at the figures, most of them deflecting the attack while others fell on the floor. Hinata saw one racing toward Patty and she ran at it, lashing it, wrapping her arm around it. She dragged it over to Clok who was about to slash it when Soul pushed him, slicing one as it raised a knife to stab Clok in the back. As he fell, Clok sliced the one Hinata had tied up while she used all her strength to keep it tied. Slowly the figures disappeared as they each kept slicing them. Tsubaki swung her chains around and was able to slice a few at the same time.

Soul groaned out as one jumped on his back and tried to stab him but Tsubaki ran to him and sliced him gone. Patty shot the last few and soon the six had defeated all of them except one.

"You will pay for what you did. Lady Medusa will not stand for this. You will reap what you have sown." The figure spoke. Just as he was about to disappear, he turned back to them and smiled under his mask. "We have heard that your technicians are alone. More of us have gone to them and we're winning." Tsubaki gasped and Liz flinched, still in her weapon form. "Well, I hope you guys weren't too close with them. I'm sure you'll never see them again." The figure disappeared in a purple smoke and the teens exchanged looks.

"Tomi..." Hinata whispered.

"Kato will watch over her. He'll protect her." Clok assured

"What about Black Star?" Tsubaki asked.

"He's only saying that to scare us." Soul said, trying to get his mind off the fact of Maka being alone. "He only wants to scare us. Let's keep going." Soul started walking and Liz jumped out her weapon form landing next to him and Patty on his other side.

"Everything will be fine." She assured.

"Yeah Soul~! Maka is strong~! She can handle them~!" Patty said. Soul nodded and smirked.

"Knowing her, She'd kill them before they put a hand on her."

* * *

><p>"DON'T TOUCH HER!" Black Star yelled as Maka was tackled by a black cloaked figure. Kid shot it but it was able to cut her by her abdomen. She groaned out and rolled on hr other side, clutching her wound tightly to stop the bleeding. Tomi ran forward with a small combat knife and charged at the cloaked figures, slicing a few at the same time. She had a few cuts on her face and bruises began blossoming on her pale face. Kato wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to him as one figure attacked right where she was standing and he shot it with the gun Lord Death had given them. Tomi gasped and kicked one away and Kid jumped on one and killed it. Black Star ran over to Maka and placed her on his back and continued killing them.<p>

"There's too many!" Kid yelled as he tried to take one four.

"I would help you if Kato here would let me go!" Tomi yelled. Kato gave her a glare and continued shooting.

"I'm not letting you go, you'll hurt!" He yelled. Tomi elbowed him and slipped away from him, charging at the figures by Kid and killing one and round housing the other. Kid killed the other two. Kato gritted his teeth when he saw a figure knock Tomi down and Black Star coming to her rescue. _'I told her not to leave my side!'_ Kato growled to himself.

Kid let out a sigh of relief when they were all gone and made his way over to Black Star who laid Maka on her back. The wound was pretty deep and she was holding in her tears. "We'll get you help Maka. Just you wait." Kid said, as he applied pressure to her wound.

"We need to find help for her soon. It's too deep and she might not make it." Black Star whispered.

"Don't say that!" Kid snapped. Tomi and Kato snapped their heads toward him and Black Star stared at him. "I promised my father we will all come back alive! We almost lost her once ad I won't allow this again!" He yelled at Black Star, who just nodded in agreement. He collected her on his back and assured her that the would find help right away.

* * *

><p>They continued walking deeper into the unknown land they were on. Medusa watched from the purple smoke she had made and waved her hand through it, making the image blurry then slowly disappearing. She turned to Asura who sat on a chair in the corner of the room and he rolled his eyes.<p>

"What? Aren't you mad that your plan didn't work? Both groups passed your minions. Now what?" He asked. Medusa chuckled and turned her back to him.

"Now is where the fun starts." She cackled.


	42. Recoveries

_I've been to the hospital, my father got n injury at work causing him to lose half of his finger, my mother wears a brace on her foot and I graduated high school. Life is hard sometimes. -_-_

* * *

><p>Maka continued going, occasional wincing at the pain that shot through her body like needles but she endured it. Black Star kept an eye on her as Clok, Tomi, and Kid walked beside them.<p>

"How are you doing Angel?" Kato asked her. Maka gritted her teeth as another pain shoot up and he gripped her wound more.

"Fine." She growled out. They stayed quiet until she couldn't hold it any longer. She turned on her Soul Perception and saw a few souls ahead. "There's a village ahead..." She groaned out and fell to her knees. Black Star got her before she fell forward and Kid summoned Beelzebub.

"I told you there would be one near but you wouldn't listen!" Kid yelled at her as he placed her o his back and got on his skateboard. "I'll meet you guys over there alright?" Kid called as he quickly rode off with Maka. Black Star nodded and the three sprinted after Kid, hoping that there was a doctor in the village. Kid landed in the middle of the small village and looked around. He shirt was drenched in Maka's blood and she was about to fall unconscious. "Do you guys have a doctor here?" Everyone looked at him and he groaned. "Come on! My friend is dying I need help!" A couple little kids ran to their homes to hide while the adults watched him. Maka groaned out in pain and Kid frantically.

"You must be Lord Death's son." A voice called. Kid turned and saw an elderly woman with long silver hair come out of her house and smile kindly at him. "People here don't understand English my dear, but come in, I can help her." She said, going back into her small hut. Black Star ran into the village and Kid saw him, nodding over to the hut. Star walked over and took Maka as Kid put Beelzebub away and took off his black, blood-stained shirt, leaving on his white shirt on. Kato and Tomi walked inside the hut and Kid followed. He looked around and saw all the plants hanging and he just stared at them.

"Are you-"

"A witch? Yes dear, but don't worry. I'm not like Medusa. I'm far from being like her." The elderly witch said. Black Star kept a close eye on her as she grabbed a bit on bright green leaves and soaked them in water. She placed them on Maka's wound and she whimpered a bit. "Shh, it's okay my darling, the pain will soon be gone." She continued adding more leaves until finally the wound was hidden. She placed her hands on the leaves and pressed them down softly. Maka mumbled something and finally the lady scraped the leaves off, revealing a clean abdomen. Maka groaned a bit before sitting up and clenching the place where her wound once was.

"It's gone..." She said looking at the woman. She nodded a little and smiled.

"Yes, the leaves make the wound close and I just gave it a little help." Maka smiled and got up.

"Is there anything I can do in return?" Maka asked. The elderly lady shook her head and held up her hands.

"No, there is no need. Just continue going on your mission and everything will be fine. You need to protect us from Medusa anyway." Maka nodded. After exchanging their goodbyes, the group left and the woman watched as they all left the village. People around walked out of their homes and watched curiously as the teens left. The woman eyed the villagers and sunk back into the hut, watching the people ask around in their language why they wanted to contact the reached in her skirt and took out a small phone, dialing the only number she needed to know.

"Did you insert it?" Medusa asked on the other line.

"Of course, why wouldn't I? If I didn't you would kill me in a heartbeat." The old witch said. Medusa grinned and nodded.

"I'll take care of the rest. Thank you." She said, softly touching the end of the phone. One of her snakes slithered quickly through the phone line and out of the old woman's side. The woman gasped as the snake slithered inside her and killed her, leaving her to rot on the ground. Medusa chuckled as the snake went back to her and she hung up.

"Silly people thinking I won't kill them just because they do my a favor." Medusa said, an emotionless expression crossing her face. "Now let's see how the others are doing."


	43. All Or Nothing

_I literally had this story finished, along with Mysteries. FINALLY! But some stupid jack ass stole my fucking iPod and I have nothing now. No music, no photos of band members and warped tour! I HAD CHRISTOFER DREW'S NUMBER! HE GAVE ME HIS NUMBER! THE GUY FROM NEVER SHOUT NEVER!? YEAH, AND I FEEL HORRIBLE! I DON'T EVEN HAVE A PHONE, I HAD A TEXTING APP! DAMN THAT WANKER TO HELL!_

* * *

><p>Clok and Soul sliced their way through the jungle, making sure not to encounter any snakes like the girl had done. Soul groaned, tired of swinging his arm and leaned on a tree, glaring at the rest of the trees and vines ahead. "I hate this, I want my life back where I would tease Maka, eat whatever I want, do whatever I want, and sleep whenever I want. Tsubaki looked ahead and her hair turned into a blade.<p>

"I'll take over from here Soul, it's no worry." Soul smiled at her, thanking her and she continued with Clok. Hinata tried to catch up with the group, seeing them all walk with ease and Patty skipping around. She misplaced her foot on the log and it broke, sending Hinata spiraling down into a huge hole. Hinata let out a blood-curling scream, causing the rest to turn to her and run over.

"Hinata!" Clok yelled, jumping after her. Patty giggled and jumped after.

"It's like a slide~!" She happily giggled, falling.

"The things I get into." Liz mumbled, free falling down. Tsubaki sighed, jumping in and Soul growled. He held on the edge of the hole and swung his legs to the hole, following the large group.

* * *

><p>Maka, Kid, Tomi, Kato, and Black Star continued through the desert, tired and ready to fall asleep. Maka squinted over the horizon and saw a rather large building ahead. "Do you guys see that?" She asked. The group looked and nodded.<p>

"What is it?" Tomi asked.

"A building, doll face. Haven't you ever seen one?" Kato teased. Tomi glared at him and Black Star grinned.

"It's a castle! For me! They knew a God was coming so they build one for me! HAHAH!" Maka hit his arm and Kid looked at it.

"I doubt anyone would build anything for you idiot. But you are right, it just might be a castle." Kato chuckled when he suddenly tripped. Tomi looked at him and saw a vine, gripping his ankle.

"The hell?" Tomi asked. The rest turned as the vine gripped Kato tighter.

"That hurts!" Kato yelled, like the vine was able to listen. Kid made a move to help him but the Earth opened up and ate up Kato.

"Kato!" Tomi yelled, throwing herself where Kato one was.

"What the hell was that!" Maka yelled out the last bit as a hole opened under her and she fell through, vines gripping her arms and legs.

"Shit!" Kid yelled as he was soon falling, a vine wrapping itself around his whole body.

"MY TURN!" Black Star yelled as a vine gripped his ankles and pulled him below. Tomi saw a vine coming at her and she tried escaping it but others soon came up and dragged her down as well.

Hinata tumbled down the hole until she hit the hard floor, groaning. Clok fell next to her as Patty landed on her feet. "Wasn't much fun..." Patty grumbled. Liz landed next to her and glared at her sister.

"It wasn't supposed to be fun." Tsubaki landed softly on the ground and Soul landed crouched as the rest got up.

"Where the hell are we?" He asked. The group looked around and a scream was heard. Kato fell upside down, hanging from the vine that gripped his ankle.

"Kato!" Clok yelled, rushing to his best friend.

"Watch out!" Kato yelled, as Maka fell down, the vines squeezing her wrists and ankles. She tried to pull them closer but the vine was too strong. Kid came down with a bored look as the vines were tangles around his body. Tomi fell, landing on the ground. She got up, her eyes pitch black and her face bloody from the fight he had with the vines. She noticed Hinata as she ran to her and changed halfway to her. Tomi gripped her in her hands and began whipping the vines that came at her.

Tomi whipped at a vine, her Soul Wavelength so strong, Hinata busted into flames, causing the vine to turn into ash. Tomi was able to get another when the vine gripped Tomi from her wrist, pulling it away. The other vine grabbed her other wrist, having her let go of Hinata. The group tried to get their meisters away from the vines but it was hopeless. They were too strong.

"This is the part where I would kill you all you know." Medusa said. The groups froze, listening around.

"Medusa!" Maka yelled, a vine wrapping itself around her mouth.

"Yes, it's me. Surprised?" She laughed. "Like I said, I would like to kill you all here, one little squeeze could kill you all." When she said that, the vine around Kid began squeezing him and he gasped, trying to catch his breath. "But I won't." The vine loosed and Kid took deep breaths. "I would much rather _see_ you all die, not just hear you all." The vine let them go, having them fall on the ground and the weapons to run to them. "Time is ticking, the more time you waste, the faster, the little reaper, the weapon and pink haired boy die." Her voice was gone and they all stayed quiet.

"What now?" Liz asked Kid as she and Patty sat him up. Soul pulled Maka to him, crushing his lips to hers and hugging her tightly. Tsubaki held Black Star as he stayed quiet, petting her hair whispering nothing in her ear. Kato and Clok hugged, swearing to never do anything like that alone. Hinata held Tomi as she shook, promising that everything would be okay.

"Let's get moving." Maka said, pulling away from Soul.

"Are you crazy?" Soul practically yelled. Maka glared at him.

"No, but Kat, Olivia, and Crona are with Medusa, and I won't let them die." The group stared at Maka before Kid nodded.

The groups exchanged hugs, knowing this might be the last time they would be together. Soul hugged Maka tightly, kissing her forehead and sighed. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too" Maka replied. Tomi hugged Kato, kissing him quickly. Clok kissed Hinata softly, pressing his forehead to her shoulder and hugged her. Liz and Kid exchanged a hug, Patty being in the middle of them both. Black Star smiled at Tsubaki and held her hand.

"Thanks for being with me." Tsubaki smiled, kissing his cheek.

"No, thank you."

"Let's go." Kid said, and Liz and Patty changed into their weapon form, Kid easily catching them. Kato gripped Clok in his hand, the purple sword chuckling at the thought of another fight. Hinata stood with Tomi, changing into the whip, small sparks of the Soul Wavelength jumping. Tsubaki went to her chain scythe mode and Black Star held her.

"No one changes back. If the meister is unable to continue, you are to continue fighting with the weapons Lord Death gave us." Maka said.

"I don't care how much you want to help your meister, you continue." Kid spoke. They looked at the hole ahead of them and they walked on.

* * *

><p><em>Hopefully, I can update sooner guys. Sorry.<em>


	44. One Last Fight

_Guess who's back guys!? Thanks so much for staying with me and guess what!? It worked! I got Chris's number back! Holla! Sorry for bragging. Who lives here in Chicago and is going to see Of Mice & Men and Bring Me The Horizon on the 18th of February?! IF YOU ARE, MESSAGE ME SO WE CAN MEET UP AT THE HOUSE OF BLUES! :D_

* * *

><p>They each gripped their weapons in hand, knowing this might be the last time breathing, walking, and especially living. Maka stared straight ahead, holding the scythe in her hands tightly, feeling the cool, smooth metal between her fingers. Soul could feel the nervousness in her, the fear that settled in her, knowing what she was thinking of. He slightly bit his lip, knowing what to do very soon.<p>

One look at Kid and you could see the determination in him. He trusted the group and knew they could do this. But if you looked closer, you saw fear. His weapons could die; his sister was in there as well with Crona. Everyone he cared about could die. As much as he hated to admit it, Black Star would be missed. He scoffed to himself, looking at Star from the corner of his eye. The blue haired meister walked along side of him, his eyes gleaming and begging for a good fight.

The group reached a fork in the road, two tunnels having to force the groups to choose one. They stopped, eyeing each tunnel. "Kato, go with Maka. She's strong and is able to go alone, but you can stop her if she gets carried away. Kid, Tomi, you both come with me in this tunnel." Black Star spoke, determination in his voice.

"The two tunnels should lead straight to Medusa, so we start fighting the moment we enter." Kid spoke.

"I'm all in. I'll get a head start." Tomi grabbed Kato's shirt collar, kissing him quickly before running down one of the tunnels. Kato stood stunned for a moment before he grinned.

"Keep your head in the game brother." Clok laughed. Maka watched a Tomi ran. She stood still, listening and feeling Medusa's soul at the end of both tunnels. A grunt was heard, followed by a thud, a crash and Medusa yelling her spells. Kato perked up at the sound of Tomi's scream and Maka tensed up.

"Soul, let's go." Soul heavily sighed, knowing exactly what to do. He would pull her out, when she needed to get out.

Maka's eyes became distant; her black cloak swiveled around in the air. She grinned like a madman and the group eyed her. "It's starting." Black Star smirked at Maka, who began giggling and running down the other tunnel. Kato followed close behind and Kid summoned his skateboard. He hopped on it, reaching his hand out for Black Start.

"Come on idiot, let's catch up." Kid smiled at Black Star the moment he took his hand and got on. They raced down the tunnel, reaching the end and seeing the fight happening. The group learned that Asura began making them hallucinate but Tomi was too busy fighting off Erika to even realize. Kato kept his eyes on Medusa, watching closely for the Vector Arrows she would summon. Maka fought with Asura, the black blood canceling the hallucinations and getting a few hits through.

Star hopped off the board, running at full speed to Asura and slamming his hands and shoulder into his back, his soul wavelength hitting Asura hard and straight through. Soul pulled Maka out of the black blood, having her come back from the madness and swing Soul high and harshly through Asura's body.

Medusa turned her head, seeing him being cut in half. "Death Canon." Kid whispered, hitting him hard with the blast from the Canon's. Tomi roundhouse kicked Erika away, the whip bursting into flames and squeezing Erika tightly. In no time, Erika was gone, Tomi relaxing and sighing heavily.

"Huh?" She saw Asura standing in front of her, grinning madly. Tomi was about to step back when he opened his mouth, biting her face and ripping it off. Tomi tried to scream feeling the pain around her engulf her.

Kato looked over at her, sweat covering his head from fighting Medusa. His eyes widened, seeing Tomi practically bleeding to death from skinning herself. "Tomi!" Kato yelled. He pushed Medusa away, running to her and gripping her hands tightly in his. "Tomi, it's an illusion! It's all in your head!" Kato yelled, trying to get her to stop. Hinata and Clok turned back into their human form, Hinata watching helplessly as her meister was losing herself. She sniffed, wiping the tears away and walked to Tomi.

"Snap out of it!" She yelled, slapping her across the face. Tomi stopped; her arm filled with blood and a large amount of skin in her other hand. She stared at her arm, a frightened look in her eyes until she realized what she was doing. Tomi screamed out in terror, Hinata turned her head and saw Asura throw Black Star away from him. Medusa wrapped her hand around Maka and grinned at her.

"Vector plate." She dropped Maka on the plate, causing her to slam into the wall, hitting her head pretty hard. Kid threw Patty in the air, having her turn into her normal form and whip out the gun she had in her pocket. She ran at full speed to Asura, pulling the trigger that sends some wavelengths at him.

Soul went back to his normal form as well, ignoring Maka and fighting the urge to save her. Black Star put her aside, running back to Medusa and gritting his teeth. "Enchanted Sword!" He yelled. Tsubaki went from the chain scythe to sword mode, covering Black Star in the black lines. His irises turned to stars as he ran full force and began attacking Medusa. She dodged attacks here and there, but nothing helped as Star used Speed Star and attacked from every angle and every opening he used. Soul turned into a scythe, slicing Asura's body from the waist and his upper body fell, screaming in agony.

Clok turned his arm into a sword and watched Black Star carefully, taking in his every move. He would cut Medusa at times and she would try to get him on a Vector Plate but he would dodge them. Clok saw an opening and ran in, slicing Medusa like Soul had and she fell to the ground. Patty turned into a weapon again, Kid pocketing her and Liz while he ran to Maka and picked her up, taking her on Beelzebub. Kato picked up Tomi in his arms, running over to Kid.

"We'll take them out, kill them both!" Kid yelled at them. Tomi jumped out of Kato's grasp and he stopped her.

"Tomi, you'll die come on!" He begged, Tomi ripped her arm away from him and backed away from him.

"I need to help, I'll be fine! I promise!" She yelled, Kato stared at her and nodded, running after Kid. Black Star held Tsubaki, who turned into her chain scythe mode and they ran out as well. Soul wasted no time in running behind him and Clok watched as Hinata turned into a weapon and Tomi glared at him. "We'll be fine! Go and find the rest!" She screamed. She whipped Hinata at Clok and he ran out, sprinting to the catch up. Tomi's eyes filled with tears and she wiped them away with her arm.

"Tomi?" Hinata spoke.

"Yeah?" Tomi answered.

"Thanks for sticking with me." Hinata smiled. Tomi grinned wrapping her around Asura and squeezing him tightly. She threw him to Medusa and gripped them both.

"No, thank you for dealing with me." Tomi grinned. Their souls synced together, causing Hinata to burst into flames and burn Medusa and Asura, they yelled in pain and Tomi held on to Hinata tightly.

The guys continued running down the tunnel, gasping for breath and sweating. Kid was still on Beelzebub and he saw gates ahead. He reached them and there was Kat, Olivia, Crona, and another lady. "Kat!" Kid yelled. Kat turned her attention to the sound of her voice and saw Kid going toward them in full speed. He hopped off Beelzebub and let the rest catch up before giving her to Soul and trying to get the door opened. Patty ad Liz got out of Kid's pocket, Liz aiming Patty at the lock and shooting at it, breaking it open and Kid running in to hug them.

Soul stared at the woman I purple. She stared back, her eyes watering and she ran out, hugging him tightly. "Soul…" She cried, hugging him tightly. Soul breathed out, knowing who she was and he clenched his eyes closed.

"Blair." He smiled. A loud explosion was heard and the whole group turned seeing a glow getting brighter and they all ran forward, getting away from the heat that got more excruciating. They reached the end of the tunnel. They ran out of the place, just as it exploded and thy gasped for air.

"Tomi and Hinata." Liz whispered, seeing the place burning.

"They said they would be fine." Kato punched the ground. "They promised!" He yelled. A loud whirring sound was heard and they all looked up, seeing two helicopters landing a few yards from them.

"Are all of you okay?" Sid asked, running to them. They all boarded one, the injured ones on the other and they got taken back to the safety of the DWMA.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading and I'll update again as soon as I can! I promise! :D Once again: Who lives here in Chicago and is going to see Of Mice &amp; Men and Bring Me The Horizon on the 18th of February?! IF YOU ARE, MESSAGE ME SO WE CAN MEET UP AT THE HOUSE OF BLUES! :D<em>


	45. Home Now

_A small little filler since I really love you guys. I'm afraid this story is going to be coming to an end in a few chapters. I can finally finish it and start with Figments of the Imaginations. Since the whole band one is going to work. :D Thanks for reading and sticking with me and I know the last chapter might have seemed rushed, but I didn't want so much dialogue. Ya know? :D Go on and read and like always, I don't own Soul Eater!_

* * *

><p>The ride back to the DWMA was quiet and restful. Maka, Black Star and Clok got on the second helicopter, having nurses treat them. Maka was given oxygen, even though she was awake by then and breathing fine. The wrapped a bandage around her head, making sure the blood flow was going back to normal. Black Star had hurt his shoulder, slamming into everyone and had numerous cuts from Medusa. Clok had a long gash from Hinata went Tomi whipped her at him. He stared at one spot, not even knowing what to think, except for one thing:<p>

My girlfriend died.

His stare was fixed at one spot, his face giving no emotion. The nurses applied rubbing alcohol on him, stitched him up and he didn't say a word, wince or anything. He just stared, not taking in anything around him.

On the other helicopter, Soul sat between Patty and Liz, assuring them that everything was going to be fine in the end. Blair was in her cat form, asleep on Soul's lap, purring. Kid held Crona in one arm, resting on his leg and Kat on the other, sleeping on his other leg. Olivia was fast asleep on Kat's arm, flinching sometimes. Kato stared at the large amount of smoke that was floating in the air, taking in the past moments. Silent tears fell from his eyes and he wiped them away, knowing he had to fight the urge to cry.

A helicopter rushed by, going full speed and they all watched it disappear in a matter of seconds. "Was that where the other guys were?" Kid asked.

"No, they're still behind us." Soul answered, seeing the other helicopter behind them. They ignored it, thinking nothing of it and went back to resting.

After a few hours, they made it to Death City, and just like Lord Death's orders, the group of teens were dropped off at Lord Death's house to rest. Soul picked Blair up in his arms, startling her a bit but still sleeping. The rest got off, walking to the house and sitting on the couch.

"Home." Kid happily sighed resting on the couch with Crona in his arms. Kato and Clok stood by the front door, Kato clearing his throat.

"We're gonna go to our house, see you guys." Clok was about to open the door when Maka spoke up.

"Clok, Kato; I know you guys are hurt about Tomi, and Hinata. We all are, but please take care of yourselves." Clok smiled a bit but not reaching his eyes.

"Thanks Angel." He opened the door, about to step in when his mouth popped open, staring ahead. Kato gasped and Tomi smirked at him.

"Already leaving? A here we thought you guys were going to stay." Tomi walked in, passing right by them and Hinata was fixing her bandaged upper arm.

"They're not going to stay? How rude." She smiled, walking up to Clok and hugging him tightly. Clok returned it, ignoring everyone that was staring at he began crying.

"Don't do that to me Hinata!" He cried, holding her tightly, making sure she wouldn't leave. Kato watched as Tomi walked passed him and he grabbed her free arm, pulling her to him and he held her face in his hands.

"You're safe." He whispered. Tomi rolled her eyes and smiled.

"I promised you that we would be fine, though we did have to get a bit more of medical attention, seeing as we were burned and hurt pretty bad. We're lucky Lord Death pulled us out on time." Her lips smiled as he kissed her like that was the last time he would hold her again.

"How did you get back?" Kid asked, startled just like the other guys were about their friends they had thought died. Tomi and Hinata pulled away, the four sitting on another couch and the two girls began talking.

"Right before the explosion, someone ran in and pulled Tomi out, leaving Medusa and Asura to burn." Hinata spoke. "We suffered some burns but some silver haired guy cured us. By the way Liz, he told us to tell you he'll stop by later." Hinata smiled. Liz blushed and looked away, smiling like a fool.

"So will your man Patty, but for now, it's just us. How are you guys?" Tomi asked, looking around.

"Minor fractures but we're all good." Tsubaki answered.

"This God is perfect." Black Star groaned as he held his shoulder and rested on his stomach.

"We're fine, Medusa jut casted a spell on us and sometimes hit us, but we've had worse." Kat spoke up.

"Everything should go back to normal." Olivia whispered, curling her legs up to her torso and leaning into Kat.

"Ho-Hopefully." Crona stuttered, Kid wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Let's all get some rest. You guys know where the spare rooms are so make yourselves at home." Kid smiled, getting up with Crona. They all walked to the guest rooms, going to sleep from the tiresome mission. Maka laid on the bed, Blair jumping on it and cuddling next to her and purring. Maka' soft snores where heard and Soul chuckled, laying next to her.

"Soul." Blair whispered. Soul looked at her and stared at her.

"Why are you a talking cat? You turn human too right?" Soul asked. Blair sighed heavily nodding and sat up next to him.

"Soul, I used to live with you since you were 9 years old." Soul's eyes widened and he sat up.

"Then where are my parents? What the hell happened to me?"

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading this filler! Hope you guys enjoyed it! I might update much sooner since I'm in the writing mood! :D <em>


	46. A Glorious Morning

**Why did you guys think the story was over? Oh my god the amount of reviews frightened me and I almost had a panic attack. D:**

_A small little filler since I really love you guys. I'm afraid this story is going to be coming to an end in a few chapters. I can finally finish it and start with Figments of the Imaginations. Since the whole band one isn't going to work. :D Thanks for reading and sticking with me and I know the last chapter might have seemed rushed, but I didn't want so much dialogue. Ya know? :D Go on and read and like always, I don't own Soul Eater!_

* * *

><p>Bair sighed heavily, knowing this was going to take a while and he had to have time to process this. She moved from Maka's hands to Soul's lap, resting herself on him and looking up at him.<p>

"Soul, when you were about nine, you found me in a playground tunnel. You took me home and hid me from your parents, Kanata and Hayate. That was a Friday, on Monday, when you got home from school, your parents confronted you about it and you cried, begging them to let you keep me. Of course, I couldn't talk at the time. After a few months, I finally talked and I told you my whole story. We spent a few years together, until I finally was able to change back into a human. The thing is Soul, you never told your parents that I could talk or turn human, it was our secret." Soul stared at Blair, his mind processing everything she was telling him.

"Soul, the day your parents died, they were on the way to make sure you had a spot in the DWMA. They weren't Lord Death's Death Scythes, because your mom was pregnant with you. They both wanted you to be a weapon for Lord Death. As far as I was concerned, the car that struck your parent's car, hit you directly. Soul you should have died with them, but you didn't. Instead, you got your memory erased."

Soul clenched his eyes closed, he let out a breath, his head filling with memories of the past. All the times Blair would jump on Soul's bed before bedtime. When she would purr on his father's arm when he was mad at the mess Blair had made. The soft voice that his mother had when she hummed songs while cooking. His father's fearless eyes. Blair watched as Soul opened his eyes, staring at her. He laid on the bed, Blair walking over to him and curled up next to him.

"Blair, thank you." He smiled, falling asleep.

* * *

><p>The sun peeked out from the curtains in the guest rooms that the group stayed in. A loud scream was heard, causing everyone to sit up and look around. "A new giraffe~!" Patty screamed. Tomi yanked the blanket over her body, blocking out the noise while Hinata giggled.<p>

"Someone's happy." Hinata laid back down. Just as the two began falling asleep, the door opened and Kato and Clok busted in.

"Good morning sleeping beauties!" They both shouted, when Hinata sat up.

"GO AWAY!" She screamed, causing both boys to run out. Kid heard the steps of people running and he yawned, stretching. Crona was asleep next to him and she sat up, rubbing her eye.

"Why is there so much screaming? I don't think I can deal with this." She stuttered. Kid smiled at her, happy to have her back by his side.

"Damn it..." Soul muttered, sitting up in bed, seeing Maka up and fixing her hair.

"About time you wake up. Come on, we have to get home so we can sleep more, I don't want to be a rude guest." She walked out of the room, Soul chuckling about his sudden lazy girlfriend.

"Why is there so much yelling? Their God is trying to sleep." Black Star mumbled. Tsubaki was up and fixing her hair when someone yelled from downstairs that the pancakes and waffles were ready. Tsubaki turned, about to tell Black Star when he ran past her and down the stairs.

Liz's eyes snapped open at the sound of the voice and she stumbled out of bed, running down the stairs to see Hikaru and Mifune in the kitchen, fixing the large dinning table. Mifune looked up and smiled at her. "Hey cowboy, glad you're awake. I've been waiting to see you since the last two days." Liz ran at him and tackled him, wrapping her arms tightly around him. Hikaru was busy talking with Patty and she suddenly realized something.

"Wow, we've been sleeping for a whole day and a half~!"

"That's what happens when we go on a long mission." Kat spoke, already sitting in a chair, Olivia next to her.

"You can say that again." Kid sat next to her, Crona taking a seat as well.

"PANCAKES!" Black Star yelled, sitting in a chair, Tsubaki calmly sitting next to him.

"Good morning." Maka walked in, taking a seat.

"Morning." Hinata and Tomi smiled, taking a seat also. Kato and Clok sat on either side of them and they rolled their eyes.

"Ugh, what a horrible headache." Soul walked in, sitting next to Maka. Blair jumped on an empty seat and turned into a human.

"Ooh, pancakes!" She happily spoke. The group stared at her and Soul waved it off.

"Long story."

The group ate talking about the mission and the hazards they each had gone through. Small chimes where heard and Lord Death appeared in a mirror, a clear view for all of them.

"Hey, hi, hello!" He greeted them.

"Hello Lord Death." They all greeted.

"Hey Dad." Kid and Kat both said.

"I see you guys are eating." He spoke.

"I need you guys to prepare for tomorrow. We will have a ceremony in honor of you all for saving the DWMA and Death City." The group nodded, talking a bit more with Lord Death before he disconnected.

"Well, we're heading out. Thanks for letting us crash here Kid." Tomi stood up, picking her and Hinata's empty plate.

"Same here, thank you Kid." Tsubaki stood up.

"Ditto." Maka smiled.

The group went to their respective homes, each of them saying their thanks.

* * *

><p><em>I got caught up in American Horror Story. Anyone watch that series? Holy crap it's good and addictive<em>.


	47. Everything's Perfect

_Sup guys! I know I take long to update but maybe it's because I just lost the time and effort. College started and lots of personal things have been going on. My best friend practically gave me a heart attack and there's nothing I can do to help her. We live so far from each other. I know you're reading this, just know that I will always love you, no matter what happens. **THE BOTTOM NOTE IS IMPORANT!**_

* * *

><p>It seemed like tomorrow came by in such a huge blur. The group of teens were laying around at home, resting and recovering. Before they knew it, they were all on a stage, Lord Death in front of them, giving a huge speech about their bravery.<p>

"We thought we lost a pair." He spoke, Tomi and Hinata held hands. "But they came back and they're not giving up, not like they ever would." The group of students and staff laughed at his small joke. "Tomi and Hinata, for your bravery, step up and receive this medallion." The two took a step forward, allowing Lord Death to put the medallions around their necks and they grinned. "For practically sacrificing yourselves for the school and city." The two girls hugged each other and looked at Lord Death.

"Thank you, Lord Death." They both whispered. They stepped back as Lord Death spoke again.

"My daughter Kat, her weapon Olivia and an amazing student Crona, for fighting against Medusa and Asura's threats and staying alive." The three girls stepped forward, having Lord Death give them the medallion.

"Thank you." The three spoke and Lord Death nodded.

"Kato and Clok." He spoke. "These two men are probably the strongest pair I have seen in this school." Black Star scoffed to himself and was about to say something when Lord Death spoke again. "Next to Black Star." Star grinned and winked. "They both made sure the group was fine, thinking of the others first instead of themselves. Step up." Kato and Clok took the step up, getting the medallion.

They both said their thanks. "Death the Kid, Liz and Patty. The three making sure the group was shaped up and watching for the health. Kid rushing to make sure Maka received medical attention and the numerous of times Liz and Patty watched over Hinata and Tsubaki." The three received their medallions, thanking Lord Death.

"Maka and Soul. The two famous duo. What started as a friendship, turned into something more. They both are loyal to their group and their loved ones. They risked everything for the group. Soul knew he couldn't leave his Meister alone to die, so he protected her with his body, preferring him to die than her. Maka took multiple wounds and beatings that would've greatly injured her friends." They both got their medallions.

"Black Star and Tsubaki." Lord Death spoke again. "Black Star, being the strongest and most loyal of them. He watched over Tomi and Maka, not only because they are best friends, but because he cares for them. Tsubaki may seem weak, but don't underestimate her when she's determined, especially fighting Medusa to protect her Meister." The two got their medallions and Lord Death turned his attention to the crowd.

"These 14 students have stood their ground for the city and risked their lives for us. And so the celebration shall begin!" The crowd erupted in an applause, the group grinning and soon they went off, greeting students and staff. Spirit hugged Maka tightly, telling her that her mother would be proud. Soul stood in one side, looking around when someone caught his attention. The man he had seen a long time ago when he and Maka went out to that café. He walked over and the man looked at him.

"Look who it is!" He grinned. Soul walked up to him, standing at his height.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, eyeing him.

"Can't I join the celebration?" He asked. Soul shrugged and shook hands with the man.

"I'm Soul, you?" He asked.

"Wes, your brother." Wes smiled. Soul stared at him and shook his head.

"What?" He asked. Wes laughed and leaned on the wall.

"I lived with some friends of dad for school. I only went to private schools." Wes rolled his eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Soul asked.

"I didn't know, not until I get a call from Lord Death and BAM! I found out. Hit me like a ton of bricks that my little brother didn't die. I should've seen the similarities between you and mom." Wes looked at Soul and he smirked. "Come here." Wes hugged Soul and they talked, catching up until Maka walked over. Soul introduced them and they talked a bit more.

After a few hours and everyone went home, the group when to the large balcony overlooking at the city. They all watched the city and stayed quiet.

"What now?" Hinata asked.

"Everything goes back to normal I guess." Liz answered.

"Hopefully." Tsubaki smiled.

"With a God like me, everything will!" Black Star grinned.

"Cocky bastard." Kid joked, playfully pushing Star.

"I'm just glad this is over." Kato smiled.

"Nothing beats coming home." Soul smirked, agreeing with Kato.

"True that!" Clok grinned, high fiving Soul.

The group talked more, knowing that everything was going to be fine now. There was nothing that would ruin anything right now. For that moment everything was perfect. Even for just a while.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The epilogue is next!<strong> Keep your eyes peeled and review! :D Thanks for reading!_


	48. An Ending is Only the Beginning

**_Read the bottom for the official 'see you later' and 'goodbye'! :D_**

* * *

><p><strong>7 years later<strong>

Soul leaned back on the airplane seat. He was beginning to fall asleep when Maka walked down the aisle and to the restroom. Once she closed the door Soul closed his eyes again and fell asleep.

Maka fogged the mirror, writing the familiar seven numbers and watched as the mirror rippled. "Maka, how's it going?" Death the Kid showed up on the screen.

"Everything is going amazing Kid. So far nothing has gone wrong. How about over there? Anything out of the ordinary?" Maka asked.

"A few witches here and there, but Black Star usually gets them if Kato and Clok don't beat them. You know how they both are. After becoming Death Scythes, everything got 10 times worse between the two. By the way, did you hear that Tomi is in the hospital? She had minor contractions but anyway, she should be having Kato's baby soon." Kid smiled.

"If anyone was to hear you say that last part, they would've thought of you as a gossiping old woman." Maka smiled.

"Let them think. I am Death the Kid, I am of higher ranking." He grinned.

"Now you sound like Black Star." Maka deadpanned. Kid gasped and covered his mouth.

"Serious?" He asked, looking around, making sure no one else heard him.

"Don't worry Kid, no one else heard you." Maka assured him. "How about Liz and Patty? Everything good with them?" Kid nodded.

"After Liz learned she couldn't have kids, Mifune and her decided to adopt a little boy. They should be able to pick him up next week from the adoption agency."

A knock on the door startled Maka and she turned. "Maka? Who are you talking to?" Soul asked from the other side.

"Kid, I'm trying to figure out what's been going on the past few months." Soul grunted and Maka opened the door, finding Soul leaning on the wall.

"Sup Kid." He looked at the mirror.

"Hello Soul, good to see you again. You should be getting here soon no?" Kid asked.

"5 hours, give or take some." Soul smirked.

"Well, I'll leave you both to rest, when you get back, you should stop by the hospital, we'll be there." Kid smiled.

"Sure Kid, see you then." Maka smiled and cut the connection.

"Why the hospital?" Soul asked.

"Tomi seems to be having the baby early. Plus, you know how pissed she's going to get because of the pain, Kato still can't handle it." Soul chuckled and nodded.

"Right, now go to sleep. We have a long day."

* * *

><p>The plane landed and one of Kid's limo's was waiting for both Maka and Soul. They got in, the driver putting the bags in the trunk and went back to the front seat. "I will be leaving both of you at Death Hospital." He announced. Maka thanked him and Soul scoffed.<p>

"How ironic." He mumbled.

"What?" Maka asked.

"Death Hospital. You don't want to die in there, yet Death is the name of it." Maka thought about it and smiled.

"I never thought of that." she smiled. After an hour of driving, they made it and they both got off, the driver taking their bags to their apartment. The pair walked in the hospital, seeing a security guard sitting at the front desk.

"Hi, we're here to see Tomi, she's about to give birth." Maka told the guard. He nodded and gave them both a pass.

"How do you think she's doing?" Soul asked, pushing the 'Up' button.

"Probably cursing at Kato and screaming." Make shrugged, waiting for the doors to open.

"Poor guy." Soul shook his head as the doors finally opened and they stepped in, Maka pressing the 56th button. They stood in silence, hearing the elevator music play softly as they went up. Soul looked around the plain elevator and they soon reached their destination. The doors opened and right away you could hear screaming.

"Found her." Maka smiled, walking toward the screaming and opened the door. Tomi laid on the hospital bed, her huge belly was covered in a blue hospital sheet and Kato was next to her, dealing with her constant yelling.

"THAT IS THE LAST TIME YOU WILL EVER LAY A FINGER ON ME! I SWEAR TO WHATEVER GOD IS UP THERE THAT I WILL SNAP YOUR NECK IF YOU EVEN LAY ONE FINGER ON ME!" She screamed.

"Whatever you say, just breathe!" Kato urged her.

"Hey guys, how was the mission?" Hinata asked, hugging Maka then Soul.

"Difficult, but we did it." Maka assured.

"THE GREAT BLACK STAR IS HERE WITH HIS BEAUTIFUL GIRLFRIEND TSUBAKI! MWAHAHA!" Black Star barged into the hospital room and Tsubaki followed behind.

"I DON'T CARE WHO YOU ARE! I WILL KILL YOU!" Tomi yelled at him and Star gulped, feeling fear settle in. Kid and Crona walked in and began urging everyone outside as a doctor rushed in.

"Alright everyone, let's go and let the two deal with this." Kid ordered. The group walked to the floor's waiting room and Clok was playing a game on his phone, Liz and Mifune were talking while Patty cradled the two twins she and Hikaru had. Everyone took a seat, Maka holding one of the girls Patty had and rocked her to sleep while Soul talked with Clok, Kid, Mifune, and Star.

"I don't understand why women want kids." Black Star commented, watching Tsubaki wave the small raddle at the baby while Maka grinned at it in her arms.

"It's just part of nature." Hikaru spoke up, sitting by.

"You make it sound like women are animals." Kid spoke up.

"Aren't they?" Mifune whispered so Liz didn't hear. The men looked at the girls, crowded around the babies and nodded in agreement. Olivia and Kat soon walked in and Kat ran to Patty's side, looking at the baby while Olivia sat down and took out her phone, playing a game.

"Olivia." Kid called. She turned toward him and he motioned for her to join them. Over the years, Olivia had come close to the group. Though she doesn't talk much, she still loves spending her time with them.

"Are you not going to see the babies?" Soul asked. Olivia sat between Star and Kid and shook her head.

"No." She answered. She continued playing her game, passing the phone around for everyone to try it.

"How is your high score 35,846?" kid grumbled, giving the phone to Soul, who by then was getting furious.

"I'm just that good." Olivia answered. Hinata took out her phone, feeling it buzz and grin.

"The baby is born healthy and ready to meet us." The men and Olivia watched as the girls ran to the room where Tomi and Kato were, eager to meet the new baby. The guys took their time getting there, Olivia walking ahead. Tomi laid on the bed, her hair a mess and sweating. Kato sat next to her, grinning at the baby in Tomi's arms. The guys congratulated Kato and the girls began swooning over the baby boy.

"Thanks for being here guys." Tomi smiled at the group.

"It's nothing!" Liz waved it off, smiling.

"Yeah~! Now one of my girls will marry your boy~!" Patty happily grinned. Tomi laughed and Hinata walked over, softly petting the baby's hair. Tomi glanced at the ring that rested on her left hand and grinned at her.

"When did he propose?" Tomi asked. Hinata looked at her engagement ring and rolled her eyes.

"Last night after I yelled at him for burning the rice." Tomi giggled and the group sat around, enjoying the company.

...

"How the hell are we getting the babies down there?" Tomi asked.

"Shove the kid in the basket!" Hinata yelled as she grinned. Tomi glared at her and Kid took out Beelzebub.

"Got it." He called, flying up and taking Tomi's boy, Kazumi, in his arms. Maka and Soul laid the huge blanket down, Kat and Olivia fixing it while Crona took out the food from the baskets.

Everyone gathered under the shade of the tree to have a nice picnic and a camp out. Kid walked over, holding the two playful girls, Sakura and Sayuri, while Patty and Hikaru climbed down the cliff.

Maka looked out into the water, enjoying the light breeze that hit her face. Soul walked over as everyone began complaining on who's food was going to be eaten first. "Wonderful view huh?" He asked. Maka nodded and Soul wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Time flies doesn't it?" Maka whispered. "It seemed like just yesterday we just met. Now we're all getting married, and having kids." Soul chuckled and nodded.

"We can always remember back to all those good times." Soul spoke. "Our first day in school, our first mission, the time we switched genders." Maka laughed and nodded. "Just because it's over, doesn't mean we don't have the memories." Maka turned to Soul and he smirked at her.

"What a wonderful way of thinking." Maka complimented.

"Hey, lovebirds!" Liz called. "You coming or what? Tsubaki's food is going to be gone if you don't hurry up!" Maka and Soul turned, joining their group of friends, having a picnic Under the Weeping Willow.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alright guys! That's a wrap!<strong>_

_Thank you so much for the support these last two years with this story. I will admit, it isn't my best and I wonder why you people like it but I won't question it. Thank you to all the people who favorite the story, who followed it and commented. It pains to know that it's over and that I won't have to worry much, but everything must come to an end sometime. 48 chapters, 179 favorites, 160 follows and wonderful fans like you make this story worth it! _

_Though this is over for Under the Weeping Willow, it doesn't mean it's over for me. I have started a new story called, **Figments of the Imagination,** and the first chapter should be up by the time this is published. Yes, it is a Soul Eater fic, with a twist. Thank you guys for everything and supporting my first story. Stay tuned for more from me! _

_With much love, hugs and kisses,  
><em>_Kaoru97 out!_


End file.
